Love...the true test of time-a 1876 soap opera
by Lady Jane T
Summary: FINISHED-Kate awakes in 1876, to her new life as the future duchess of Albany, only to find many obstacles facing her and Leopold.
1. A New Beginning

All characters in this fan fiction are the property of Miramax….this is all in good fun and I hope you enjoy. This is dedicated to all those women out there hoping that their Leopold will come riding in on a white horse, swoop them off their feet and live happily ever after. Keep believing!  
  
  
  
Kate smiled in her sleep. What an incredible dream she was having. Leopold gazing at her across the room, then swooping her into his arms as they waltzed around the ballroom. This man was perfect. If only he really existed. She didn't want to wake up, this dream had been so detailed, almost as if it really happened. So you can imagine what it was like for her when she opened her eyes and found herself in a room straight out of an English period drama.  
  
She took in her surroundings. The magnificent 4 poster bed, she was lying in with satin sheets and beautiful carved posts, the splendid walnut wardrobe in the corner with intricate detail on the brass handles and the portraits placed strategically on the wall of ladies in beautiful gowns, children with dogs, men on gallant steeds. This was definitely not her New York apartment.  
  
There was a light tap on the door, that startled Kate. She hesitated then said, "Come in."  
  
A jolly plump woman in her 50's entered, "Good morning, Miss. I'm sorry to disturb you, but his grace was concerned you might sleep all day if I didn't come in and draw the curtains. Let a bit of sunshine in, it is truly a marvelous day and so exciting about the upcoming wedding. The whole house is a buzz." She realized she had said to much and quickly went to the windows and drew back the curtains.  
  
Kate being self sufficient wasn't accustomed to anyone waiting on her, "Really, you don't have to do that, I am perfectly capable…", she paused realizing she didn't know the woman's name.  
  
"Sophie, miss. The name is Sophie. And his grace made it perfectly clear you were to be taken care of. And I will take care of you. Anything you need. That's what I am here for," she picked up the gown and began to hang it up in the wardrobe.  
  
"When you speak of your grace, you are speaking of whom?" Kate couldn't believe any of this was happening. Was it some kind of joke?  
  
Sophie chuckled, "His grace said you had a very good sense of humor, Miss. His grace is of course your future husband the Duke of Albany. He is marvelous, if only I was so fortunate to work for him."  
  
"You mean Leopold?"  
  
"That is his Christian name of course, Miss. But I am not allowed to call him that. I suppose it's very confusing being American, and not use to the British monarchy and their titles."  
  
"What is the date, Sophie?"  
  
"Why it's April 29, Miss."  
  
"The year?"  
  
"1876, of course, Miss."  
  
"And where could I find his grace at this moment in time?"  
  
"In the dining room with his lord and ladyship, miss, having breakfast."  
  
As she watched Sophie put the dress into the wardrobe, she realized she had no other clothes. She looked down at the plain white ruffled nightgown she was wearing, still very disoriented about the events of the last few days. Did she really jump off the Brooklyn Bridge? Maybe she was dead and this is what heaven was like…being waited on hand and foot. She snapped out of it thinking of the moment, what would she wear to breakfast?  
  
Sophie seemed to be reading her thoughts and brought out a dress from the wardrobe. "Her ladyship has arranged for somethings to be sent over, but until then she's loaned you some of her everyday dresses and hopes they will be suitable. You are about the same size, which is convenient."  
  
The flowery print dress, to Kate, looked like something a maiden aunt would wear, but what choice did she have. "I am sure it will be fine. I'll get dressed and join them for breakfast."  
  
She was surprised when Sophie actually tried to help her with her nightgown. Kate abruptly stopped her. "No offense, Sophie, I know you are only doing your job, but I prefer privacy while I change. I will find my way down to the dining room, you can inform his grace that I will be there shortly."  
  
Sophie seemed a little upset as she closed the door behind her and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile the dining room was much more animated than usual. The quiet English breakfast they were use to had been replaced with a heated argument by the Duke and his Uncle. The servants were being extra careful to stay out of the way, and even Lady Margaret was staying as far away from the two gentlemen (if you could call them that at this time) as possible.  
  
"You can not seriously be thinking about marrying this woman, Leopold. We know nothing about her family, the McKay's of Massapequa. You are being irresponsible as usual."  
  
"I believe I am being very responsible. You told me I had to choose a wife last night. I did just that. I am marrying Kate. I am in love with Kate."  
  
"This has nothing to do with love, Leopold."  
  
"It has everything to do with love, Uncle Milliard."  
  
"You are a fool, Leopold. The family will lose everything."  
  
"Have some faith in me, uncle. Get to know her. You will find her enchanting like I have. She is so full of life, unlike most of those boring debutantes milling around and gawking at me every second."  
  
"You should be flattered. Every woman at the ball last night had their heart set on becoming the Duchess of Albany."  
  
"They wanted a title, the prestige, the privilege…Kate is in love with me, uncle."  
  
Milliard paced around the table scowling, Margaret stopped him by taking hold of his hand, "This is suppose to be a happy time, Milliard. Your only nephew is to wed. There is no point in continuing this argument, because obviously Leopold has made up his mind."  
  
Leopold leaned over his aunt's chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Aunt Margaret, for understanding."  
  
"I wish your parents could see you. No matter what your uncle says, they would be overjoyed with the happiness you exude."  
  
"For god sakes, Margaret, you are supposed to be on my side."  
  
The side door slowly opened, and Kate found herself intimidated for the first time in her life. She had heard the commotion as she had descended the stairs, and had no idea what truly to expect. Leopold immediately left his aunts side and greeted Kate at the door. He took hold of both of her hands and looked into her eyes smiling. She closed her eyes and then reopened them just to make sure this was real. He was gazing down upon her and he slowly leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Kate, dear sweet, Kate. I hope you slept well, come and sit down and join us for breakfast." Leopold glared at his uncle as he walked by, hoping he wouldn't make a scene in front of Kate. Leopold knew only to well, what it was like to be thrown into another world you weren't accustomed to. He knew Kate would need to get adjusted to life in 1876, and Uncle Milliard could only make matters worst. And knowing his Uncle Milliard, the matter wasn't dropped only brushed aside for the time being. 


	2. Milllard interagates

Kate was aware of the glances from Leopold's uncle, but took Leopold's lead and decided it was best to ignore them for now. Obviously, the argument had concerned her. Now the room was silent, as they sat down. Leopold gave her a reassuring smile, but Kate felt he was hiding something.  
  
Margaret finally broke the silence, "Dearest, Katherine, I daresay my gown does not do you justice, but my dressmaker will be arriving within the hour, to have you fitted for a more suitable wardrobe for a future duchess. Leopold mentioned your luggage was misplaced on your journey here. It must have been dreadful, to lose one's things. I know I could not cope."  
  
Kate glanced at Leopold and he shrugged his shoulders. She realized she would have to fabricate some story up. There would be questions about her family and where she was from. Uncle Millard couldn't help but notice the questioning looks between them. He was determined to get to the bottom of it. And he wasn't one to sit back, so he jumped right into the conversation.  
  
"Yes, what a dreadful journey you must have had Miss McKay. And to think your family allowed you to travel alone. A young lady, as yourself, should always be accompanied by a chaperone."  
  
"My parents are dead, your lordship, I live with my brother and he would've traveled with me, but under the circumstances, we both felt it was best if he stayed to look after the house."  
  
"And what does your brother do, Miss McKay?"  
  
She looked at Leopold for guidance, and he quickly spoke up, "Kate's brother, Charles is in the shipping business. Very successful. I believe he was off to the West Indies, isn't that right, Kate?"  
  
" Yes, oh, yes...my brother Charles is quite the jetsetter..Africa one minute, India, the next."  
  
"I beg your pardon, jetsetter? I have never heard that word before." Uncle Millard looked at her curiously.  
  
"I am awfully sorry, it's American slang, for a worldwide traveler."  
  
"I will never understand this country and the way it has destroyed the English language. It really is a shame."  
  
There was a brief silence while they continued to eat their breakfast, but it didn't last long, "You know, Miss McKay, Leopold never mentioned how you met. He has been extremely vague about you and your courtship. In fact, just yesterday, he was determined to spite me and not choose a wife at the ball at all."  
  
Leopold glanced across the table, "Uncle, I really don't see..."  
  
He was cut off , as Millard raised his hand to quiet him, "I wasn't speaking to you, Leopold. I was speaking to Miss McKay, or can I call you Katherine, since in a very short time you will be my niece."  
  
"Katherine would be fine."  
  
"My nephew, doesn't believe I can have a civil conversation with anyone. And in this case, he believes it is none of my business. But he is very wrong. I find it incredibly odd that you weren't even on the guest list, and only yesterday Leopold was making some cynical remark about love. From these words, it was perfectly clear to me, that there was no woman in his life. So you can see how my curiosity has the best of me. If you are to marry my nephew, I believe I am entitled to some details of this relationship."  
  
Leopold stood up, "Uncle, you are out of line interrogating Kate as if she were a common criminal. I won't have it."  
  
Kate managed to get him to sit down, "Leopold, your uncle is making a valid point."  
  
He gave her a questioning look, "He is?"  
  
"Yes, he doesn't have any idea of my intentions. And you are his only nephew. He wants what is best for you."  
  
"Dearest, Katherine, you are seeing it my way. Maybe you have had time to contemplate, that this marriage is not in my nephew's best intentions. It is not to late, to call the whole thing off."  
  
"She will do no such thing, and frankly Uncle Millard, I cannot even imagine that you have the gall to ask her to do so in front of me. It is more like you, to take them aside and offer them money on the sly. It wouldn't be the first time you paid someone off, in that matter."  
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a way."  
  
Kate stood up, "Enough both of you, Leopold just tell him how we met, that's all he wants to know."  
  
They both looked at each other. "Somehow I doubt that isn't enough."  
  
"I would except that for now."  
  
Leopold knew that whatever he told his uncle, the matter would not be over, but to pacify him for the time being he would have to create a believable tale of his meeting and courtship with Kate. The only question in his mind...was where to begin. 


	3. the tale of their meeting

"I suppose it is a acceptable request on your part, Uncle Millard, but for me the only thing that is significant is I did meet Kate and we fell in love and I have chosen her for my wife."  
  
He glanced at Kate and she rolled her eyes, about how pathetic he sounded.  
  
"But if you insist on the boring details I will gladly give them to you."  
  
He was stalling and didn't know where to go to next. How would he make up anything that his Uncle would believe? His Uncle had always been involved in Leopold's life, and kept track of where he was and what he was doing. There had to have been some instance that hadn't been accounted for that he could use. He noticed his Uncle's eyes glaring at him, and he realized he had to think fast. Then it came to him.  
  
"I probably never mentioned Stuart to you, Uncle, but he was a dear friend while I was attending Oxford."  
  
"Stuart...you can't mean Stuart Preston? Honestly, Leopold, I can see why you wouldn't have mentioned him, because he is an unsuitable companion for you or any other English man of nobility.'  
  
"Oh, no, Stuart Besser...like I said I never mentioned him to you and you wouldn't know him, he was an American student studying Physics."  
  
"For god's sake, what kind of name is Besser..."  
  
"I really couldn't say, but I ran into him only awhile ago down by the bridge and we began talking, he invited me to tea at his home. He was ever so hospitable; I believe it was the afternoon you and Aunt Margaret took a drive into the country. I met Kate and Charles there."  
  
"Next thing you are going to tell me, Leopold, is that it was love at first sight, or something else equally absurd."  
  
"No, it was nothing like that." He looked at Kate and remembered their first meeting and how odd he had found her, but in those few days in the future he had found a woman he could truly love. Independent, strong, beautiful and intelligent. She could tell he was thinking about their meeting and placed her hand over his on the table.  
  
"You never mentioned having tea with anyone that afternoon, Leopold. In fact, you were so enthralled with those idiotic contraptions of yours upstairs, you were oblivious to anyone in the room."  
  
"Those idiotic contraptions, as you call them, are experiments, Uncle, and for your information, Otis insisted I get out of the house that afternoon. I had an idea that wasn't working, and it was only frustrating me. Otis felt a walk in the fresh air would do me good. And he was right. It was lovely meeting up with Stuart and meeting his friends. I didn't mention it to you because you would have asked me a million and one questions about these people. Always so concerned about who's company I am keeping. I felt there was no reason to go through one of your inquiries."  
  
"So I take it you've been keeping other secrets from me as well."  
  
"There are no secrets, Uncle, just things I have kept from you so I could live some kind of normal life."  
  
"You are not normal, Leopold."  
  
Margaret took hold of her husband's hand. "Dear, please, you are raising your voice and the servants will hear you and you know what they are like. Please let Leopold continue."  
  
Millard sat back in his chair, "So if it wasn't love at first sight, pray tell, how did this relationship blossom into a marriage proposal? In the last few weeks you have been extremely occupied attending various galas and balls. There was very little time for you to take a breath let alone, rendezvous with this young woman."  
  
Kate had been silent long enough, "He was a complete gentlemen, which I found extremely irritating to begin with. I can't believe all Englishmen are like him, to tell you the truth. Overly polite, standing up every time you leave the table. You cannot believe the American men I have encountered and the way they treat women..."  
  
Millard was appalled by her honesty, "I am sure I don't have any idea what you mean."  
  
"I have never met anyone like Leopold." She looked in his eyes, "I knew he was destined to marry someone from a good family with money, and I don't fall into that description. It wasn't until I had almost lost him that I realized I was in love with him. I came to the party because I had to see if he felt the same way. Leopold didn't have any idea that I would be there, so you see he hadn't planned to choose me as his wife at all. If it wasn't for Charlie and Stuart, who told me to follow my destiny, Leopold would have chosen someone else."  
  
Leopold smiled at her, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. Margaret smiled at both of them, "Katherine, it takes a very determined woman to go after what she wants and I admire that in you. And Leopold, no matter what my argumentative husband says, I think you have chosen wisely."  
  
"Then we have your blessing, Aunt Margaret", Leopold questioned.  
  
She glared at her husband, "Millard, I think you owe them both an apology for your behavior...as well, as a blessing for them to marry.'  
  
He was silent. Leopold shook his head in frustration. He wasn't going to get a blessing from his uncle. "It is no use, dear Aunt, he is stubborn and set in his ways, and he will have the last word, as he always does." He stood up, "Kate, I think I have had enough of this pleasant family gathering, care to join me in the study?"  
  
But Kate was irritated and wasn't going to allow Uncle Millard to have the last word. She had a hard time accepting the fact that Leopold was related to this unfeeling, bitter man. She knew Leopold wouldn't stand up to him. And she felt it was time someone did. 


	4. for love or money?

Kate stood up and before taking Leopold's arm as offered, she turned to Uncle Millard, "I would really like to know what is so wrong with marrying someone for love. Obviously, it is an oddity in this day and age and it has me perplexed on why? Could you answer this question for me, your lordship?"  
  
Leopold realized she was about to lose her temper and tried to stop her, "Kate, please, let's be on our way." But she pushed his hand aside.  
  
"Tell me, your lordship, what about you, did you marry for love or money?"  
  
Leopold covered his face with his hand and sighed, "Oh, god, Kate, no." But realized it was too late.  
  
Margaret was shocked, she looked over at her husband, questioning him with her eyes, but she knew the answer. It was something you didn't talk about.  
  
Millard stood up,"Leopold, you and Miss McKay are not welcome at this table. Kindly remove her from the premises immediately. And I will deal with you later."  
  
Kate was ready for a fight, "You aren't going to let him speak to you like that are you?" Leopold took her by the elbow and escorted her out of the dining room, while she struggled all the way. He managed to get the study room door and open and gently pushed her inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
She pulled herself away from him, "Why don't you stand up for yourself? I can't believe you can actually let him speak to you that way."  
  
"Kate, this is not the 21^st century. Things are done differently here. You were out of line in there."  
  
"I was right wasn't I? He doesn't love your Aunt Margaret."  
  
"Did you see my aunts face when you made that outrageous display? Did you even think about anyone else in the room or only about the way you felt, Kate? Yes, he married for money. Are you satisfied? My aunt was in love with another man, whom she was not allowed to marry. Her father had already arranged the match between her and my uncle. That was over 30 years ago. She has accepted her place and she loves my uncle in her own way. I am not saying it is right, but it is the way it is. For you to make that remark in her presence was embarrassing and insulting."  
  
He walked away from her and went to the window, his back to her. Kate knew he was mad, and that she had once again put her foot in it. "I am sorry, Leopold. I'll apologize to your aunt. I was just so angry with the way your uncle treated you. I will be more careful next time. I have a lot to learn about 1876, obviously. This isn't easy for me. I have come to a time where the dresses are uncomfortable", she tugged at the neckline of her dress, "nothing is mine, and everything I know and love is more than 100 years in the future. I am overwhelmed. I am going to make mistakes."  
  
He turned towards her, "Not everything you know and love." He smiled at her, and she was glad he didn't plan to stay mad at her. She moved over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, looking into her eyes, "And I know about being overwhelmed. Remember I have been there, at least you had History books, so you had some sort of knowledge what to expect. I don't expect you to fall into my world with ease. It will take time, but we have each other. When I saw you across the room last evening, I knew we were destined to be together. Our love is the true test of time, Kate. You have to believe that. I know that I do."  
  
She kissed him and didn't want to come up for air, when they finally pulled apart he smiled, "Now that is one 21^st century custom I thoroughly endorse. Women taking the initiative."  
  
"Really I thought you would disapprove. It isn't a ladies place to do such things."  
  
"This is one 19^th century gentlemen who will not argue if and when the mood strikes you again, Miss McKay." He had that twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Very well, your grace, I will keep that in mind." She was just about to kiss him again when the door of the study opened, and they both turned.  
  
Margaret stood there, "I am very sorry to disturb you." She started to turn around and head back out the door, but Leopold left Kate's side, and went to his aunts.  
  
"You aren't disturbing us, really, Aunt Margaret. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Your uncle is furious."  
  
Leopold turned to Kate and she slowly walked toward them, "I want to apologize, your ladyship, I really didn't mean to embarrass you. I was out of line."  
  
Margaret took hold of Kate's hands, "Oh, dear sweet, Katherine, we all know the truth, it just has never been spoken. And I want you to know, I am not unhappy. Leopold's uncle has provided for me and in his own way, he has loved me. He isn't always argumentative and stubborn, and he has been a father figure for Leopold since his parents have died. He has always wanted what's best for him, like any father would."  
  
There was a rap on the door and Otis entered, "Pardon me, your ladyship, your grace, Miss McKay, but Madame Marchant has arrived for Miss McKay's dress fittings. I have showed her upstairs to your quarters Miss Mckay."  
  
"Oh, we mustn't keep her waiting, Katherine, she is a very busy woman. Woman dressmakers are very few, and she is the very best. She is on a very strict schedule, everyone in New York wants to own a dress designed by her. Leopold, you will excuse us. "  
  
"Of course, Aunt Margaret. And I think I will make myself scarce, so that I don't have to deal with Uncle Millard's scolding. A ride in Central park might be just the trick, Otis. What do you think? Especially since the ladies, will be occupied for a least a few hours."  
  
"That would probably be a very good idea, your grace, he is in a right state and best to avoid him at every cost. I will have a horse ready for you, your grace." Otis left the room.  
  
By Kate's expression, Leopold could tell she wasn't extremely pleased with the thought of spending the rest of the morning being measured and fitted for dresses. But he gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "It will be painless, I promise you and afterwards we will do whatever you please. Maybe a stroll down to the waterfront. I am sure you are anxious to see the New York of 1876."  
  
Kate still couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into. The last 4 days in the future had been undeniably the most incredible days of her life, but everything seemed so strange here. How could she possibly get use to any of this? 


	5. Leopold's Decision

While the women headed upstairs, Leopold headed towards the front door and grabbed his coat off the coat rack. Otis appeared out of nowhere to help him with it "Your grace, I have a horse waiting for you out front, I hope your ride will be enjoyable."  
  
"I am sure it will be, all things considering, it is turning out to be a beautiful day."  
  
They walked outside together and Leopold went up to the horse and young lad, holding the reins. He patted the horse, and looked at the boy, "He is a lovely specimen, what is his name?"  
  
"Charlie, your grace."  
  
Leopold laughed, " I hope he lives up to his reputation," thinking of Charlie and his bad accents, his way of working the crowd...but most of all his friendship. He smiled to himself. He had to admit he missed Charlie. He couldn't remember ever having a close friend, especially not one as endearing as Charlie, all the while growing up, under his uncle's supervision.  
  
"He is a fine horse, your grace. A bit feisty, but you just have to let him know who's in control."  
  
Leopold pulled himself up onto the horses back and looked down at Otis, "You'll make sure Kate stays out of trouble, Otis and for god's sake keep her away from Uncle Millard."  
  
"No problem, your grace." He paused a moment and Leopold, could tell by his expression there was something else on his mind.  
  
"What is it Otis? I know that look. Speak your mind, there are no secrets between you and I. I hope that is still the case. My choosing a wife should not alter our relationship whatsoever."  
  
" I am glad to hear that, your grace. And I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you. She seems like a wonderful young woman. Very full of life, and I can tell you are very much in love with her."  
  
"Oh, yes, I am in love with her. And to think a few days ago, I had no inclination of what love was. It is an incredible feeling...a bit odd...a little frightening, I must admit."  
  
"You will be fine, your grace, I have never known anything to rattle you. Very much like your father."  
  
"I may be, Otis, but I do think I have found my match in Kate. I am sure you can tell she is not like any other woman I have ever encountered. And she has already shaken me up considerably. She has been a challenge. Life will never be dull with Kate around."  
  
"And that pleases, your grace."  
  
"Most definitely. Life has been rather uneventful of late, it's about time someone or something stirred things up a bit." Recalling the events of this morning, the stirring had already happened and he really had no idea what to expect next. He gave Charlie a kick and rode off down the street.  
  
Leopold had always found solace while riding. It was a great time to think and reflect, and most of his ideas for inventions had popped into his head while out on a horse. Today was no different. He had planned to ride straight to Central Park, but detoured down by the waterfront. There was some minor activity, and Leopold enjoyed watching people. He steadied Charlie and stopped right below the bridge. As he looked up at it, it was hard for him to imagine that he had actually followed Stuart up it, and fallen into the portal. The tales he could tell. No one would believe him, but he had Kate and that for him was proof enough that it all really happened. He heard some commotion farther down the waterfront, and realized the SS Great Britain II was in dock. It was the steamer he had traveled over on from Liverpool, a month ago. England entered his thoughts. The last month had left little time to think about home. Uncle Millard had managed to receive invites to every ball and  
gala and Leopold had believed that he would settle in America with his new found wife. That had been the plan. But now things had changed. His new found wife had no dowery and no home, and he desperately wanted to go back to England and live at Balinor with Kate. She would adore it. And to raise their children there would be wonderful. Peace and quiet, rides in the countryside, and a real royal wedding. There was no question in his mind, and no time to waste; he wanted to go back to England as soon as possible. He dismounted Charlie and tied him to the nearest post, and entered the office of the Royal Atlantic Streamliner Company and booked passage for 5. He knew his Uncle would not be pleased, but surely he couldn't refuse his request to be married at Balinor. Millard's concern of the cost of running the place was hardly relevant under the circumstances, surely. With tickets in his coat pocket, he remounted Charlie and gave him a swift kick and rode towards Central Park, a  
smile on his face. It was turning out to be a glorious day after all. 


	6. Millard gives in

Leopold was totally rejuvenated after his ride through Central Park and when he arrived at the house he showed it. Otis was at the door to take his coat  
  
"Did you enjoy your ride, your grace?"  
  
"Absolutely fantastic, Otis. It is a truly glorious day. Next time you will have to join me."  
  
Otis managed a chuckle, "My horse riding days are over, your grace. I think I will stick to a horse and buggy, but thank you for the offer."  
  
2 of the house maids were in the hall and they both bowed to Leopold, he smiled at them," Why, Mary, you did something to your hair. And it looks charming. It suits you."  
  
She blushed, "Thank you, your grace, I just curled it a bit." He was always kind to them. And everyone in the house had enjoyed his time there. Such a contrast from Millard barking orders at everyone.  
  
He turned to Otis, "Surely, the ladies are through with the dress fittings."  
  
"I am afraid not, your grace, but I imagine that it won't be long now. Should I fetch you your tea and have it brought to the study?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Otis. And pray tell, where is my dear Uncle? I need to have a word or two with him."  
  
"He retired to his room."  
  
"To sulk, I assume. Change of plans, I will have my tea in my uncles quarters."  
  
"Your grace, do you really feel that is a wise move, under the circumstances?"  
  
"When to approach my uncle, is never an easy task. So I will take care of it now, wise or unwise. And I must say, I don't feel I can be easily rattled at this moment, so there is no time like the present."  
  
"Very well, your grace, I will have your tea brought up to you."  
  
Leopold had a skip in his step as he headed up the stairs, two at a time. As he passed Kate's room he stopped and had a listen. He could hear all the women talking at once and wondered how she was copping. He rapped on the door, "Are you ladies decent?" he called out.  
  
He started to open the door and was met by his Aunt Margaret, "This is inappropriate, now go away."  
  
"You can't blaming me for wanting a peek."  
  
His aunt smiled at him, while he desperately tried to look past her. He caught a glimpse of Kate in her undergarments and she had a pleading look in her eyes. "Leopold, a gentleman should not be peeking a glimpse at his fiancé in her undergarments."  
  
"I realize that Aunt Margaret, but you have kept me away from my fiancé for the last 2 hours and I am desperate for any glimpse of her at all."  
  
Kate pulled away from the dressmaker and ran to the door, before Margaret could shut it; "You have to get me out of here. I am going crazy. I have had enough prodding and poking and measuring. Please...."  
  
"I would love to oblige but I have no precedent in these matters, Kate. I am but a lowly Duke, who is brushed aside by the women when it comes to clothes and other such necessities. And you do need a wardrobe, yes?"  
  
She nodded her head, " Then grin and bear it. I am sorry I can't be of much assistance." Margaret pulled her away from the door.  
  
"Leopold, you are distracting her, now run along. I promise we won't keep her from you much longer."  
  
Before the door closed he mouthed, "I love you" and she sneered at him.  
  
He headed down the hallway and knocked on his uncle's door. "Uncle, I have come to make amends."  
  
From inside his quarters he said, "Unless you are going to tell me you are calling this ridiculous engagement off, I don't want to speak to you."  
  
Leopold barged in without an invitation. "You will speak to me." He closed the door behind him.  
  
He took the steam liner tickets out of his pocket and laid them on the table in front of his uncle.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"What do they look like?  
  
"I really am in no mood for games, Leopold."  
  
"Fairly well, they are tickets on the Great Britain II which sets sell, in 4 days time. I have booked passage for the 5 of us, Otis included of course."  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, if you think for one minute I am going back to England you are dead mistaken."  
  
"You will go back to England because I am requesting it, Uncle. I am to be married to Kate, whether you like it or not, and I want to be married at Balinor. I would never even consider a wedding without you and Aunt Margaret there, no matter how stubborn and pig headed you are. You are the only family I have. And Balinor is my home, as well as yours. It is where I want to raise my family, just like you raised me and just like my grandfather raised you and my father. I realize there is a lot to be done on the estate, but I believe I can make Balinor what it once was. Give me a chance. I belong in England, I belong at Balinor."  
  
Millard looked at his only nephew. He and Margaret had never been able to have children and when his brother (the previous Duke of Albany) and his wife were killed when Leopold was 7, they had raised him as if he were their own child. Leopold had grown up into a fine young man, and Margaret had told him time and time again, that he was partly responsible for the man he had become. He loved Leopold and felt he was protecting him. And to go back to England now with Kate, could be a huge mistake. But how could he deny him the wedding he dreamed of. Both Millard and his brother had been married at Balinor. It was a grand place, despite the financial difficulties that had fallen upon the family and maybe Leopold could save it.  
  
There was a rap at the door.It was Otis. "Pardon me, your lordship, your grace, I have brought your tea"  
  
"Thank you, Otis." After he set it the tray down, he was about to leave and Leopold stopped him. "Please stay. Uncle Millard, I believe was about to say something of major importance before you walked in the room. Am I correct? Uncle?"  
  
He muttered under his breath, in discouragement, "Otis, I really don't know what to make of this young man. But once again, he has managed to pull the wool over my eyes and I am giving into him and his foolish whims."  
  
Leopold smiled in triumph, and proceeded to go over and hug his uncle, who quickly pushed him away, "None of that, nonsense."  
  
"Pardon me for asking, your grace, but what foolish whim is his lordship referring to?"  
  
"Otis knows you to well, Leopold. It has been one foolish whim after another, I am correct on that matter."  
  
" Enough from both of you. This is hardly a foolish whim. Otis, we will be packing our things. We set sale for England in 4 days time."  
  
Otis wasn't the least bit surprised. He always knew that Balinor was where Leopold's heart was. The question now was how would Kate deal with the news. 


	7. Addressing the Matter at Hand

With the dress fittings over Margaret took hold of Kate's hand, "I think I have kept you from Leopold long enough. If I know Leopold, he will be found with his uncle."  
  
"But they weren't speaking. I think Leopold would be smart to stay away from his uncle."  
  
"Oh, dear sweet, Kate. You do have a lot to learn about our Leopold. The relationship he has with Millard is extremely complicated. They may not see eye to eye all the time, in fact, they very rarely see eye to eye, but Millard has been like a father to him and Leopold never stays angry with him for long."  
  
They walked out into the hall, and ran into Otis, "Your ladyship, your husband and his grace are having tea in his lordships quarters, I will have Sophie bring up 2 extra cups."  
  
"That would be lovely, Otis."  
  
As they approached the doors to Millard's quarters, they could hear laughter and when Margaret opened the door, Kate was surprised to see both men in such high spirits.  
  
Margaret smiled at both of them and Kate just stared in amazement.  
  
Leopold headed towards her, putting his arm around her waist and drawing her near to him, kissing her cheek, she was leery of his change in moods. "I am hoping you will forgive me for the last few hours of torture that I allowed my aunt to put you through."  
  
"I will think about it. Why are you so happy? Either your tea is spiked, or the spring air has had some bizarre effect on you, while you were riding."  
  
"I am happy because I have you…how can you even question me in such a way. Shouldn't I be happy? …And yes, the ride was exhilarating and caused me to rethink a few things. But I am not sure what you mean by spiked tea…"  
  
"It isn't important. But obviously something that happened in here is. Are you going to let me in on it."  
  
"Uncle, Aunt, I think I will take Kate out for a stroll, if you don't mind. I haven't had any time alone with my bride to be since she arrived."  
  
"I think that is a lovely idea, Leopold, the fitting was a bit tiring, and Katherine could probably use the fresh air."  
  
He took hold of her hand and they headed down the stairs. As they stepped outside, Kate realized she hadn't been out of the house since she arrived in 1876. Horse and buggies lined the streets, there were others out for strolls, and Kate looked in awe at her surroundings. Leopold had mentioned the slower pace and now she was experiencing it,  
  
"I have something to show you." His face lit up like a child in a candy store. She loved how things were so simple for him. He loved her and that was all that mattered. He got excited about riding a horse, or just having a peek at her through the bedroom door, like earlier when she was having her fitting. He put his arm out for her to take, and she gave him a funny look, "This is how it is done here, Kate. Holding hands is slightly to intimate for being out in public."  
  
"This will take some getting use to."  
  
She took his arm and smiled up at him, whatever doubts she had, when she was with him they went away. They continued to stroll towards the waterfront and Leopold knew Kate had the same sensation he did when she looked up at the bridge. They continued walking towards the docks and Kate noticed the steam liner. She also realized Leopold had stopped.  
  
"I remember you said you had lived in New York for years and had never crossed any of the bridges."  
  
"That's right, I have never been anywhere."  
  
"I've done something frivolous, but it's done now. And I believe I have made the right choice. I am hoping you will feel the same way."  
  
"Will you just tell me."?  
  
"Well, you are going to cross a bridge, Kate. In fact, you are going to cross an ocean."  
  
She looked at him and then at the ship, "That boat. That boat has something to do with what you are talking about."  
  
"It is the only way to cross an ocean."  
  
"Oh, right, there are no transatlantic flights or anything yet. So where are we going on this boat."  
  
"I am going to take you home. My home in England. I booked passage for us today. I want us to be married there."  
  
"England…Leopold, I don't know. I am thrown into 1876, with enough on my plate to deal with. At least this is New York and I know something about Americans and this city. But England, it's a foreign country. How am I going to fit in there? And it's cold and drafty, and muddy. It rains all the time, and the food…. it's stodgy. How can I eat stodgy British food?"  
  
"You are being awfully negative about this. What about your sense of adventure? Obviously you had some of that when you jumped off the bridge."  
  
"I was following my heart."  
  
"And now do you feel you have made a mistake?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't make a mistake, I want to be with you."  
  
"Then you can be with me in England, just as well as here. It is my home, where I was raised. It isn't perfect, but we can make it perfect. And yes, it can be muddy, and it rains quite a bit…but I can't think of anything more perfect than to be cooped up in bed all day with you during a English rainstorm." He raised his eyebrows, "and cold and drafty…you have nothing to worry about there as well…I believe I am perfectly capable of keeping you warm under any circumstances."  
  
She smiled at him, "I see. It is sounding a bit more interesting. But what about your uncle and aunt? Will I ever have any time alone with you?"  
  
"The house is huge, you won't even know there is anyone else there. It is very easy to get lost at Balinor."  
  
"I would love to see where you grew up."  
  
"I know you will agree it is the perfect place to raise children. The grounds stretch out forever. And the summers are glorious. You won't be disappointed."  
  
She was still at the word children. "Children. You said children."  
  
"Yes, I did say children. Kate, what is it?"  
  
"We have never talked about children. You just assumed I wanted children."  
  
"What woman doesn't want children?"  
  
"Plenty of women in the 21st century. Leopold, you can't just assume I will have your children because I am going to marry you."  
  
"I am expected to have a child, Kate."  
  
"I won't be expected to do anything. I may be in 1876, but I am not going to be this subservient woman who will do as her husband says. I am my own person, Leopold. And when I marry you I will still be that person."  
  
"And I do not want you any other way."  
  
"Well, from now, on decisions that effect both of us need to be addressed together. I don't want to be told that I'm leaving on a boat in a few days, or that I'll be having a baby in 9 months. A marriage isn't like that. It's two people working together, making decisions together."  
  
He put his arms around her and looked down at her, "I have a lot to learn as well."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"So do you think you could be happy in England? Do you think you could live there with me?"  
  
"I think I could and I'm willing to give it a try."  
  
She smiled at him and brushed his hair off his face, looking into his eyes, he smiled at her, a sweet cockeyed smile she adored and he stroked the side of her face, "You realize, this is highly inappropriate behavior, I suppose we can get away with it in America, but in England, well, it would be frowned upon. Kate McKay you are going to turn heads. What am I saying, I am sure it will be more than turning heads. And frankly, I look forward to it. My country could use a little kick up the backside."  
  
"I think I am capable of that."  
  
He was quiet for a minute, "And about the other matter."  
  
"What other matter?"  
  
"Would you even consider having my child?"  
  
"Leopold, we've known each other a few days. This isn't a conversation we should be having now."  
  
"I want to know where you stand on the subject."  
  
"Of course I would consider it, but I want us to have some time together. Please let's not rush this."  
  
He had gotten the answer he wanted and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You look incredibly pleased with yourself."  
  
"Shouldn't I be, I have the woman of my dreams in my arms, I am going back to my homeland to marry her and she is considering having my child in the future…hopefully not to distance future. But yes, I am pleased, extremely pleased."  
  
" You do need to remember something, Leopold."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
" I'm not here just to please you."  
  
"Really, I was under the distinct impression that was your sole purpose. And being a duke, I am used to having my way and having people please me."  
  
She could tell by the twinkle in his eye, he was teasing. "And I'm expecting when I become duchess I'll have the same privileges."  
  
"That is not how it works at all, but under the circumstances I do believe that I might be able to accommodate you in some respects. Pleasing you is something I am very willing to take part in. In fact, I believe it might even become my sole purpose in life. So you see, I may be a duke and I may be a 19th century gentleman, but I have come back from the 2lst century knowing, it is not all about me."  
  
"You know, Leopold, I have got me one hell of a 19th century English duke, 2lst century new man and I don't think I'm going to be the only one turning heads back in England."  
  
Leopold knew this was possibly the truth. His brief encounter with the 2lst century had changed him and England was not a country that accepted change very well. 


	8. Kate's Apprehension

Getting ready for a transatlantic journey was no easy feet in 1876. The household was busy packing, and telegrams had to be sent to prepare the staff at Balinor for the Duke and his party's arrival. Otis would be the only servant traveling with them. The other staff members had been hired specifically for their New York stay and many were feeling sad about the departure of the Duke. It had been an exciting 2 months for them and now they would be placed in other homes. But as long as they were still working they got on with their jobs and didn't complain. That was what was expected of them.  
  
On the morning of the sailing the staff was busy finishing the packing. As Sophie was finishing up the packing in Kate's room, she found a small pocketbook that had slid under the bed. It had obviously been misplaced and forgotten and she picked it up and placed it on the top of Kate's things before closing the trunk. She had been told that the cart that would carry the trunks and suitcases down to the docks would be arriving at any moment, so there was no time to waste.  
  
As the trunks and suitcases were loaded onto the cart, Leopold watched over the proceedings, to make sure they were handled with care. He was extremely protective of his inventions and didn't want anything to happen to them. Otis realized he was only getting in the way and quickly interceded, "Your grace, I will make sure everything is in order here, and proceed down to the docks with your luggage, you needn't worry. I think Miss Katherine, could probably use the company at this time. Your ladyship told her to stay put in the study, til she is called for."  
  
"I see what you are doing, Otis. You think I am in the way here. This is your way of telling me to vacate the premises."  
  
"Well, your grace, I do believe your presence is needed elsewhere. I am only thinking of Miss Katherine on her own."  
  
"I will oblige, only because I do know that I am leaving my belongings in more than capable hands. I imagine Kate is relieved that everyone has stopped fussing over her for the time being, she is probably enjoying the time alone.  
  
"Did you ever think that this voyage could be making her a bit nervous?"  
  
"Kate, nervous? That is highly unlikely, Otis. I realize this whole endeavor has got to be overwhelming for her, but she is not some delicate little flower of a girl who cannot handle new situations. I have every bit of confidence in her, but I will take your concern into consideration and I will go check on her." Otis knew full well, that he was checking on her for his own sake. In the last few days, Leopold had hardly been away from her side and often Kate was the one who needed breathing space.  
  
With Margaret's and Sophie's help, Kate had been dressed in her traveling clothes, which included a hat…which Kate detested and thought it looked ridiculous, but Margaret insisted that a lady always wore a hat when traveling. She was told to sit in the study until the carriage came to take them to the docks and she was impatient, anxious and uncomfortable and scared to death of the trip. She had never been on a plane, and a boat was out of the question. She couldn't swim and she remembered watching the Titanic and being grateful things like that would never happen in her lifetime. Traveling was fairly safe. Now she was in 1876 and nothing looked safe. Carriages were rickety and that ship, looked like it wouldn't make it across the bay, let alone the Atlantic Ocean. She had not told Leopold of her fears. She could do this, she kept telling herself over and over again.  
  
The study door swung open and Leopold was all smiles, in fact he tried holding back laughter when he saw Kate trying to sit like a lady in her new travel attire. "What are you laughing at, and if it's the hat, well, I will tell you one thing, it is coming off the minute we are on that ship."  
  
"Aunt Margaret's suggestion, I take it."  
  
"Leopold, I look ridiculous."  
  
He moved over to her and took her in his arms, "You look absolutely breathtaking, of course the hat hides your beautiful features, but actually that isn't a bad thing. I won't have to be fending off male admirers on our journey." He teased.  
  
"What I will do for you, I can't believe it."  
  
"The hat isn't the only thing bothering you."  
  
"Nothing else is bothering me. I am perfectly fine."  
  
He held up her hand, "You have been chewing on your nails. A nervous habit, I've been told. So what pray tell, are you nervous about."  
  
She didn't want to tell him, so he began to guess, "I suppose you could be nervous about the wedding. Ah..Maybe the wedding night has you a bit flustered." He smiled. And she playfully hit him.  
  
"I think I can handle the wedding night."  
  
"Maybe you're concerned about the ladies I have left behind in England, resurfacing and trying to win my affections back."  
  
"You are so full of yourself sometimes, you should be concerned about the Englishmen who will want to throw themselves on me because of my incredible charm."  
  
"Alright, so whatever is bothering you has nothing to do with me, so it has to be about the journey itself."  
  
"Why would I be worried about the journey?"  
  
"I am not sure why actually. It is perfectly safe, Kate. It is the same ship I came to New York on. The accommodations are grand and the food exquisite. We can dance all night. You will love it."  
  
"I will love it." She said sarcastically. "You don't know anything about the Titanic, Leopold. It was supposed to be the safest ship ever built, and the designer screwed up, there wasn't enough lifeboats and when it hit an iceberg, thousands of people died in the icy waters."  
  
"I admit I don't know anything about this tragic sailing of the Titanic, but I can assure you there are plenty of lifeboats and for one thing, there will be no icebergs. It is April for god's sake. You need to trust me. I would not put your life in jeopardy."  
  
"I know that, but things happen." As she said these words, Leopold's mind drifted. Things did happen. They happened when he was 7 and he was never to see his parents again after that dreadful accident aboard the ship taking them to India. This was something he would have to keep from Kate for the time being. It would only give her more cause to be concerned about the journey. And he must admit, every time he stepped foot on a ship, he thought of his parents, but he was always a risk taker and he never let any fear get the better of him. He tried to reassure her.  
  
"Don't tell me you weren't afraid jumping off that bridge. And you did it, and survived it. Don't you think we can survive just about anything after that ordeal?"  
  
There was a rap at the door, "Your grace, the carriage is waiting out front, whenever you are ready."  
  
"Thank you, Otis, we will be out shortly."  
  
Leopold took both of her hands in his and gently kissed them. "You won't regret this, I promise you and I won't leave your side for one minute."  
  
"Will you be there when I am throwing up my dinner over the side of the ship?"  
  
"Yes, I will be there when you discharge the contents of your stomach starboard."  
  
"You even make vomiting sound elegant."  
  
He held out his arm to her, "Shall we? Our carriage awaits. And our future life together is about to begin." 


	9. the Journey begins

Leopold insisted they stay out on deck as they left New York. Not only was Kate feeling nervous, she couldn't help but believe this would be the last time she ever saw New York and it left an empty feeling in her stomach. Of course this isn't how she would really remember New York, but as the ship set sail and she watched the city get smaller and smaller and further and further away, a tear came to her eye. Leopold couldn't help but notice and pulled her closer to him, wondering if taking her away from the only home she had ever known was the right thing to do.  
  
"I remember when I was younger and my parents took Charlie and me on one of those tourist trips of the bay, and how all the skyscrapers looked from the water. They didn't seem so big anymore, from the boat. It was like a model town, not real. And now I am looking at New York 100 years earlier, there are no skyscrapers and it doesn't even feel the same, but I feel a connection to this place…I know it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I am taking you away from the only home you've ever known. It makes perfect sense. I felt very much the same way when we departed Liverpool just 2 months ago. Am I being incredibly selfish taking you away from all this?"  
  
"Leopold, I came here to be with you, and I know how important it is for you to return to England. I will be fine. Do you mind if I go down to my cabin for a while? I just want to lie down for awhile."  
  
There was a look of concern on Leopold's face and Kate tried to put his mind at ease, "I really am fine. Just tired, too much excitement for one day. I'll be a new person in time for dinner."  
  
"Why do I have the distinct impression, you are trying to put my mind at ease. And in actuallality you are covering your apprehension about the journey and your sense of lose of leaving New York behind."  
  
"I need some time alone. That's all. Please?"  
  
"Very well, but I insist you will allow me to escort you down to your cabin."  
  
She smiled up at him, "I have no problem with that request."  
  
  
  
After seeing her to her room, he wandered down the corridor to his own cabin, where he found Otis unpacking some of his things. Otis couldn't help but notice the melancholy look on his face, "I thought you would be taking advantage of the beautiful afternoon and taking Miss Katherine for a stroll around the deck, your grace."  
  
"She wanted to lie down."  
  
"It has been an exciting day and I am sure she is exhausted. I believe she has made a wise decision in having a rest before dinner."  
  
Leopold gave him one of his looks, "You think I have made a hasty decision in returning to England so soon, don't you? That Kate is not ready for this yet."  
  
"What I think, your grace, is not important."  
  
"And you happen to know, Otis, that I have always relied on your opinion and respect it. You have always been by my side and guided me through life's obstacles. In many ways you have been more of a father to me than Millard."  
  
"That shouldn't be the case, his lordship has always down everything for you with your best interests at heart. I am just your man servant, here to serve you in every way I can."  
  
"That is a load of rubbish and you know it. When my parents died in that accident, it was you who comforted me more than anyone else. I spent more time with the servants than I did with my uncle and aunt. My uncle lacked the warmth and love I could've used at that time."  
  
"He did try. And your aunt doted on you. You mustn't be to hard on them, they did the best they could."  
  
"I know they tried, and I am grateful, but I also want you to accept the fact that I would not be the person I am today without you. I need you to be honest with me now. Is this move to England a mistake?"  
  
Otis put away another shirt in the drawer and turned towards him, "Katherine will be happy wherever you are, I am sure of that, your grace."  
  
"Please, Otis, as long as we are in my cabin, we can drop the formalities. I really despise being referred to your grace, everywhere I turn."  
  
"Very well, Master Leopold."  
  
"Much better. So you feel she will be happy, but I hear a concern in your tone of voice."  
  
"She is very unique and I see that is what has drawn you to her, but I am sure you are well aware that England may not be as excepting of her as America is."  
  
"You are telling me something I already know. There is something else."  
  
He was apprehensive talking to his master this way but he also knew how persistent Leopold could be and he would find out, "I have heard Master Edgar is back from India and residing at Westlake."  
  
This was news to Leopold and it took him by surprise, "You are sure about this, it isn't some idle gossip?"  
  
" I am afraid it is true, I received a telegram from Cook a few days ago."  
  
"And Millicent, how is she?"  
  
"Not very well, I am afraid. She is with child again, and Cook says she is very pale and weak. They have returned to England, so she can have better medical care. She did mention that Lady Millicent seemed happy to be back."  
  
"Well, that isn't surprising. He dragged her over to India, and she left all her family and friends behind. That was extremely hard on her." Leopold pictured Millicent, his childhood sweetheart, with his retched rival Edgar. It had been 10 years now, since he had laid eyes on her. She had been 18 and when Leopold made no intention of marriage, she had married her cousin Edgar Spencer, Leopold's neighbor and childhood rival.  
  
"I am concerned Master Leopold, I probably have no right to be and things are different now. I am hoping they are, but I know Master Edgar has always felt he has to compete with you."  
  
"We were children, for god's sake, I am sure marriage and a child have made him a changed man. He can't still feel animosity for me surely. And I really don't know why he did in the first place. It never made any sense."  
  
"He was always such an angry young man. I truly blame his father. He acted like he didn't exist when he was younger. You on the other hand were loved and cared for by every member of the staff as well as your family. I don't think Master Edgar ever had that kind of love."  
  
"Well, it will be wonderful to see Millicent again. And I think she and Kate will get along splendidly. It will be good for both of them."  
  
"You are very optimistic, Master Leopold."  
  
"Obviously you think it will be a disaster."  
  
"They are as different as chalk and cheese. And as I recall Millicent never stopped loving you, even after she was married. How do you think Miss Katherine will feel about that?"  
  
"That was a long time ago, and we're all adults now. Kate has had admirers as well and Millicent is part of the past. "  
  
Otis wished he could be as optimistic as Leopold. But he knew to well that Edgar meant trouble and Millicent being unhappy in a loveless marriage would only cause fuel to the fire. And then there was Kate…she was like no other woman Otis had ever encountered and she wasn't going to sit back and be the obedient loving wife most men expected. Of course Leopold wasn't like most men either. Him choosing Kate as a bride was evident of that.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Margaret went to Kate's cabin when it was approaching dinnertime, she was alarmed to find Kate looking pale, and she had obviously been crying.  
  
"My dear, Katherine, what has happened? Have you and Leopold had a fight?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that." She sat up and thought she might be sick.  
  
"Maybe you should skip dinner tonight and just rest. I am sure Leopold will understand."  
  
"I am going to dinner. I just need to have a wash, I will meet all of you in the dining room."  
  
After Margaret left, Kate managed to drag herself over to the washbasin and splattered cold water onto her face; she closed her eyes and thought how nice a shower would be right about now. She saw the evening dress Margaret had gotten out of the closet laying on the bed. What she would do for a pair of Levi's and a baggy sweater right about now. Everything seemed like such a struggle.  
  
There was a rap at the door and Kate went to answer it, it was Otis, "Your grace, wanted me to make sure you were all right and if you will be making it to dinner tonight."  
  
"Please come in, Otis."  
  
"Miss Katherine, it would be highly inappropriate."  
  
"Do you think I care, just come in."  
  
He obliged, "Why didn't Leopold come check on me himself."  
  
"He has having drinks with his Uncle and the Captain, Miss Katherine."  
  
"I see. Ladies aren't invited." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Not usually, Miss."  
  
"Well, I don't see why he should have all the fun. Otis, bring me a bottle of champagne. I would like a drink before dinner."  
  
"Miss Katherine…"  
  
She interrupted, "It would be highly inappropriate I assume."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Please, I don't think I can get through dinner without a drink. I won't tell Leopold, I promise. He will never know you had anything to do with it."  
  
"Alright, Miss, I will see what I can do."  
  
"You are a saint, Otis." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed, "Everything Leopold ever said about you was true."  
  
Otis went to the galley in search of a bottle of champagne for Katherine. On his way back to the cabin with the bottle in hand he ran into Margaret.  
  
"Otis, where are you taking that bottle of champagne?"  
  
"It is for, your grace, my lady. After dinner he was planning to toast his engagement."  
  
"Otis, I know how devoted you are to Leopold. I don't want him to do anything foolish and I think you understand what I mean. We have a reputation to uphold and Leopold succumbing to his desires on this ship would be a mistake. I know you will see to it that Leopold is sensible in this particular matter."  
  
"Of course, your ladyship."  
  
"Very well, have a wonderful evening, Otis."  
  
"The same to you, your ladyship.'  
  
After she was gone, he continued to Kate's room, once he rapped on the door she immediately opened it. She was already dressed for dinner and looked stunning.  
  
"I can tell by your expression I look presentable for dinner."  
  
"You look lovely, Miss Katherine."  
  
She took the bottle from his hands. "You are a lifesaver."  
  
"I can help you with that, Miss."  
  
"I think I can manage, thank you anyhow. I won't keep you any longer."  
  
He continued to stare at her as she poured a glass, "You don't have to worry about me. I am fine. My nerves are a bit rattled that's all. This will help. And you don't have to say a thing to Leopold. He will only worry and fuss over me."  
  
"Alright, then I will be on my way. I am glad I could be of service to you, Miss Katherine."  
  
She smiled at him as he left. She then chugged down a glass of champagne, and poured herself a second.  
  
  
  
Leopold pulled out his pocket watch to see the time, as they sat at their table. Kate was already a half hour late. Margaret and Millard both exchanged glances. "Are you sure she said she was coming Aunt Margaret?"  
  
"Yes, I am positive. I will go check on her if you like."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I will go and check on her. I won't be long."  
  
He excused himself and went down to the cabins, he rapped on her door and heard giggling inside, "Kate, open up, it's Leopold."  
  
He heard a thud, and then it sounded like she ran into something before the door slowly opened and revealed a very intoxicating Kate. "Leo, this is such a surprise, but a lovely one. I will get you a drink." She went to the bottle and held it upside down, "Oops, it's all gone. I am terribly sorry."  
  
"Kate, you are intoxicated and my aunt and uncle are waiting for us upstairs for dinner. What in god's name am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Forget dinner, we can have our own party in here. Who wants to be with those stuffed shirts anyhow?"  
  
"I can tell them your ill."  
  
"No, I'll go. It'll be fine. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone and it's important to you."  
  
"You cannot attend dinner in this state. My uncle and aunt will be appalled."  
  
"And you are appalled aren't you?"  
  
"I am disappointed. I wanted us to get off to a good start, this is not what I had in mind."  
  
"I am trying. Really I am." She started to cry and slipped to the floor. Leopold knelt down and took her in his arms.  
  
"It's alright. Of course you are trying and I am not be understanding." He stroked her hair and wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back, "I think it best if you remain in the cabin tonight, I will have Otis bring you dinner."  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
"As soon as I speak to my uncle and aunt, I promise." He managed to get her up to the bed and helped her lie down, "Now you will stay put, until I return. I will send Otis over to check on you."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, in a very intoxicated way, "Will you come to bed with me?"  
  
He blushed and kissed her forehead, "We will speak of this later, now close your eyes and rest."  
  
He covered her up and as when he reached to door, turned to look at her smiling up at him. It was incredibly tempting, but he was not one to take advantage of a woman under the influence. In actuality he wasn't one to take advantage of a woman under any circumstances. In the few days he had experienced 21st century New York, he was well aware that the men Kate were used to were continually taking advantage of women. It seemed well accepted and common practice, which had alarmed Leopold. He wanted Kate to experience what love was all about…honesty, sincerity, romance, respect… it didn't necessarily mean a roll in the hay…He closed the door behind him and went to his cabin looking for Otis.  
  
  
  
He found Otis relaxing with a cup of tea and a book, in his cabin, "Master Leopold, I thought you were at dinner."  
  
"I need your help, I'm afraid. Kate has managed to acquire a bottle of champagne and succeeded in emptying the contents in record time. She is in no state to attend dinner in the dining room, and I will have to conjure up some kind of tale to my uncle and aunt concerning her absence. I would be ever so grateful of you could sit with her until I return."  
  
Otis couldn't look at Leopold. Knowing he was the reason. Leopold sensed something right away, "Otis, what do you know about this?"  
  
"She insisted. She was feeling very low and I really thought there was no harm. I should've consulted you. I am well aware of that."  
  
"You acquired the champagne for her?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, it's water under the bridge now. In future, please let me know what is going on. Right now, my concern is Kate."  
  
"Of course, I will be glad to sit with her."  
  
They headed over to the cabin and Leopold knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he had left it open. "Kate," he slowly opened the door and the bed was empty. "She is gone. Otis, this is a disaster waiting to happen. If my uncle sees her in this state, he will have my hide."  
  
"Don't you worry, your grace, she couldn't have gotten far. We will find her."  
  
Leopold sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in concern. He did not have a good feeling about this at all. 


	10. Kate's Discovery

Kate wandered into the dining room, assuming Leopold would be there. It was a glorious room with tables covered in lace tablecloths and fine English china adorning every place setting. Men and women dressed in their finery conversing over a glass of wine surrounded her at every corner. Kate scanned the room feeling light headed, but she knew it meant the world to Leopold for her to be there. She couldn't let him down. She shouldn't have had that second glass. How many glasses had she had? Well, it was hardly relevant now. She spotted Uncle Millard and made her way to the table, he immediately stood up.  
  
"Katherine, I am glad you could make it." He looked around expecting to see Leopold but he wasn't there, "Leopold isn't with you?"  
  
"I thought he was here."  
  
Margaret gave her a questioning look as she sat down and practically fell off the chair, Kate giggled.  
  
"I guess I didn't judge that one right. So what have I missed?"  
  
Margaret glanced at her husband; it was obvious Kate had been drinking.  
  
"For one thing, you are over a half an hour late and Leopold was quite concerned. I can't imagine where he is gotten to now."  
  
Millard looked around the room and towards the entrance of the dining room, hoping Leopold would be there.  
  
"Well, until he gets here, we should have a chat. You know, I really don't know a lot about either one of you and if we are going to be living under the same roof, don't you think we should know each other better? And I am sure you could give me an insight on Balinor and what to expect. Am I likely to run into any of Leopold's old flames? I am rather curious, actually. I am sure he has had all the local women's hearts a fluttering at one time or another."  
  
Millard raised his eyebrows in disgust, "Katherine, we will not be discussing Leopold's past relationships now or at anytime in the future, is that perfectly clear."  
  
"Don't you think I have a right to know? I am marrying him. You know, Millard, you need to loosen up. I really don't get all this, what is appropriate to say and what isn't. I am not supposed to know about Leopold and his past conquests but I am sure he has every right to know about mine." She raised her voice and a few people at nearby tables turned to look.  
  
"Please, Katherine, lower your voice, this is a private matter that the whole ship doesn't need to overhear." Margaret pleaded. She then looked at her husband who was ready to burst. She gently put her hand over his, in hopes to refrain him from saying anything at all.  
  
"I assume you have quite a colored past, Katherine."  
  
"Yes, maybe I do."  
  
"And you have not spoken of this past to Leopold? Am I correct?"  
  
"It hasn't come up, but it doesn't matter to him. Just like his past doesn't matter to me. It only matters to you."  
  
"I think you might be mistaken, Katherine."  
  
"So are you saying that Leopold needs to marry a virgin?"  
  
Margaret gasped and covered her mouth. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard. A few heads had turned and Margaret had had enough.  
  
"That will be enough, I will not have this topic of conversation at my table. Both of you are out of line."  
  
"Leopold can't possibly expect that…and if he does, does that mean he hasn't been with a woman or is it a double standard for men? It doesn't make any sense. Men are allowed a past, but women have to be pure on their wedding day. I know I have heard of this being the case, but I really have a hard time believing it really exists." She laughed, "I really can't believe it. Please tell me that I am wrong."  
  
Leopold and Otis entered the dining room and from a distance Leopold could see that trouble had already ensued, he quickly headed towards the table.  
  
"Leopold, once again, I am outraged about the behavior of your future wife."  
  
Kate was looking at him and wondering…was she to be his first…she giggled. Leopold smiled sweetly at her, "I am afraid Uncle, that Kate had a little too much to drink and she really isn't quite herself. So I will escort her back to her cabin. I am sure tomorrow you will see an entirely new woman."  
  
"I have never heard of such a thing, Leopold. It is very unfitting for a woman to be drinking alone, let alone getting drunk. This behavior is appalling."  
  
"She was very apprehensive about the journey, it won't happen again."  
  
"And what about the embarrassment she continues to cause this family?"  
  
Kate looked back and forth between Leopold and Millard's faces and felt things getting a bit fuzzy, "Why do you act like I am not even in the room? No one here even answers my questions. Hello…I am here, please acknowledge my presence. Thank you very much."  
  
"Uncle, we will talk later." He managed to get Kate to her and feet and motioned for Otis to come over and lend him a hand.  
  
She looked into Leopold's eyes, "Are you rescuing me again? You are very good at it. Tell me Leopold, what else are you good at?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Then felt another bout of wooziness and stumbled, Otis reached her side and managed to hold her up. The dining room had gone silent and all eyes were on them. "I think I am going to be sick."  
  
"We need to get her out on deck."  
  
As Leopold and Otis walked her out, the whispers grew and he turned to the room, "Nothing to worry about, my fiancé had a little too much champagne, I am sure you all can imagine the apprehensions a new bride faces. I am truly sorry, if there has been any inconvenience to your dining pleasure. In fact, I will arrange for all of you to receive a bottle of champagne, compliments of myself and my family."  
  
Millard stood up, "Leopold!" He was outraged. Leopold throwing away money like that.  
  
"Uncle, I am sure you have no objections, to making your fellow passengers enjoy their journey." He gave his uncle a look, and put him on the spot.  
  
The crowd had focused on Millard and he felt he had no choice, "Of course not, it is the least we can do."  
  
The crowd continued their meal, chatting about the kindness of the Duke, and Kate's behavior was put on the back burner for now.  
  
As Leopold and Otis headed for the deck, Otis smiled, "That was handled very well, your grace."  
  
"Thank-you, Otis. Now let's get Kate up on deck before we really spoil their appetite."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Once on deck they held Kate up and managed to have her lean over the railing, where instantly she threw up over the side. When she was finished, she held her head up and turned to Leopold. He had a handkerchief ready and wiped her face, "Do you feel any better?"  
  
"I don't think I have ever had anyone stand by my side while I threw up, well, maybe my mother when I was 6. But mothers are expected to do that. You are a wonderful man, Leopold."  
  
Otis cleared his throat, "I think if my assistance is no longer needed, your grace, I will retire for the evening."  
  
"Very well, Otis. Your assistance was greatly appreciated."  
  
"Good Evening, Miss Katherine, and I hope you will feel better in the morning. In future may I suggest, a glass of champagne is probably efficient before dinner. "  
  
She smiled at him; "I will take that into consideration next time, Thank-you."  
  
After he left, Leopold was silent. It had been some night.  
  
"You're angry with me. I can tell."  
  
"I am not angry. It was actually quite amusing, to see the look on the passengers faces. Of course, once again I will be answering to my uncle and aunt, for your public display. I suppose I should get used to it."  
  
"He winds me up, Leopold. He says things to me that are so condescending. And then he won't answer my questions. Like you have all these secrets, that I will never know about."  
  
"You have a lot to learn. I don't want you to change, but you have to make an effort with my uncle, for all of our benefits. There are not secrets. I will tell you anything you want to know, but not tonight. You need to get into bed."  
  
"With you."  
  
He laughed nervously, "That would only make matters worse, Kate."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I said, you have a lot to learn. We will talk about this in the morning. When the champagne is no longer affecting your thoughts. "  
  
"You are just like your uncle, never answering my questions."  
  
He put his arm around her waist and she leaned on him as they headed toward her cabin. Leopold was silent. This was going to be a lot harder than he ever imagined.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
When Leopold finally got Kate into her bed, she was already practically passed out. He managed to take off her shoes, but he was apprehensive about removing her dress. He sat on the edge of the bed for awhile, and watched her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her face. It really had been a lot simpler in 2001. He remembered the night he had carried her to bed and slept with her in his arms. It was a memory he cherished, and now everything was complicated. He started to feel he really didn't fit into 1876 either. She stirred and turned towards him, "Leopold, you're still here."  
  
"Sleep Kate. Close your eyes."  
  
"You'll stay with me?"  
  
"I don't think that is wise, my uncle is probably awaiting my return to my cabin. It's best I face him this evening. But I will stay until you fall asleep."  
  
She looked disappointed. She began to sit up and immediately felt woozy. So she lied back down, with Leopold's help.  
  
"Help me with my dress. It is so uncomfortable. I really don't know how women can live like this. But I suppose if they have men like you, they could put up with anything."  
  
"Don't put me up on a pedestal, Kate."  
  
He began to unzip the dress, and as she started to slip it off he stood up and turned away from her.  
  
"If I am going to be your wife, you are going to have to get used to me undressing in front of you. You can peek, it's no big deal."  
  
"It is not suitable for a man to see his future wife in her undergarments or in anyway undressed. You have to understand, Kate, that I view things quite differently than you. I was raised in a family where women were respected and cherished. And I will continue to embrace the values I was brought up with. This is something you will have to accept about me, Kate."  
  
"You are a virgin." She said in surprise.  
  
He was silent and she realized truly embarrassed. "I think it best that I leave you at this time. I assume you will be accompanying me to breakfast in the morning. Until then, I hope you sleep well."  
  
The tone of his voice had changed and he didn't even kiss her before he left, she called his name to stop him, but it was too late. He was out the door and she was left alone, with a throbbing headache and a discovery about Leopold she wasn't sure how to take. In the 2lst century he would be considered an oddity, a freak. What man could last until he was 30 without sex? And even in 1876, she assumed lords and squires and other men in the upper class were bedding servants or peasants…she had watched enough PBS historical dramas to know that. But Leopold had saved himself for his wife, probably something his father had done as well. And it was noble and gallant and incredibly sweet. But also weird. To Kate, sex had been a major factor in every relationship she had ever had. She had a fairly strong sex drive, or so many boyfriends had told her, and here she was faced with a man who seemed to have none. Her head started to throb and she lay back down, she couldn't think about this anymore tonight. She closed her eyes. So much had happened today. She fell asleep thinking of Leopold, which wasn't surprising and about what surprises were in store for her tomorrow. 


	11. Leopold has doubts

Leopold didn't go straight back to his room. He took a stroll out on deck. It was quiet; passengers were still finishing their dinner and would be gathering in the ballroom shortly. He hadn't eaten anything and his stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. He had hoped he would've been strolling the decks with Kate. Gazing at the stars, but it wasn't meant to be. He was having doubts. Not doubts about his love for her, because there was no question in his mind how he felt about her. Doubts about how they were going to live a life together. Maybe he was naïve in believing love was all that mattered. Her careless remarks about his sexuality or lack of it concerned him. She had made him feel like a fool. He had chosen to save himself for the right woman at a very young age. It hadn't been an easy choice. Millicent had wanted him desperately, and he could still remember the night in the stable when he had been 17, and they had been roughhousing in the hay. Millicent had been willing, but Leopold knew that it could possibly ruin her life. He had no intention of marrying her, he knew he wasn't ready but he cared for her deeply. No man would have taken her for a bride if he had had his way with her. That had only been the beginning. Women were constantly throwing themselves on him. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in England, and an extremely good catch. He despised their advances. He found it unlady like and extremely unattractive. He preferred hiding in his laboratory, and working on his inventions. He was an oddity. Often being called reclusive. Millard had even arranged for a prostitute, on his 2lst birthday. Leopold was more interested in finding out about her background and he ended up teaching her how to play cards. Now he had found the woman he wanted to spend his whole life with, a woman who had a past. Could she ever really be happy with him and his 19th centuries values? He was beginning to wonder.  
  
He was broken from his thoughts by his Aunt Margaret, "Leopold, Your uncle has been looking for you."  
  
"Well, you found me."  
  
"How is Katherine?"  
  
"Asleep. I want to apologize for her behavior, Aunt Margaret. It was out of line and I will make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Leopold, don't be too rough on her. I admire her openness. I often feel we could all learn something from her."  
  
"She embarrassed you."  
  
"She will learn. Just as you are learning."  
  
He gave her a questioning look. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Love isn't as easy as we are led to believe. There will be times when you question why you married this person, how could you possibly live the rest of your life with them. Those are normal thoughts. It won't always be perfect."  
  
"It is far from perfect now."  
  
"But you love her and you will work through it."  
  
"Are there times you regret your decision to marry Uncle Millard?"  
  
"Many times. But then there are those moments when we are sitting across the room from one another and he will glance my way, and he will have that twinkle in his eye and he will smile, and I know then that I made the right decision. Of course it was different for me, I was chosen to be his bride. It wasn't my choice, so we had many difficult times at the beginning. You, on the other hand, have chosen the woman you want to be with. It will be a lot easier for you."  
  
He gave his aunt a hug, "I hope you are right."  
  
"I have no question in my mind, she loves you deeply. You have to be patient."  
  
"I think it's the other way around, aunt. She will have to be patient with me."  
  
She was about to question him when Millard stormed onto to the deck, "There you are. I was just about to knock down Miss Katherine's cabin door, assuming that is where you would be."  
  
Margaret touched his cheek, "We will talk in the morning." She then walked past Millard, "Please be kind. He is having a rough evening."  
  
"And what kind of evening do you think I am having?"  
  
"I will be waiting, so please don't be long." Margaret had always been so forgiving. He watched her leave and wished he could be joining her.  
  
Leopold turned his back on his uncle and looked out on the dark sea. It was ominous but alluring at the same time, and he felt a calm come over him. He didn't feel like fighting.  
  
"Are you going to give me an explanation for Katherine's behavior this evening?"  
  
"I have no explanation, Uncle. She had too much champagne and she was feeling apprehensive about the journey. Anything other than that you will have to ask her yourself."  
  
"This little episode, has not caused you to rethink your marriage to her?"  
  
"No, it has not."  
  
"And what if I told you she has admitted to a past."  
  
"We all have a past, dear uncle."  
  
"That is very funny, Leopold." He said angrily, "You know what I mean?"  
  
"I do know what you are implying and I am fully aware of it."  
  
"That is all you are going to say on the subject? It doesn't concern you?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you, Uncle. It does concern me, yes."  
  
"No one has to know, I suppose. She doesn't have a past in England, unless there is something else she hasn't told us. As long as we keep it under the mat, everything should be fine."  
  
He turned to his Uncle, amazed at his train of thought. "That is all you are concerned about…what people think of you?"  
  
"I am concerned about you, Leopold? If people should find out, it could be disastrous for you."  
  
"You know I have never been concerned about what people think of me. I have never done the right thing, or said the right thing in your eyes. If I would have, I would have been married years ago, I would have given up my aspirations to be an inventor. I would be lord of the manor, with a dozen children running around the garden, and I would be sitting back while my dutiful wife bowed and scraped to my every whim. I told you before I would give up my title, it isn't important to me."  
  
"I will not hear that kind of talk from you."  
  
"You would become Duke, uncle. That would suit you."  
  
Millard was quiet; he had been keeping a secret from Leopold. One Leopold was bound to find out at some point, but if he did give up his title, it would be a disaster. He changed his tone, realizing this discussion would just make Leopold more determined.  
  
He patted Leopold's back, "It won't have to come to that I am sure. We will get through this together."  
  
"And will you be supportive?"  
  
"I will try."  
  
Leopold wasn't so sure. "I don't want to argue you with Uncle. I have high aspirations of the life I will make with Kate, and I admit I am starting to question a lot of things. I need you to be supportive, not fighting me every step of the way. I need you to try and make amends with Kate. It is going to be difficult enough as it is once we arrive at Balinor. Otis has informed me Edgar is back from England. Had you heard this news?"  
  
Millard was shocked. If he had known of Edgar's return, he would never have agreed on returning to England.  
  
"Uncle, obviously this is news to you. And you aren't pleased."  
  
"He is trouble, Leopold."  
  
"I know exactly what he is" Millard looked concerned, Leopold had no idea what he was. "But I am hoping that he has grown up and he can be civil. Otis seems to think he will cause problems for Kate. It is in his nature to hurt and destroy anyone who I have ever cared about."  
  
"I am sure you are right about his growing up. We must give him the benefit of the doubt. But it might be wise, to warn Katherine about him."  
  
Leopold continued to look at Millard with concern. Something was wrong. He was acting peculiar. What was it about Edgar that had him so infuriated? Leopold would find out soon enough.  
  
"Uncle, I really think I will retire for the evening. And I know Aunt Margaret is waiting for you." The way he said it, there was sadness in his voice.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be alone. Go into the ballroom, have a waltz with a few elderly matrons…"  
  
Leopold smiled, "Elderly matrons?"  
  
"Well, they would definitely take your mind off thoughts of Katherine."  
  
"I think another night."  
  
"Aunt Margaret was fairly sure you would be in Katherine's cabin this evening."  
  
"I was. Briefly. You don't have to worry; I will not make a spectacle of myself. You probably have visions of me coming and going from her cabin at all hours. Only because that is what you would've done in my shoes."  
  
"Leopold, really."  
  
"I have remained a gentleman, and I plan on remaining a gentleman despite the temptations I am being faced with. You can be assured of that. I am sorry to disappoint you, Uncle."  
  
"I am not disappointed."  
  
"You cannot fathom my honor. You have always been disturbed by the fact that I am not like you."  
  
"You are like your father, Leopold. He was always true to his heart and stood by what he valued. He would be proud. I am proud of you. I am proud you have stuck by your convictions and you will make a good husband. Better than I could ever be."  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself, Uncle. Aunt Margaret loves you despite your hotheaded temper. She accepts your flaws. I am hoping Kate will accept mine. Goodnight, uncle."  
  
The following morning a storm was just beginning. Everyone seemed to be staying put in their cabins, but it didn't faze Leopold. The rocking motion of the boat was something he accepted and he carried on the day, like he would have done if there hadn't been a storm. Margaret joined him for breakfast.  
  
"Isn't Uncle Millard joining us for breakfast?"  
  
"He really does not like the rocking. He is lying in bed and hoping it will go away. He can be such a big baby. And I did go check on Katherine."  
  
He looked up surprised, "And.."  
  
"She is suffering from the effects of the champagne and the rocking of the ship is not helping matters. She plans on staying in bed this morning. I told her I would come and see how she was later. I am surprised, Leopold, that you didn't check on her yourself."  
  
" I was going to after breakfast. But now that I know she is fine, I will let her rest."  
  
"You are avoiding her."  
  
He buttered a piece of toast and looked innocently at his aunt, "I am doing no such thing." He took a bite.  
  
"Well, whatever took place between the two of you has to be settled. Do not leave it to long."  
  
"Did she say something to you?"  
  
"No. Leopold, won't you confide in me. I might be able to help."  
  
"No, this is something I will have to deal with on my own. I just need some time."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Millicent and the news she and Edgar are back in England?"  
  
"I wish it was as simple as that, Aunt."  
  
"So how do you feel about their return to Westlake?"  
  
"Mixed feelings, I'm afraid. I am anxious to see Millicent again. On the other hand, seeing Edgar again is not something I am looking forward to one bit. And how do you feel about it?"  
  
"I always loved Millicent. She was such a pleasant child, and I could not believe that she would ever consider marrying Edgar. I hope he hasn't taken away her spirit. She was always so lively. I remember the two of you riding horses and chasing each other through the garden. I would have loved to have seen the two of you married."  
  
"Aunt Margaret…"  
  
"I know it is ludicrous for me to even dwell on such things. What is past is past. She married Edgar, they have a beautiful bonny daughter I am told and expecting another. I am truly hoping she is happy and that Edgar has been good to her."  
  
"I know what you are thinking, she married Edgar because I was not ready to make a commitment. I was still a boy, Aunt Margaret. I was hardly ready to make the leap into marriage. And I really do not believe she was ready either but she accepted Edgar's proposal, there really wasn't anything I could do. I know Edgar always fancied her and even though I find his manner arrogant and crude, he deeply cared about her. I have to believe he has been good to her."  
  
"Well, we will soon find out won't we." She took a sip of her tea.  
  
Leopold was deep in thought. He had bad feelings about the state he would find Millicent in and deep down he felt responsible. He had basically thrown her into Edgar's arms and he had never felt good about that at all. But right now, there were other things on his mind. He had not forgotten the scene in Kate's cabin and the tone in her voice. And it had replayed in his head over and over. Margaret was right, he needed to settle this with Kate. He needed to find out what she really felt, and how they were going get through this time together. Right now they seemed to have separate thoughts and desires, and he wondered if they really could have a life together.  
  
  
  
Kate had fallen back to sleep after Margaret had checked on her. And when she finally woke up the storm was still raging outside her cabin. The rain hitting the side of the ship was extremely loud and she wondered how she had slept through it. She had no idea of the time, since she didn't have a watch and since the cabins were below deck there was no porthole. Her head was still throbbing but she was hungry, so she managed to put on one of the day dresses that had been made for her, and decided to make her way up on deck, no matter how bad she felt. Last night was a blur to her, she remembered Leopold being in her room, but not much else. The empty bottle of champagne sat on the dresser and she rolled her eyes. What had she been thinking when she did that?  
  
It was an unsteady walk up to the dining room, with the boat rocking. And it was very quiet. She saw waiters setting tables and even though she was not up on the table settings of this time, she assumed they were preparing for dinner, since the tablecloths seemed fancier. She then noticed the clock on the wall…5:30. She had slept the whole day. A waiter approached her,  
  
"Can I help you, Miss? I am afraid you are a bit early for dinner."  
  
"I missed lunch. Is there anyway I could have a sandwich or a piece of fruit. Anything."  
  
"It is strictly against regulations, Miss, but I will see what I can do."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
He wasn't gone long and came back with a napkin, tied like a parcel, "Bread and cheese. I hope that will be sufficient."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You are life saver."  
  
He blushed, not used to ladies kissing him.  
  
She went back down to her room and stopped at the door, gazing down the hallway towards Leopold's room. She knew that it was inappropriate to visit a gentleman's room, but she hadn't seem him all day. So she decided to risk it and found herself knocking on his door.  
  
Otis opened the door, "Miss Katherine" He seemed surprised.  
  
"Leopold isn't here I take it."  
  
He was silent and then she heard his voice from behind the door, "It's alright, Otis. You can let her in."  
  
He opened the door, to reveal Leopold sitting at a table with a chessboard in front of him, contemplating a move. He didn't even look up at her.  
  
"You're playing chess."  
  
"Very observant, Kate." He said sarcastically. Otis decided he should excuse himself.  
  
"We can finish the game later, your grace."  
  
"Maybe I would like to finish the game now."  
  
Otis and Kate exchanged glances. "I am sorry I interrupted. I will see you at dinner."  
  
She started to head out the door, and was about ready to cry. When he spoke.  
  
"No, No, No…stay. I have no reason to snap at you. That was uncalled for. I didn't sleep well last night, and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."  
  
He motioned for Otis to leave, and Leopold finally looked up at her. She looked vulnerable, and he could tell on the verge of tears. He stood up and moved towards her. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms but the part was angry and wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
"Whatever I did, I am sorry."  
  
"You don't remember a thing about last night?"  
  
"It is a blur, I'm afraid. Do you want to fill me on? Did I put my foot in my mouth again? Oh, Leopold, I am not very good at the 1876 thing. "  
  
He took her in his arms and wiped the tear from her cheek, "You are doing fine. I think it might be a good idea if Otis and myself gave you some tips. Just a few things to help you get by with everyday occurrences." He couldn't bring himself to even mention last night.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I just don't want you to be mad and I don't want to do anything else to embarrass you and your family."  
  
Leopold noticed the napkin, "What's this?"  
  
"Lunch. I slept all day, and I am starving."  
  
"Come sit down, I will pour you a cup of tea."  
  
She sat on the love seat and unfolded the napkin in her lap, she ravenous and tore of chunks of bread stuffing them into her mouth. Leopold set a cup of tea on the table and started to laugh, "You were hungry."  
  
" I know not very ladylike. I will use the right fork at dinner, and only speak when I am spoken to."  
  
"You don't have to go that far."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what I did last night?  
  
"You finished off a bottle of champagne on your own."  
  
"I remember that much."  
  
"You and Millard had it out once again in the dining room."  
  
"Oh, my god, what did I say."  
  
"I wasn't there, I don't know, but Millard was extremely appalled by your behavior. Otis and myself managed to get you out to the deck before you were sick. I put you to bed, and that's about it." He was quiet and she looked at him.  
  
"You are leaving something out."  
  
"It's not important and it can wait. Dinner is in a half hour." He looked at his pocket watch, "And I need to get changed, as well do you."  
  
He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it, all the while looking into his eyes, seeing something hidden behind them. He kissed her cheek, "Let's forget about the events of last evening, and start afresh tonight."  
  
"It's a deal." She kissed his lips. "So is it really naughty for me to be in here?"  
  
"Yes, extremely naughty. Gossip travels fast. This is not a big ship, and everyone knows everyone's business."  
  
"They would think you were having your way with me."  
  
"I suppose they would." He turned silent again.  
  
"I am making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"  
  
"This isn't the time to discuss this, Kate, I will escort you to your room now."  
  
He was silent all the way back to her room and as he walked away, she watched after him. Did she come on to him last night; was that what this was all about? Whatever it was, he was in a right state about it. Being very abrupt with her and distant. She decided to leave it for the time being. It was best for her not to press him, he would talk about it when he was ready. Kate was hoping he wouldn't wait to long, she hated the awkward silence between them. She wanted it to be like it was in 2001. It wasn't as complicated. He had warmed up to her, and now there was distance between them. A distance she couldn't bear. 


	12. Kate eases Leopold's anxieties

The evening went surprisingly well. After the commotion from the night before Millard and Margaret were apprehensive and waiting for something to occur, but Kate managed to be the perfect lady at dinner and Leopold once again found himself enchanted by her. Millard watched intently as the two of them seemed oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Not a lot was said, but it didn't have to be. Leopold knew Kate was trying to make up for the night before. She made small talk about the storm, the place settings, the food and her anticipation of arriving in England. Margaret was pleased to see Leopold smiling again, and assumed whatever had transpired between them last night had been settled. After dinner they joined other passengers in the ballroom, where a string quartet was playing, and Leopold persuaded to Kate to join him on the dance floor.  
  
As they waltzed around the room, all eyes were on them. Kate noticed whispering and she smiled. There were many beautiful women in the room and Leopold totally ignored them. He had chosen her. She looked up into his eyes. He was looking at her and she felt his gaze penetrate her soul. He had this way about him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She looked confused, "Thank-you for what?"  
  
"I know that it was difficult for you at dinner."  
  
"Actually, it wasn't that difficult. I find your Aunt charming, and even though your Uncle and I have gotten off on the wrong foot, he is an interesting character. I want your family to like me."  
  
"They don't have to like you. I am the one who is marrying you, but I do appreciate the effort you are making on my behalf."  
  
"I am doing this for me as well. I am going to a foreign country in a different time, where I know absolutely no one. I can't always rely on you for my soul companionship."  
  
"It must be extremely difficult for you. You miss your family and friends."  
  
"And I now have acquired a new family and I will make new friends. It will be an interesting adventure to say the least. Leopold, you have to stop worrying about me. I see it in your face every time I look at you. And you have to start being honest with me. You were always honest with me in the future. Here you seem distant and I can't read what you are thinking or feeling."  
  
"I have a lot on my mind." He became distant again and turned his eyes away from her as they waltzed around the room.  
  
She took her hand off his shoulder and pulled his face towards her, "You are doing it again. Do you think maybe we should talk?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be a wise thing to do."  
  
"Okay, do you want to talk now?"  
  
"I do not feel this would be the suitable time. I am enjoying this chance of holding you in my arms, and shutting out the world outside."  
  
She smiled at him and brushed her lips gently against his cheek, "I definitely like the idea of shutting the world out, but I don't know how you can do that here. They are all staring, just look around you."  
  
"I'd rather not. I am enjoying the view I have at the moment. Let them gawk and stare, I am oblivious to them as long as I am with you."  
  
"You are avoiding the subject, Leopold. We really have to talk. Sometimes you act like this is a fairy tale, and everything bad will just go away. I am grateful you are so forgiving, but you act like nothing happened last night, and I know something did. Stop pretending everything is fine. I am sorry, Leopold, but I am a realist and I believe we have to face our problems head on, not run away from them."  
  
Leopold scowled at her. "Why do you have to spoil a perfectly wonderful evening?"  
  
"This is not my fault." Kate was surprised at his reaction. "Leopold, what is going on? Please talk to me." He let go of her and stormed out of the ballroom, all eyes on him. Margaret sensed something was wrong and walked over to Kate, taking her by the arm.  
  
"Come on my dear, let's find someplace to sit down."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. One minute he acts like everything is wonderful and the next he is distant and angry. And he won't talk to me."  
  
"Give him sometime, Katherine. Leopold is much more complex than he lets on."  
  
They walked out of the ballroom and found a loveseat in the corridor. Kate was ready to cry, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Holding back tears.  
  
"I don't know anything about him really. What was I thinking? He talked about taking the leap and I did, and now I look at him and he seems to have doubts and where does that leave me?"  
  
"He has a lot on his mind."  
  
"That is exactly what he said. And what does that mean?"  
  
"His concern about the family fortune and returning to England has definitely been troubling him."  
  
"He wanted to return to England."  
  
"Yes, that is true, but he is bound to have some apprehensions. And the wedding, of course men don't want to admit it, but they tend to have nervous tendencies as well about these things. And of course there is the accident."  
  
"The accident? What accident?"  
  
"Leopold hasn't told you about his parents death?" Margaret seemed a bit surprised. It was obvious Kate knew nothing about it. "I am sure Leopold was thinking of your best interests, when he refrained from telling you. He knew of the anxieties you were experiencing about the crossing."  
  
"What happened to his parents?"  
  
"There was a boating accident, when Leopold was 7. They were traveling to India. Leopold and his governess stayed behind, because Leopold was recovering from a bout of pneumonia. He was ill for a very long time, and his mother wouldn't leave his side, but he was a very strong willed boy and he fought the illness. When he was on the verge of recovery, the Duke was called away to India, and the whole family was to go. The day before they were to set sail, the doctor said Leopold shouldn't be traveling. He needed a few more weeks, bed rest. Leopold was to remain in England with his governess until he was well enough to travel. Then they would reunite with them in India. That was never to be. A week into the voyage there was a fire on board, the Duke and Duchess were asleep in their cabin, they were trapped."  
  
Kate covered her mouth, "Oh, my god, that's horrible."  
  
"He had nightmares for months. He had a fear of water for a longtime. He never says anything, but I can see a look in his eyes, whenever he is on or near a ship. He thinks of them often."  
  
"I wish he would've told me."  
  
"I am sure he was going to. Katherine, have some faith in him. He is a good, honorable man, but a bachelor for a very long time. He has never been in love, women are still very a much a mystery to him."  
  
Leopold had reappeared and heard her last words, clearing his throat. They both turned to see him standing in the doorway.  
  
Margaret stood up, "I will leave you two alone." She patted Leopold's cheek as she walked past him and he managed a smile.  
  
He took Margaret's seat next to Kate, and took hold of her hand, "Aunt Margaret is a wise woman."  
  
"You stormed out of the ballroom, leaving me standing there alone. This isn't something you would normally do, but something I would do. I don't understand."  
  
"I am not so sure I can explain my behavior, but I want to apologize for it. I am on edge about many things, one of them being my lack of experience with women."  
  
She looked at him and he had turned his head away ashamed.  
  
"Leopold, I saw women's reaction to you in the future and I see it here. They adore you. You are every woman's dream. Handsome, kind, sensitive, affectionate. You treat women with respect. You know how to treat a lady, which most men never even grasp their whole life. You shouldn't be feeling on edge concerning that at all."  
  
He was quiet, and slowing turned his head meeting her gaze, "That is not exactly what I meant." He seemed embarrassed. "The experience I am lacking is one that traditionally takes place in the bedroom."  
  
She nervously smiled and held back laughter.  
  
"You are laughing at me. So you see, I have every reason to feel on edge about this matter. If my own fiancé finds it amusing."  
  
"Leopold, I am sorry. It's just the way you said it. It isn't funny and I am not laughing at you." She squeezed his hand, "It is incredibly romantic. Saving yourself for your wedding night. I really didn't think these things actually occurred. I thought lords were forever having a quick one under the staircase or in the stables with their servants. I never really believed a gentleman could exist."  
  
Leopold looked at her outraged, "Well, they do exist and I am one. And for your information I have never taken advantage of any of my servants in that matter or in any other manner."  
  
She smiled at him, "Okay, okay, I am not saying you did. Of course you wouldn't, I know that much about you. But I assumed there were women in your past, a childhood sweetheart or something."  
  
"You find me a freak."  
  
"Stop being so defensive. This obviously bothers you, more than me. I don't find you a freak at all. You are a breath of fresh air, compared to most of the men I have had relationships in the past."  
  
"My uncle refers to you as a woman with a colored past."  
  
She laughed, "Hardly, I can count on both hands how many men I have been with. I have known women who had a different man ever week. I have a pretty average past, compared to most women my age. Stuart was the last, and that was 3 months ago. I am not some wild charlatan, like your uncle would like you to believe. Obviously I said something last night, which offended you. Did I come on to you when I was drunk?"  
  
"You made innuendos, that I found flattering, but uncomfortable with."  
  
"You are going to be my husband, Leopold, whatever I said was not meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I am flattered I will be your first, it feels a bit strange…but I can deal with it."  
  
"You will compare me with your previous lovers and I will not meet up to your expectations."  
  
"Now that is a bunch of bullshit, first of all you are incomparable. I wouldn't compare you to any of them, there is no way. You have qualities none of them possessed. Sincerity, Tenderness, Respect…I could go on and on. Second of all, none of them were that great. And what's to say I won't meet up to your expectations."  
  
"I think that is highly improbable." He blushed, contemplating the situation.  
  
She smiled at him, "So you think about me in bed? That is very normal Leopold. I don't think you have anything to be worried about it."  
  
"You are not offended that I have not made an advance upon you?"  
  
"Of course not. I find it very sweet. I love you the way you are. I can wait till our wedding night. You have to understand, 21st century Americans are always talking about sex, it's in our nature and in a lot of cases it's a front. It doesn't mean we really want to hop in bed with the next guy. Of course, as far as men go, it is often the case. They can't control their raging hormones, but for me and a lot of other women, we want more. We go along with the sex, because we think that special chemistry will happen and he'll sweep us off our feet, and the romance and everything else will come along with it. And more often than not, it doesn't. With you, everything has come first. Everything that is really important. I have learnt that from you, Leopold. I have learnt more from you in the past 2 weeks, than I have learnt from any man in my life."  
  
He leaned towards her and tenderly kissed her, she could tell she had put his mind at ease and she felt relieved. He gazed longingly into her eyes, "I am glad we had this talk."  
  
"I am too. You have to promise me, that we will always be honest with each other. I don't care about the fact you are English and royalty and what should and shouldn't be said."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Alright, now we have that sorted, tell me what else is troubling you?"  
  
"What has Aunt Margaret been telling you?"  
  
"You promised to be honest with me, Leopold."  
  
"I suppose I do have some apprehension of our arrival in England. I was informed that my neighbor has returned from India. Edgar and I have long been rivals and he is known for causing trouble. I don't trust him, Kate, and I am afraid he will try and make our life as unpleasant as he possibly can."  
  
"And how can he do that?"  
  
"Edgar will find a way."  
  
"Does he have anything to do with your families financial difficulties?"  
  
"No, of course not. When my father died, there were a lot of debts. Uncle Millard has always managed that side of things."  
  
"Did you ever consider, Uncle Millard the reason your family is indebt and not your father? You were a child when he died, you couldn't have possibly known what was going on."  
  
"That is utterly absurd, Kate. Uncle Millard wouldn't be careless with his and Aunt Margaret's security."  
  
"Just a thought." She decided to change the subject, "So tell me more about the evil Edgar."  
  
"This is serious, Kate."  
  
"He sounds like someone out of a Jane Eyre novel."  
  
"Actually worse, but there is one consolation. He is married to a wonderful girl, Millicent. Of course I haven't seen her in 10 years, and I hope Edgar hasn't molded her into a typical squire's wife. She was always a lively, energetic young woman, with a lot of spunk. Much like yourself." She noticed a faraway look in his eye.  
  
"You said you were never in love."  
  
"I wasn't in love with her, but we were very close as children. I am anxious for you to meet her."  
  
"Why did she marry the evil Edgar, if she is so sweet and wonderful?"  
  
"We are being honest, so I must tell you the truth. I wouldn't marry her. It was semi arranged between Uncle Millard and Millicent's parents, but I felt I was too young and I wasn't in love with her. I am afraid I broke her heart, because she was in love with me. Edgar picked up the pieces and they were married within months of her 18 birthday."  
  
"That is pretty drastic. Trying to get back at you by marrying your rival. This is great stuff, Leopold."  
  
"Kate, this isn't some script for one of your motion pictures, this is real life."  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"You are forgiven. Have you now satisfied your curiosity about my anxieties and can we have another dance around the ballroom?" He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"One more thing, why didn't you ever tell me about your parents?"  
  
"I am amazed how much was said between you and my aunt within such a short period of time."  
  
"Don't you know by now, women don't waste anytime with pleasantries, Leopold. We get down to the nitty gritty right away."  
  
"Nitty Gritty..interesting terminology."  
  
"If you don't want to talk about your parents, I will understand. Margaret said you felt if I knew, it might have caused me more anxiety about boarding this ship."  
  
"That is correct. I wasn't keeping a secret from you. I was once afraid to go anywhere near water because of their tragic demise. Nightmares haunted me for years. Of course I was very young, but I finally faced my fears and haven't looked back. What happened to them was an accident. A Tragic accident, but through all of my research I know I have nothing to fear when I board a ship, or a train…accidents can happen, but these vessels are safe. As safe as they can be for this day and age. Obviously since being in your time, and how much the industrial age has advanced, I see how many improvements can be made. But for now, it is safe."  
  
"I know. I trust you. You will tell me about them one day, won't you?"  
  
"Of course. I would enjoy that very much. When you are at Balinor, there are many portraits of them throughout the house and many things that belonged to them. Of course they are just things, my mother's ring, the one you are wearing…" He picked up her hand and rubbed his finger over it, "Is the only thing that really had any significant value to me. My father gave it my mother when he asked her to marry him. She never took it off, but before their trip she had an accident and cut herself on a piece of cut glass and her she wasn't able to wear it. She gave it to me to look after and told me if I ever felt sad and lonely, that it would remind me that I was always in her thoughts and that she loved me very much." He thought of that afternoon, before his parents took the carriage to the docks and his mother taking him in her arms. It was the last time he would ever see her, and he felt a tear come to his eye. He quickly snapped out of it and stood up, offering his arm to Kate, "And now that dance you promised me."  
  
Kate knew there was still a lot to learn about him, but she was pleased that the evening had been so productive and he was much more himself. She smiled and took his arm and they made their way back into the ballroom, where they once again became lost in the music and each other's company. 


	13. Arrival in England

The days seemed to be running into one another and Kate and Leopold had lost all track of time. They were rarely apart. After breakfast they would stroll around the deck arm and arm. They were oblivious to the other passengers who often whispered as they walked past. Leopold and Otis spent the late morning hours teaching Kate proper English etiquette, by lunch she had usually had enough and was anxious to get away from both of them. After lunch they would sit in the ship's library. Leopold introduced Kate to poets such as Tennyson and Elliot, and authors such as Dickens, the Bronte sisters and Jane Austin. They were often found sitting in a quiet corner, Leopold engrossed in a book, Kate asleep, her head on his shoulder. The nights were filled with food, wine and dancing and a late night stroll on deck. Kate found she was falling into the rhythm of this quiet life easier than she expected. Thoughts of Charlie often crept into her mind, but her life as a marketing researcher was almost as if it never existed. Otis noticed the calming effect Kate had on Leopold and the chemistry between them was evident. He was pleased that Leopold had finally found his match and was settling down. But Otis also had a niggling feeling; this was too good to be true. Things were bound to be less calm when they set foot on English soil, which was very soon indeed.  
  
Leopold was known to wake before dawn. He often had a brilliant idea and would take his sketchbook on deck and sketch out ideas and inventions while watching the sunrise. He loved the peace and quiet of the early mornings, with nothing but the sea for miles and miles. He looked up from his drawing and realized he could see something on the horizon. He immediately stood up and leaned on the railing, could it actually be land? He had lost all track of time and was unaware how many days they had been at sea, could it have already been a fortnight? He thought to himself. A deckhand walked past him,  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I am to assume what I am looking at on the horizon is England?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sir, that is England alright. We should be docking in Liverpool after lunch sometime."  
  
Leopold contained his excitement, and headed down to the cabins, tapping on Kate's door. He heard mumbles from inside. He tried to be quiet, and whisper "Kate, wake up, it is of utmost importance you join me out on deck."  
  
She called from inside, "Go away. It is too early"  
  
"I will not go away. I will continue to cause a racket out here and wake up the whole ship, if need be."  
  
The door slowly opened and Kate was in a nightgown rubbing her eyes, "You are not dressed."  
  
"Of course I am not dressed. I was in bed, asleep. Have you heard of sleep, Leopold? Obviously, you need very little, but I on the other hand need a lot. What is so important?" She looked at him immaculately dressed, every hair in place, and they had been up dancing very late last night. It was incredible how good he looked.  
  
"You must accompanying me on deck."  
  
"I must. Why?"  
  
"Just get dressed, please." He was now looking at her with pleading in his eyes, like a hurt puppy dog.  
  
"I will put on my robe."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "What if someone should see you?"  
  
"I don't think anyone will see me. All the sane passengers are still in bed…SLEEPING. And that's what I plan to do once you show me this all important occurrence happening on deck at this ungodly hour." She went to the closet door and put on her dressing gown and a pair of slippers. Leopold was smiling triumphantly as she walked past him out the door.  
  
"Do you always get your way?"  
  
"The vast majority of time, yes."  
  
He took hold of her hand, something he normally didn't do in public, and brought it towards his lips, kissing it gently. "You won't be disappointed."  
  
"I better not be."  
  
Once they reached the deck, she leaned on the railing, "I see nothing but miles and miles of the Atlantic ocean. Leopold, this is nothing new or exciting."  
  
"Look closer, towards the horizon."  
  
She squinted, the sun just coming up in her eyes. And she saw what he was talking about it. It had been so long since she had seen any kind of land, "Is that England?"  
  
"It is. We are to arrive in Liverpool shortly after lunch."  
  
She turned around and hugged him, "I can't believe we are finally here. I have lost all track of time."  
  
"As have I. We have been both been pre-occupied as of late." He leaned down and kissed her and realized she was shivering. He promptly removed his coat and draped it over her. She leaned against him, his arms around her waist, and they both looked out over the ocean to the first glimpse of England. Leopold thought to himself how wonderful it was to be sharing this with someone. It really made all the difference in the world. His lonely recluse life was coming to an end. Kate would always be there to share in everything, and that gave him a warm feeling inside. He squeezed her a little tighter and smiled contently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Great Britain II docked in Liverpool shortly after lunch. Frantically passengers and crew hustled about, and Kate watched in aye everything going on around her. Leopold had already disembarked with Otis to make sure their belongings were properly loaded onto the cart that would be taking them to Balinor. Normally a man in Leopold's position would have allowed his manservant to make all the preparations, but Leopold was hardly normal. He wanted to be involved and was often found doing menial labor just because he felt like it. Margaret joined Kate on deck, "So we have finally made it, not the finest first impression of a country, grant you."  
  
The Docklands area was rather rough and Kate could see for herself, how it disgusted Margaret. Obscenities were being shouted, a fight had already occurred and everything looked very dirty and muddy. Kate thought of similar scenes she had witnessed out the fire escape of her New York apartment. The only thing different was the clothing and the accents.  
  
"I really don't mind. It is all very fascinating and colorful." She wanted to say like something out of a movie, and bit her tongue. Margaret would surely not understand that comment. "Leopold painted a fantastic picture of it in my mind actually. It really is how I imagined it and he said the journey to Balinor through the countryside is breathtaking."  
  
"I am afraid Leopold tends to paint everything like a rose. It is a long journey, and the roads are rough and can be uncomfortable. I am sure he has forgotten to mention that."  
  
Margaret was right. Leopold often pointed out the good things and failed to mention the negative. "He sees the good in everything. I love that quality about him."  
  
As she said this, she heard her name being called from below, "Kate"  
  
She looked down onto the crowd of people, and found Leopold smiling up at her and waving.  
  
Margaret sighed, "Thank god his Uncle is not witnessing this occurrence. He would be once again outraged at Leopold's behavior in public, and his insistence on helping with the baggage is something Millard would strongly disapprove of."  
  
Kate smiled back down at him and waved. She felt proud of him at that moment, knowing that he was rebelling against his status of Duke and what was expected of him.  
  
"I won't be a moment, Kate." He shouted up to her.  
  
Millard strolled up behind her and Margaret, "Ladies, everything seems to be in order for our journey. Where is Leopold?"  
  
Kate turned to face him smiling. Millard could tell she was hiding something. He then looked at Margaret, who had glanced at Kate. Margaret smiled at Kate, and he knew something was going on, "Margaret, what is going on here?"  
  
"Why nothing, Millard, Katherine and myself were just finding the antics down below rather amusing. Weren't we, Katherine?"  
  
"Oh, yes, amusing."  
  
"This does not answer my question, on the whereabouts of my nephew."  
  
"Oh, you know, Leopold, he is probably supervising Otis. No harm in that, Millard."  
  
"There is plenty of harm in that, Margaret. There are photographers and journalists from the Times down there. Sent to take photographs of the Duke with his intended. The last thing this family needs is to have him seen loading his own baggage onto a cart."  
  
"Leopold is discreet, Millard. I am sure you are fretting for nothing." As soon as she said this, he showed up behind Millard.  
  
"Uncle, you were looking for me?"  
  
Millard turned around and noticed Leopold's white britches mud stained and his tie crooked, "You are hardly presentable in your present state, Leopold and the press is awaiting to take your photograph with Miss McKay."  
  
"It's a little mud, that won't even show up in a photograph, Uncle." Millard moved towards him and straightened his tie.  
  
Leopold slapped his hand, and straightened it himself. "The British press will have to accept me the way I am, mud and all." He held his arm out for Kate, "Shall we?"  
  
"Is a photograph really necessary?"  
  
She took his arm and he smiled sweetly at her, "You look beautiful."  
  
"You make me feel beautiful."  
  
"Then I am doing something right, even if I have mud on my trousers."  
  
"Yes, you are definitely doing something right."  
  
Millard rolled his eyes looking at his wife as Kate and Leopold walked ahead of them towards the gangplank, "Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous, the way those two carry on?"  
  
"It is very sweet. Leopold knows how to treat a lady. You could learn a thing or two from your nephew."  
  
"And what in god's name is that suppose to mean? Are you insinuating that I do not know how to treat a lady?"  
  
"When was the last time you told me I was beautiful?"  
  
"Margaret, this is ridiculous."  
  
"I don't think it is. Excuse me, I have a carriage to catch."  
  
And instead of waiting to walk with him she proceeded down the gangplank on her own.  
  
The photographer managed to snap a few photographs and a few questions were thrown out about Kate's lineage, Leopold quickly whisked her away to the carriage, Otis was waiting and helped her up. It was directly out of a PBS drama, and as she looked down at the road beneath her she now understood what Margaret had been saying about how uncomfortable the ride would be, "Leopold, how long will it take to get to Balinor?"  
  
"Oh, we won't arrive till tomorrow. We will stay overnight at my great aunt's home in Leicestershire. It's very comfortable and we will need the rest for the long journey in the morning." He took hold of her hand as he sat next to her in the carriage,  
  
Noticing the look on her face, "You managed to make it across the Atlantic Ocean, Kate. I promise I will get you to Balinor all in one piece."  
  
"England is a small country, I never thought it would take so long to travel across it."  
  
"Ah, it would be wonderful to have a limousine drive us to Sussex, now wouldn't it. That is a luxury, that one could get use to very quickly. But, the motor car has not been invented yet and we will make do."  
  
She still found his speaking charming, and she couldn't help but smile, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You are absolutely right, we will have to make do."  
  
"You find my choice of words amusing?"  
  
"I find them charming, just like I find you."  
  
Margaret stepped into the carriage just as Leopold and Kate were kissing, and she felt awkward and embarrassed, clearing her throat.  
  
Leopold pulled away from her blushing, "And now where's Uncle Millard?"  
  
"As far as I am concerned we can leave him here in Liverpool."  
  
"You have had an argument."  
  
"No, not an argument. I do believe there is not one bit of romance left in that man and it infuriates me beyond belief. I don't know why I put up with it."  
  
Before another word could be said the carriage door opened and Millard stepped in holding a small bouquet of flowers and handing them to Margaret, she covered her mouth surprised.  
  
"Millard, they are beautiful."  
  
"Not half as beautiful as you my dear."  
  
Leopold and Kate smiled at each other. Kate couldn't help but titter a bit and Millard turned and looked at both of them, Leopold quickly made a serious expression and Kate followed suit, "Lovely gesture, Uncle. The flowers are indeed beautiful."  
  
Millard was embarrassed and leaned out the window, "Driver, let's be on our way." Margaret took his arm and squeezed it. All was forgiven.  
  
The coach headed down the road and Kate looked out the window at the shops that lined the streets, and marveled at all the people, she turned to Leopold, "And just think the Beatles were born here."  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "The Beatles?"  
  
She whispered in his ear so Margaret and Millard couldn't hear, "Only the greatest rock n roll band that ever existed. Huge."  
  
"The greatest rock n roll band came from Liverpool? That seems highly unlikely."  
  
"It is fact."  
  
"I listened to some of Stuart's music, and I have a hard time believing that anyone in Liverpool, or anyone from England for that matter, could make such noise. Americans, yes. They have that capability."  
  
"Just because you are Duke of Albany, you don't know everything. And I don't think I like the fact that you are saying American's are loud and obnoxious."  
  
"I do know that I am about to marry the most incredible woman on this earth."  
  
"You are changing the subject."  
  
He put his finger up to her lips, "Maybe so. We have a long journey ahead of us, and in these cramped quarters, I think to proceed in arguing about something so trivial, is not a wise idea. And I am sure my uncle and aunt would agree." He looked over at them and they were oblivious to him, which he found surprising, smiling sweetly at one another and talking amongst themselves. He turned back to Kate, "I can't believe I am actually saying this, but I think we could possibly learn something from them at this time." She looked at his uncle and aunt, and could see love in both in their eyes. She turned to Leopold and took hold of his hand looking at him.  
  
"As usual you are right."  
  
"You are learning, Kate." He teased her.  
  
She playfully hit him and then sat back in her seat. Leopold put his arm around her and drew her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and soon felt herself beginning to relax. 


	14. a roadside stop

The carriage ride lost its novelty for Kate shortly after leaving the city center of Liverpool. She enjoyed the countryside briefly, but soon it all looked the same to her and she was desperate for something cool to drink, and a bathroom would be nice. Much to her surprise, the carriage stopped along the roadside, close to a clump of trees where Leopold, Millard, Otis and the coachman made their way to the small forest and managed to relieve themselves. When Margaret followed suit, Kate felt a bit uncomfortable. Was that really what ladies did in 19th century England? Kate did not get out of the carriage, while the others stretched their legs along the roadside. Leopold leaned through the window, "Kate, we still have a few hours before we reach Leicestershire, we will not be stopping again until we reach my great aunt's house, are you sure you do not have to relieve yourself?"  
  
"I think I would know if I had to, Leopold."  
  
"I realize you are use to modern conveniences but when you have to go you make do with the resources you have. We are all gentlemen here and we will turn the other way. I assure you no one will see you."  
  
"No, I don't have to go for the last time."  
  
"Suit yourself. At least come out and stretch your legs a bit."  
  
She managed to get out of the carriage and watched Margaret coming back from the woods, holding her head up, like a lady would. She couldn't picture this woman squatting in the forest one bit.  
  
Leopold watched with amusement Kate's puzzled face and leaned over whispering in her ear, "Yes, Kate, even ladies have bladders. They drop their drawers like everyone else when the urge comes to them."  
  
She playfully hit him, "Stop making fun of me."  
  
"You have to go don't you?"  
  
"I told you before I don't."  
  
"You are behaving like a child. It isn't a big deal."  
  
She stormed back into the carriage. As the others got back in she turned away from them, but just as the coachman was ready to leave, she nearly jumped over Leopold, Margaret and Millard, getting out of the carriage picking up her skirt and running towards the clump of trees as fast as she could, Leopold couldn't stop laughing. Margaret poked him, "Leopold, behave yourself, Katherine is not used to the country. You should not make fun of her.'  
  
"She refuses to listen to me. She is willful and stubborn. She had to go all along, Aunt Margaret. Afraid of looking like a fool, well who is the fool now."  
  
"Willful, stubborn, refuses to listen… sounds very much like someone we know."  
  
She smiled at Leopold, "Yes, I admit I can be those things."  
  
"All the more reason, to be sympathetic."  
  
"Your Aunt is right, Leopold. When Miss McKay rejoins the carriage, you will refrain from any comments on the matter. She is having a hard enough time, without you laughing about this incident. It is infantile, something I would expect of a young schoolboy, not a grown man. Not a Duke."  
  
"Since when do you care about Miss McKay's feelings?"  
  
"I am making an effort, Leopold. I suggest you do the same."  
  
Leopold stepped out of the carriage, when he saw Kate heading back, her head low. When she reached him, she put her hand up before he could speak, "I don't need your comments right now. You and your family can laugh all you want about this one, but I don't want to hear it. I never thought I would be squatting in the forest alongside a road, why didn't you warn me about that."  
  
"I just assumed you would know. I never thought…"  
  
"Right, Leopold, you never thought. The only time I have ever done that was when I was 4 and we were driving to New Jersey and I couldn't wait till the next gas station. Please tell me there are bathrooms at Balinor."  
  
"Of course there are bathrooms, where you take a bath. I am afraid our toilets are not up to your standards and they are not in the bathrooms."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They are located in the outhouse."  
  
"But the house in New York, had a toilet in the house."  
  
"Those Americans are quite clever, I must say."  
  
"I will have to go outside, to go the bathroom, sorry, I mean the toilet, is that correct?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Anything else you have failed to mention to me about the living arrangements?"  
  
"I can't think of anything at this time, no."  
  
"You will let me know, before I make an even bigger fool of myself."  
  
"You will be the first informed when I think of something."  
  
"Good."  
  
He took hold of her hand, "I don't like when you are cross with me." God, he was doing it again. That look. Kate tried to avoid his eyes, but it was next to impossible.  
  
"I am not cross at you. I just feel stupid.'  
  
He lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him, "I want to apologize for my rude behavior earlier and for the fact that I neglected to tell you about the roadside toilets, it will not happen again…at least for today." He managed to get a smile out of her.  
  
"Alright, you are forgiven." She started to walk towards the carriage and he pulled her towards him, "Leopold, everyone is staring."  
  
Leopold looked towards the carriage and found both Millard and Margaret looking out the window. Millard yelled at him," Leopold, we must get on the road, if we want to get to Leicestershire by nightfall. Once again, you are holding us up."  
  
"I have some unfinished business here, Uncle. I will be with you shortly."  
  
"What unfinished business is that?"  
  
He swept her in his arms and dipped her as if they were dancing, and she began to laugh, "For god's sake, Leopold, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am making you smile." He smiled at her, "And I am giving our audience something to stare at."  
  
"You never cease to surprise me. One minute you are reserved and serious, like a Duke should be. Then the next minute you are playful and funny, like a schoolboy."  
  
"How boring and dull would I be if I behaved like I was suppose to all the time, that is not in my nature. Be prepared, my dear sweet Kate, I am full of surprises. You bring out the boy in me, and that is a good thing."  
  
He passionately kissed her in front of the others and smiled triumphantly as he let her go. She was a bit taken a back, "This is definitely a change from your behavior on the ship. I am not sure how I am suppose to take this sudden change."  
  
"I can easily become the boring stiff shirt Duke, if you prefer. It would be quite a laugh actually. It drives Uncle Millard mad, because he knows I am mocking everything the title stands for. You know I am very disrespectful to the privilege I was born with, but that is a story for another day and we have many days ahead of us."  
  
"Come on, I for one would like to arrive in Leicestershire as soon as possible. Just a question, why didn't we travel by train? Wouldn't we have arrived at Balinor sooner."  
  
"My great aunt has requested our presence. My uncle and myself are her only living relatives. And Uncle Millard tries to remain in good graces with her. She is a character, my great aunt Agnes. Never married, no children. My father and uncle were practically raised by her. I am sure she wants to look you over and make sure you are suitable to marry into the family."  
  
"I am going to be interrogate again."  
  
"She is harmless. You might find you like her. Everyone says I have her spirit. Millard will tell you that is nothing to be proud of. My father was her favorite, and it has annoyed Millard greatly. I am quite assured you will enjoy our brief visit with Aunt Agnes. Maybe even so much, the journey to Balinor tomorrow will not look as pleasing."  
  
"Now you have me curious."  
  
"Then let's not dawdle, Kate, our carriage is waiting."  
  
He gave her a little pat on the behind and she picked up her skirt and ran, Leopold hot on her heals. When they got back to the carriage, they were both laughing and Millard was looking disgusted. "Maybe I should have had Mrs. Collins air out the nursery, Leopold. I am sure we could find your rocking horse and toy soldiers."  
  
He smiled at him as he climbed in, "Sounds like a brilliant idea, Uncle. I think Kate might enjoy them as well."  
  
She tried to hide the laughter and scooted into the carriage. Leopold and Kate looked at each other, and Millard was annoyed about how pleased they were with themselves. He sighed and looked at Margaret, "Children." The coachman cracked his whip and the carriage was on it's way to Leicestershire. 


	15. Great Aunt Agnes confides in Kate

The carriage arrived at Langley House, the home of Leopold's Great Aunt Agnes Mountbatten at dusk. Kate had managed to sleep most of the journey. When Leopold awoke her they were alone. He gently shook her, "Kate, darling." He kissed her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled up at him.  
  
"Are we at your aunt's?" She looked around the carriage, Millard and Margaret no where to be seen, and she could see from the window it was getting dark out, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Inside. We have only just arrived; I just couldn't bear to wake you. You look so enchanting when you are asleep."  
  
"So what does that mean about when I am awake, I don't look enchanting?"  
  
"Only a woman, could take a compliment and twist it around in such a manner."  
  
She stretched her arms and sat up, "I hope there is food. I am so hungry."  
  
"I have been informed dinner is being served as we speak."  
  
"Then why are we sitting out here?"  
  
He continued gazing into her eyes, "Because I wanted to be alone with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And once we go inside the house, my aunt Agnes will monopolize you the whole evening. I just wanted to have a few quiet minutes where I could take a deep breath and enjoy your company. The last two weeks on the ship, I was spoiled."  
  
"We have our whole lives together, Leopold.'  
  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her, "I am being selfish, I would like you all to myself and we could live in a remote castle, where no one could find us."  
  
"And you would be bored."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Your family would be lost without you."  
  
"Well, that is probably true." He smiled, cockily.  
  
"And have you ever thought that maybe I want to give this whole Duchess thing a go. I have this incredible opportunity, to live in the past and be a part of it all. Even though I find the clothing ridiculously uncomfortable and I doubt I will ever know what is appropriate behavior and what isn't, I am not thrilled with the toilets and I am sure I will find I am going to miss a lot of the conveniences I am use to. But I want to be the Duchess of Albany and go to parties and be lady of the manor. I am not ready to run off to some remote castle and be a recluse with you, at least not yet. Give me a few weeks at least."  
  
"I see your sense of adventure has not been lost on the journey."  
  
"Far from it."  
  
"I am glad to hear that."  
  
All of a sudden they heard a noise outside the carriage, it was Otis clearing his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Otis, what are you doing out there?"  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, your grace, but the elder Lady Mountbatten is becoming a bit agitated and is requesting yours and Miss McKay's presence in the dining room as soon as possible."  
  
"In actuality you mean 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Precisely, your grace."  
  
Otis opened the carriage door and helped Kate out, and Leopold followed. "So, Otis, what kind of mood is my Great Aunt in?"  
  
"She has already managed to make his lordship feel like a fool, I'm afraid. Of course he is handling it very well. He has not lost his temper, as of yet."  
  
Leopold laughed, "We are in for an interesting evening, wouldn't you say, Otis?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir, she is in her element tonight."  
  
He smiled at Kate, "Be yourself. That is what Aunt Agnes will want. You have nothing to worry about, I assure you."  
  
"She likes you, that is easy for you to say."  
  
"And she will like you, believe me."  
  
When they entered the dining room, all eyes were on them, Aunt Agnes held her arms out for Leopold, "My dear sweet boy, I must have a hug."  
  
Leopold looked a little embarrassed but proceeded to hug his aunt, "Now step back, let me look at you." Leopold did as he was asked, "You look marvelously well, and I swear you are more handsome every time I lay eyes on you." She then looked past him at Kate. "And this must be Katherine. You will sit next to me, Katherine, at dinner. Leopold, you can sit next to your uncle and try to keep him in line." Leopold pulled out the chair for Kate, and he gave her a wink of reassurance, and then took the seat at the far end of the table next to Millard, who was looking extremely sheepish.  
  
Dinner was rather quiet, which Kate thought odd. She had expected twenty questions from Leopold's aunt. But instead she smiled pleasantly and observed. When dinner was finished and they headed to the drawing room, Agnes held Kate back, "I would like to speak to my future great niece alone. The rest of you make yourself comfortable in the drawing room."  
  
Leopold was about to speak and Agnes stopped him, "Leopold, she is perfectly safe in my hands,"  
  
"Of course, Aunt Agnes, but I just thought you would want to speak to us together."  
  
"And why would I want to do such a thing? I know all there is to know about you, Leopold. We have enjoyed many long intricate conversations in the past. And I know you. If I allow you to join us, Katherine will not even be able to speak, because you will speak for her."  
  
"There you are wrong, she is perfectly capable of speaking for herself and will do so."  
  
"So you are concerned about things she will reveal, is that is, Leopold?"  
  
He eyed Kate and she looked a bit frightened.  
  
"She has nothing to reveal that would concern me in the slightest, Aunt."  
  
"Then run along and entertain your uncle and his wife and don't worry about us. I am sure we will get along splendidly."  
  
Agnes took Kate's arm and they turned down the hallway to a doorway across the hall. Kate turned and looked at Leopold concerned, and he bit his lip, hoping everything would be fine.  
  
Kate found herself in a small parlor room, it was warm and personal and she looked around at the portraits adorning the walls. She stopped in front of one of two young boys with two hound dogs. "That is Millard and Leopold's father Philip."  
  
"I can see him in Leopold. He is very much like him, isn't he?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that. Of course Leopold's upbringing was very different than Philip's. Philip's was much stricter, his father…my brother made sure Philip would grow up to fulfill his duties as a Duke. Although Millard won't admit it, he did not have the control over Leopold he would have liked once Philip died. Leopold lived in two worlds. Otis and the other servants of Balinor were as much responsible for his upbringing as was Millard and Margaret. He will never be the Duke his father or grandfather was because of that fact."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"On the contrary, that's a good thing. But we are not here to talk about Leopold. We will have to save that for another day. I have such a short time with you on this visit and the next time I will see you, you will be married to my great nephew and be the Duchess of Albany. I want to get to know you."  
  
She sat down and motioned for Kate to sit across from her.  
  
"I am sure Millard has already interrogated you thoroughly, so you do not have to fret, I will refrain for repeating that incident. Leopold has chosen you for his wife and Leopold is no fool. He has had more than 10 years of courting and being introduced to every available suitable woman in England, and thank god, he didn't chose any of the ghastly prospects his uncle paraded his way. When Millard informed me that he was taking Leopold to New York, to find him a wife, I was not amused. But I have been told that Millard had nothing to do with your meeting, and that pleases me." Kate looked a little puzzled. "You looked surprised. I know Millard was not thinking of Leopold, but of himself and the family's debt when he dragged him over to New York to chose a wife. And I am pleased Leopold is marrying for love, not money. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I don't need to know anything about you except that Leopold loves you and knows in his heart you are the right young lady to become his wife."  
  
"I guess I am surprised, because of Uncle Millard's reaction to me, and I know the family's debt is riding on everyone's mind. I have no money."  
  
"I know that as well. And of course the debt is a concern. But Leopold's happiness is what is of utmost importance. And I am hoping we can get to the bottom of our financial problems. With your help, I think that might be a possibility."  
  
"I don't think I can be of any help. I am hopeless in regards to money."  
  
"Kate, can I call you Kate. Katherine seems so formal."  
  
"By all means, Leopold calls me Kate. I much prefer it."  
  
"Kate, has Leopold ever talked about the family's debt to you?"  
  
"Not really. But he seems very optimistic, that things will get better,"  
  
"I said earlier, Leopold is no fool. But in regards to his family finances he is ignorant. He trusts Millard."  
  
"And why shouldn't he?"  
  
"Do you trust Millard, Kate?"  
  
"I don't think I can really make a judgment about him as of yet. I don't really know him."  
  
"And I don't know you, but I can see a good head on your soldiers. You are not some love struck debutante who expects becoming a duchess all parties and fancy dresses and looking elegant on her husband's arm. Leopold not only finds you beautiful, he enjoys the fact you can have a discussion with him about politics or religion or anything for that matter."  
  
"I suppose that is true. But what you say about Millard. I don't think he would ever hurt Leopold. He loves him in his own way."  
  
"I know he loves Leopold. But he has lied to Leopold as well. He has blamed Philip for the indebtedness. Saying he gambled away his money. Of course Leopold was a small boy and has no recollection of his father's business ventures, but I can assure you, Philip was no gambler. And how the financial situation could be getting worse year by year makes no sense. Something has been going on and before I leave this earth I have to know what it is and it has to stop."  
  
"I really don't know how I can help."  
  
"You can be my eyes and ears at Balinor. Watch Millard; find out what he is up to. But Leopold mustn't know."  
  
"I can't do this. I can't lie to Leopold."  
  
"You don't have to lie, you just don't tell him everything. This is extremely important for yours and Leopold's future and the future of your children. He could lose Balinor, if he is not careful. I feel that something terribly wrong is happening and I believe the secret lies at Balinor."  
  
"I find all of this a bit overwhelming."  
  
"Of course you do my dear, and I will leave it for now. You think about it. I love Leopold with all my heart. He has had a difficult childhood, being orphaned so young, but has turned out to be a magnificent young man. I would like to see one member of this family live a happy fulfilled life. Philip was taken so young in that terrible accident, and Millard has never truly been happy. He has been deeply affected by the family's financial problem and I would like to believe he is not at the bottom of it. If the truth could be found out, possibly Millard too will be able find some happiness. I can be awfully cruel to him, but I love him. Philip and Millard were like my sons. I never married, and when their mother died in childbirth having Millard, I helped their father raise them. I want to protect my family, Kate. And now you are to be a part of this family. I want to protect you as well."  
  
"I understand how you feel about them. They are the only family you have, and their happiness is so important." She thought of Charlie and what it had been like after her parents had died. She just wanted to take care of him. "I will do what I can. I can't promise anything, but I don't want this family to lose everything either. Leopold may hate the fact he is a duke, but I know what his family means to him. And this is my family now too."  
  
Agnes smiled at her and took her hand, "I knew the minute you walked into the dining room, you were a Mountbatten. You have the determination all the Mountbatten women have had. Leopold's mother was never one to sit back. She stood by her husband's side, but she had a mind of her own and Philip loved her for it. Margaret came into the family, not by choice and it has been harder for her, but she is a wonderful woman and I believe has given Millard some happiness. We are important to this family. Even though often the men would like to believe that is not the case."  
  
Kate smiled, "So why didn't you ever marry?"  
  
"I could not be tied down to any man. Of course I had many suitors in my day, and all of them anxious to take me as their wife. I am happy in this life, Kate. I can do as a please. I am not lonely. I have Millard and Leopold and my wonderful servants whose company I enjoy. And now I have a beautiful intelligent niece, who I look forward to spending time with. I think you will be good for this family, Kate."  
  
"Leopold said I would like you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I like you very much. Why don't you live at Balinor? Wouldn't it be more convenient?"  
  
"Convenient yes, but I like things my way. I visit often. But this is my home. Millard gets on my nerves and Leopold can be overly attentive at times, and I like my space. I am happy here." She stood up, "I suppose we should join the others. Leopold looked very nervous about us spending time alone together."  
  
"He can be overprotective."  
  
"Oh, Yes, I can see that. But he lets you be yourself. That is a trait many men lack. They tend to mold their women into what they would like. Leopold will always let you be yourself. He is a rare man and he is yours. You are to be envied by every available woman in England."  
  
"Believe me I know how lucky I am."  
  
"But Kate, don't ever forget, he is also extremely lucky to have found you." 


	16. Leopold's concerns

When Kate and Agnes entered the drawing room, Leopold was at the piano playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Kate had never heard him play, and she thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. She wasn't really surprised, Everything Leopold did, he seemed to do well. And she smiled to herself, thinking…I am marrying the most perfect man in this universe, how incredible is that. Leopold stopped playing and stood up and Kate went to his side. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, "I have missed you." Kate could not recall having anyone ever saying those words to her after only being absent from the room for a short while, but they sounded wonderful coming from Leopold.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Everything alright?"  
  
She nodded, "Fine. Everything's fine."  
  
Leopold's expression was that of concern and Agnes picked up on it, "I have brought your lovely Kate back to you all in one piece, Leopold. I find her charming and unique, and I am pleased you have made such a choice for your future bride. She will make a fine duchess."  
  
Leopold seemed a bit disgusted. He was tired of everyone making judgments. He could care less if anyone approved of his choice of a wife, and put up with it because it was what was expected of him. Agnes noticed his facial expression and moved closer to him, "Leopold, you are tired from your journey. Maybe it would be best if you retired for the evening. You have a long trip to Balinor in the morning."  
  
"I am not tired, I am irritated by all of you and your insistence on judging myself and my future wife. You brush me aside, Aunt Agnes, to interrogate Kate, telling me to go entertain my uncle and aunt, like I am some child. I am a grown man and I don't have to answer to any of you."  
  
Kate squeezed his arm, "Leopold, I think you are overreacting?"  
  
"I see your tune has changed, Kate."  
  
Kate looked over at Agnes and they exchanged glances, which Leopold noticed.  
  
"What did you and my aunt discuss in there?"  
  
Agnes walked over to him and patted his cheek, which irritated him even more and he turned his head away from her, "Leopold, I assure you, Kate and I spoke of nothing that what cause you embarrassment. We spoke of your father, and the background of the family. Nothing more."  
  
"I am not a fool, Aunt. I know this family well enough, to know when they are keeping something from me." He looked over at Millard who shrugged and looked back down at the hand of cards he was holding. Margaret, too, kept silent and returned to the card game.  
  
Kate knew he was ready to blow, so she took his arm, "Leopold, I would like some fresh air."  
  
"It's half past nine, Kate. Not the most congenial time to partake in a constitutional."  
  
She gave him a nudge and she gave him a look, "What are you doing?"  
  
Frustrated with him, she whispered in his ear a bit irritatingly, "A walk isn't what I had in mind."  
  
He then looked at her face and she was smiling. "Oh, I see. Yes, of course, fresh air sounds like a splendid idea. If you will excuse us, I think the night air would do just the trick to clear my head. You are possibly right, Aunt, I am tired from the journey. I am truly apologetic if I was out of hand in my outburst."  
  
Agnes kissed his cheek, "You two young people go out and enjoy the evening." She winked at Kate.  
  
  
  
Once outside, Leopold escorted Kate to the side of the house where he knew no one would disturb them and he took her in his arm and began kissing her. He was more aggressive then usual and this behavior startled her, as she pushed him away. "What is with that kiss? If I didn't know better I would assume you have more than just kissing in mind. What happened in there, Leopold? I really don't know. All I did was talk to your aunt, like you wanted me to. And then you go and have a fit. I brought you out here so that you wouldn't cause a scene. Things are going well. Tomorrow you will be home. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
He turned away from her, frustrated and upset, "This life isn't easy, Kate."  
  
"You don't think I don't know that."  
  
"They expect too much from me. I will never live up to their expectations of what the Duke of Albany should be. My family will never leave me alone."  
  
"And I don't think you want them to leave you alone. Yes, they can be irritating, and judgmental and pompous but they are your family. They love you. And you mean everything to them. Your Aunt Agnes, wants you to be happy more than anything else."  
  
"They have no idea what will make me happy."  
  
"I think they know I will make you happy."  
  
He turned and looked at Kate who was smiling at him. He managed a smile back, "This time you are right, Kate."  
  
"Of course I am right, and it won't be the first time."  
  
He moved back over to her and kissed her gently.  
  
She sighed, "Now that is more like the Leopold I know and love."  
  
"You didn't like the aggressive, man taking control kiss? Some women find that very attractive."  
  
"I might have found it tempting at one point of my life, but not now. Not from you. Leopold, I want you the way you are. I even like when you are stubborn and willful and I can take your bursts of anger in small doses. Because these are things that make you…you. And you won't ever be the Duke that your father was, but you are the best Duke you can be. That is all your family wants from you."  
  
"And what do you want from me, Kate McKay?" He raised his eyebrows and it was incredibly cute.  
  
She smiled at him, "Do you want me to say I want to have my way with you?"  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Well, yes, but…" She felt tongue tied and didn't know what else to say.  
  
"So that is all you want from me?" He teased.  
  
And she was at a lose for words,  
  
"And what if that is what I wanted to? Of course it is not all I want."  
  
"Leopold, no."  
  
"My aunt Agnes would be thrilled actually. She would not look down on either one of us for wanting to be together in the biblical sense. My aunt has had her share of affairs, and has never been one to hide any of them. The sacrament of marriage means nothing to her."  
  
"You are not your aunt."  
  
"So if I invited you into my bed this evening…"  
  
She didn't let him finish, "I would refuse."  
  
"Why pray tell, when it is what you want?" He was enjoying this game. He could see she was flustered and blushing.  
  
"I am protecting your honor, Leopold."  
  
He laughed out loud, "That is a good one, Kate."  
  
"You are teasing, and it's cruel."  
  
He squeezed her tightly, "I would love to invite you into my bed this evening, I want you desperately. Every time I touch you…" he sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"I want more."  
  
"We will wait."  
  
"But it's not what you want."  
  
"I want it be right. For you, it will be right on our wedding night. That is when it will be right for me to."  
  
"And what if I change my mind?"  
  
"I will know that something else has had an influence on you, something called lust…and I want to experience love. You promised me love."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"I love you too" They started kissing, and then Leopold stopped and looked at her seriously, something on his mind. "You and my aunt, those glances."  
  
She playfully hit him, "You were thinking of your aunt when we were just kissing, that is encouraging, Leopold."  
  
"No, I was not thinking of my aunt, I was thinking of you, but those glances you exchanged inside."  
  
"You are paranoid."  
  
"You are not going to tell me anything about the conversation that the two of you had are you? We aren't even married and you are already keeping secrets from me."  
  
"She told you, we were talking about your father. She told me a lot about raising Millard and your father. And about your upbringing, she asked me about my family." Kate was now lying, and she hopped she could do this. Maybe she was making a mistake getting involved. But she too was concerned about Leopold's financial situation. It would soon be hers as well. "You said I would like her and I do. I am looking forward to her visit to Balinor. She is an interesting character. She is non judgmental. I felt I could be myself with her."  
  
"I suppose that is what I am worried about."  
  
"That I might slip up and say something that will connect me to the time I am from?"  
  
"Precisely. She is quick and smart. She doesn't miss much."  
  
"I will be careful."  
  
"I know you will, I am just concerned."  
  
"Are you concerned about going home?"  
  
"I am very anxious about arriving at Balinor, but I also have misgivings concerning various issues. But I will not dwell on those matters until after we are married. The wedding will be first priority. There will be a lot of preparations."  
  
"I don't want anyone to make a fuss."  
  
"It isn't often that a Duke takes a wife, and I am afraid a fuss will be made in my household, this is one matter that I cannot have much say in. But I promise you, it will be a day you will never forget."  
  
Kate had always thought about planning her own wedding and now it seemed it was out of her hands. She decided to let it go. It didn't really matter. She was marrying Leopold and that was what was important. 


	17. The arrival at Balinor

The day's journey seemed endless and it was late afternoon when they finally reached the countryside in the county of Sussex. It wasn't long that they were riding across Balinor's property and Leopold looked out of the window, and took a deep breath. He was home. The rolling hills and forests he had rode through millions of times on his black stallion, Mordrid, once again beckoning to him. Kate leaned over him to peak out the window, "This is all yours?" It seemed to stretch for miles.  
  
"All mine." Leopold felt proud.  
  
"Not for long if you aren't careful." Millard added.  
  
Margaret piped in, "We have a wedding to plan and I will not have this pessimistic attitude about the future of Balinor at this time. It will only put a black cloud over the celebration."  
  
Kate was in awe of the surroundings; she saw the house approach, which was hardly a house at all. She would have called it a castle, but there were no turrets or drawbridge, like in fairy tales. She could see people gathering outside, in the distance and she asked Leopold, "What are those people doing?"  
  
"It is a tradition to greet the master of the house, when he arrives home. That will be our servants. There aren't as many as in the past, Millard let a number of them go before we left for America."  
  
"A waste of money. Too many of them, were not even capable of keeping a shack in order let alone a house such as this."  
  
"My uncle is overexagerating." Leopold glared at him.  
  
As they got closer and Kate could see their faces, Leopold pointed them out to her, "The two elderly ladies on the left are Mrs. Collins, the head housekeeper and Cook. They have been with the family for a long time, before I was born. On Cook's left is Jack, my groomsman, then there is Molly and Maggie, Mrs. Collins' nieces who are the upstairs maids. And Lily and Sarah, the downstairs maids. And I mustn't forget Parker, our butler. There are a few others, basically kitchen help and Thomas the groundskeeper. I don't think I am forgetting anyone."  
  
"This is going to be interesting. I am supposed to remember their positions and names."  
  
"Katherine, only Leopold remembers all their names, it isn't required. Most of the time you will have little to do with any of them, except Mrs. Collins and Cook. Leopold has always made it a point to be personal with the staff, which I find a waste of time and highly inappropriate. As a young boy, he was often found in the kitchen baking or having breakfast with them. It was a habit I tried to break him of."  
  
"And he failed miserably." Leopold smiled triumphantly. "I always found their lives more exciting than mine. They were always so happy working and being in each other's company. I consider them as much part of the family as my aunt and uncle."  
  
Millard shook his head, "He does this to spite me, it is obvious. If I embraced the staff the way he does, he would turn his back on them."  
  
Leopold laughed. "That will be the day, you embracing the staff."  
  
The carriage rolled up to the front of the house, and Millard stepped out of the carriage and helped Margaret out, they were greeted by Mrs. Collins and Parker, "It is wonderful to have you home, Lord Mountbatten, Lady Mountbatten."  
  
Millard started to address the condition of the house, when he realized all eyes were on the carriage, and they were only interested in Leopold and his fiancé. There were whispers among them.  
  
Leopold stepped out and helped Kate out, she felt awkward with all eyes on her, and she heard whispers and gasps. "Your grace, you've been truly missed." Mrs. Collins smiled as Leopold turned to her and picked her up and twirled her around, she giggled, and Millard looked disgusted.  
  
"Mrs. Collins, it is wonderful being home." He kissed her cheek as he put her down, and she blushed. "Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Kate." Mrs. Collins and the others bowed.  
  
"It's a pleasure."  
  
Leopold turned to Jack and slapped him on the back, "Jack, I hope all is well with Mordrid. I am anxious to have a ride around the estate in the morning."  
  
"I have been exercising him daily, your grace, he is in fine form."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear. You will be accompanying in the morning, I insist. I would like Guinevere to get use to longer rides, I am hoping Kate will be riding her in the future."  
  
Kate looked shocked, "Riding a horse?! Leopold, I don't think so."  
  
"In time, in time. Jack is a fine horseman and I am sure he will be of great assistance to you. Guinevere is a very gentle mare and I believe perfectly matched for you. There is no rush. Come, I am anxious to show you your new home."  
  
As they entered the house, Mrs. Collins followed closely behind them, "Your grace, I hate to trouble you with this matter, the minute you arrive home…"  
  
"What is it, Mrs. Collins? You aren't troubling me."  
  
"I would normally confer with Lady Mountbatten about this matter, but seeing as Miss Katherine is to be the new lady of the house.."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Miss Katherine might be needing a personal companion, and I have someone in mind."  
  
"How many more nieces do you have Mrs. Collins?"  
  
"Not a niece, your grace, a daughter."  
  
Leopold looked surprised, "Not Janet. I thought she was in Scotland, and married."  
  
"It is a long story, sir, but she is back in Sussex and in need of a position, she has no references."  
  
"Is she here at Balinor, as we speak?"  
  
"Why yes, sir, she is. But, I knew his lordship would not be pleased and I thought it best she help out in the kitchen until I could speak to you."  
  
"I haven't seen Janet since we were children. You know what my answer will be, Janet is like my sister. Of course she may have a position at Balinor and you are perfectly right about Kate needing a personal companion. Janet would be perfect. I will be showing Kate her rooms, Mrs. Collins, send Janet up so they can meet."  
  
Leopold managed to stride up the stairs skipping every other one, Kate trying desperately to keep up with him. When she got up to the top she was out of breath. "What am I going to do with a personal companion?"  
  
"She will perform tasks for you, much like Otis does for me. Help you with your wardrobe, draw your bath, turn down your bed."  
  
"I can do those things myself."  
  
"Of course you can, Kate. But you are to be a duchess and it is only suitable you have your own servant. You will like Janet."  
  
"You assume I will like everyone you like."  
  
He looked at her and sensed something was wrong.  
  
"You are jealous."  
  
"Jealous. Ha! Why would I be jealous, I don't know anything about this girl."  
  
"I played with her as a child, for god's sake. She and I rode horses together, along with Jack. Jack's father was my father's groomsman."  
  
"Fine. She is a tomboy, who you consider like a sister."  
  
"You are being ridiculous."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since she was 15. She was sent to Scotland to work for some Earl. It was a horrible time for her mother. Janet was her only surviving child. Her two sons died of Scarlet Fever. I had heard she married a few years ago. Obviously, something has happened."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Is she pretty?"  
  
"She was one of the lads. We never thought of her as anything else. Can we talk about something else? I really wanted to show you the house."  
  
He took her by the arm and escorted down the hall, and opened the door. It was a set of rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom. "These were my mothers rooms." She looked around at the beautiful carved wood dresser and the patterned wallpaper and portraits adorning the walls, "Your mother had separate rooms from your father?"  
  
"It is common, for a husband and wife to have their own quarters. My mother came here to paint and get away from talk of business. But she rarely slept here. My parents were very close; she and my father were rarely apart. My parent's situation was very peculiar compared to most married couples. It is much more commonplace for a woman to wait in her own rooms until her husband is in need of her."  
  
"In need of her? You mean he comes to her when he is ready to have sex."  
  
"I wouldn't have worded it in such a crude way, but yes, that is what I mean."  
  
"That is insane."  
  
She looked at him and he could tell she was wondering if he would partake in this tradition as well, "You can rest assured, Kate, that I have no intention of partaking in this practice. I find it absolutely ludicrous, but if you prefer to sleep in your own room once we are wed, I will respect your wishes."  
  
Before she could say anything else, she realized there was someone standing in the doorway, "Your grace, I am sorry to bother you, but my mother told me you wished to see me." She curtseyed to Leopold, as he turned towards her.  
  
Leopold was taken aback by the young woman standing there. At 15, Janet had been very tomboyish, and now she was quite the young lady. Her silky chestnut hair hung past her shoulders and she had dazzling blue eyes. Kate had her answer, she was very pretty indeed. "This can't be the Janet Collins I remember. What happened to the braids and as I recall, your mother had a hell of time getting you to put on a dress. My god, it is good to see you."  
  
Janet was surprised when he took her in his arms and hugged her, Kate stood watching them. "You don't know how good it feels to be home, Leopold. I mean, your grace." Leopold stood back, and Janet was blushing. She noticed Kate was staring.  
  
"I really despise being addressed in such a matter. It seems absurd when we are such old friends."  
  
There was a silence and Leopold realized, the two women were observing each other while he stood in the middle. It was a bit awkward, and he tried to break the silence.  
  
"Kate, darling, this is Janet."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Janet."  
  
"Oh, Miss Kate, the pleasure is all mine. It is wonderful to see, Leopold, I mean…oh damn, I will never be able to pull this off…I beg your pardon, your grace. What I meant to say was, I can see how happy you have made, his grace, and it will be a pleasure to work for you."  
  
She seemed flustered and Leopold could tell she was on the verge of tears, "I am sorry, I am really not myself at this moment and if you would excuse me."  
  
"Janet, what is it?"  
  
"I will be fine. Just give me a few minutes, and I will return to unpack Miss Kate's bags." She slowly turned and walked to the door, but as soon as she reached the hall she ran down the stairs.  
  
Leopold and Kate looked at each other, "Leopold, are you sure she is capable of taking on this position? She seems a bit unstable."  
  
Leopold looked puzzled, "She is not the same girl, I knew. That is for sure. I will talk to her mother and find out what is going on."  
  
"Didn't Mrs. Collins say she didn't have references? What does that actually mean?"  
  
"She has left her previous post without a referral. There is a possibility she was let go, but Janet has always been a hard worker, it doesn't make sense."  
  
Leopold seemed to be in a daze, but quickly snapped out of it, "I am sure all will be well, now, I did promise you a tour of the house. Care to join me?" He held out his arm for her to take and they left Kate's rooms.  
  
Kate had a thorough tour of the house, and for the time being the incident with Janet in her rooms had been forgotten. Kate walked through the dining room that could seat 50, a library that carried nearly every book every published, a ballroom complete with two matching chandeliers, and Leopold's lab. It had originally been a second drawing room, but now it was covered with black boards, that had been left as Leopold had left them over 2 months ago. Formulas, drawings and chicken scratches, covered them. Tables were crowded with models, sketchbooks, and what looked like to Kate, junk. Leopold was very proud of this room, and was hoping Kate would share the enthusiasm, "So what do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a mess, don't you think? I thought Stuart's apartment was bad, but this takes the cake. Don't you have any of the maids tidy it up?"  
  
"Absolutely not. No one is allowed in this room; I won't have my inventions tampered with. Of course I will make an exception in your case. You might find it enjoyable watching me at work."  
  
She thought she would start to laugh, but held it back. She had put up with a lot from Stuart and his experiments, and had never understood any of it. Now Leopold was assuming she would get a kick out of watching him work. Leopold could tell she was holding back laughter; by the way she was smiling.  
  
"Do you find something amusing, Kate?"  
  
"Of course not, this is all very interesting." She waved her arm around the room, "But I don't understand any of it."  
  
"This is the future, Kate. I know it doesn't look like much, especially for you coming from a time, when you have every convenience, but it means a hell of a lot to me. And I have no intention of giving it up, especially now that I have seen my invention in use in the 21st century. What my uncle considered wasted time on my part, actually has some significance. I am incredibly proud of the work I do here."  
  
"I can see that." She imagined him working in here, hiding himself off from the outside world, he was a bit odd, but that only added to his charm, as far as Kate was concerned. "And I feel privileged that you will allow me to watch you work, I am sure it will be educational."  
  
"You are mocking me."  
  
She started to giggle, "I'm sorry, Leopold. I don't mean to laugh. I have a hard time imagining me having anything to do with science at all. I failed Chemistry in High School, and Physics as far as I was concerned was a foreign language. I doubt I could make heads or tales of anything you were working on."  
  
"I think you should give yourself some credit. You are an intelligent young woman, who can do anything she puts her mind to. If you find my work, dull and boring, so be it, but I do believe you might be able to grasp more than you might imagine. I want you to be a part of my world, Kate. And this is a major part of it."  
  
"I know. And I will try."  
  
"That is all I ask."  
  
  
  
As they headed out towards the stables it was beginning to get dark, but Leopold wanted to show her the horses. The stables were massive, and as they walked in there was neighing heard from one of the back stalls, "That is my trusty stallion, Mordrid. He knows my voice."  
  
Kate looked amazed, "Really?"  
  
"They are incredibly intelligent animals, Kate. I have raised Mordrid from a foal, and he will only allow Jack or myself to ride him." As they passed the other stalls, there were horses of all sizes and colors. Kate couldn't imagine the need for so many.  
  
"Why so many? You can't possibly ride them all."  
  
"These here are for the carriage, and the pair of chestnut mares over there are my uncle and aunts. These 4 back here are mine." They reached the back stalls and the beautiful black stallion had his head out, and Leopold gave him a pat, "Hey, boy, I have missed you." Kate remembered the day in central park and the way Leopold had handled the horse and then the way he talked to the horse, like he really could communicate with him.  
  
"He's beautiful."  
  
"I think so, but a handful. Feisty as anything. It was no easy task to get him to accept Jack. He was a one-man horse, but Jack is incredible. He has the patience of a saint, and he kept at it. It was a relief when I left for New York, knowing that Mordrid was in capable hands." Kate had moved on to the next stable, she was leary of patting the beautiful white mare. "You can pet her, she is a true lady. This is Guinivere, she will be your horse, Kate, if and when you choose to give it a go."  
  
"Guinevere, Mordrid…where is Arthur and Lancelot."  
  
"You know the legend of Arthur?"  
  
"Of course I do, Camelot and Merlin. My parents were obsessed with musicals, and Charlie and I watched the video over and over. Charlie would pretend he was Lancelot, I think that was one of his first attempts at a French accent, and he would pretend to joust, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. It was quite a sight."  
  
"I am not sure what you mean by a musical."  
  
"A musical is kind of like an opera, but lighter and not all singing. Musicals are huge in New York. Camelot was a musical. King Arthur sang about what the king was doing tonight, and Guinevere danced in the countryside barefoot singing the Lusty Month of May."  
  
"It sounds delightful."  
  
"Yes, I think the musical is right up your alley."  
  
She carefully patted Guinevere with Leopold's assistance. "This all seems so unreal to me. Like I am part of a play or something."  
  
"It's very real, Kate."  
  
"I know. And I will be riding a horse in the English countryside, and I'll be waited on by my personal companion and my husband will be tinkering in his lab on his latest invention."  
  
He put his arms around her from behind while she continued to pat Guinevere, "I am glad you brought me here."  
  
"And I am ever so glad, you agreed to come. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
She turned towards him, "You will never have to think about that again. I am not going anywhere." She took the initiative and kissed him, only to be interrupted by a sound coming from one of the stalls, it sounded like someone crying.  
  
"Leopold, did you hear that?"  
  
"It's nothing, just one of the horses." He was enjoying the kissing and continued, ignoring the sound.  
  
Kate heard it again and gently pushed him away, "Leopold, someone is crying." She started moving towards the sound, Leopold reluctantly followed. A few stalls toward the front, were empty and Kate looked in and saw Janet curled in a ball crying, she opened the door and got down on her knees so she was at Janet's level, "What is it, Janet? What's happened?"  
  
Leopold joined them on the stable floor in the hay, and Janet immediately fell into his arms and he comforted her, Leopold looked over her shoulder at Kate puzzled, "I shouldn't have come back, Leopold, it was a mistake. I will only make matters worse for everyone."  
  
"That is utter nonsense. You belong here as much as I do. Janet, what is going on? We cannot help unless you tell us."  
  
The stable door opened again and Jack stood behind them, "Your grace, this is not your concern." He pried Janet out of Leopold's arms; "I will see Janet to the house, where her mother can see to her. I am sorry to inconvenience you."  
  
"Jack, what is going on?"  
  
Jack turned and gave him a despairing look, this was not how Leopold's homecoming was supposed to turn out and he was embarrassed. He didn't answer Leopold, instead put his arm around Janet and walked her up towards the house. Leopold and Kate watched from the stable doors, "What is happening around here? I can't believe the change in a few months. Jack is probably my closest friend, next to Otis. This is not like him, and Janet in tears. Something is not right."  
  
Kate didn't know what to say. Leopold's concern was obvious and even she felt something strange was going on. She put her arm around him, "This is not the homecoming you expected, obviously."  
  
"I was hoping we could get through the wedding, before any major dramatic occurrences developed but I was mistaken. I know I shouldn't be so personally involved. Millard is right, they are only servants."  
  
"They are your friends. Of course you care about them. I am sure Jack will have an explanation for you in the morning. We should go back to the house, it must be getting close to dinner time."  
  
"You are right. This will sort itself out in the morning, I am sure of it." He took her arm and they walked up towards the house. But Leopold wasn't sure of it and it was weighing on his mind. This was supposed to be a happy time, preparing for the wedding, but he couldn't just forget what he had just witnessed in the stables. These were people he truly cared about and he couldn't bear to see them this way. 


	18. Kate's new companion

Jack took Janet up to the house, all the while scolding her, "You had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you? Now Leopold is going to ask questions and yes, that will cause trouble."  
  
She was sobbing, "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"He has that way with you doesn't he? It's been nearly 12 years, and within a few minutes you are a complete wreck around him. Are you ever going to grow up? You never think in his presence. You say whatever you damn well please."  
  
"Stop it. You yelling at me is not helping in the slightest. I shouldn't have come back here "  
  
"And where would you have gone? This is your home, Janet. I am not angry with you. You know how I feel about you. But, right now what is important is to protect this estate from Lord Spencer, and anything you say could just make matters worse."  
  
They opened the backdoor of the kitchen, and Cook saw the state of Janet, "My word, child, what has happened?" Her mother, Mrs. Collins, entered the room. She quickly went to her daughter, thanked Jack, and hustled her upstairs to the servants' quarters.  
  
Once inside her room, her mother questioned her, "What have you done now? I bend over backwards securing a position for you, and this is the thanks I get. Master Leopold did not have to take you on. I am beginning to wonder if you can handle it."  
  
"I can, Mother, really."  
  
"I don't need for him to worry about you. He has enough on his plate, and he is to be married, my dear girl. I can only imagine what his intended will make of your behavior. She is not some uneducated country girl. You have to be careful what you say at all times. I don't want any trouble. This is supposed to be a happy time."  
  
"I know that, and I am truly happy for him, but he shouldn't have come back here."  
  
"I don't want to hear you talk this way again, and you best not say a word about how you feel to Master Leopold. Is that understood? The wedding is in a few weeks time and I want this house to be a house full of joy. We have waited for this day for a long time and I won't have you spoil it. Lord Mountbatten would not think twice about sending you away again. And I don't think I could bare it. So behave yourself, my dear."  
  
"I will try."  
  
She was angry, "You will not try, you will do as I say. You will now clean yourself up, and take care of your duties as Miss Katherine's companion. She will need her trunk unpacked and possibly a bath drawn before bed. You will speak when spoken to and at no other time. Stay away from the Master of the house, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
"And stay away from Lord Mountbatten, he is not fond of you and anything we can do to keep his temper in check, we will do so. If Lord and Lady Spencer visit this house, which I am sure will happen in the next few days, you will make yourself scarce. "  
  
"Why don't you just make a list of who I can be seen with? It would be a lot easier. You wish I hadn't returned here, don't you?"  
  
"I wish the circumstances could be different. I thought once you were married, you would settle down, and you'd be happy."  
  
"It's all because of him, it's not my fault." She began to cry again and her mother comforted her.  
  
"I know. Things would have been different, had you remained here at Balinor. But there is nothing we can do about the past now. We have to look towards the future, one day at a time, and right now the preparations for Master Leopold's wedding are what is important."  
  
"Of course." She said it with little conviction and her mother noticed.  
  
"I have to get back to work, you will be alright?"  
  
She nodded and her mother left. What was she thinking arranging for her to be Leopold's fiancée's companion and what the hell did Leopold see in her? She wore her hair very peculiar, and didn't talk like any lady she had ever met. But she knew Leopold. Or she had known Leopold. He was never taken in by any woman. And she was sure that hadn't changed about him. She would have to make the effort to accept Kate. Jack was right, she needed to grow up.  
  
  
  
Everyone was tired from the day's journey, and the silence in the drawing room after dinner, was eerie. Margaret tried to make light conversation about the wedding plans, but no one seemed very interested.  
  
"Tomorrow, Katherine, we will start making the guest list and I will send word to my dressmaker, that you will need to fitted for your wedding dress. Leopold, I am hoping you will talk to Otis about arranging for a tailor to measure you for your wedding clothes."  
  
"I hardly need any new clothes, aunt."  
  
"This is your wedding, Leopold. You will have a new suit; I will talk to Otis myself. And have you any idea where you will be spending your honeymoon?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it."  
  
Kate could see Leopold was distant. Janet and Jack's behavior weighed on his mind still. He had been extremely quiet during dinner. He kept looking at his pocket watch.  
  
"Well, it must be somewhere splendid. Paris would be lovely at this time of year."  
  
Kate's eyes lit up. Paris sounded wonderful. But she noticed Leopold's expression. He barely looked up from the newspaper he was skimming, he could hardly be reading it, the way his eyes wandered from his pocket watch to the door and back every few minutes, "I have no desire to spend another week on a ship at this time, aunt. I was thinking Cornwall."  
  
"Cornwall! That isn't suitable."  
  
"Can we discuss this in the morning, I am exhausted and I think I shall retire for the evening."  
  
He leaned towards Kate and kissed her cheek, "You don't mind do you, darling?"  
  
"Of course not. I was thinking the same actually."  
  
"I will escort you to your room." He stood up and offered her his arm and then turned to his aunt and uncle, "Goodnight, uncle…aunt. I promise to give you my undivided attention tomorrow on the subject of the honeymoon. Though I am sure you ladies are perfectly capable of arranging the whole event without my impute."  
  
They walked up the stairs and Leopold stopped in front of her room, "I will be out for a morning ride early, but I will see you at breakfast."  
  
"Leopold, are you alright?"  
  
"I am extremely tired, and I have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"The wedding?"  
  
He managed a smile, "Yes, of course the wedding. It won't be long now. I look forward to that day." He gave her another kiss, "Sweet dreams, Kate."  
  
His rooms were at the other end of the hall, and it seemed like miles as she watched him walk down the long corridor. She turned to walk into her room and found Janet there unpacking her things, "Miss Katherine, I didn't realize you would be retiring so soon. I am nearly finished unpacking. And I will draw you a bath if you would like."  
  
"That sounds lovely." Kate looked at the woman; it was as if nothing had happened early in the afternoon. Kate sat on the chair near the wardrobe and took off her shoes and let her hair down. Janet continued with the unpacking and took heed of her mother's advice. Don't speak unless spoken to.  
  
"Janet, we were worried about you earlier this evening. Is everything okay?"  
  
" Yes, miss, everything is fine. That time of the month, you know. I get very teary eyed."  
  
"I can relate to that." Kate was hoping Janet would open up, but she did not budge.  
  
"So you grew up here with Leopold."  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
Kate could see this was going to be difficult, "Leopold mentioned you've been in Scotland since you were 15."  
  
"Scotland and India, miss."  
  
"India? Really. That must have been exciting."  
  
"Not really, miss."  
  
Janet found it hard, not to say anything else. She was so use to saying whatever she felt.  
  
"What did you do there?"  
  
"I was a governess for the Earl of Bambridge's children."  
  
"And what did you do in Scotland?"  
  
"Lord Mountbatten sent me to a woman's college when I was 15. When I finished I was offered the governess position in the Bambridge household. It was very kind of Lord Mountbatten to give me the opportunity. Otherwise I would probably have not risen much further than Cook's assistant or a downstairs maid. He believed I showed some promise in my studies. I often took lessons with Master Leopold. As well as Jack, Master Leopold insisted, much to his uncle's disapproval."  
  
She realized she had said too much, "I must go fetch the water for your bath, miss. I won't be long."  
  
"Janet, wait."  
  
She turned and faced Kate. "Obviously, this is difficult for you. I know you and Leopold were very close."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, miss. I grew up here, but that is all. I am now here to do my job. That is all."  
  
"Leopold was under the impression you were married."  
  
"It was not to be. I don't see why any of this is important in my job as your personal companion." She was very defensive, something her mother had warned her about. "I am sorry, miss, I was out of line. You will forgive me. I need this job, and if you complain to Lord Mountbatten or my mother, well, I might not have it for very long."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. I wouldn't think of complaining to Lord Mountbatten. I am not his most favorite person. This is all new to me, and I could use a friend. If I invaded your privacy, I am sorry. I was just hoping we could get to know each other."  
  
She thought about everything her mother had said, she had to be careful what she said. "I have been away a long time, this all feels very new to me too."  
  
Kate was glad to see her smile, "Leopold values your friendship, he was very concerned about you earlier."  
  
"You must reassure him, that I am fine. He doesn't need to worry about me. I am not a child anymore. I have probably experienced more life in the last 12 years than he has." She didn't want to start crying again, and took a deep breath, "I really must fetch the water for your bath, miss. Excuse me."  
  
She walked out of the room, and Kate sighed, undoing her dress and relaxing in a very unlady like fashion. Janet was interesting, that was for sure. This obviously wasn't going to the relationship that Leopold had with Otis. They were mismatched and Janet had no desire to get close to Kate in any way. At least that was what Kate saw.  
  
  
  
Leopold was edgy and paced the floor of his sitting room while Otis was preparing his bath, he wouldn't stop talking and Otis listened as always, "Something is going on here. And why isn't anyone filling me in on what is happening? This is my home, Otis. I have a servant making outbursts about how her stay here will only cause trouble, a groomsmen who tells me it is not my concern. My aunt is only concerned about my wedding attire and where the honeymoon will take place. How am I suppose to think of this wedding when I see people I care about, behaving in such a manner."  
  
"Well, sir, Janet has always been melodramatic."  
  
"When she was 15,yes. But she is a grown woman. And I thought she was married in Scotland or somewhere. Why was I told she was married, when obviously she is not."  
  
"I believe the whole household was told she was married, sir. No one is keeping anything from you. Cook said, she arrived at Balinor a week ago. A sight for sore eyes, I am told. Slept for 3 days straight."  
  
"Then something is dreadfully wrong."  
  
"I really think you should let it go. Your aunt is right, you have a wedding to prepare for. You owe it to Kate."  
  
"I have not forgotten the wedding, Otis. But it is extremely difficult to be happy about something, when someone I care about is suffering. And what does Jack have to do with all of this?"  
  
"They have always been close, sir."  
  
"I realize that, but Jack has never spoken to me in such a manner. I consider him a close friend."  
  
"Sir, this has always been hard for you to understand. It is extremely difficult to have a friendship with a someone not of your station."  
  
"Otis, you and I are friends."  
  
"As much as we can be, sir. Once you went away to university, and you were a man, Jack and Janet were left behind. They weren't allowed to cross over the line. Allowances were made when you were all children. Your Aunt agreed it was healthy for you to have companions your own age. That is why they were allowed to take lessons with you and you played together. If your uncle would have had his way, there would have been no contact with them whatsoever. You don't remember the devastation they felt when you returned from University and ignored them. Especially Janet."  
  
"I never ignored them."  
  
"I am afraid you did, sir. It was around the time, you met Millicent. You also became engrossed in your studies and your obsession with anything mechanical. There was no time, for either one of them. I don't believe you ever meant to hurt them, and they understood. Jack did anyhow. You can't expect to be close to them now. You have to leave this problem, whatever it is alone. Janet has Jack now. She won't be running to you any longer, especially with Kate here. I suggest you get in the bath, sir and try to relax. You will feel better in the morning, after your ride."  
  
"I have been to them, what I despise in others. I am a hypocrite. No better than my uncle or even worse Edgar Spencer."  
  
"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. Everyone in this house adores working for you. You are kind and compassionate, and nothing like Lord Spencer whatsoever. You are working yourself up, and it is only adding fuel to the fire, sir."  
  
Leopold stopped pacing and looked towards Otis, "You are right. What is done is done and I can't do anything about it tonight. I will have that bath now."  
  
"Very good, sir. Wise decision."  
  
He smiled at Otis, "Your decisions usually are." 


	19. the first run in with Edgar

Janet woke in the middle of night, drenched with sweat and breathing heavy. The dream had come again. This was the first time the dream had come to her at Balinor, and it frightened her. She was supposed to be safe here. This was where she had always felt safe. She got out of bed and lit a candle, and not giving it a second thought went out into the hall. She was barefoot and hadn't even bothered to put on a dressing gown. She crept down the stairs to the 2nd floor where Lord and Lady Mountbatten's bed chambers as well as, Kate's and Leopold's were. She stood outside Leopold's door far to long, what was she thinking. She was confused and distraught and felt very alone here in the place she once called home. She quickly went down the stairs and out the kitchen door, heading for the stables.  
  
  
  
Kate had heard noises on the landing and had gone to her door, when she looked out the corridor was empty but she thought she saw something on the stairs. It was probably just her imagination. Who would be up at this hour? It had to be about 2am. She went back into her room and looked out the window. Her window faced the back of the house, and she saw a scantily clad figure running across the grass towards the stable. Kate couldn't make out who it was, she had only briefly met the staff today, and from this distance it could have been anyone. The moonlight on the figure gave it an eerie feel and she felt like she was part of a gothic mystery. It was so quiet, except for the wind. She was so use to cars and trucks in the streets at all hours, and this stillness made your imagination run wild. She decided she needed to go straight back to bed before she really started to get creeped out.  
  
  
  
Jack's room was right off the stables. It was small but adequate for him. He was rarely in it, only to sleep. And Jack liked his sleep. He was only likely to wake up when he heard disturbance in the stables. So it was strange when he felt something move beside him. He started to stir and realized he had company, "What in god's name…"  
  
Janet put her hand over his mouth, "It's only me, Jack."  
  
How many times had Jack thought about Janet in his bed? He quickly changed this thought and tried to think properly, "What's happened now?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I had that dream again, the one I told you about, and I couldn't stay in my room. I didn't know where to go."  
  
"So you came to me."  
  
"I feel safe with you."  
  
"If anyone catches you here, we could both lose our jobs, you do realize that don't you?"  
  
"No one will catch me here. Please let me stay. I don't want to go back to the house." He knew she was frightened and she felt cold.  
  
"You are cold. What were you thinking coming out in the cold night air without anything on your feet or a dressing gown."  
  
"As usual I wasn't thinking."  
  
He pulled the covers up around her and she cuddled up close to him. She had no idea the effect she had on him. She never had. She was always following Leopold like a puppy dog, oblivious to what Jack felt for her. "You can stay, but you have to leave at sunrise. Leopold is planning to ride in the morning, and he can't find you here."  
  
"It would be rather funny, wouldn't it? Me in your bed. I wonder what he would think?"  
  
" He will not find out. Now, shut up, and go to sleep."  
  
Lying in his arms made her feel secure again, and she was asleep in a matter of minutes. But that was not to be the case for Jack, who lay awake holding her, and thought of what could be.  
  
  
  
Leopold was up at the crack of dawn, Otis helped into his riding gear and when he arrived at the stables, he was surprised the horses were not bridled and saddled. This was not like Jack. He was always so efficient. He walked through the stables and called out his name, Jack was awoken from his sleep, Janet still lying beside him. He hadn't slept much so he was disoriented until he heard his name again. "Oh, dear, God…Leopold."  
  
He shook Janet, she stirred and opened her eyes, "You need to get out of here, we have overslept and Leopold is in the stables."  
  
"How am I suppose to get out of here without him seeing me?"  
  
"Why did I ever allow you to stay here last night?"  
  
"Because you are a true friend, the only one I have."  
  
He climbed out of bed, "I will distract Leopold, while you make your way up to the house, and don't even think about going through the kitchen, Cook will see you."  
  
She pulled him back down on the bed and kissed his cheek, which totally took him by surprise. "You are the best, Jack."  
  
He pulled on a pair of pants and his boots, and quickly grabbed a shirt that was draped over a chair, he was still buttoning his shirt when he opened the door and ran straight into Leopold, "Your grace, I am truly sorry, about this inconvenience, I will have the horses saddled and bridled in no time."  
  
Jack closed the door behind him quickly before Leopold had a chance to see inside. Leopold was curious about Jack's behavior, normally Jack was calm and collected, he was definitely on edge this morning and Leopold assumed it had something to do with Janet and the incident in the stables yesterday.  
  
"I can help."  
  
"You sure, you don't mind?"  
  
"I am perfectly capable of saddling my own horse."  
  
"Of course you are, your grace."  
  
"Jack, please refrain from calling me that. I realize in the presence of others it is expected, but as long as we are alone, there is no need."  
  
"Certainly, sir, if that is what you wish."  
  
He was glad to get Leopold to the stalls in the back, where Mordrid and Guinevere were kept, this would give Janet the opportunity to get out of his room. He handed Leopold the saddle and bridle, then got Guinevere's and they headed back towards the stalls. Jack was quiet, but Leopold had plenty on his mind and was determined to find some answers.  
  
"I know you don't believe it is my concern, but I find Janet's behavior yesterday very troubling. I know she has been away a long time, and the adjustment to life here from what she experienced in Scotland will take some time for her to get used to, but it is not like her to have such outbursts."  
  
"Sir, Janet was in India, not Scotland."  
  
"India? What was she doing in India?"  
  
Jack helped Leopold tighten the saddle and stopped looking over at him, "The Earl had business there. He took the whole family."  
  
"And what about her impending marriage?"  
  
"I really shouldn't be discussing this matter with you. Janet has confided in me, Leopold, I mean sir." There was a loud noise coming from the front of the stable, and Leopold turned. Jack put his hand to his head, she had let the door slam shut, and Leopold caught glimpse of her as she ran up towards the house. He moved to the entrance of the stable, and realized it was Janet in her nightclothes. He then turned back to Jack.  
  
"I believe it is my business now, don't you think?"  
  
"It isn't what you think, sir."  
  
"And what do you believe I am thinking?"  
  
"Janet has no feeling for me what so ever."  
  
"And when has that ever stopped other men from taking advantage of women." He could tell Leopold was cross with him.  
  
"I think you know me better than that, sir. She came to me in the night after a disturbing nightmare. I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't turn her away. Nothing happened. She slept, I didn't. That is why; I didn't have the horses ready this morning. I must have dozed off at some point, and then I overslept."  
  
Leopold lightened up, "You are a good friend to her, Jack. And I am sure having her in your bed was very tempting." Leopold knew Jack had always fancied her, even the years she was away. They had kept in touch.  
  
"More than you will ever know, but it is not to be. So is it safe to say, I have not jeopardized mine and hers position?"  
  
"I would be daft if I ever let you go. No one has the skills with horses that you have, and I enjoy your company on my rides. Your position is not in jeopardy. As for, Janet, she always has a place here at Balinor, but I think it's imperative I know what is going on."  
  
"All I can say is that she got in with the wrong company in India. She made bad choices."  
  
"This man, she was to marry, he withdrew his proposal?"  
  
"I am afraid so."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"I really am not inclined to say anything else. It was for the best. She would've been miserable with him, but she is ashamed of the whole incident. That is why she was in tears yesterday. She feels she has let her mother down." Jack was leaving out a lot of the story, "It took her a long time, to finally come home."  
  
"And that is all?" Leopold felt he was leaving something out.  
  
"Yes. I am sure your upcoming marriage, is not helping matters. It is only a reminder of what could've been. She is having an extremely difficult time."  
  
"I should talk to her."  
  
"That isn't a good idea. She is not the same girl that left here 12 years ago." Jack didn't know what else to say. Just like Janet was oblivious to Jack's feelings for her, Leopold had no idea how Janet felt about him. In Janet's state at this time, it was best Leopold was kept as far away from her as possible.  
  
"I do know what you are saying. It was so easy when we were children. Our friendship was accepted. I now am expected to mix with my boring stuffy neighbors, or attend galas with other members of royalty. This is not the life I have chosen, Jack. I consider you a friend, and I will always consider you a friend. I don't really give a damn who looks down their nose at it. What the 3 of us had together growing up was incredibly important to me. And I know when I went away to University, things changed but I have never forgotten what you and Janet meant to me."  
  
Jack was silent for a minute. "It can never be the way it was, Leopold. It just can't. I accept that, and I know you are still a friend, as well as my employer. And a might good one at that. I love what I do and the people I work with. You have made this place what it is and we are all grateful to be working for you."  
  
"But Janet has not accepted it."  
  
"She has been away a long time. She will accept it. She was only 15 when she left here. I have no doubt in my mind she will adjust." As he said this, he felt differently. Could she adjust? He wasn't so sure.  
  
Both horses were saddled and they lead them out of the stables. Once mounted, Leopold let go of his concerns and gave Mordrid a swift kick and was off. Jack followed on Guinevere.  
  
The ride proved invigorating and he stopped at the top of a hill to survey the estate below him. It was a sight he never tired of. This was all his, and he would not let anything happen to it. There was a sound of horse hoofs behind them and Jack and Leopold turned to find they had company.  
  
Edgar Spencer sat proudly on his stallion and smiled. A smile that always irritated Leopold, because it always seemed wicked. "Well, if it isn't the Duke of Albany returned from his quest for a bride in America. And I heard you were successful. I do believe, we all had given up on you. Rumor had it you were not interested in the eligible females thrown your way, because you just weren't interested in females of any sort."  
  
Leopold was not about to rise to his bait. Something Edgar was fond of throwing his way. "Edgar, as always a joy to see you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come, now Leopold, we are grown ups now, and what is past is past, we should put aside our differences and be civil to one another. We are neighbors, for the time being." Leopold did not like the tone of his voice one bit and did not like his choice of words.  
  
"I have no intention of leaving Balinor, so I can assume by that comment you are looking for residence elsewhere."  
  
"I could never leave my family home, Leopold. I was just making comment on the financial difficulty your family has found themselves in and there is a possibility of losing Balinor."  
  
"You can be assured that will never happen, as long as I am alive."  
  
Edgar chuckled, "Same old, Leopold. So proud and honorable. I would be careful of your choice of words. I have known many a gentleman who have lost their lives for some noble and gallant deed. Is Balinor really worth that, Leopold?"  
  
"I will not be discussing my families financial situation with you now, or at anytime in the present. If that is all you have to say, we will excuse ourselves and continue with our ride."  
  
"Don't get all in a huff, for god's sake. I was just making light conversation. In fact, I was on my way to Balinor to invite you to a ball in your honor at Westlake this Saturday. Millicent thought it was appropriate to give you a proper welcome home and to celebrate your engagement. We are both anxious to meet your fiancé."  
  
"How is Millicent?"  
  
"Well, I must say she is not the raving beauty you will remember. She has deteriorated considerably in the past few years. A shame really. And she has been unable to give me an heir. She has not turned out to be the wife I had imagined, but she is with child now, and there is hope that I will have the son I long for at long last."  
  
Leopold found the way he talked about her disgraceful. But Edgar was always like that. "Kate and I would love to attend the ball. Please give Millicent, my love and tell her I look forward to seeing her on Saturday."  
  
"Of course your aunt and uncle are invited as well. It should be a night to remember." He then turned to Jack, "Jack, I have heard rumor that Mrs. Collins' daughter has returned to Balinor."  
  
Jack looked surprised. "Yes, my lord, she has."  
  
Edgar then looked at Leopold, "I am amazed that you would even think of offering her a position under the circumstances, Leopold."  
  
"Janet will always have a place in my home."  
  
"Then you obviously do not know what has taken place in the last few years. I happen to know the gentleman she was engaged to."  
  
"Edgar, I really don't have time for this, and I will not listen to gossip of any sort."  
  
"I can assure you this is not gossip."  
  
"Jack, we will be on our way now. Edgar, it was a pleasure and I will see you on Saturday." He gave Mordrid a kick and didn't look back. Jack looked at Edgar, and Edgar warned him, "You watch yourself, Jack and I advice you watch out for your friend as well. That one is trouble."  
  
Jack wanted to say something back, but decided against it and headed down the hill after Leopold. 


	20. The wedding preparations begin

Leopold was not in a good mood when he arrived back at the stables. Jack had tried to catch up with him, but it was next to impossible. Jack had never seen him in such a mood, and it concerned him. Mordrid was a very temperamental horse, and could sense his master's mood. This was not a good thing, under the certain mood Leopold was obviously in. But Jack was relieved when he found Leopold dismounting in front of the stables and quickly got off his horse to assist him.  
  
"I wouldn't pay any attention to him. You know Lord Spencer, is often all talk. He loves to make waves."  
  
"Nothing has changed. He has been gone 10 years and he still has a way of getting under my skin in the worst possible way."  
  
Jack took hold of Mordrid's reigns, "You handled him very well, but then you always have."  
  
"I am not handling it very well at all, Jack. I come across that way to his face, but he has always caused trouble as far as this family is concerned. I don't trust him. He has obviously ruined Millicent's life, and I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if he has something to do with Janet and her broken engagement…and I have to think about Kate." Jack could tell he was worried. "He is determined to make my life as unpleasant as possible, through everyone I care about."  
  
"He has met his match, Leopold. You are far wiser than he will ever be; show him what the Duke of Albany is made up of it. Don't allow him to bring you to his level. That is what he wants."  
  
"I see your point. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me, I should not have stormed off."  
  
"Actually, you did that well. I loved the whole "always a pleasure, Edgar". Nice touch. He can't stand your niceties."  
  
Leopold smiled, he and Jack were actually having a conversation between friends.  
  
"He did warn me when I rode off. Told me to watch my back and Janet's. You know he's done enough damage. If you ever need my assistance in dealing with the prick, pardon my language, your grace," he smiled, "I am at your service."  
  
"It is good to know I can count on you, Jack. I am hoping it won't come to that."  
  
Leopold looked at his pocket watch and realized he needed to get up to the house for breakfast. He was enjoying Jack's company and would have liked to have spent more time with him. Jack noticed Leopold's hesitancy in leaving.  
  
"I am sure Miss Katherine will be expecting to have breakfast with you. You should go."  
  
"I have thoroughly enjoyed our ride this morning, even running into Edgar. It is gratifying to know we have a mutual disgust for Lord Spencer, and there's nothing like an intelligent conversation to begin the day. I know things can't be the same as they were when we were boys, but having you as a friend is extremely significant to me. I want you to know, Jack, if you ever need anything, or just need someone to talk to, I am always available. "  
  
"And the same goes for me. You always know where I am. Of course it won't be the same now that you will be a married man. I can remember all the talks we had about the women who would fling themselves onto you."  
  
Leopold smiled remembering those days. "Janet would go off in a huff, she found it very annoying when we excluded her."  
  
"I think she found it more annoying that she wasn't the center of attention. "  
  
"She was a handful back then."  
  
"She is a handful now."  
  
"You will take care of her, won't you, Jack? I am sure I don't even have to ask you that question. You already seem to have helped her through the last few days. I do believe you have more of a chance with her than you think possible. Being friends is how every relationship should begin. She will come around."  
  
Jack would've loved to believe he had a chance, but he didn't see it. Janet would always love Leopold, but Jack was hoping that Leopold's marriage would finally snap her out of this infatuation with a man she could never have.  
  
"I am hoping you are right, but she is not like any other woman I have ever known."  
  
Leopold smiled, "I find myself repeating that phrase quite often in regards to Kate. Women like Kate and Janet are rarities in this world, they require a little more effort on our part, but in the long run, well worth it."  
  
"Effort isn't the word I would have used. Hard work is more like it. Janet is hard work."  
  
He patted Jack on the back, "You are doing fine. She obviously values your friendship immensely. Don't give up."  
  
He then headed up to the house to join his family for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Kate awoke to Janet opening the drapes in her room, "I am sorry, Miss, but her ladyship insisted I wake you. She would like you to join her for breakfast."  
  
"Is Leopold back from his ride?"  
  
"He should be back shortly and will join you in the dining room."  
  
Nothing had changed. Janet was still short and to the point, every time Kate addressed her, and Kate found it extremely annoying. She was determined to break through.  
  
She sat up in bed and stretched, "I am sure I will be expected to go over the wedding preparations. Leopold's aunt is obsessed with this whole affair. So tell me, Janet, what do I need to expect from a Royal wedding?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, miss, I have never had the opportunity to attend one, or will ever have for that matter, being of a lower station in life."  
  
Her tone of voice was very cynical sounding and this made Kate a little angry.  
  
"I think you need to get one thing straight, Janet. I am no different than you. My parents were hard working people. I had no special privileges, and by no means have ever had a maid. When my parents were killed in a car accident," she realized she had slipped up and corrected herself quickly, hoping Janet hadn't notice, "train accident..I was in my first year of college, my brother was 15. I know what a hard life is like. I went to college, and worked, and took care of him. I also put him through college. I am not use to this. I have never been so idle in my whole life. So don't assume that I come from some fancy pancy household, where I sat around and embroidered or knitted or whatever ladies around here do. Because that wasn't the case. I am more like you than you think."  
  
Janet was a bit surprised by her outburst, and thoughts went through her head, how did Leopold end up with her? How did she slip by Millard? She had no money, what good what she do the family? Janet knew that Millard had been looking for a suitable wife for Leopold. A suitable rich wife. She was very curious, and part of her found her interesting and someone she could possibly talk to, but inside what she felt for Leopold was to strong, and before she could stop herself she said, "You are nothing like me. You are marrying Leopold, I am not." It was too late, she had said it, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Are you in love with Leopold?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? He is my employer. I was just pointing out that you are marrying a Duke, and your life is already incredibly different than mine. You will go to London and be introduced to society, and attend galas and balls and wear beautiful gowns. You can talk all you want about your hard life, and how similar it is to mine, but all that matters now is you will be the Duchess of Albany and you will have an heir as soon as possible. Because that is what is important to a man, to have an heir. That is what wives are good for."  
  
"You are a very bitter young woman."  
  
"You have no idea, what my life has been like." She was on the verge of tears and held them back.  
  
"You're right, I don't. And I am truly sorry, if some man has hurt you. We are getting off to a bad start, here. I don't want you to hate me. Can't we try to get along?"  
  
"I am here to do my job, I didn't choose to be your companion, but I need the job."  
  
"You have a bad attitude. And you know, I don't want you to lose your job, so you need to try to get along with me. I am really not that bad. In fact, you might find that I am good listener…a good talker too. I don't want to have to tell Leopold, this isn't working out."  
  
"You wouldn't?!"  
  
"I don't want to, but if you keep up the attitude problem, I will see no alternative."  
  
"I am truly, sorry, miss. I will try and be more congenial in the future. I can't lose this job. No one else would have me."  
  
Kate stood up and went to the washbowl and splashed water on her face, Janet handed her a towel. They faced each other, silent. "So let's start again. What do you say?"  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
"So what do you think is appropriate to wear downstairs for breakfast?"  
  
Janet took out a simple lavender dress and Kate took it from her, and went behind a screen in the corner to change. As she changed she could peek over the top of the screen and she continued to talk to Janet, "I don't know how you do it, day in and day out with all these horrible undergarments and tight dresses."  
  
"Do you mean, they aren't wearing this type of thing in America?"  
  
"Not where I come from, believe me. Give me a pair of pants any day."  
  
"Pants, as in gentlemen's underwear, Miss?"  
  
"Sorry, trousers. That is what you call them here."  
  
"You wore trousers in America?"  
  
"Whenever I could."  
  
"I think I would like America, Miss. I can't bear dresses. I used to get away with wearing trousers when I was young, Jack and Master Leopold always gave me their hand me downs when they outgrew them. It really irritated my mother, she tried desperately to make me into a lady."  
  
"I would have liked to have known Leopold back then."  
  
Janet remembered what it was like. They had lessons together and then the 3 of them would go off riding in the woods. They treated her like one of the boys, and she liked it that way until they started getting interested in women and were forever discussing the latest parlor maid, or cook's assistant. She was disgusted by their talk and would go off in a sulk. But most of the time it was pure bliss. They would watch the clouds go by, or sail toy boats on the lake. She had never wanted those days to end, and then Leopold had gone away to university and nothing was to be the same again. She snapped out of her daydream and Kate was glaring at her.  
  
"You were thinking about those times?"  
  
She nodded. "It was wonderful back then, but things change. We have to grow up."  
  
"Growing up is overrated. We were always so anxious to grow up, and then it happens and all we want is our youth back. I think everyone feels that way."  
  
Janet had grown up way to fast and the memories of the summer; she was 15 were ones she would rather forget. Kate could tell she was in another world and as she came out from behind the screen she went to Janet's side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, miss, I am fine." She helped Kate tie the sash on the dress and was surprised when Kate put her hair up with one hand. Janet went to the window and saw Leopold and Jack outside the stables, "You better get down to breakfast, Master Leopold is back." Kate noticed the way Janet did not budge from the window. It seemed fairly obvious she was smitten with him, probably some childhood crush from years ago. It didn't bother Kate at all. In fact, she found it rather charming. Obviously, Leopold had no clue. Which wasn't surprising, but Kate felt a bit bad. This poor girl had been jilted by her fiancé, and the wedding was sure to be difficult for her. At least, she was coming around and that was a start.  
  
  
  
Kate sat at the breakfast table, and listened to Margaret talk about the wedding. It was obvious she wasn't going to have any say in it at all. There was talk about the parties they would have to attend in London prior to the wedding and the dress fitting, the invites and the wedding breakfast that would precede the wedding. Kate found it boring and nibbled on a piece of toast, looking towards the door, in hopes that Leopold would soon rescue her from all this. He finally pranced in the room and her eyes lit up, he smiled and leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek, he rolled his eyes at the clutter on the table. Sketches of wedding dresses, different styles of writing for the invitations and Aunt Margaret's guest list. He could see that the number of guests already exceeded the amount he was thinking of, and she was obviously not finished. He pointed his finger at the paper and addressed his aunt, "I am afraid aunt, that you will never fit that many people in the chapel here at Balinor, what were you thinking, that we would be wed at St. Paul's or some other equally monstrosity of a cathedral."  
  
"Well, since you mentioned it, Leopold. I do believe it would only be fitting that you have the wedding in London."  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
He stood his ground and sat down next to Kate, picking up a piece of toast and grabbing the newspaper.  
  
"Leopold, this is the only wedding you will ever have."  
  
"Precisely, and I will not have a spectacle. I don't even know the majority of people on your guest list."  
  
"But they know you."  
  
Parker walked in holding a letter, "Your grace, a letter has just arrived for you."  
  
He took it from Parker and saw the seal, Margaret couldn't help but notice. She looked very excited and Leopold rolled his eyes once again. "Do you have anything to do with this?"  
  
He started to open the letter, and read it silently. Flinging it onto the table where it landed in front of Kate, she saw the signature. "This is from the Queen."  
  
"Her majesty, requests are presence at a gala in a fortnight. She believes it would be appropriate for you to be acquainted with other members of royalty before you take your nuptials, and she insists that the wedding take place at St. Paul's cathedral."  
  
Margaret was all smiles, "Wonderful. This is all falling nicely into place."  
  
Kate could picture St. Paul's. The steps where the bird lady sang, "Feed the Birds" in Mary Poppins. Leopold was right about it being monstrous.  
  
"You cannot deny Kate the wedding she deserves."  
  
Kate looked up; she hadn't been consulted about any of this.  
  
He looked over at Kate, "Is this the wedding you want?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. She looked from Leopold to Margaret, "I really don't have any idea, what a royal wedding should be. I really liked the idea of the chapel here at Balinor."  
  
"Kate, you haven't experienced St. Paul's cathedral. It is beautiful. You would not be disappointed, I assure you."  
  
Just then Millard stormed into the dining room in a rage, Kate was glad, she wouldn't have to discuss the wedding for the time being, which was fine by her.  
  
"Leopold, what is the meaning of hiring Janet Collins without consulting me. She is inadequate as a companion for Katherine. What were you thinking?"  
  
"This is my house, and I don't have to consult you on such matters. She will make a fine companion for Kate."  
  
He looked towards Kate, to get some sort of reaction on how things were going and he could tell by the look on her face, not that good.  
  
"When I sent her away 12 years ago, it was for good reasons and I never expected her to come back here."  
  
"She has nowhere to go. No references. She is the daughter of the best housekeeper this family has ever had, she is family."  
  
"Not as far as I am concerned."  
  
Margaret was reading the queen's letter and ignoring Millard, "For heaven's sake, the only thing that is important right now is the wedding, Millard. Sit down and be quiet. Janet is the least of our worries. There is so much to be done in such a short time. If you dislike the girl so much, I will make sure she stays out of your way."  
  
Leopold smiled at his aunt, knowing that his uncle wouldn't even contemplate arguing with her. Millard scowled at Leopold, "This matter is not closed, Leopold. Once the wedding takes place, she will have to go."  
  
Leopold just smiled, knowing to leave it for the time being. He took hold of Kate's hand, "before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe we were discussing the wedding that Kate and myself would prefer. Or have you forgotten, we are to be the bride and groom."  
  
"Millard, tell your nephew that it would be unfitting for him to turn down the suggestion of her majesty. The wedding must be at St. Pauls."  
  
"I will not be involved in this fiasco. I don't want the wedding to take place at all, as you recall, and the mere idea of having Kate make fool of herself in front of the royal family makes my skin crawl."  
  
Kate wasn't going to take this, "You are doing it again, acting like I am not in the room. Well, I am in the room and this is my wedding. I don't want to be married at St. Paul's cathedral; I want to be married here at Balinor, where Leopold's parents were married. I don't want to be fitted for a dress, if it's all right with Leopold I would like to wear his mother's dress. I noticed it was hanging in the wardrobe. I think it would fit. If not, maybe I can have it altered."  
  
Leopold sat back, with a satisfied grin on his face. Proud of Kate speaking her mind, "I think my mother's dress is a wonderful idea. I would be pleased if you chose to wear it. Aunt Margaret, I think you will have to start another guest list. The chapel here at Balinor will suit us fine. I will reply to her Majesty's letter and thank her for the suggestion of St. Paul's. I am sure she will respect our wishes of being married here, where my parents were wed."  
  
"Leopold, you are making a mistake."  
  
"I am always making mistakes, but they are my mistakes, Aunt. I am sure this will not effect your position in society. I will tell her majesty we will accept her invitation to the gala, and Kate will not make a fool of herself, Uncle. Does that make you happy, aunt Margaret?"  
  
"I want it to be perfect, Leopold."  
  
Leopold knew she was thinking this would be the only wedding she would ever have any involvement in, having no children of her own. "You will be busy arranging our social schedule while we are in London, and of course I will leave the preparations for the wedding breakfast entirely in your hands."  
  
"You will be making the social rounds, Leopold? I just assumed…"  
  
"I realize it is totally out of character for me. I cannot fathom most of my peers and their families, but I know what it means to you. Kate might enjoy it."  
  
She got up and moved over to him, giving him a hug and kiss, "Thank- you."  
  
"It will be a beautiful wedding, Aunt."  
  
"Of course it will, we couldn't have a prettier bride and the most handsome groom I have ever seen."  
  
Millard grunted, "Alright, enough. I can't bear this saccharine babble. Do you think we could speak of something else, while I am trying to enjoy my breakfast. I am anxious to hear about your ride this morning, Leopold. How did the estate look."  
  
"Splendid. And we ran into Edgar Spencer."  
  
Millard nearly choked on his toast. They had only been at Balinor for a day, and already Edgar had appeared to stir up trouble and Janet Collins was his future neice's personal companion. What could possibly go wrong next? 


	21. The Ball

Saturday night arrived sooner than anyone anticipated. The week had been a busy one. Kate had spent every afternoon, with Jack and Leopold learning to ride and was surprised she was enjoying it and getting the hang of it faster than she thought possible. Margaret was frantically preparing for the upcoming wedding as well as contacting only the best families in London for them to visit in a week's time, making the social circles and introducing Kate. Millard had rarely been seen. Kate had been curious when he tended to lock the door of his study, for hours on end. Leopold informed her this was not unusual, he hated to be disturbed when dealing with business. It amazed Kate, that Leopold didn't seem to have much of a concern for his family's fortune, or maybe he did and just didn't want her to worry. Leopold had been busy in his lab, working on his elevator, and was hoping to be able to patent it soon after the wedding. Janet had been quiet. She had listened to her mother, and stayed out of trouble, but tonight was the ball at Lord Spencer's and it had been on everyone's minds. No one knew what to expect, but they dressed in their finest and a carriage departed Balinor shortly after 7, to take them to Westlake Manor.  
  
Once they were off Janet headed down to the stables, all the other servants had gathered in the kitchen, for their dinner and gossip. She wanted no part of it. She knew Jack would still be in the stables. Next to Otis, he worked harder than anyone at Balinor. She found him with Mordrid, and she managed to pull herself up onto the bottom half of the stable door, "Why aren't you eating with the others?"  
  
"Maggie wouldn't shut up about her new beau, and her voice is so high pitched and irritating."  
  
"So you thought you would bother me?"  
  
"I am here to keep you company."  
  
"I am almost finished, actually. I was looking forward to Cook's Sheppard pie, and I might possibly head into the village to have a pint with some of the local lads."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'd invite you along, but it isn't any place for a lady's personal companion." He teased.  
  
"You know, Jack, she is hardly a lady. I have learnt a lot about Miss Katherine this past week. She is an odd one."  
  
"I am sure she would say the same about you."  
  
"She likes to wear trousers and where she comes from it's allowed. And she has had a job. And look at her hair, and the way she talks. She hardly ever sits up straight. She told me, her family has no money."  
  
"So what? Leopold loves her."  
  
"What do you think of her?"  
  
"She is pleasant enough, fairly attractive, good sense of humor, intelligent. But it really doesn't matter what you and I think, does it?" He could tell by the look on her face, she had something on her mind.  
  
"Of course you are right, but I think there is more to Miss McKay than meets the eye. She didn't bring anything from her home. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Give it a rest, Janet. Nothing you do will change the fact that Leopold is marrying her in two weeks time."  
  
"You really think I would do something to sabotage the wedding?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
"I wouldn't. I am just curious."  
  
"And as I recall, curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"You are no fun. I am dying to know what will be going on tonight though. Aren't you?"  
  
"No, I really haven't thought about it at all."  
  
"Edgar and Leopold are hardly best of friends and Millicent will be there drooling over Leopold, no doubt."  
  
"Much like you do?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. I don't drool. I would love to be a fly on the wall tonight at that ball."  
  
He was finishing up with Mordred and helped her off the door, "Don't you even think about going anywhere near that place, Janet."  
  
They walked out of the stables, "Why would I be thinking of going there? I wouldn't be allowed in."  
  
"The last time you were at Westlake spying, you got yourself into a hell of a lot of trouble."  
  
"Believe me, I haven't forgotten. But I was a child then, and I now have more sense."  
  
He rolled his eyebrows, "Sense. Let's see, I haven't seen much sense in the past few years of your adult life. Getting involved with that Captain was very sensible."  
  
"Enough, we don't need to bring any of that up. I promise I won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Right you aren't, you are coming up to dinner with me, and I will pass on the pint and you and I can play chess."  
  
"Boring. You go hang out with the lads; I have plenty to do around here. I don't need you to baby-sit."  
  
They had dinner together, and Jack saddled up Merlin, one of Leopold's horses. As he mounted the horse, he looked down at Janet who had come down to the stables to see him off, "I won't be long. Maybe when I get back, we can do something."  
  
"Like what do you have in mind, Jack…and no chess."  
  
"I think talking is quite a good idea." He felt awkward.  
  
"Talking." She almost started to laugh.  
  
This frustrated Jack, "Fine, do what you like. Maybe I will be long. Maybe I will find myself a lady friend for the evening."  
  
As he started to ride off, Janet realized something she had never noticed before. Jack wanted to spend time with her as more than a friend. Could that be possible? She tried calling after him, "Jack, I didn't mean to make you cross. I would love to do something with you later."  
  
But it was too late, he was already gone and out of earshot.  
  
Janet went into the stables and to Guinevere. As she stroked her, she felt lonely. The rest of the staff was playing cards up in the kitchen, and Jack had suggested she join in. But ever since returning to Balinor, everyone treated her different. They didn't know the whole story, but they often talked behind her back. And she despised it. She had little hope of ever fitting in here again. Everything was so different now. She couldn't stay here. What harm would it do, if she rode over to Westlake and check out the party? It was a fairly warm evening, and it would be perfectly safe. She was quite capable of being very cautious and discreet. She went and got Guinevere's saddle and bridle. As she was fastening the saddle, she realized she wasn't properly attired for riding. And sidesaddle was out of the question. So she took her skirts and tucked them up into her undergarments and hoisted herself onto Guinevere's back. Then rode off into the night.  
  
  
  
The ball was in full swing when Leopold's party arrived. It was fashionable to be late. As Kate took his arm he whispered in her ear, "We don't have to stay long."  
  
She saw concern in his face, "Stop being so pessimistic. We just got here. And I am dying to meet Edgar. Where is the evil one?"  
  
"Kate, this is serious. I suggest you avoid any contact with the man, unless you are accompanied by myself."  
  
"Fine, then introduce me and let's get it over with."  
  
Leopold's eyes drifted around the room, several people acknowledged him and glared at Kate, out of curiosity. He finally spotted Edgar and Edgar spotted him at the same time, making his way across the dance floor smiling. "Leopold, you finally made it." He looked at Kate, eyeing every inch of her, "And you must be Miss McKay. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Kate smiled at him awkwardly and now understood what Leopold had told her about his smile. It was very weasel like. "I would be ever so pleased if I could be your first dance of the evening, Miss McKay. I am sure Leopold won't mind, in fact.." He turned to Leopold, "Millicent has been anxiously awaiting your arrival, and she gets tired easily and is resting in the study for a bit."  
  
He looked at Kate, not wanting to leave her in Edgar's hands, "I am just fine, Leopold. You go on and see Millicent. It's one dance. I will join you in a minute."  
  
She took Edgar's arm and headed out onto the dance floor. Leopold stood and watched them briefly; just by her facial expressions he could tell she was handling herself fine. He then went to the study, and when he opened the door was shocked at the woman who sat before him. She was pale, and sickly looking. Her eyes closed briefly, but at the sound of the door, they opened. A faint smile appeared on her face, "Leopold, it is so wonderful to see you." She held out her hand to him and he slowly moved across the room and took hold of it, leaning over her and kissing her cheek. He had not prepared himself to see her in such a state and the concern was obvious in his face. He pulled an armchair closer to her, and found himself staring at her.  
  
"You are concerned with my appearance, I can tell. Really, I am doing a lot better. The doctor says I just need to stay off my feet as much as possible. The last few years in India were very hard on me. I never became accustomed to the food or the weather, you can't even imagine how glad I am to be home, and I know things will be fine. But enough, about all that, let me look at you. You are more handsome than I remember. If that is possible. And now you have chosen a wife. I am anxious to meet her. She must be incredibly special. I was concerned you were to never marry, and that would have been such a shame. I always knew you would make someone a wonderful husband. Never have I met a man so kind and compassionate, someone with so much respect for women." She was thinking about their years of courtship. It had been the 3 best years of her life. Leopold couldn't help but see the look on her face, remembering that he had been intended to marry her. There had never been a formal engagement; Leopold had ended the relationship before it was to be announced. Immediately Millicent had found solace in Edgar's arms and they were wed shortly after. He knew he had broken her heart, and now looking at her, he felt he was to blame for her present state. What if he would have married her? He was sure she would have still possessed the love of life, she once had. At balls, you could never get her off the dance floor. Everyone loved her. She made everyone smile. It broke his heart seeing her this way.  
  
He didn't know what to say to her,  
  
"I know what you are thinking. You feel you are to blame. But I made my own choices. Edgar has not been a bad husband. He takes care of Charlotte and myself, and he is extremely excited about this baby. I am not unhappy. I want this baby more than anything."  
  
"Millie, with your health as it is, what is the possibility that you have a healthy child? I was told you have already had 2 miscarriages and a stillborn son. I feel Edgar is being selfish, using you in such a matter. This pregnancy cannot be helping matters."  
  
"If it will make Edgar happy, it will be worth everything. You don't understand, Leopold. Maybe you will once you are married and Katherine is with child, and what it's like to go through this, and then having nothing to show. I must give Edgar a son."  
  
He should never have mentioned it. It was causing her agitation and he now felt guilty for bringing the subject up.  
  
She took hold of his hand, "I know you are concerned, but I am sure everything will be alright this time. I am home surrounded by people I love. I look forward to getting acquainted with Katherine. And wouldn't it be wonderful if she would have a baby soon. Our children could be friends. Edgar is finally willing to put aside his jealous notions, and he would like you and he to be friends."  
  
"How can you believe that?"  
  
"You need to give him a chance, Leopold. He is not the same man, I should know. I have lived with him for 10 years."  
  
"I am not so sure I can give him a chance, but I will try for your sake. He has hurt to many people I care about. You included."  
  
"He doesn't mean to hurt me. I truly believe he loves me."  
  
Leopold knew she was only saying that to make herself believe it. From the brief encounter with Edgar so far, there was no change. He hated what had become of Millicent, and Edgar had no problem taking down as many people as he could to get what he wanted. Leopold wasn't so sure he knew what that was, possibly Balinor. But he would do everything in his power to stop him.  
  
  
  
Edgar waltzed Kate around the room, and Kate noticed he kept looking down at her bosom, she was wearing a low cut gown. She tried to pull it up, but to no avail and Edgar found it amusing, "Miss McKay, you have nothing to be ashamed, I assure you. I find the view from here rather breathtaking."  
  
"Isn't it proper to look at a lady's face while dancing, Lord Spencer?"  
  
"You haven't had a good look at the ladies present, obviously. In most cases, their faces are not their most valuable assets. But, you are an exception, I suppose I could draw my eyes away from your delectable bosom momentarily, since you do possess a beauty that is not found in English women."  
  
Sarcastically she said, "You have a way with words, Lord Spencer."  
  
"Miss McKay, I gather Leopold has warned you about me. He has always been a bit paranoid in regards to women he is interested in. He has this ridiculous assumption that I deliberately go after anyone he has eyes for."  
  
"He has warned me, but I can make my own judgments of people. Leopold doesn't do my thinking."  
  
"I can see that, Miss McKay and I like that about a lady. A mind of their own is a quality I find very attractive in women."  
  
"You, Lord Spencer, are a married man."  
  
"Of course I am, but it doesn't stop me from looking or admiring. So I am curious about you and Leopold. It is all very sudden isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that, but it's right. We both know it."  
  
"And Leopold is probably quite anxious to have an heir, he is not getting any younger."  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"From that tone of your voice, it sounds like you are not in favor of having children right away. It is a wives duty, to present an heir. Especially in Leopold's position. You wouldn't want the title to go to someone not in the family if anything should happen to him."  
  
"First of all, it is not my duty to have a baby for Leopold. If and when we have a child it is a decision we both will make together. And as for the title, nothing is going to happen to Leopold, and if by some odd chance it does Millard is next in line."  
  
"Millard is getting rather old."  
  
"Why are we having this discussion? What is your vested interest in who will become the next Duke?"  
  
"Dear, I am just making conversation. I am sorry if I am out of line."  
  
The music stopped, and Kate looked around for Leopold, "He is probably catching up with my wife still. You know that they were once engaged."  
  
"Leopold told me they were to be married, yes, but not officially engaged."  
  
"He was a cruel young man, leading her on the way he did. 3 years, Millicent believed she would be marrying Leopold, then he broke off the relationship because he was too involved in his pathetic inventions."  
  
"Well, isn't it lucky that you came along when you did, to pick up the pieces."  
  
She said sarcastically.  
  
"I would hardly call it luck, she has been unable to give me a son."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Miss McKay, you are asking very personal questions of someone you hardly know. Is this an American tradition? I find it very undignified and unlady like. I should have guessed Leopold would choose a wife, lacking in everything that a true Duchess should be. Leopold has always been one to rebel against his position."  
  
She saw Leopold heading their way, "Excuse me, Lord Spencer, but I see Leopold. Thank you for the dance, and for the stimulating conversation."  
  
When Leopold reached her, someone else had pulled Edgar away. Kate watched as he began flirting with the woman, in a lower cut dress than her own. "That man is a weasel."  
  
"You are in agreement with me, then?"  
  
"My god, Leopold, he is scum. He acts like his wife is a possession and her only purpose is to provide him with an heir, and he is constantly on the make. Look at him."  
  
Leopold turned to see Edgar nibbling on a young lady's earlobe.  
  
"Did he come on to you, Kate? If so I will personally see to it, that it never happens again."  
  
"I think I could handle Edgar Spencer. He did look down my dress and make comments about my bosom, but that's all."  
  
Leopold looked down at her dress and tried pulling it up, with no success, "I will get your wrap, I don't think I like the idea of the various men in this room getting a peek at what is rightfully mine." He smiled.  
  
"My body doesn't belong to you. And I will not put a wrap on. You will have to get used to men looking at me."  
  
"Looking I can deal with." He leaned over kissing her.  
  
"You didn't say how Millicent is?"  
  
"Not well. I wasn't prepared for what I just encountered. How that bastard could put her through another pregnancy. She has already lost one child and had two miscarriages. They have taken their toll on her and she is in denial. Talks about the new baby, and giving Edgar a son. It breaks my heart. I honestly don't see this child surviving and I wonder if Millicent will actually make it through this one, her health is failing her. "  
  
"I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you. But maybe her just being here and having family and friends around her, will be all she needs."  
  
"I do hope that will be the case. Now without further ado I would like to dance with my fiancé if possible."  
  
"I think I could manage that." And they proceeded to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Janet tied Guinevere up to a nearby tree, towards the back of the house and made her way towards the ballroom balcony that overlooked the garden. As she looked through the double French doors, she saw all the ladies and gentlemen in their finery. It was hardly different from her last encounter here, 12 years ago, except that the ladies and gentlemen were now older. It had been Lord Spencer's 18th birthday party. It had been on this balcony that Leopold had taken Millicent in his arms for the first time, and kissed her and Janet had been there to witness it. It had broken her heart. She snapped out of her recollection of the past and proceeded to peer through the doors into the ballroom. She spotted Edgar practically raping a young woman in the corner of the room and it filled her with disgust, she averted her eyes to the dance floor where Kate and Leopold were engaged in a waltz. He looked so content. So attentive, as if she was the only person in the room and no one else mattered. Why couldn't he look at her that way? It seemed so unfair. Why didn't she listen to Jack? Why was she here? Only to torment herself. She felt like crying and leaned against the railing. Maybe it was best if she left. She was contemplating it when she heard voices and she couldn't make it back to the horse in time. She hoisted herself over the railing and hid behind the hedges.  
  
The French doors opened and Millard and Jocelyn Spencer walked out onto the balcony. Janet watched as Millard handed her an envelope. Too bulky to be just a letter. What was going on? She listened intently.  
  
"I am glad you have continued with your end of the bargain, Millard. I would hate to see your nephew's world tumble all around him, especially just as he is to be wed."  
  
"And you can't possibly believe this will stop it from tumbling? You know full well, that I am in a never win situation here."  
  
"But Leopold is happy. You have always wanted Leopold's happiness. Just look at him in there with his intended. He doesn't care about the money, the prestige; he is oblivious to the whole room. You can see it by the way he looks into her eyes."  
  
"Unlike your son, who I see, had managed to have his hands on every woman in the room, married or single. I am a fool. I was a fool, the first time I listened to your threats and let this whole business continue. If I could put a stop to it, I would."  
  
Jocelyn looked concerned, "But you wouldn't, would you? You care too much about your family's reputation, Millard. If you even try to put a stop to our little arrangement, you will pay the consequences. And I will carry through with every threat I have ever made. And what will Leopold think of his uncle then? All the lies you have told and the secrets you have kept."  
  
"You have what you want, I will now go and join my wife if you don't mind."  
  
  
  
Kate had noticed Millard and Lady Spencer through the doors leading to the balcony. It didn't look like they were exchanging pleasantries at all. In fact, Millard looked extremely disturbed. She didn't mention it to Leopold; he would blow it off as usual. But Kate stored this information away, thinking about her conversation with Aunt Agnes, and what was in that envelope. She watched Millard come in and head for Margaret who was chatting to a few people. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, and looked very worried. As they twirled around the room, she then saw Lady Spencer head over to her son, and whisper in his ear. Edgar grinned from ear to ear, much like the Cheshire cat. Leopold noticed that Kate's eyes were not on him.  
  
"What has captured your attention, and diverted your eyes away from your future husband, my dear? I hope you have not found another, that catches your fancy."  
  
She turned back to him smiling, "Of course not. Why would I look any further when I have the most handsome, charming gentleman in the room? I was just admiring all the ladies and their attire."  
  
"You are beginning to sound like you belong in 1876."  
  
"I know I belong here, Leopold. There is no question in my mind." He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss.  
  
  
  
After Lady Spencer and Millard had left the balcony, Janet looked perplexed. There was a lot she knew, in fact she had been sent away because she knew too much. But now it seemed Lady Spencer was blackmailing Lord Mountbatten and it seemed to involve money. That is what had to be in the envelope, but she didn't have all the details. Her mind started racing. Back to that summer when she was 15, and all the events that had occurred. These things were connected. They had to be. So busy in thought, she didn't here the French doors open again, until the next thing she knew, Edgar was only a few feet from her, with a young lady he strategically had pinned against the wall of the house. He lifted up her skirts and proceeded to unfasten his pants, and Janet must have gasped because he stopped and looked around. Janet stood very still, she noticed the young lady was looking right at her, and hoped that she wouldn't say anything. But that was not to be the case, "Edgar, someone is in the bushes watching us." She pointed straight at her.  
  
Edgar's eyes landed on Janet, and she immediately jumped up and started running to where she had tied Guinevere. Edgar fastened up his pants and darted after her, waving at the young lady at the same time, "You go back into the ball, I will deal with this intruder." And she obeyed.  
  
Janet was no match for Edgar, not in this bloody dress. The memories of her 15th year flooded back, and she felt frightened. She just had to get to Guinevere and get out of here. But he lunged towards her and grabbed on to her skirts and ripped the back, she managed to stumble up, but she felt she had twisted her ankle, and it was no use. It was a matter of seconds before Edgar had her right where he wanted her, pinned to the ground.  
  
He was sweaty and panting, and it made her feel sick as she breathed into her face, "Well, well, look what we have here. Miss Collins. I really thought you, of all people would know not to be caught on my property. This has happened on more than one occasion, has it not."  
  
"Just let me go." She pleaded.  
  
"And why should I do that, you have trespassed, which is a major offense in this country. And you have interrupted a very important liaison between me and my lady friend back there."  
  
"I will scream."  
  
"You will do no such thing. You have forgotten what happened in India? Somehow I doubt it. I am in total control here. So what brought you to my humble abode this time, Miss Collins? Are you still tagging after Master Leopold, living in your little fairy tale world? I thought you would have long given that dream up. He is very much in love with Miss McKay. Or did you come back because of me. You have longed for me these past few years and have come back begging for more. I must say Miss Collins, you are in good company. I have many women who find my love making techniques truly extraordinary, and cannot compare to the average gentlemen."  
  
He began to unfasten his trousers, all the while restraining Janet with a firm grip on both of her wrists, holding them above her head. His body was pressed against her, and although she struggled, she could not budge under his weight. He proceeded in lifting up her skirts and he smiled wickedly at her, "I have always enjoyed a struggle, it makes the lovemaking much more animalistic." She held back tears, if only she had listened to Jack, she wouldn't be in this situation. It seemed to late now.  
  
After their dance a few gentlemen obviously interested in his latest work had drawn Leopold away on his elevator, and of course Leopold was anxious to discuss his latest findings with anyone who would listen. Kate excused herself and got a glass of champagne. She noticed Edgar was nowhere to be seen and couldn't help but notice the disheveled young lady who had just entered through the French doors from the balcony; it was pretty obvious she had been with someone out on the balcony. The young lady tried to straighten herself out and Kate found it rather amusing. Kate headed towards the balcony and looked out the window, into pitch- blackness. She was curious, was it Edgar? She opened the doors and stood out on the balcony looking around, she couldn't see anyone. She then went closer to the railing, and thought she heard a noise. In the distance there was a figure, possibly two. As she walked down the steps and the figures were more in view, she realized there was someone struggling, and she quickly picked up her skirts and made her way as fast as possible to the young woman. What she encountered was Lord Spencer with some helpless young woman pinned under him, how many women did this guy go through in a night? It was disgusting.  
  
"Take your hands off her right now."  
  
He managed to turn his head, while keeping her pinned, "Ah, Miss McKay, this is no concern of yours so please leave us be, this instance."  
  
She then managed to see the girls face, and realized it was Janet. Feeling ashamed, of being caught by her employer, she turned her head away. "This is my concern. You happen to have my personal companion pinned underneath you, and she doesn't seem pleased. So would you kindly, remove yourself from her, this instance? I won't ask again."  
  
"And what pray tell will you do to me, if I don't obey?" He was rather amused by Kate's firm stand. "Or possibly are you jealous, that your companion is in this position and not yourself. Is Leopold lacking in that department? I am truly not surprised." Edgar was losing interest in Janet and found Kate much more tempting. He loosened his grip and began to sit up. Janet quickly got out from under him and stood back. As he stood up refastened his trousers, he moved closer to Kate and grabbed her arm, he smiled at her triumphantly. "I will gladly be obliged to show you what you are missing, Miss McKay."  
  
As he pulled her closer to him, she pulled her skirt up with her free hand stepped forward and raised her left knee. Before he realized what was happening she kneed him in the balls, and he cried out in agony, letting go of Kate and stumbling over in pain, holding himself. Janet laughed, "Good one, Miss Katherine."  
  
Kate looked down at him on the ground, he now seemed rather pathetic. "I don't think you will be bothering either one of us again, this evening. Or any other sweet young thing attending this ball, for that matter. Don't you think you have left your guests long enough? What kind of host are you?"  
  
He didn't say anything as he picked himself up, embarrassed to have been taken by a woman, and he walked past them, tried to straighten himself up and head towards the house.  
  
Janet looked over at Kate, "Thank-you. I don't know what I would have done without you. I detest that man."  
  
"I am glad I could do something. I don't think to highly of him myself. But Janet, why are you even here?"  
  
"I was bored. I thought there was no harm in just having a peek. Everyone having such a good time all dressed up. You and Master Leopold looked absolutely magnificent together on the dance floor." There was sadness in her voice, "but I shouldn't have come. I should've learnt from the first time. But the first time, I wasn't so lucky. There was no one to save me from Lord Spencer then."  
  
Kate looked surprised, "What are you saying?"  
  
She started to cry, "You mustn't ever tell Master Leopold. You must promise."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"I told you a lie, about why I was sent away. You see, I was pregnant, with Lord Spencer's baby."  
  
"You were 15! He raped you?"  
  
"It started out as rape, and I struggled and I bit and kicked, but I finally gave in. It was horrible. I blame myself."  
  
"How can you blame yourself? I have seen him in there, all over every woman in sight. Did you lose the baby?"  
  
She nodded, "I threw myself down the stairs, at Balinor, I lost the baby. I couldn't bear the thought of having his child. It made me sick. I know I did a horrible thing, killing the life inside me. But I really felt I had no choice. I thought I would be able to stay on at Balinor, but Millard was outraged."  
  
"He knew?"  
  
"Oh, yes. When he found out I was going to tell Master Leopold, he had a fit. But he always was fond of my mother. She has been a good employee, so he sent me to a girls college in Scotland, and that is how I got my job as a governess."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"My mother, of course and Jack. I tell Jack everything."  
  
Kate went over to her and comforted her, "Oh, Janet, I am truly sorry. Look, you need to get back to the house. How did you get here?"  
  
"I rode Guinevere. I am sorry, I know she is your horse, but I didn't think you would mind."  
  
"I don't mind, but you are all shaken up. You can't possibly ride, in your condition now."  
  
"I will be fine. You need to get back to the ball, Master Leopold will be wondering where you are."  
  
"You don't think Lord Spencer will say anything do you?"  
  
"Oh, no, miss, not after being beaten by a woman. He wouldn't have the nerve. What will you tell Master Leopold?"  
  
"I will cross that bridge when I come to it. You better go. We'll talk later tonight."  
  
"I would like that, Miss."  
  
Kate watched her mount Guinevere, feeling a bit protective of her. She had never had a sister and felt something for this young woman. In New York she had never had a close female friend, working in a man's world. She felt a connection with Janet and hoped they could continue to be close. Sometimes she just wanted someone to talk to besides Leopold. She was also very curious about this woman and her connection to Edgar Spencer. So many things seemed to be going on. Kate couldn't just let it go. There seemed to be much at stake. After Janet rode off, Kate headed back to the ball, her mind swimming with thoughts. It was turning out to be quite an interesting evening. 


	22. Kate and Janet join forces

When Kate re-entered the ballroom, she glanced around the room and Leopold was still with the group of gentlemen talking inventions, she then looked for Edgar. She couldn't see him anywhere, but she noticed his mother evil eyeing her. These people were unreal, Kate thought. Part of her wanted to laugh. But this wasn't some play she was acting in, these people were real. Edgar was a slimeball, his mother was what she imagined every wicked stepmother to be out of any classic fairy tales, Millard had some scheme going on and Janet was this victim, who was pushed around by everyone. She looked over at Leopold, and he was too good to be true. He had no clue, this was going on around him. Everyone kept everything from him. To protect him. She heard a faint voice behind her, call her name and she turned around.  
  
The pale sickly woman standing there had to be Millicent. Kate was shocked. Leopold had been right. How would this woman survive another pregnancy? She looked as though she were at death's door. Kate tried to picture the beautiful young woman she had once been, when she and Leopold had courted, and it was extremely hard to see past her gaunt skeleton like face.  
  
"Katherine, I have been so looking forward to meeting you. Any woman that could make Leopold so happy, has to be truly extraordinary." She took hold of her hand.  
  
"Lady Spencer, Leopold has told me so much about you."  
  
"You too, are concerned with my appearance, and really you must know I am getting better everyday." She patted her stomach. Kate had a hard time judging these things, since she had never been pregnant and lost contact with her college friends who had babies instead of a careers, but she thought she was probably about 5 months along.  
  
"The baby takes a lot out of me, but it will be so worth it, once Edgar has his son."  
  
"I am sorry, maybe I am out of line, I tend to stick my foot in it quite often, but it's your baby too."  
  
"I have Charlotte. This child will inherit all of Edgar's estate, and I won't have a lot to do with his upbringing. He will go to all the fine schools, and be expected to follow in his father's footsteps. Is it not like this in America?"  
  
Kate almost found her choice of words amusing, 'following in his father's footsteps'. She surely hoped that wouldn't be the case. He would have every girl in the country pregnant. In thinking this, she wondered how many bastard children Edgar had running around out there and in India. It was sure to be a fair number. Surely there was a male child among them, but being a bastard, I guess it wouldn't be the same thing. She came back to the conversation, "Things are quite different in America. Lots of women choose not to have children."  
  
Millicent was surprised, "Really, but how. I suppose abstinence, but husbands are so demanding about this things." Kate could only imagine, how demanding Edgar was. It made her skin crawl, thinking of him forcing himself on this poor young woman in such ill health.  
  
"Lady Spencer, you and I will have to have a long talk one day."  
  
"I would like that. I want to hear all about America. I am so thrilled about the upcoming wedding. Edgar says if I rest and take care of myself up until then, I will be able to attend. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world. You are so very lucky, Katherine. Leopold is one in a million."  
  
"Oh, that is for sure."  
  
Leopold appeared behind her, kissing the back of her neck, "What is for sure?"  
  
"That you are one in a million."  
  
"You sound a bit sarcastic in your tone of voice."  
  
"Me, sarcastic, never, Leopold." He turned her around to face him, and she was smiling.  
  
"You know, I shouldn't put up with your behavior." He too was smiling. "But you aren't my wife yet, and I will let is slide, but rest assured once we are married you will respect me."  
  
"Oh, will I?"  
  
"If you know what's good for you." They both were teasing and he couldn't help but give her a squeeze and kiss her, as he did, he looked down to see dirt smudged onto her forearm. He raised her arm up and examined it more closely.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"What do you think?  
  
He then saw that the front of her skirt was also soiled, "And this?"  
  
"I was trying to keep it from you, Leopold, but I was out on the balcony with some Lord somebody or other, very attractive, very attentive, if you know what I mean. I couldn't help myself."  
  
Millicent was rather shocked with this kind of conversation and didn't realize Kate was teasing.  
  
"Kate?" Leopold no longer felt this was a game and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Lighten up, I was leaning on the balcony, it was a bit dirty. Someone around here wasn't doing their job. Shouldn't it have been cleaned this afternoon?"  
  
She knew it meant they would talk later. She wasn't sure she should tell him about the run in with Janet and Edgar. She wanted to, but she had promised Janet. She realized she was no better than anyone else. Trying to protect him. But from what actually. She really didn't know. But she felt everything tied together. Millard's odd behavior, Edgar, Janet's rape, the financial difficulty. Kate had to admit the prospect of playing Sherlock Holmes, interested her. There wasn't much else to do, unless you enjoyed embroidery. No, she preferred the detective work.  
  
  
  
Jocelyn Spencer had seen Edgar slink in from the balcony, but when she looked around the room for him, he was nowhere to be seen. She quietly left the ballroom, without anyone looking and went upstairs, to Edgar's chamber. She didn't bother to knock and walked in on him washing up and changing his shirt. She could see his state. His trousers were covered in grass stains and splotches of mud. "Dare I ask what predicament you got yourself into this evening on the balcony?"  
  
"Mother, I don't need a lecture from you of all people. Let's see, how many men downstairs have had the pleasure to share your bed?"  
  
"Most mothers would not stand that kind of talk from their sons."  
  
"You are hardly most mothers."  
  
"You are so right." She laid the envelope on the dresser next to the washbasin and Edgar eyed it, and turned to her, "How many mothers would go to the trouble to assure her only child his rightful place in Society."  
  
"The money isn't enough any more, mother. I want what is rightfully mine."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You are being a spoiled child, and incredibly ungrateful. You have all you need here."  
  
"You know what I mean, mother. I want Balinor."  
  
"And you won't stop there. I know you. You need to learn some patience and it wouldn't hurt for you to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"I have never told anyone the truth."  
  
"You have come awfully close many a time. And what about that girl, Leopold's housekeeper's daughter? As I recall, Millard was awfully anxious to get rid of her. What does she know? I hear things, Edgar. I know you were involved with her in India. And now she is back and as Miss McKay's companion. She could ruin everything for us."  
  
The thought of both of them made him feel sick. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. He found a clean shirt and put it on, ignoring his mother's questions.  
  
"Edgar, you haven't? Don't tell, that is going on again? What is wrong with you? You can have any woman in the room, and you choose that trollop."  
  
"You have it all wrong, mother. She has always been after me. I find her a filthy little whore, and wouldn't be caught dead within a few feet of her."  
  
"And why is it, I don't believe you. Edgar, there is too much at stake here and you better not blow it."  
  
"I really don't know why you bother. We just expose the scandal, ruin Leopold and his family. Why not take it one step further to assure our well being, and my rightful place. Have Leopold taken care of."  
  
Jocelyn laughed. "Edgar, this isn't a game."  
  
He was angry. "I don't appreciate you laughing at me. I have hated that man ever since we were children. He had everything, always just a little bit better than me. Everyone thought he was such a wonderful happy child, who brought everyone such joy. He could do no wrong. He was smarter and handsomer, and well behaved and women adored him. All I have ever wanted he has had. It's my turn. Mother."  
  
"And that would make you happy? Having Leopold killed?"  
  
"Yes, I can't imagine anything I would like more."  
  
She waved her finger in front of him, "You listen, to me, Edgar, you get those ideas out of your head, this instance."  
  
"You don't like him either."  
  
"But I don't want him killed. I know you are capable of a lot of lowly, disgraceful things, but even murder is a bit drastic for you."  
  
He took the money out of the envelope and counted it, "I'd have the job done for me. This would come in handy. And I could have that Miss Collins and Miss Mckay knocked off as well. Those two are trouble, and believe you me, mother; they will stick their noses where they don't belong. Which could cause extreme embarrassment to our family. Especially to you."  
  
She snatched the money out of his hand, "I have heard enough. Now get yourself presentable and rejoin the party."  
  
He did as he was told, but he was thinking about what he had just said and the possibility of making it a reality was clearly worth thinking about.  
  
  
  
Midnight arrived and people were beginning to leave. Millicent had already retired but Kate had promised she would return to visit within the week. Leopold was glad that they seemed to be making friends. Anything that could make her life a little more joyful would obviously be a plus. As they were leaving Edgar pulled Leopold aside. Leopold was a little annoyed when Edgar grabbed him by the forearm, as the others walked out into the night to board the carriage.  
  
"Please, sir, kindly remove your hand from my arm."  
  
Edgar let go, "I didn't want you to leave until I could have a private word with you."  
  
"You could have asked to have a word, like most respectable gentlemen, instead of dragging me off like I'm some animal. But then you aren't a respectable gentlemen are you Edgar, so I guess I shouldn't expect you to behave as such. Now what is so important that you must speak to me now? I would like to take my family home."  
  
"I am extremely concerned about your choice in brides, Leopold."  
  
"I believe that it is no concern of yours."  
  
"She is hardly up to the standards of what a Duchess should be and when you introduce her to court next week, I would hate to see you embarrassed or possibly laughed at."  
  
"I am not concerned in the slightest. I don't give a damn what they think."  
  
"I was expecting as much from you, Leopold. But this matter is much more serious than you believe. I couldn't help but hear a few people talk tonight. They believe this engagement is a sham."  
  
"What are you talking about it?"  
  
"Well, let's see how can I say this without offending you."  
  
"You have never been concerned about offending me before, why start now."  
  
"Have you bedded her?"  
  
"That is most definitely none of your business. And I don't see how that has anything to do with my engagement being a sham."  
  
"I take it the answer to my question is no, which is all well and proper. A gentlemen should not even contemplate bedding the lady he is intended to marry until their wedding night. There are plenty of other ways to allow for that kind of satisfaction. And I am sure you have your choice. Mrs. Collins has those two young desirable nieces flitting around your home. And of course with Janet back, she is still highly attractive, and with all the gossip surrounding her, I am sure she would be a wise choice. She has satisfied many a man, or so I am told."  
  
"You will refrain from talking about my servants in such a manner. Just because you have no respect for your own, do not think for one minute, that I share your view concerning mine."  
  
"I do respect them, Leopold. You just ask Nancy and Polly, my kitchen maids. They would be concerned if I didn't ask for their services in the bedroom."  
  
"Somehow I doubt you ask."  
  
"Well…they do expect it."  
  
"And what about Millicent? How does she feel about this respect you show them?"  
  
"Of course she knows. Dear, Millie…isn't that what you called her? She has her place, Leopold. She is to give me a son."  
  
"I think you are mad."  
  
"And that is what many are saying about you."  
  
"That I am mad? Because I chose an American to be my bride? Maybe because I can't bear a woman who has no personality, who succumbs to her husband's every whim, who allows herself to be treated like an possession. Kate is an intelligent, independent woman who speaks her mind."  
  
"Yes, she does do that. And she is definitely not a lady. What would the court feel about you choosing a woman with a past as your wife? It is not to be done in the court, I know for a fact."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about. You know nothing of Kate's past."  
  
"I do know she has one. And there are ways to prove it, Leopold and you know it."  
  
"I don't need any proof. You want to make waves, you always do. So I assume this whole sham has to do with Kate and her past. You know, how pathetic you are, Edgar. Can't you do better?"  
  
"Oh, yes, much better. They are saying you are paying Kate to marry you. That you are hiding the fact that you are not interested in women. She will have an heir for you and be kept nicely, and you will have a false marriage to hide behind, while you find young boys to keep you entertained in your laboratory."  
  
Leopold laughed. "That is hilarious. And you believe that? Edgar, you need to get your own life and stop listening to gossip. Or should I say, stop making it up. It sounds like something you would do. I have heard enough, my family is waiting."  
  
"And you are not concerned with this talk?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. The people I care about know who I am, and the others who believe such ludicrous gossip, well, I really don't give a damn what they think about me."  
  
"So there is no truth to this rumor?"  
  
"I do not have to answer such a ridiculous question. You have known me all your life, Edgar. What do you think?"  
  
"That you are queer."  
  
"You believe that? Just because I am not all over every woman that is in my presence and I am not bedding my female servants, that is not any justification that I am queer. God, why am I trying to defend myself to you of all people."  
  
"There has always been talk about you and your manservant."  
  
"Otis? He is smitten with Cook, for your information."  
  
"And what about breaking off your engagement to Millicent? She even told me about the afternoon in the stable."  
  
"I was not prepared to marry so young, I did not have my way with Millicent because it would tarnish her reputation. Believe me, I thought about it. I had young male desires much like yourself, I just chose not to give into them."  
  
From the hall, Leopold heard his name being called. "You can believe whatever you would like about me, Edgar. Start any gossip that humors you, I don't care, but I am warning you. If you start spreading lies about Kate, I will not tolerate it. You have already hurt too many people I care about."  
  
Millard arrived at the doorway and saw the glare between them, not liking it one bit, "What is going on in here?"  
  
Leopold turned and smiled, "Nothing, Uncle. Everything is fine. Isn't it, Edgar?"  
  
Every time the two of them were together, it only made Millard nervous. Edgar was like a stick of dynamite, ready to go off at any minute. "Leopold, the ladies are waiting."  
  
He turned to Edgar, "Thank-you for the wonderful evening, Edgar. It was an incredibly thoughtful gesture. I must be on my way. We will expect you at the wedding in a fortnight. I am anxious to meet Charlotte. Be sure to bring her."  
  
Edgar grimaced, "It was a wonderful evening, Leopold. Oh, and by the way ask your intended and her companion about their escapades out on the balcony this evening. I am sure you will find it amusing. Good night, Leopold, Millard." And he left the room. Always having the last word.  
  
Leopold took a deep breath, and preceded his uncle to the carriage, Millard trying to catch up with him to speak. "Leopold, what was that all about? What is Edgar up to now?"  
  
Before he stepped into the carriage he turned to his uncle, "What do you think, uncle? What is Edgar always up to? Trouble. I won't have him ruining my wedding."  
  
"Then why the hell did you invite him?"  
  
"What choice do I have? The man will only spread vicious rumors, that are likely to harm everyone near and dear to me."  
  
"You do realize coming back here was a mistake."  
  
"No, that is one thing it wasn't. As soon as my honeymoon is over, I will be going through the books myself and I am determined to sort out the financial difficulties one way or another. The skeleton staff we have at the moment should be saving us a fair amount, and I will speak to some of the tenants personally about rent. I also will be making a visit to London to get a patent on my elevator, that should be worth something."  
  
"Leopold, doing the books is my job." Millard was uneasy with this discussion. He had kept the books away from him this long, there was no way he could allow him to look at the books.  
  
"Something has to be done. We will lose Balimor, uncle and the worse thing is Edgar will snap it up."  
  
"Honestly, you can't believe that."  
  
Margaret leaned her head out of the carriage, "And they say women are always making men wait. You can finish this conversation later. I think you will both be in agreement, that the steps of Westlake is not the best place to be speaking on this matter."  
  
"Aunt Margaret, is right. Edgar doesn't need any more fuel to add to his fire. He has managed more than he could possibly need this evening."  
  
As Leopold got into the carriage, he looked at Kate and thought of Edgar's final words. Kate on the balcony. Her dress was smudged, and there was dirt on her arms. She had been flippant about it, when he questioned her. Kate did not like the expression on his face, "What did Edgar want?"  
  
"This isn't the time, Kate." Motioning his head towards his uncle and aunt. She didn't like when he was so short with her. But obviously Edgar had said something to offend him and once they were back at the house, they would be able to discuss the matter.  
  
  
  
Janet was pretty sure Jack was not yet back from the pub, when she arrived back at Balinor on Guinivere. She dismounted her, and as she was removing the saddle, she was startled when Colin crept behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her abruptly around to face him, "What the hell do you think you were doing? I could report you for stealing one of Leopold's horses."  
  
"I wasn't stealing. I was borrowing."  
  
"Did you ask?"  
  
"Well, no, but…"  
  
He noticed the ripped dress, and picked up the back of the skirt, "What is this? Your dress is ripped all the way down the back?" He then noticed grass and mud stains on her dress and arms. "You went to Westlake, didn't you? Janet, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was bored and nothing happened." She turned away from him, to remove Guinevere's bridle, "I fell off the horse, that is all."  
  
"You are lying. You have never fallen off a horse in your life."  
  
"And what do you think happened?"  
  
"It looks like to me, you had a struggle of some kind. You have forgotten I was here that night, your dress ripped, practically off you, bruises on your arms from that bastard's grip, and scratch marks on your back."  
  
"Nothing happened. You worry too much."  
  
He took the saddle to the tack room and Janet led Guinevere to her stall. Why did he have to bring up that night? Tears came to her eyes and she didn't want him to see her cry again. He was right. She should never have gone back there. She thought she would be able to get back to the house, while he was dealing with the tack, but she was mistaken, when she opened the stall door, she ran straight into him.  
  
"Janet, you never keep anything from me. Why are you doing it now?" He noticed she was holding back tears and he put his arms around her, "Don't you know how much I care for you, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I don't deserve such a good friend."  
  
"Lord Mountbatten should never have sent you away. I blame him, as much as I blame that bastard Lord Spencer. If you would have been here, I would have looked after you."  
  
"If I would have been here, I would be marrying Leopold, not Kate."  
  
He let go of her, disgusted, "And where do you get an idea like that from?"  
  
"It was only a matter of time. I was willing to wait, unlike Millicent."  
  
"You are delusional. The man never had feelings like that for you."  
  
"It would have happened, Jack. I know."  
  
"So are you going to dream of what was to be, for the rest of your life, or are you going to get on with your life."  
  
"I tried doing that in India. I was going to marry Captain Powers."  
  
"You didn't love him, so why would you marry him?"  
  
"He would have given me a decent life, a nice house, nice things, but now I am stuck in service for the rest of my life, like my mother. The only one compensation I have is that I am working for the man I love."  
  
"You are crazy, you know that?"  
  
"I could be his mistress."  
  
"Right, Leopold is the type of man that would take a mistress."  
  
"It will never happen will it?"  
  
"No, it won't." Jack couldn't believe he still could have feelings for this woman, this woman who would never think of him as anything more than a friend.  
  
"Jack, you got to find yourself a woman."  
  
"I do, do I?"  
  
"Yes, I know you care about me, but I am not good enough for you."  
  
"But you are good enough for Leopold? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know what they call me up at the house. I am not stupid. They think I am whore."  
  
"No one knows about Edgar, Janet."  
  
"But they have heard rumors about me and my previous employer, and yes, they are true. You have been curious, I am sure."  
  
"Janet, I don't care about the past whatsoever."  
  
"I was the Earls mistress for 5 years. Captain Powers was my way out. He had no idea. He was in love with me, Jack."  
  
"You enjoy rubbing this in my face, don't you?"  
  
"You have me up on this pedestal, I can't possible live up to what you think of me."  
  
"Did you ever think for one minute that I love you? I don't care about the Earl, or about Edgar, or your miscarriage or about your engagement…or god, help me, even the fact that you are in love with Leopold. I have loved you since the day we rode back from the woods together."  
  
Janet tried to think back to that time, but it was so long ago.  
  
" I found you up there crying, because Leopold had told you to start being a girl. So I brought you back. We rode bareback. You sat in front of me, and I had my arms around you. As we were approaching the stables, Leopold was showing off on that filly of his at the time, Primrose I believe and he teased me, and said you were jailbait."  
  
"I didn't know what jailbait was and I got angry. I couldn't have been more than 12. You were very sweet to me."  
  
"You don't remember what I said to you, do you?"  
  
All of a sudden she felt very bad because she didn't remember. All she could remember was she wanted to get off the horse, and slug Leopold for teasing her.  
  
"I lifted you off the horse and I told you I would wait for you. I know you were thinking about Leopold even then. He was so gallant and dashing in all his finery. He was prince charming on a white horse. I was just the stable boy."  
  
"You were never just a stable boy to me. And I do remember your arms around me and how I always felt secure in them."  
  
Jack was feeling vulnerable and he just wanted her out of his sight right now. "You need to get back to the house and you need to get yourself out of those ripped clothes. , they will be back soon and I am sure Miss Katherine will be expecting your assistance."  
  
"Jack, I don't want to go back just yet." She moved closer to him, she reached for his hand and he pushed her away.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, ever. Do you understand? I don't need your sympathy." He turned away from her, "You needn't worry, I will not mention the horse borrowing to Leopold. No one will know. Go on, get out of here."  
  
"Jack, please."  
  
"I said get out of here, I meant it."  
  
She walked slowly out of the stables turning around to look at him, and when she did he had disappeared into one of the stalls.  
  
  
  
Leopold helped the ladies out of the carriage when it reached the front steps of Balinor. They headed into the house, but Leopold held back. The carriage pulled away, and he stood alone looking up at the stars. Kate was just about to enter the house and realized Leopold was not behind her. She made her way back down the stairs and he watched her as she approached him.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind? It is rather obvious that Edgar ruffled your feathers again."  
  
He didn't want to have an argument now, but he felt angry and he just knew whatever he said at this moment, would come out wrong, and he hadn't even heard what Kate had to say. He was listening to Edgar's departing remark, and it was beginning to build up in his mind. He was thinking all sorts of possibilities. And none of them pleasant. He was silent. He closed his eyes and turned away from her.  
  
"Don't do this, Leopold. Talk to me." She aggressively took hold of his arm and pulled him around to face her, "I thought we agreed that we needed to be open with each other, and now you are being distant again."  
  
"Who is not being open? I think you need to look at yourself, Kate. You lied to me this evening. Deliberately lied to me about where you received that grass stain on your dress."  
  
"What did he say to you? What did Edgar make you believe? That I was allowing his dirty little paws all over me? If you think for one minute, I would allow that to happen, you obviously don't know me very well."  
  
"I don't know what happened, but he insinuated something did. In fact, he said Janet was with you and I would find it humorous. I don't find any of this one bit humorous. Particularly the lying."  
  
"I was out on the balcony, Leopold and yes, I ran into Edgar, but he wasn't happy to see me. And even less happy after our encounter. That is all I can tell you, I promised Janet."  
  
"What was she doing there?"  
  
"I suppose she was spying on you."  
  
"Me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you blind? That woman has got it so bad for you. Men can be so stupid, they can't even see it, when it's so obvious. She has probably been in love with you since you were children. And I hate to imagine what would have happened if she would have stayed on here at Balinor through her formative years. There might never have been a ball in New York for you to find a wife."  
  
"Janet Collins?! You are crazy, Kate."  
  
"I don't believe I am."  
  
This threw Leopold and almost forgot what he was talking about, but when he did recall he put two and two together. "I can only imagine what went on tonight, and it's not a pretty picture. If you were not on the other side of Edgar's advances, then I can only assume Janet was." She could see the anger in his face.  
  
"Leopold, you mustn't say anything to her. She would be devasted. She wants you to think the best of her. I told her to wait up tonight so we could talk. I think she could use a female friend right now. I doubt Jack can help her through this."  
  
"I swear I will kill that bastard."  
  
"In my day, I wouldn't take that seriously, but I don't like those words spoken here at all. Knowing you have guns, poisons, swords and knives all over this house. You are capable of just about anything. Leopold, please, don't talk like that."  
  
"He's gone to far, Kate."  
  
"Look, there is nothing you can do tonight. You need a good nights sleep, and tomorrow things will look different."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
She put her arms around him and he felt so tense, but he managed to wrap his arms around her and hold her as close to him as he could, Kate almost thought he was going to cry. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and let out a sigh, "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me. Edgar knows not to mess with me, Leopold."  
  
"You don't seem to understand, you don't know what he is capable of." She could only think of his abuse of women, but she could tell Leopold meant much more.  
  
"You mean murder, don't you? He is capable of murder?"  
  
"You are right, I need some sleep."  
  
"Leopold, you are doing it again."  
  
"Don't you think we have had enough excitement for the evening?"  
  
"No, I want to hear about Edgar."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss, "Tomorrow. I will tell you tomorrow. Now come along,"  
  
He started heading for the house, and she stood there arms crossed glaring at him, "You aren't coming then? Be careful, there are some wild animals out in these woods. They have been known to come close to the house."  
  
"There are no wild animals out here."  
  
"Suit yourself. I do hope I will see you in the morning, Kate."  
  
She heard a sound in the distance and looked around, Leopold slowly turned with a smile on his face and headed into the house.  
  
Being left alone was a bit eerie and she picked up her dress, and ran up the stairs after him.  
  
  
  
Janet lay on Kate's bed crying. Nothing seemed to be going right. Her life had been one bad episode after another. And now she was dragging Kate into it. Jack didn't want to look at her, and Leopold. Well, he barely acknowledged her presence. This was never how it was suppose to be. She didn't know how long she had been lying there, when Kate had finally shown up. She quickly straightened herself up and stood up, "I am sorry, miss Katherine, I …"  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me. After what happened this evening, I think I would be crying to." Kate handed her a handkerchief Leopold had given her. Janet recognized the monogram and before dabbing her eyes with it, she sniffed it and sighed.  
  
Kate couldn't help but smile. It really was sort of sweet.  
  
"You know, Leopold is threatening to kill Edgar."  
  
"Oh, Miss, you didn't tell him, did you?"  
  
"Edgar opened his big mouth and well, I am afraid Leopold put two and two together. I didn't tell him anything. I can't believe he doesn't know what happened before."  
  
"His uncle has always kept things from him."  
  
"I gathered that. Janet, maybe you should just tell me everything. No secrets. Everyone around here seems to always be walking around on eggshells, especially around Leopold and now I see myself doing it. It is so much better to get everything out in the open."  
  
"Is that how they do it in America, miss?"  
  
"Not always, but in a lot cases they do. And don't call me miss. I hate it. I have a name, it's Kate."  
  
"It wouldn't be proper for me to call you that. I could lose my job for being disrespectful."  
  
"You aren't going to lose your job."  
  
"You don't know my mother. She wouldn't think twice about sending me packing if I mess anything up. She was very leery about having me back in the first place."  
  
"She is in charge of the hiring?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course she has to get Lord or Lady Mountbatten to approve. She sometimes will ask Leopold, but she doesn't like to bother him."  
  
"That seems to be the consensus of everyone. Don't bother Leopold."  
  
"In his position it is fairly common."  
  
Kate had taken off her shoes and Janet helped unfasten her dress, she went behind the screen and got into her nightdress. She opened up the wardrobe and found another nightdress and threw it at Janet, "We are going to have girl talk now. Put this on and get comfortable."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, buts, I am soon to be lady of this house and when you are in my rooms you can be yourself, okay. That is what I want."  
  
Janet obeyed and came out in an identical dress, she joined Kate on the bed, and Kate pulled a bottle of ale out from under her bed, Janet covered her mouth, "Where did you get that, miss, I mean Kate?"  
  
"I took it from the pantry the other day, sometimes I just feel like a drink before bed, to relax. It isn't any big deal."  
  
"Oh, yes it is. Cook has a complete inventory and she knows when things are missing. She will probably blame one of her kitchen maids, or she might expect Jack to take it. She would let Jack slide. Everyone likes Jack. He can do no wrong here."  
  
Kate opened the bottle and took a drink then passed it to Janet, "So how do you feel about Jack?"  
  
"Well, he is my best friend. I am afraid I don't return the feelings he has for me. I guess because he knows too much about me. I can't believe he still can have those feelings after what he knows. Jack deserves someone a lot better."  
  
"He's good looking."  
  
"Extremely. No doubt about that one. And many of the local lasses, they have tried to win his affection. He is a hard worker and doesn't have any time for leisure. That is just the way he is. If he does do something he likes, it would be to ride one of the horses. He does that with Leopold. They have always been close. Like brothers."  
  
"I think he's a lot like Leopold."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Maybe you are looking from the outside. The way they appear. Sure Leopold always looks immaculate, every hair in place, clothes fit him perfectly, I don't even think the man can get dirty." Janet giggled, "And Jack is always covered in muck, hair messy"  
  
Janet added, "And smells like horse shit. What woman would want to kiss a man who smells like horseshit?"  
  
"I bet he cleans up nice."  
  
"Kate, I think you find him attractive."  
  
"He only has eyes for you."  
  
"Like Leopold only has eyes for you." With the mention of Leopold, Janet felt melancholy again.  
  
Kate passed her the bottle again. She wanted to lighten the conversation up but also wanted to hear about what had gone on when she had left Balinor all those years ago and she didn't know how to bring it up. But was glad when Janet finally said something.  
  
"I really do appreciate what you did for me tonight."  
  
"I was glad to do it. That guy is a bastard."  
  
Janet knew what she meant but she thought about the real meaning of the word and how much more fitting it was. She quickly dismissed those thoughts. That was something she was never supposed to mention.  
  
"When it happened when I was young, I don't think I was as afraid. I was angry but not afraid. You know I wanted Leopold to know back then. I thought he would get jealous. How stupid was that? I really believed that would happen. Of course Leopold never found out. I was told never to discuss the matter, or I would be sent away and then when I found out I was pregnant, Leopold was already back at university. I decided the only way I would ever be able to stay at Balinor would be to lose the baby. But Lord Mountbatten knew that I most likely would inform Leopold, and it was a risk to have me around. I never wanted to go. I never even got to say goodbye to Leopold."  
  
"Edgar never knew?"  
  
"Oh, no. Not that he would have cared in the slightest. I know some girls who got knocked up by him, he doesn't acknowledge them or their illegitimate children."  
  
"And what if Millicent doesn't produce him an heir?"  
  
"He may actually seek an annulment."  
  
"How can he, the marriage has already been consummated?"  
  
"I don't know what it's like in America, but if a wife doesn't produce a son, it can be considered a viable reason to end the marriage."  
  
"You would think he would already have ended it then."  
  
"He knows it bothers Leopold. That is what I think anyhow. He's like that. He didn't really love Millicent; he only wanted her because she loved Leopold. He wanted me for the same reason. He wants everything Leopold has."  
  
"So what's the story with his mother?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just noticed some things tonight. Odd behavior."  
  
"You saw Lord Mountbatten give her the envelope?"  
  
"What envelope?"  
  
Janet covered her mouth, "Forget it."  
  
"No, this is interesting. I saw them together briefly and I thought Millard's behavior strange. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"No, I don't. I saw an exchange of an envelope that is all. I thought at first blackmail, but I brushed that thought aside. It couldn't be."  
  
"Blackmail. Why would she be blackmailing Millard?"  
  
"I really couldn't say. I do know that Edgar is interested in Balinor."  
  
"But he could never get Balinor, the house belongs in the family."  
  
"If the finances get much worse, there is a possibility the house will have to be sold. If Lady Spencer is blackmailing Lord Mountbatten, they would have the sufficient funds to purchase it."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"Only Lord Mountbatten knows the answer to that. He keeps his study locked, and the key on him at all times. No one is allowed to look at the books, not even Leopold."  
  
"Surely if he wanted to he could."  
  
"I am sure Lord Mountbatten would do anything in his rightful power for that not to happen."  
  
Kate sat and contemplated all the information she had just received. And Janet noticed the intense look on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking, Kate?"  
  
"I am thinking you and I are going to find a way to get into Millard's study."  
  
"No, we couldn't do that. I would get fired."  
  
"I need to think about this. Jack would help wouldn't he?"  
  
"No, you mustn't ask Jack. He has always been the ideal employee. He cannot lose his position here. It would be much worse for him. My reputation is already tarnished."  
  
"Then you will help? I don't want Leopold to lose Balinor. I think it would destroy him."  
  
"I would do anything for Leopold. You know that."  
  
Kate smiled and they each took another swig of ale. Kate was going to get to the bottom of this. She couldn't let anything happen to Leopold's home. 


	23. Leopold's dilemma

Leopold had already finished breakfast and there was no sign of Kate, and none of the staff had even seen Janet that morning. Mrs. Collins was a little bit concerned, knowing her daughter was forever getting into trouble.  
  
"I will send Molly up to check on Miss Katherine, if you would like, your grace."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary, I am perfectly capable of doing that myself. I hate to keep Jack waiting, I had him saddle up the horses. Kate and I were planning a ride this morning."  
  
"It is no problem for Molly, your grace. Then you will be free to speak to Jack."  
  
Mrs. Collins obviously didn't want him to go anywhere near Kate's room. He got so tired of everyone keeping things from him.  
  
Molly stood in the corner, waiting for her assignment, and Leopold turned to her, "Molly, could you please go tell Jack my fiancé is holding us up, and we will be with him shortly."  
  
She curtseyed, "Yes, your grace."  
  
Molly left the room, and Leopold addressed Mrs. Collins, "You run a wonderful household, Mrs. Collins. I know that everything will be in place and run smoothly, under your supervision, but I am the master of this house and I am not a child anymore, I can make certain decisions on my own."  
  
"Of course, you can, your grace, and I am truly sorry I have spoken out of line."  
  
"Is something going on I should know about?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, sir."  
  
"The atmosphere in here, the looks between you and Molly. I know everyone likes to keep things from me. It has been that way since I was boy and I don't expect it change now. But I would like you to keep in mind, that I loathe secrets and lies, and I won't tolerate them in my house. I especially won't tolerate my staff knowing more than I do about what is going on around here."  
  
"I can assure you nothing is going on around here, your grace."  
  
"Good. Now I will go upstairs and see to my fiancé."  
  
When he walked out Mrs. Collins had no idea what had put him in a bad mood. Obviously the party at Westlake had set him off in some way. He usually was so pleasant. Now she had to go find out what had happened to Janet. No one had seen her since early yesterday evening.  
  
  
  
Leopold would normally have knocked on the door; it was the gentlemanly thing to do. But in his mood, he just walked into Kate's chambers. Her dress had not been hung up and the room was literally a mess, he also noticed a second set of clothes, and picked up a pair of boys laced up boots (he knew they belonged to Janet) she had always preferred boys shoes. He called out Kate's name before he entered her bedroom.  
  
Kate and Janet had been up nearly all night talking. Kate had even snuck downstairs and managed a few more bottles of ale, and they drank as well. Both of them falling asleep on top of the quilt of the 4-poster bed. Kate stirred when she heard her name being called, and was just sitting up when she noticed Leopold at the door, she jumped. At first not realizing who it was. This woke up Janet and Leopold felt a bit awkward being faced with two beautiful women in their nightclothes. Both without any modesty whatsoever. He blushed, noticing that Janet was hardly a little girl anymore. And felt a bit ashamed of having these kinds of thoughts about someone he always considered like a sister. But definitely the sexual tension had been building lately. More and more he had felt overcome with desire for Kate and he had to admit that Edgar's talk had aroused him more than he would care to admit. "I beg your pardon, ladies, I really had no idea you would still be in your nightclothes." He started to walk out the door and Kate got up and went over to him grabbing him and kissing him in front of Janet. Leopold was quite embarrassed and couldn't help but look over Kate's shoulder to see Janet's longing in her eyes. He should never have come up here.  
  
He tasted ale on Kate's lips and when he pulled away, he noticed bottles spread all over the floor, "You have been drinking."  
  
" A little. Don't be cross. Janet and I were having a girl's night. I know everything there is to know about all the staff now. Janet has filled me in."  
  
Janet knew how Leopold hated gossip and she lowered her head when he looked at her. She abruptly stood up and realized he was standing in the doorway and her clothes were in the dressing room. He was not about to budge.  
  
She stood in front of him, "This won't happen again, your grace, I am so sorry."  
  
"Why are you apologizing to him, Janet? You are my companion and I asked you to stay. Leopold has nothing to do with this. Don't let him frighten you. He loves to throw his shoulders back and look all high and mighty, but it's a front. He is as gentle as a kitten."  
  
Leopold kept from smiling, but it was extremely hard. Janet was now looking up at him with a look he was not accustomed to. He couldn't help but think of what Kate had told him last night. How she was in love with him, mixed with all the emotion of Edgar's advances on her…he felt very confused. "I am not angry at you, Janet. I am pleased you and Kate are getting along so splendidly, but I am concerned about the events of last night. You are alright?"  
  
"I am fine, your grace." She couldn't take her eyes away from him, the concern in his face was evident, and it only added to her feelings for him.  
  
"I will speak to Lord Spencer about this incident and I promise you it will not happen again."  
  
"Oh, no, sir, please. You mustn't speak to him about this. It will only make him angry and he is not a pleasant man when angered. It's best you stay out of this."  
  
"I think I know what is best. And under the circumstances, I feel I don't have much choice. Lord Spencer will continue to make advances on you, Janet and next time Kate may not be there to save you. He has to be stopped. Unless you welcome these advances?"  
  
Janet couldn't believe he could say such a thing, "Of course not. I hate the man. And the thought of him ever coming near me makes me feel sick. I won't let it happen again." From her tone of voice, Leopold thought it sounded as if this had occurred in the past. And he was now curious. She tried to squeeze past him and found herself rubbing up against him, they both looked at each other awkwardly and Janet quickly looked away and began to pick up her things. Leopold leaned over and picked up the boots, handing them to her. "I think it might be wise for you to change here. I wouldn't want your mother to catch you roaming the halls in Kate's nightdress. I can only imagine what she would think."  
  
"She already thinks it, believe me." She went behind the screen to change and Leopold found he couldn't take his eyes off of her, Kate noticed it and turned him toward her, "What is going on in there?" She pointed at his head, "you are engaged, remember?"  
  
"You won't let me forget." He smiled, he gave her a kiss. "Jack has the horses saddled and bridled. We were supposed to be going for a ride."  
  
Kate held her head, "No way. You are not getting me on a horse today. But you are going to tell me about Edgar and murder."  
  
He laughed, " I just said that to wind you up."  
  
"You did not. You meant it. Edgar was involved in a murder, and if you won't tell me about it, I will find out some other way."  
  
Janet came out from behind the screen, wearing her torn dress. "Kate, you must have something else she can put on. This isn't much improvement on the nightdress, in fact, it is probably worse. The dress is in tatters, for god sakes! It doesn't leave much to the imagination of what went on, does it?"  
  
Janet crossed her arms in front of her, feeling very ashamed as Leopold looked at her. Kate started to push him towards the door, "We don't need your running commentary, thank you very much. You are only making matters worse." They got to the door, and she pushed him out, "Go for a ride, take a cold shower.."  
  
"We don't have that capability I am afraid, and what good would a cold shower do anyone?"  
  
"okay I know there aren't such things as showers in this day and age, but do something, anything, the horse thing…yes, riding a horse will do. What has happened to you in the last 24 hours?"  
  
"I can assure you, I am the same man I was last night when I kissed you on this very spot."  
  
Kate wondered if it had been wise to tell him about Janet's affections. He was behaving oddly around her. Before he hardly acknowledged her, now he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her. "I can assure you, sir, you are not. Go for your ride." And she slammed the door on him.  
  
Leopold stood there for a moment and had no idea what he had done to deserve that. But Kate was Kate. He never was surprised by anything she did anymore. He headed out for the stables.  
  
Kate found Janet another dress and there was silence between them. She liked this girl, and no matter all that had happened to her she was still very naïve. Kate trusted Leopold, why had she just been so hard on him. Of course, he would notice how attractive she was and the way she looked at him, what man wouldn't get weird . Oh, this was stupid. Nothing was going to happen. In 2 weeks they would be married and she would be the only one he would desire. She just had to watch Janet. Where Leopold was concerned she might not be able to be trusted.  
  
  
  
Leopold arrived at the stables in a bit of a state. Jack noticed he wasn't himself. He seemed moody and distant, so Jack felt best not to say anything. Leopold mounted Mordrid, " Kate won't be riding today."  
  
"I hope she is feeling alright."  
  
"She got into the pantry, and between her and Janet they probably had at least a few bottles of ale each. Consequently, they are suffering a fair amount this morning."  
  
Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Cook must be in a right state. She takes inventory every morning. So Janet and Miss Katherine have hit it off then? That should be interesting under the circumstances." He didn't mean to say it aloud but he did and Leopold glared at him.  
  
"Not you too."  
  
"Me to, what?"  
  
"Kate informed me that Janet is in love with me. This is news to me, but obviously you know something about it."  
  
"It isn't news, Leopold. She had her eyes set on you when she was still in nappies."  
  
"I find this information truly hard to believe. She has always been like a sister to me. And if it was true, how could she still have feelings for me after such a long absence?"  
  
"You are her fairy tale prince. She has you up on a pedestal. Nothing is going to change that, not even marrying Kate."  
  
"You don't seem to understand how awkward this situation is for me."  
  
Jack was surprised to see Leopold so flummoxed. It wasn't like him at all, and all of a sudden Jack was a bit concerned. Now that Leopold was aware of her feelings, could it possibly change everything?  
  
"I am to be married, and I can't have her carrying on in such a manner."  
  
"And what manner is she carrying on in?" Jack started to think the worst. What had she done now?  
  
Leopold couldn't even begin to bring himself to talk about the situation he had encountered upstairs; fully aware Jack would think he was crazy. He looked at Jack and saw concern. "You love her, Jack. You can take care of this."  
  
"She doesn't love me, Leopold. She loves you. Only you can take care of this."  
  
"And pray tell, how am I suppose to go about doing that?"  
  
"You either give her what she wants or you tell her to bugger off." Now Jack was angry, "Your uncle would send her away. That always seems to be a gentleman's solution to every problem."  
  
"I couldn't possibly send her away."  
  
"Then you have a decision to make, I am sure the ride will clear your head, your grace, and will allow you to choose wisely." His voice was sharp, and Leopold had never heard him speak in such a matter.  
  
Jack started to walk Guinevere back her stable, "You won't be joining me, Jack?"  
  
"I can't see it would serve any purpose, your grace."  
  
"I enjoy your company."  
  
"I am afraid, I am not the best company at this time. Maybe Janet would like to join you. I am sure she could provide the company you desire, your grace." He walked away from him. And Leopold sat on top of Mordrid, perplexed. What the hell was happening to everyone?  
  
  
  
The next week was a strange one at Balinor. Millard, Margaret, Leopold and Kate plus Otis and Janet would be traveling to London to introduce Kate to society before the wedding. But things weren't not as they should be at Balinor with a wedding just around the corner. Leopold had chosen to spend all his waking hours in his lab working. He did manage to take an early morning ride, but took all his meals in the lab, not seeing anyone except Otis. Kate could not even break thru, which concerned her. She spent a lot of time outside taking walks on her own, being confined in the house right now agitated her, and not being able to see Leopold didn't help matters. Janet got on with her daily duties, but ever since that morning in the bedroom, she and Kate had not been the same. There was a strain between them, and Jack wouldn't even speak to her. Jack had been so moody lately. He worked harder than usual, exercised every horse diligently and then went straight to bed in the evening, not even eating with the rest of the staff.  
  
The party was set to leave for London the next morning and Balinor's staff sat around the table in the servant's dining room, discussing the strange atmosphere in the house,  
  
Sarah, the elder downstairs maid said, "He's been locked up in that laboratory all week. I haven't seen anything like this for a long time. He doesn't act like a man about to be married."  
  
Lily, who was very quiet said, "We really shouldn't judge, we don't know what is going on."  
  
Maggie, the youngest member of the staff couldn't help but add her two cents, "I will tell you what, it has something to do with Janet. I know it. Have you ever seen the way she looks at him. And she doesn't even care what Miss Katherine thinks. And poor Miss Katherine, she has been walking around like a lost soul for days."  
  
Mrs. Collins walked in, "Enough gossip from all of you. We have a lot to do. Maggie and Molly you will be helping Lady Mountbatten pack this afternoon for the trip. Has anyone seen Janet?"  
  
"I believe she is attending to Miss Katherine's things, Mrs. Collins." Piped in Molly.  
  
"Fine. I think everything is in order."  
  
Sarah whispered to Lily, "Except for the bride and groom, I would say wouldn't you?"  
  
Otis stood over his master, Leopold had not had much sleep and it concerned him, "You have hardly touched your breakfast, sir."  
  
"I am not hungry." He pushed the plate aside.  
  
"Do you plan to stay locked up in here until the wedding, sir?"  
  
"I will do what I damn well please, Otis."  
  
"Of course you will."  
  
Leopold turned and looked up at him, "And what the hell did you mean by that?"  
  
"Everyone is concerned about you."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Otis."  
  
"I don't mean to pry, sir…"  
  
"But you are going to, so go ahead. You have been dying to all week."  
  
"Ever since the ball at Westlake, you have not been your self. The staff is concerned that there is trouble. We all know what Lord Spencer is capable."  
  
"I can't believe I am saying this, but I wish the only trouble was Edgar at this point in time. Everything would be a lot simpler."  
  
"Have you and Miss Katherine had words?"  
  
"No, not recently. We aren't speaking. How is that for two people who will be married in a weeks time?"  
  
"Well, I suggest you unlock this door and go find her and sort this out, whatever it is."  
  
"I am afraid, it is more complicated than that."  
  
"It is none of my business, sir." Otis picked up the plate and started for the door, Leopold turned around.  
  
"Otis, stay, please. I really don't know what the hell I am going to do and I have been hiding in here trying to sort it out, but I can't seem to even think straight."  
  
"You know if I can be of any assistance, sir."  
  
"Have you ever had feelings for two women at the same time?"  
  
Otis looked shocked, "I can't say that I have."  
  
"Well, you see I am in a bit of a quandary. Not a bit, one hell of a quandary is more like it. I have been informed a member of my staff has some affection for me. "  
  
"I am assuming you are speaking of Janet, sir?"  
  
"You assume correctly. It has made things very awkward. All of a sudden I can't look at her the same. I used to consider her like the younger sister I never had. And now, I see something different. She is attractive and desirable, and she looks at me…" Leopold felt his face flush, "well, she looks at me in a way that isn't appropriate between a member of staff and myself."  
  
"I see your dilemma, sir, and I am sorry to say I don't have a solution. Do you love this girl?"  
  
"No, no, no…at least I don't think so. I mean, I do love her like a sister, and now I am having thoughts about her that are not very sisterly like, if you know what I mean.'  
  
"I see. Well, this is natural, Leopold. You are to be married, and you will have some doubts and having this girl's affection, well it can be very confusing. You must speak to her."  
  
"I couldn't possibly."  
  
"You can't go on like this. You are marrying Kate and having sexual thoughts about her personal companion. I know you Leopold, you are a man of your word and your honor and you will do the right thing. You must sort this out."  
  
"And what if I don't do the right thing?"  
  
"You will pay the consequences. Maybe ladies like Millicent would turn a blind eye, to their husband having a mistress, but I doubt Kate would. You will lose her."  
  
"I never said anything about having a mistress. I have no intention of taking a mistress, I am not even married yet and I have no intention of losing Kate."  
  
There was a knock at the door, Leopold shouted out, "Go away, I am busy."  
  
He then heard Margaret's voice, "You will let me in Leopold, I am sick of your childish behavior."  
  
Leopold put his head in his hand and sighed, "let her in, Otis."  
  
Otis let her in, she noticed that Leopold had not shaven in days and he looked a bit disheveled. Papers were strewn everywhere, "I must have Lily come in to clean in here, this is disgusting." She then turned to Otis, "I surely hope you are talking some sense into this boy, Otis. I find his behavior well suited to a child of 5, not a Duke."  
  
"I have tried, my lady."  
  
"To no avail I take it."  
  
Otis nodded.  
  
"I am very busy, Aunt. What is it you would like to speak to me about?" He said sarcastically, knowing full well what was on her mind.  
  
"We leave for London first thing in the morning. I will not tolerate this behavior in court. I don't know what is going on with you. Keeping yourself locked in here, like a caged animal. And the sight of you is not much better."  
  
"I will not be joining you tomorrow."  
  
Margaret was shocked, "I beg your pardon."  
  
"I have some things I need to take care of, I will join you in London the following day. I will take my horse. Don't worry; I will be there in time for the ball at Windsor. I won't be needed otherwise. Showing Kate off, means tea parties and soirees with a bunch of snobby women, my attendance is not required."  
  
"You will go with us tomorrow." She demanded.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"And what am I to tell Katherine."  
  
"I will speak to her myself."  
  
"Really? You haven't said more that two words to her in the last 4 days. She has been moping around here, hardly the happy bride to be. What is going on, Leopold? I demand an explanation and Kate most definitely deserves one."  
  
"And I am not prepared to give one. I guarantee she will have one, once I know what it is."  
  
"This is absolutely ludicrous."  
  
"Yes, I believe it is. Now can you both leave. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"This is hardly important." She picked up one of his drawings.  
  
"It is important to me." He snatched it out of her hands and went back to his drawing. Otis and Margaret looked at each other shocked by his behavior. It was so unlike him. As they walked out and closed the door behind them, they heard the lock turn on the other side. They both walked down the hall together.  
  
"Otis, the staff is talking. Something about Janet. I know she has always been fond of him."  
  
"I wouldn't worry, my lady, Master Leopold will sort this out in his own due time."  
  
"We don't have time. It's only a week until the wedding and the ball at Windsor is in a few days. All eyes will be on him and his choice for a bride. If he is having second thoughts…"  
  
"No, he is not having second thoughts. We need to leave him be. Leopold has always needed his solitude when he is troubled. And he has always done the right thing. This time will be no different."  
  
"I do hope you are right, Otis."  
  
  
  
That evening in the drawing room Millard and Margaret played cards, while Kate paced back and forth the length of the room, she looked at the clock and the door, and wondered if Leopold would make an appearance this evening. Somehow she doubted it. Margaret was concerned.  
  
"Kate join us. Watching the clock is doing you no good."  
  
"He isn't coming. I can't take this anymore. I am going to go get him."  
  
Margaret stood up and took her arm, "You must leave him."  
  
"Why must I? He has hardly spoken to me all week. He hasn't even come out of that room to eat."  
  
"He is working on a very important invention. He is having a break- through or whatever you call it, he can't bear to be disturbed when he is working."  
  
"I don't care." She pulled away from her and left the room, heading towards the laboratory. But she wasn't prepared to see Janet about ready to knock on the door. Janet was startled when she heard Kate's voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if Master Leopold needed anything."  
  
"Have you been down here before?"  
  
"No, miss. I wasn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"If Leopold needs anything, Otis will get it for him. You are my companion, not his. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Miss Katherine, please…I have done nothing wrong. And everyone is mad at me. Jack won't even speak to me."  
  
"Then why don't you go and see if Jack needs anything." Janet didn't like the tone in her voice.  
  
"You think what the others do, don't you? I thought you were my friend? I thought you were different?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this now." She looked at the door, "Please go."  
  
Janet gave her an odd look and walked down the hall. Kate proceeded to knock on the door.  
  
"Leopold, please open the door."  
  
She heard some sign of life from inside and footsteps coming towards the door, but the lock didn't turn. On the other side of the door Leopold leaned his head against the door, "Kate" There was silence.  
  
"Open the door."  
  
"No…I can't."  
  
"You mean you won't."  
  
"I can't…not now. There is so much I want to say to you, and you deserve an explanation for my childish behavior but I am not able to give you one at this time. You must know I do love you with all my heart."  
  
"You have an odd way of showing it."  
  
"I need to sort some things out. I won't be joining you tomorrow on the carriage journey to London, but rest assured I will be there the following day, and you will have your explanation. I am hoping you will be patient with me at this time. You will have Aunt Margaret and Aunt Agnes to keep you company and they will keep you busy, with all the teas you will be attending. We will talk upon my arrival in London. Have a safe journey."  
  
"Leopold, please…open the door."  
  
She heard his footsteps walk away from the door and let out a sigh. What was going on with him? This was so unlike him. Is this something she had to look forward to in their relationship? Days on end locked inside his laboratory, never seeing him whenever he was in a mood. And what about Janet? Was she a friend or foe? She seemed so harmless, but who knows what was going on inside her head.  
  
Kate headed down the hall and towards the front door; Margaret was at the drawing room door, "Kate, where are you going?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"It is getting late, and quite nippy, I wouldn't want you to catch cold. You should be staying inside and keeping warm."  
  
"I need some fresh air. I will be fine." Margaret didn't like her mood. She seemed so lost.  
  
Kate headed out towards her favorite spot in the garden. Even though it was dark, the moonlight caste shadows on the walkway and on the rose bushes that Kate loved. She sat on the bench and looked up at the clear sky. This part of the garden was at the very far end, away from the house and close to the nearby woods. She was not concerned with the nighttime noises, her mind was elsewhere. Leopold was all she had, and she felt he was slipping away from her. She had given everything up to be with him and she didn't want to think about what would happen if she lost him. All of a sudden she heard laughter coming from the woods, it was dark and she couldn't see anything. But there were definitely voices. She got up and headed towards the sound, as she crept closer around one of the hedges, she bumped into someone and toppled over, she stifled a gasp, and then heard a familiar voice,  
  
"Miss Katherine, you nearly scared me death. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He whispered.  
  
"Jack," He held out his hand to help her up and she dusted herself off, "you heard the voices too."  
  
"I was tending to one of the mares, who has a poorly leg and I thought I heard rustling. It is probably nothing."  
  
There it was again, the laughter, then the very distinct voice, "Maggie, you have been ever so helpful and I will repay you for all the information you have provided me with."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that, my lord, your kindness is all the payment I require." There was more giggling.  
  
Jack and Kate looked at each other knowing that it was Edgar Spencer's voice they made out speaking to young Maggie. Jack pulled out a pistol from under his shirt, "What are you going to do with that?" Kate questioned.  
  
"Scare the shit out of him."  
  
"And disturb the whole house."  
  
"You have any better ideas. I don't want Maggie getting herself into the same predicament so many other young ladies have found themselves in once in Lord Spencer's clutches."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He shot off the gun into the air, and that was enough for Edgar. He fastened his trousers and got back on his horse and rode through the woods. Jack and Kate started walking towards where the noise had come from and Maggie stood there, the top of her dress unbuttoned, looking very sheepishly. Jack was stern with her,  
  
"I won't even ask what you think you were doing in there with that man, but so help me, Maggie, I will tell Mrs. Collins if you even think about seeing him again."  
  
"No, Jack, you mustn't. She will send me back home and I won't have any references. You can't do that."  
  
"Then stay away from Lord Spencer."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And what information are you providing him?"  
  
"Nothing. I didn't tell him anything."  
  
"He wants something from you Maggie and it isn't a quick feel under your dress. You better tell me."  
  
"He was asking about his grace and I told him no one had seen hide nor hair of him in days, that he's locked himself into his laboratory."  
  
"And…"  
  
She looked over at Kate, "He wanted to know about you, miss. I didn't tell him anything because I don't know anything. I said he should speak to Janet."  
  
"Do you like working here, Maggie?"  
  
"Yes, I do very much. His grace is the most wonderful employer and so kind and generous."  
  
"Then why the hell are you telling Lord Spencer anything about him whatsoever? You must know that he is up to no good. "  
  
"But he was very kind, and he is rather attractive and I never meet any men here, there is only you. And everyone knows you have no interest in anyone by Janet."  
  
He felt a bit embarrassed. "I will make sure I introduce you to some of the local boys in the village then. Stay away from Lord Spencer. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Jack. Can I go now."  
  
"Go on." She ran as fast as she could towards the house.  
  
Kate looked over at him, "I am impressed. You handled that very well."  
  
He let out a sigh, "Someone has got to do it."  
  
"Do you think she told him anything else?"  
  
"I don't know. She is quite the gossip. I am sure he now knows that you and Leopold aren't speaking. And that probably pleases him. Who knows what she told him about Janet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's nothing. You should get back to the house, Miss."  
  
"Is something going on between Leopold and Janet? Jack what do you know?"  
  
"It's gossip, that is all."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Nothing is going on. I take it Leopold is a little overwhelmed with Janet's affection for him."  
  
"That is a nice way of saying that he is attracted to her and that he wants to get her into bed." She said sarcastically. Angry but on the verge of tears.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Leopold. He loves you, Miss Katherine."  
  
"But I have to worry about Janet."  
  
"She doesn't mean to do this."  
  
"Oh, come on Jack, I have seen the way she looks at him. What man could possibly resist that look."  
  
"She isn't playing a game, Kate. She truly believes he is the man for her. I think she has held on to these romantic notions all this time because of the way she has been treated while she has been away. It has always kept her going. That he would make everything right. I don't like it either, believe me. I haven't spoken to either one of them and now he's gone and run away from the situation, which really isn't helping matters."  
  
She had started to cry, "He is slipping away from me, Jack. He is all I have. I gave everything up because I was in love with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and now this. Janet wants him and I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should just let him have his fling and get it out of his system, but then I think what if they really are meant to be together. Why should I stand in their way?"  
  
He gently put his arms around her to comfort her, "He loves you and there is no way in hell that Janet is going to end up with Leopold. You have got to stop thinking about that. He is having one of those guy moments, you know thinking about spending the rest of your life with someone, it is rather a scary thought. She happens to be attractive and totally smitten with him, it is tempting. Even for Leopold. The guy is odd, Kate, but not that odd. He just needs some time."  
  
"And what about Janet?"  
  
"I wish I could help you. I lay awake at nights trying to figure out a way she might find me as attractive as him, but so far to no avail. I work in a stable, and wear grubby smelly clothes, it isn't very attractive."  
  
"We will have to work on that."  
  
"I am afraid there is nothing to work with."  
  
"You would be surprised. A bath, a suit…they say clothes make the man."  
  
He laughed, "And what good would a suit do me? I ride horses for a living. I am not about to change my occupation. This is what I love."  
  
"And Janet, you love Janet."  
  
"It isn't going to happen, Kate. I have already given up on the idea. In fact, I actually have a date this weekend, with a girl in the village."  
  
"You can't give up. Not when you feel so strongly about someone."  
  
"Are you giving up?"  
  
"Not likely, like I said he's all I have."  
  
"You think I should give it another go?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
He smiled at her, "I like you, Kate McKay."  
  
"I like you too, Jack. It's nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"I will walk you up to the house, you feel cold." He rubbed his hand up her arm, as they turned to walk back, his arm around her, he noticed activity out on the steps of the house and Leopold and Millard walking toward them. They had heard the shot. Leopold noticed the intimacy between them and didn't look pleased. Jack immediately dropped his arm from around her. Millard called out to him,  
  
"What the hell is going on, Jack? We heard a shot."  
  
"Poacher I believe, my lord, I scared him off. Everything is fine."  
  
Kate and Leopold just glared at each other. He was unshaven, and for the first time he was not his immaculately dressed self. His shirt was untucked from his trousers and his suspenders hanging off them. His hair, sticking out every which way.  
  
"I didn't realize Miss Katherine was out here, it probably isn't incredibly safe for her to be on her own, don't you agree, your grace?"  
  
"No, she shouldn't be out here on her own." He was still staring at her.  
  
"Well, since everything is fine and Miss Katherine has been delivered into safe hands, I will be calling it a night. Goodnight Miss Katherine, your grace, Lord Mountbatten."  
  
"Goodnight Jack." Kate smiled at him as he walked away.  
  
Millard turned to Margaret and the staff who had assembled on the stairs and waved them inside, "Everything is fine." He then turned to Leopold, "We are lucky to have that man around, he has always gone far beyond his regular duties for this family."  
  
"I am in agreement with you Uncle, Jack is a fine man. Isn't he, Kate?"  
  
"Yes, a fine man, Leopold." She said sarcastically. She turned around and began to head for the house, then stopped and made one last remark. "I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow, I better turn in. And by the looks of you, it wouldn't do you any harm to do the same. But then you are not going to London tomorrow, so I guess you can do as you please. Oh, what am I saying, you always do as you please, your grace." And she stormed off towards the house.  
  
Millard felt a bit awkward, "What have you done to deserve that, Leopold?"  
  
"I have been my arrogant, selfish, pompous self I suppose. Isn't that what being a Duke is all about?"  
  
And he stormed off towards the house. Millard shrugged his shoulders, "Children! Thank god, he doesn't have a sibling!" And he followed Leopold into the house. 


	24. an unexpected occurance

After a restless night sleep Leopold was up and dressed, and out for his morning ride before most of the house was even contemplating getting up. He knew he was behaving like an imbecile and he really didn't know what had come over him. Now it just seemed like pride, and he was embarrassed about his behavior in the last few days. This had all started with Edgar. Why did he let that man get to him? Of course Janet played into the picture to, but he really felt that Edgar's intention was to get Leopold to think along those lines, just to cause more trouble. Before he had never even contemplated any feelings whatsoever for her, and she surely had not done anything to actually evoke those feelings except she tended to look up to him like he was some sort of a god. Other women he had known in the past had been much more aggressive in these matters, knowing exactly what they wanted and playing the game to get it. He had seen right through them, but Janet was different. She was not playing a game, she had very strong feelings for him indeed, and he was sure they were quite sincere. It was flattering, but it was not healthy. As he rode Mordrid through the woods, he realized he would have to speak to her and she would have to know, that although he did care for her, she was only a friend and he would do nothing to jeopardize his relationship with Kate. He thought about Edgar and what Edgar would make of all this. Probably laugh, and he would love to see Leopold's whole life in turmoil. To see Balinor and it's inhabitants crumble. And that is exactly what would happen if he pursued the desires he had been feeling the last few days. Being alone and thinking about it, of course was nothing like facing all of them once again. He was the only one that could make it right again, and this burden lay heavy on him, not knowing where to begin. Kate was so angry and she had every right to be. And his decision to not join them on the journey to London today was probably just making it worse. But he needed the time alone. Millard, Margaret, Kate and Janet would be gone and he could sort things out with no distractions. Tomorrow he would join them in London and he would try and come up with some explanation that Kate would accept, and something to tell Janet that wouldn't break her heart. He gave Mordred a good swift kick and galloped into the woods.  
  
Janet had seen Leopold ride off from her bedroom window. It was early and they weren't planning to leave for London till 9. She was expected to help Kate with her things in about an hour. This gave her some time, maybe she could catch up with him, if she could sneak past Jack and get a horse saddled without him noticing. She knew Jack's routine fairly well and usually after he saw Leopold off (if he wasn't joining him on a ride) he then would tend to feed the others. If he was in one of the back stalls, she could easily get out one of the mares. She got dressed and laced up her boots and quickly headed downstairs toward the stables.  
  
There was no sign of Jack, and this meant he was still in bed. Not good. He was always so aware of every sound going on in the stable, especially when he was in bed. She hid behind a post for a while contemplating her next move, when Jack's door opened. He stepped outside wearing only his long john bottoms and he stretched before he headed out towards the water pump. Janet watched him from behind and she realized she had never seen him without a shirt on, or at least not for a long time. She remembered a skinny scrawny physique. Jack now had muscles and she had to admit, he was quite a sight. What was she thinking? It was Jack, good old Jack. The one who always knew what was best for her, always had advice. She watched as he began pumping and when the water flowed out he stuck his whole head under it. He let out a faint gasp. Surely the water was cold. Then flipped his head back, and shook his head. Then took his hand through it, getting it off his face. When he turned to walk back to the stable, she quickly darted into the first stall, not wanting to be seen.  
  
She waited till she heard him go back into his room and quietly tried to saddle the mare in the stall. She thought she had succeeded and began to lead the horse out, when she ran into Jack. Now in a pair of trousers, but still shirtless, hair tousled, a towel draped over his shoulders.  
  
"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Thinking about taking a ride this morning are we?"  
  
She was speechless, more because of his appearance. She had never seen him look so attractive, and it threw her. She averted her eyes, and wondered how she could get out of here. But he was blocking her way.  
  
"I am afraid you would never catch up to him. This little mare doesn't have it in her. And Mordrid runs like the wind."  
  
She still was not speaking and Jack found it odd. Janet always had something to say. "This is a first. You have nothing to say?"  
  
"Only could you please let me by."  
  
She had let go of the reigns.  
  
"Janet, come on. I miss our arguments and discussions. It's not the same without your opinions on everything. I am going to miss you terribly when you are in London. Balinor is never the same when you are away."  
  
"I need to get to Miss Katherine."  
  
"A Few minutes ago you were ready to follow Leopold on horseback. Now you have to go see to Kate. Why such a change in plans?"  
  
"Like you said, I would never catch up."  
  
"Is that what you wanted to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know anymore. Please let me by."  
  
"You know how beautiful you are when you are angry." He lifted her chin and she couldn't avoid his gaze. She felt helpless, what was happening to her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jack was amazed at his confidence all of a sudden and for the first time she was responding to him. It wasn't much, but it was something. He felt he had her. She was looking at him, the way he had seen her look at Leopold. He stroked the side of her face and then ran his fingers through her soft silken chestnut hair. Janet had never been touched in such a way. Her experiences with men had not been truly pleasurable. Edgar was rough and demanding, pleasing himself only. The Earl, 20 years her senior, quite different than Edgar, awkward and needy, but all the same only interested in the pleasure he received. She felt a tingly sensation throughout her body as Jack brushed his lips against her cheek and then found her lips. He was tender and gentle (wasn't this how she had always imagined Leopold to be?), but at the same time incredibly sensual. When he pulled away from her, she stood motionless; shocked by the sensation she was feeling. Jack was a little embarrassed, how long had he waited to do that? And now he felt a little bit awkward.  
  
"You have never kissed me before. Why?"  
  
"I suppose the timing was never right. We were always arguing or discussing Leopold."  
  
"You should have kissed me before, Jack."  
  
He smiled, "I take it you enjoyed it."  
  
She looked down at her feet, and began kicking the hay around with her boots awkwardly. Jack noticed she was wearing his old boots. He had passed them onto her when she was about 15. He was amazed she still had them and they hadn't fallen to bits.  
  
He lifted her chin again so she had to look at him. "Talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what to say. I feel a little overwhelmed and confused. No one has ever kissed me like that before, no has ever touched me like that before and you standing here…well…you are Jack, my best friend and this isn't how it's suppose to be."  
  
"There go all your theories about Leopold out the window, is that what you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. You know how I feel about Leopold."  
  
"I know only to well." He felt defeated again. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere. But instead of walking away, like he would normally do. He plucked up the courage, and took her into his arms, "I think it's about time I gave you something else to think about." This time when he kissed her, it was much more passionate, but still tender. He caressed her back and she felt his heart racing against her, his strong arms embraced her, his tongue exploring her mouth. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and for the first time in her life, she wanted him. Not Leopold, Jack. The touch of his bare skin against hers excited her, and she wanted more, she knew how to please a man. That was one thing she could do well, and as she started to unfasten his belt, he stepped away.  
  
"No, Janet." He refastened it.  
  
She looked hurt, "Don't you want me? I want you."  
  
"It won't be like this. It will be the right time. This is not it."  
  
"But I don't understand."  
  
He took her face in his hands, "I love you. And I want us to be together. But I am not Edgar. Being together doesn't mean you have to give yourself to me."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"That is all you know. I think we should do this properly. I want us to court, Janet. I don't want people talking about us behind are back, I want to take you for rides in the woods and picnics, and to dances. I want us to be a couple. I want to hold hands and exchange glances across a crowded room, and know exactly what the other one of us is thinking at the time."  
  
"You are a romantic, Jack."  
  
"Yes, I am. Don't you want any of those things?"  
  
She nodded, "I do, I just didn't think they really existed in my world. I guess that is why I always dreamed of Leopold. He seemed to want all those things. Kate said to me the other day, you were quite like Leopold and I told her she was mistaken. You were nothing like Leopold. But you are more like Leopold than I could ever have imagined"  
  
"I can never be Leopold, Janet. I can't give you what he could give you. I have this." He looked around the stable, "Not much else. But I can love you, I can love you with all my heart, and I would always be a good husband, my eyes would never stray."  
  
She was surprised, "You're asking me to marry you, Jack?"  
  
"Of course. I have always known I belonged with you. Of course, we must go through a sufficient courting period. I insist, this is done proper. That is if you'll have me."  
  
She smiled and started to kiss him, "I will have to see how the courting goes first. I want to make sure your intentions are true. A girl can't be to sure nowadays can she?" She teased. He had never felt so happy. He only wished he would have made this advance sooner, then maybe he could've prevented the unhappiness everyone in the house was going through right now…especially Kate and Leopold. As they kissed, they were surprised to hear footsteps behind them and they looked up to find, Margaret standing before them.  
  
Janet quickly pulled away from him straightening her dress, and curtseyed to her.  
  
Jack realized he was lacking a shirt, which wasn't going to sit well with her under the circumstances.  
  
"Janet, you are needed upstairs. We will be leaving within the hour. I don't know what is going on here, but your mother will have to be informed Janet. She has strict policies on relationships between staff members. I don't think she will be very pleased. And as for you, Jack, gallivanting around half naked in front of a young impressionable woman is something I wouldn't expect of you." She was trying not to look at him, she remembered what it was like to be young and feel desire for a young man. She didn't like to be cross with either one of them, but there were rules.  
  
"I have asked Janet to marry me, my lady."  
  
"Ah, really. And Janet has accepted?"  
  
"No, not yet, but she will in time."  
  
"He hopes." Janet smiled.  
  
"Well, that does change things a bit doesn't it? This is all very sudden."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, it doesn't change the fact that we are leaving for London today, and Janet has work to do, and I am sure, you have a lot to do as well Jack. For starters, putting on a shirt."  
  
Janet smiled; even Margaret thought he looked good without a shirt.  
  
"Yes, mam, I will do that right away." He wanted to kiss Janet again but Margaret was waiting.  
  
Janet too, felt the need to kiss him; she was not leaving them alone.  
  
Margaret sensed the awkwardness, "You two, will have some time before we depart I am sure, to say your proper goodbyes. Come along, Janet."  
  
There was noise outside the stables and Jack realized Leopold had returned. He wasn't sure what Leopold would make of all this, or Janet would react to him now. But they were soon to find out. He quickly went into his room and grabbed a shirt, and headed out to assist him. Janet and Margaret stopped in front of Leopold, who had just dismounted.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant ride this morning, Leopold?"  
  
"Very rejuvenating, aunt indeed." He looked at Janet who felt awkward, but he saw something different in the way she looked at him this morning.  
  
"I do wish you would change your mind about traveling with us down to London."  
  
"I desperately need to sort things out here."  
  
"I do understand. Well, Janet, we have a lot to do, and I am sure Jack is anxious to tell Leopold his news."  
  
Leopold looked confused, "News, what news?"  
  
Jack looked at Janet for guidance. Leopold noticed the glance between them. What had happened in the last 24 hours? They hadn't been speaking and now they were exchanging glances. He had been shut in the lab to long, obviously.  
  
"You can tell him anything you want. I really must go. I will see you before we leave?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Margaret and Janet walked up to the house. And Leopold watched Jack curiously as he watched the Ladies. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? My aunt sounded like your news was rather important."  
  
Jack continued to unsaddle Mordrid, he hadn't spoken to Leopold at all in the last few days and now it seemed awkward. Knowing how Leopold felt about Janet. How would he react to this news?  
  
"Janet and I…well, I have asked her to marry me."  
  
"Marry you? This is rather sudden isn't it? As I recall you, you said she doesn't love you."  
  
"I think I might have been mistaken. I can't be sure, it is early days yet and we won't be able to begin our proper courtship till she returns from London. She hasn't said yes, but she hasn't said no either."  
  
Leopold wasn't sure how to take this. "I am happy for you Jack, you know that."  
  
"I am afraid that anything I said to you earlier, was out of pure jealousy and contempt. Obviously I cannot change the fact you have some feeling for her. I don't blame you, but I don't think you love her. At least not the way I do. I know you love Kate, and she adores you. I have always wanted Janet. She has always wanted you. Or so she thought. I found out this morning that I could possibly give Janet what she wants. I can't be you, but I think she loved the idea of you. I may not be a duke, and have an estate and money, but I do have some of the same ideals as you. I think she might be able to look under the smelly clothes and Wellington boots now, and see that you and I aren't so different after all."  
  
Leopold gave him a pat on the back, and smiled, "No, we aren't so different. I have always envied you, Jack. I thought living with the horses would be brilliant. They never demand things of you, except food and water and affection. They don't talk back. They love you unconditionally. You can be dirty all day long, and ride as much as you like. Not a bad life."  
  
"I like my life, Leopold. And I will like it more with Janet in it."  
  
"I have no doubt she will say yes."  
  
"They you approve."  
  
"What is not to approve? You and Janet have always been my best friends, I think it's wonderful. I will always remember the first time I noticed you were interested, that day you came back with her on your horse, she had been crying because I had teased her."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I was jealous of you. You were much closer than I was with her. You talked about everything. Because of who I was, you both never truly opened up to me. There was something between you then, I knew it. Maybe she didn't. She was young. I was always envious of the way you lived your life. All the staff was happy to be in service. My service. All of you were like a family, and every chance I got I tried to be part of that family. Never truly succeeding. Everyone included me, but I was always the Duke. I never could really be part of your world, no matter how hard I tried." Jack saw the loneliness in Leopold's eyes. It had always been there. Jack remembered when his parents had died, and how Leopold's life had changed. He had never truly gotten over that. He had always been alone, even when they were all together.  
  
"Hey, you will always be a part of mine and Janet' s world. That is just the way it is. I know it hasn't been easy for you and I must say I wouldn't trade my life for yours. But you have Kate now, Leopold. You are going to be married and have a family and you will have a place of your own. You won't have to try and fit in anywhere, because you already fit in with Kate."  
  
"We are not speaking."  
  
"Whose fault is that? Surely not Kate's?"  
  
Most servants would not speak to him in such a way, but Jack had always felt Leopold was more of a friend than a Duke  
  
"You are right. It is my fault. I chose to lock myself away, to not face reality once again."  
  
"And did it solve anything?"  
  
"Well, obviously it did. You made your attentions known to Janet. That probably wouldn't have happened otherwise."  
  
"So I have you to thank for my courage in showing Janet my affection."  
  
He smiled, "Of course."  
  
"Well, I think you need to start thinking about Kate. And what you are going to do to regain her trust in you."  
  
"She doesn't trust me? She told you that?"  
  
"She is scared, Leopold. She is scared of losing you. She was willing to accept the fact you were interested in Janet, she didn't like it, but what else could she do. She did put a lot of trust in you, leaving her home to be with you. And then for this to happen. Well, I don't think I would trust you either. But then men are not to be trusted especially when a beautiful woman is involved.'  
  
"I am not your ordinary man."  
  
"Far from it. Much like myself. So out of curiosity what had you decided to do about Janet?"  
  
"Under the circumstance, I decline to answer that question. You are to become her fiancé and anything I was thinking or feeling at the time well is of no importance. You are my friend and I don't plan on jeopardizing that friendship at this time."  
  
"Wise answer. So what about Kate? You know you should join them today. Make the effort, it might help."  
  
"No, I have made up my mind, I am staying here. I will leave for London in the morning. I need a little more time on my own."  
  
Jack led Mordrid back to his stall and Leopold followed, he watched as Jack removed his bridle and then brushed the horse down. Mordrid whinnied in delight. He loved to be brushed. Leopold leaned on the stall door, "You aren't thinking of leaving Balinor, I mean if and when you marry?"  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No, I do not, but your quarters won't be suitable for a wife, and a family."  
  
"They will be fine. I would not think of leaving you. This is my home and everyone here is my family and I love these horses."  
  
"That is a relief. I will check into the prospects of building you a proper home on the estate."  
  
"Leopold, you don't have to do that. I know the money is tight. It is a frivolous expense."  
  
"I don't call giving my two closest friends a proper wedding gift frivolous."  
  
"She hasn't said yes, yet."  
  
"But she will, Jack. I know she will."  
  
  
  
Janet went straight to Kate's room, "I am sorry, I am late, Miss Katherine. I am afraid I lost track of time."  
  
Margaret stood behind them in the doorway smiling. "You aren't going to tell Katherine your news?"  
  
"No, ma'am, it really is nothing and I we must get ready for our journey. You said so yourself, ma'am."  
  
"I hardly call a proposal of marriage nothing, what do you think Katherine?"  
  
Kate looked shocked, "Jack…did Jack propose?"  
  
She nodded. And Kate thought about their words last night. He was ready to give up, what had happened. "…And your answer?"  
  
"Well, I haven't said yes, he wants a proper courtship. He is a good man."  
  
"I told you he was."  
  
Margaret excused herself, "I will have Parker come and get your trunk, Kate shortly."  
  
After she left, Kate's tone changed. She felt everything had now changed. Maybe she wouldn't lose Leopold after all. "You have to tell me everything. It seems so sudden. A couple of days ago, you said how could anyone be interested in a man who smells like horses."  
  
"Well, I was wrong. You don't notice the smell, not when he kisses you."  
  
Kate smiled, "He kissed you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, and it was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was tender and gentle and loving, and you wouldn't think a man like Jack would kiss like that. And Kate, you should see him without his shirt on. Oh, my word, he has the most beautiful body I have ever seen, and he talks romantic. He wants to take me on picnics and dances, and he doesn't want me to give myself to him. He wants to wait."  
  
Kate smiled, he was like Leopold. "So how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I want to wait too. I am happy with the kissing believe me."  
  
"So you are going to say yes?"  
  
"I want to say yes now, but I think I shouldn't be so anxious. Make him wait for an answer. Don't you think that is a good idea?"  
  
"I think so. I am so happy for you."  
  
Kate hugged her, "Can we be friends again, Kate? I have hated the last few days when we haven't talked and you have been so cross with me. I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me. My feelings for Master Leopold, were childish. I never ever thought he would really look at me in the way he did. I know I said I wanted him, but I don't think I ever knew what I wanted. I just knew I didn't want anyone like Edgar or the Earl. I wanted someone to love me, and treat me the way Leopold treated you. I never thought it could be Jack."  
  
"It's okay. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does matter, because if it wasn't for me none of this would've happened. I hear the staff talking. They think something is going on between me and Leopold. Like I sneak into the lab at night or something. The first time I have seen him is this morning at the stables. I was curious, yes. I wondered if he really had some feeling for me and what it would be like, but I don't think I ever really thought it would actually happen. And I shouldn't have behaved so childish in his presence. You are my friend and you love him and he loves you, I know that. I need to apologize for all the pain I have caused you both."  
  
"I don't need an apology. I am sure everything will be fine." But she still felt unsure. If this happened so suddenly, what's to say it wouldn't happen again. Leopold wasn't as easy to understand as she had first thought.  
  
"I know it will. Maybe I should go talk to him."  
  
"No, no, no…I think that is not the best idea."  
  
"But he might listen coming from a woman."  
  
"Not you. No offense."  
  
"I understand. He needs some time, that's probably all."  
  
Kate looked out the window where she could see the stables and saw Leopold and Jack giving each other a hug, and pat on the back. Leopold looked happy as he headed back towards the house. In fact their seemed to be a skip in his step. God, she hoped they could get over this hump!  
  
  
  
The carriages were loaded and ready for the trip to London. Margaret and Millard would be in one carriage, Kate, Janet and Otis in the other. Otis felt he should stay behind with Leopold, but Leopold insisted it was much more practical for him to go with them. He would manage. As they were getting in the carriages, Jack arrived to say goodbye. It was awkward, in front of the staff, but Jack wasn't about to let her go without a proper goodbye and before she stepped into the carriage he managed to pull her towards the back where they were less visible and take her in his arms and kiss her. Kate was already in the carriage and witnessed the event, smiling and thinking about Leopold. She looked out the window. No sign of him whatsoever. He was obviously still brooding somewhere. There would be no goodbye. She didn't know how she would get through the day. When Janet got into the carriage, she saw Kate's mood and then leaned out the carriage door, "Jack" she called.  
  
He came to the door, "You miss me already."  
  
"No, you silly old fool. You need to get Leopold. Kate needs to see Leopold."  
  
"I will see what I can do."  
  
"You are a sweetheart."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss, told the driver to hold on a minute and went towards the house. Leopold was in the front room, looking out the window at the carriage. "You are coming out to say goodbye?"  
  
"I don't see much point."  
  
"You are making a mistake. Come on, be a man and show this woman that you care about her. Don't send her off on her own like this, not knowing."  
  
He turned and faced Jack, "I don't know what to say to her."  
  
"Tell her you love her, and you will see her tomorrow. That will be enough, as long as you are sincere about it."  
  
Jack grabbed his arm and tugged on it. Leopold could remember being boys and Jack was the one always pushing him. He probably never would have made the first move on Millicent if it weren't for Jack. "Alright, alright. I am coming. You don't have to rip my arm out of its socket."  
  
Jack patted his back. "That's the Leopold we know and love."  
  
They headed down the stairs toward the carriages, and Margaret looked pleased seeing Leopold. He had shaven and looked like his old self once again. He went to his aunt first, She took hold of his hand through the open window, and "You will be alright on your own?"  
  
"Yes, I am a big boy now. And I am hardly on my own. There is a house full of servants. You have pleasant journey and I will see you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
He kissed her cheek and then nodded at Millard. Then headed over to Kate's carriage. He first addressed Janet, "Don't worry about Jack, I will keep him in line."  
  
She smiled at him, and then he looked at Kate, "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
She nodded but was silent.  
  
He felt awkward in front, of Otis and Janet and Jack standing behind him. He then just opened the door and took her hand pulling her out of the carriage, "Leopold, let go of me, what are you doing?"  
  
He took her by the hand and around to the back of the carriage, taking her face in his hands, "I love you, Kate. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I do love you."  
  
"Then why are you staying behind?"  
  
"I need a little time, to sort through some things. I will be there tomorrow afternoon." He kissed her, and then let go, "They're waiting you better go." He walked away back towards the steps of the house, Jack helped her into the carriage and she stared at Leopold as the carriage pulled away. He was much more complex than she ever imagined. But the kiss had been genuine, they could work through this. No they would work through this and she felt better as they drove off down the road. 


	25. a shot in the woods

Leopold spent the rest of the morning catching up on some correspondence, he was writing to his solicitor about the debt and was hoping he would get some answers. He had never questioned Millard keeping his study locked, but today, he felt the urge to have a look through the books and records. But Millard had the only key, it frustrated him to no end, and he even tried prying the door open, only to get strange looks from the staff. He finally gave up. He wandered around the house aimlessly. Cook had to kick him out of the kitchen, because he was in the way, so he went to the library but couldn't sit still long enough to actually read anything. He was restless. He wanted to eat lunch with the staff, but Mrs. Collins insisted on serving him alone in the dining room. Frustrated and lonely he went to the pantry and grabbed a few ales and headed down to the stable to see Jack.  
  
Jack wasn't surprised to see him, but was surprised when Leopold handed him a bottle. It was the middle of the afternoon, and he still had stalls to muck out, and he needed to exercise a few of the horses. Not a wise decision to have a drink.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do, Leopold. I shouldn't"  
  
"One drink won't hurt you. You are not going to allow me to drink on my own surely? When the Duke of Albany offers you a drink, you take it." He smiled in jest and Jack took it from him.  
  
"That is an order?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"You miss, Kate. You are a fool, Leopold, you should've gone with them."  
  
"I needed this time alone."  
  
"To do what? Have a drink with me, annoy Cook?"  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"Tom says you were in the kitchen half the morning, trying to help and then insisting on having lunch with the staff. Said Cook had to kick you out."  
  
"It is my kitchen and I have a right to be there if I choose."  
  
"Did you tell Cook that?"  
  
"No, actually, I couldn't bring myself to actually say the words, she scowled at me and I really thought it best to heed to her advice and leave."  
  
Jack laughed, "She did kick you out."  
  
"But I raided her pantry, much to her disapproval."  
  
They were quiet for awhile. Jack found it a bit odd sitting on a hay bale in the stable with Leopold having a drink. It was something they had done as lads, but it had abruptly ended when Leopold entered university and hanging out with the staff was much looked down upon by his uncle.  
  
"Have you thought about how you are going to make up this mess with Kate?"  
  
"I suppose a written letter wouldn't be sufficient."  
  
"No." Jack said sharply.  
  
"It has worked in the past. In New York I put my foot in my mouth on one occasion and I sent her a formal apology, of course I did wine and dine her. Gave her an incredibly romantic evening, one both of us are not likely to forget." Leopold thought of that evening on the rooftop and how beautiful Kate had looked, the way they danced, the way they kissed.  
  
"You are not likely to have any free time with her alone in London, your aunt will have her meeting everyone who is anyone there. You have got your work cut out for you. Less than a week till the wedding, and you have to reel her back in and quick."  
  
"Pray tell, how did you do it with Janet?"  
  
"It just happened. I didn't plan anything. You know I have been asking myself that question all morning. But whatever it was, it worked. Sorry I can't help you. I'll never understand women. One minute, Janet wanted nothing to do with me and the next she is telling me I should have kissed her ages ago. We weren't meant to understand them. But you know the romance angle helps. You'll think of something. And she will run to you with open arms, I have no doubt about that. Of course, she might give you a little grief on the way there."  
  
"That is guaranteed and I deserve it. To tell you the truth, I would hate it if we always saw eye to eye, if we never argued. Our relationship has always had its share of conflictions, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Makes the relationship a hell of a lot more interesting."  
  
"I can see that." Jack finished his drink and stood up, "Leopold, I really need to get some work done. Merlin and Guinevere have not been exercised at all today, and I need to get cracking, before it gets dark."  
  
"Perfect. I will take Merlin. We can ride out Old Howe Lane, I want to show you where I thought the perfect place to build your new home would be."  
  
Jack couldn't say no. Leopold was lonely and needed company, Jack needed to exercise two horses so it did make sense.  
  
"Alright then, I'll get them ready."  
  
Like when they were boys, they raced down the road. It was always close. Both of them were superb riders. The road was on the edge of the woods, that separated Balinor from Edgar's property and in their youth, they had dared each other to go into the woods. Edgar was known to be waiting and it would become a chase. They would come out the other side, laughing hysterically because Edgar was not a match for either one of them. They always had the fastest horse, and were the more experienced riders. It was their game of cat and mouse. When they reached the edge of the woods, Jack stopped, thinking he heard something.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
"Thought I heard something. Which is odd, because I don't think anyone goes in these woods anymore. Remember Edgar would be waiting for us."  
  
Leopold smiled remembering it fondly, "I never understood why he continued that game. He never won, and we humiliated him every time. Those were wonderful times. Let's have a run through."  
  
Jack was apprehensive, "I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"You said for yourself, no one ever goes in there. Where is that sense of adventure, Jack? We have nothing to lose." Before waiting for Jack to answer, Leopold kicked Merlin and was off. Leaving Jack behind. Guinevere was much slower, and he had a hard time getting her to pick up speed. As he headed through the woods, he saw Leopold in the distance. And he looked around him, feeling a bit nervous. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he expected Edgar to pop out. And now he knew what Edgar was capable of he wouldn't want to meet him here at all. As these thoughts went through his head, he heard a shot, and Leopold, a fair ways ahead of him, toppled from his horse. Jack kicked Guinevere as hard as he could and gave her a slap with his hand, rushing to Leopold's side. Merlin had run off, and Leopold laid on the ground both hands gripping above his heart. Jack immediately thought the worst. He jumped from his horse and knelt down beside him, blood was seeping through Leopold's hands. Leopold looked up into Jack's face, "I've been shot."  
  
"It's going to be alright." Jack tried to remain calm, "Let me look at the wound."  
  
It was obvious the pain he was in and when he took his hand away, Jack saw where the bullet had penetrated through his jacket, but it was hard to see where it had entered his body.  
  
"I need to get your jacket and shirt off, I don't want you to move, I am just going to rip your shirt open and then I can put some pressure on the wound to get it to stop bleeding."  
  
Jack used his knife to slice open the front of Leopold's shirt, and even though it didn't look good, he was relieved to see the wound was closer to his shoulder. "It's not that bad, if I can get the bleeding to stop, I think I can get you back to the house."  
  
Jack managed to make a bandage out of Leopold's torn shirt and without moving him too much got it wrapped around his shoulder and upper arm. Leopold grimaced in pain, during the whole proceeding, gritting his teeth.  
  
"The bleeding isn't as bad, lie still, I need to get Merlin." Jack started to get up to fetch the horse and Leopold grabbed his arm with his free hand.  
  
"You think it was Edgar?"  
  
"I didn't see anyone, did you?"  
  
"No, I just can't imagine anyone else, here in these woods. It's like when we were children, only now the game has become extremely dangerous. What does he want from me?"  
  
"Leopold, you need to lie still. We can talk about this later. I need to get you out of here, and back to the house, where a doctor can look at you."  
  
As Jack got Merlin by the reigns he looked around him into the thickening of the woods. Whoever had done this was long gone. And Jack knew that Leopold's assumption was probably right. There was only one person who could be responsible. And now it seemed pretty obvious. He wanted Leopold dead.  
  
He brought the horse over to where Leopold was, "Do you think you can manage to sit up?"  
  
With Jack's assistance, Leopold managed to sit up, feeling the pain jet through him again, he groaned and then he felt dizzy and started to fall forward.  
  
"Jack, I can't do it. You are going to have to go to the house and get help."  
  
"I am not leaving you here on your own. Somehow I am going to get you up on that horse."  
  
Leopold couldn't help but notice Jack's worried expression. "You think someone is trying to kill me."  
  
"That bullet was too close, Leopold. Whoever did this, wasn't aiming for your shoulder."  
  
Leopold managed to sit up again, and put his weight onto Jack to stand, as he looked at the saddle, and the thought of trying to lift himself onto Merlin's back without the use of his left arm, it seemed next to impossible. But with determination, and Jack's help he managed, all the way pain shooting through his shoulder. Once on the horse, he began to feel dizzy again and slumped forward. Jack thought he would fall off, but somehow Leopold regained his balance, and Jack quickly got on Guinevere and led Merlin and Leopold out of the woods and back down the road towards the house.  
  
The short distance seemed like forever, Jack continued to look back, Leopold slumped on the horse, blood now seeping through the makeshift bandages. Leopold's eyes rolling in his head, his face pale. There was a strong possibility he could lose consciousness. When he finally saw Balinor around the corner he called out with all his might. Hoping someone would hear him. Tom looked up from trimming a hedge, to see the two horses slowly making their way towards the house. He thought it odd, they were walking so slow. He knew Jack and his master well enough to know, they barely ever walked the horses. Then he noticed the slumped figure; Jack was leading the other horse. Leopold had been hurt. He ran towards them as fast as he could, yelling at the top of his lungs so the other staff members would hear him. When he finally reached them, Leopold had lost consciousness and was slipping off the horse, Tom (who was a fairly burly man) managed to catch him, and Jack jumped off his horse to help him. By this time, Mrs. Collins and Parker were running towards them. The other members of staff standing on the front steps gasping. With Parker and Tom's help, they carried Leopold into the house. Mrs. Collins was crying, and yelling at the girls at the same time, "Maggie, Molly, I want you to get clean sheets, and I want some boiled water and towels. Right away. Go on, hurry."  
  
They ran off. And Tom, Parker and Jack carried Leopold up to his room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the Mountbattens,Kate, Otis and Janet arrived in London shortly after lunch. The townhouse in Kensington belonged to Millard and Margaret, and was often used by Agnes when she was in town. Agnes had arrived the day before, along with her entourage of servants. And upon their arrival she had a full lunch prepared. There were already plans for an afternoon tea with Lady somebody or other, and cocktails with some Count and Countess and dinner with a cousin of Margaret's. Kate already felt tired just listening to Margaret rattle off the list of engagements. She went to lie down before tea, and found herself thinking of Leopold. She was anxious to see him. She wanted to get things straightened out between them as soon as possible. The image of him standing on the stairs of Balinor lingered on her mind, he looked very alone and distant. She wanted to see him smile again. She knew to well, he had so much on his mind. She imagined most members of royalty, didn't bother with what was going on around them and allowed others to take care of everything for them. Of course, that is how Millard and everyone else wanted it. Don't bother Leopold. But Leopold knew things were going on around him and was troubled by all of them. He just didn't know how to take care of them himself. Janet came into the room, and finished unpacking, she was humming some happy little tune, and Kate smiled,  
  
"Thinking of Jack, I take it."  
  
She blushed, "Oh, Kate, I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
Kate sat up, "Love will do that to you."  
  
All of a sudden Kate felt some anxiety come over her, and she couldn't pin point it. Janet noticed the change in her expression, "Is everything alright? You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
"This is weird. I mean, I feel something is wrong."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Leopold." She tried to laugh it off, "Oh, this is silly, now I am acting like I have psychic powers. Which is utterly ridiculous."  
  
"I knew someone once who always knew when her sister was in trouble. They were very close, and she would get premonitions, and they would turn out to be true. It is possible."  
  
"I don't believe in any of that." She still felt the anxiety and it seemed to have to do with Leopold. She saw his face on the steps of Balinor and it only made it worse. She chose to ignore it. "Do you feel up to a walk in the park? I need some fresh air."  
  
"Sounds brilliant."  
  
Kate turned to Janet, "Why didn't Otis stay behind and come with Leopold tomorrow? He is always with Leopold. It just seems strange."  
  
"You wouldn't get Otis on a horse. Not now. Leopold rides like a mad man as well, so that doesn't help. So Otis is sent ahead with Leopold's trunks, gets to ride in the comfort of a carriage, and when Leopold arrives tomorrow, he will already be settled in. Leopold can spend a night alone, Kate. He is capable of looking after himself. You shouldn't worry."  
  
"I think I would feel better if Otis was there with him."  
  
"I am sure he and Jack are having a right good time. They use to get sloshed out in the stables. And go on midnight rides, acting like banshees screaming and yelling and carrying on. Millard didn't have a clue. Leopold would always be presentable the next morning, and when Millard would make comment about the noise, he would say it must be some village lads having a good time. And they played cat and mouse with Edgar in the woods. They were a sight, trespassing onto the Spencer's land, and Edgar would be waiting for them. Then they would high tale it out of the woods like lightening. Edgar would be so mad. And they did it over and over again."  
  
Kate saw images of Leopold again and she closed her eyes, "I need to get out of here."  
  
"Kate, are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I just want tomorrow to come. I want Leopold here with me."  
  
  
  
Jack had ridden into the village to fetch Dr. Townsend, while Mrs. Collins and Lily watched over Leopold. He hadn't come to since they'd gotten him upstairs into his bed. Mrs. Collins managed to remove the makeshift bandage, and cleaned up the wound as best she could, rewrapping it with strips of clean sheet. The bleeding seemed to have subsided, but his pulse was weak and there wasn't anything else to be done until the doctor arrived. When he did, he asked Mrs. Collins and Lily to stay to assist him, the bullet would have to be removed. Jack had never felt so close to tears, as he did now. And Mrs. Collins had to escort him out, Parker was standing outside the door, "Parker, please get Jack a brandy, I think he could use one."  
  
"No, I want to be in there with him."  
  
"Jack, you have done everything you could already. Master Leopold was lucky to have had you there. Now go downstairs with Parker, we will let you know what is going on as soon as we can."  
  
Jack reluctantly left the room, turning back to Leopold lying helpless on the bed. He should have stopped him. He had a bad feeling about those woods. And now he blamed himself for what had taken place.  
  
Jack pulled a chair up outside the room once he had his brandy. Mrs. Collins had informed everyone to carry on with their duties, but Maggie and Molly could hardly concentrate and were passing by the room every few minutes, asking if there was any news. When Mrs. Collins finally opened the door, Jack stood up. She took hold of his hands, "The Doctor removed the bullet, and now we just have to wait."  
  
"Wait for what? For him to die?" Jack shouted.  
  
"Jack, everything that could be done has been done. And there is a strong possibility he will recover. The bullet was far enough away from his heart; he has lost a lot of blood though. His body needs some time to deal with the stress."  
  
"Why isn't he awake? After it happened he was talking to me, just like normal."  
  
"Could be shock to the system. We need to give him some time."  
  
"I need to go to London, his uncle and aunt need to know. Kate needs to know. He needs Kate here."  
  
"Jack, I will not be sending you off to London, in your state. And furthermore I would like to see what happens in the next few hours, there is no need to alarm them right away."  
  
"He could die. He could die alone. No, that won't happen!"  
  
The doctor came out of the door, "He is not going to die as far as I can see, Jack. And Mrs. Collins is right; it is getting dark and not the best time to travel to London. Watch him overnight, and I will be here first thing in the morning. You can inform Lord & Lady Spencer in the morning. Another thing, if and when he awakes, I do not want him to even contemplate getting out of bed. I have stitched the wound, but with unnecessary movement, it could reopen, which would not be a good thing. I am leaving him in good hands. And if anything occurs during the night, you know where to reach me." He then left.  
  
Jack went into the bedroom and sat by his bed, Lily was cleaning up. There was blood everywhere. She put her hand on Jack's shoulder, "You might be best getting on with your duties."  
  
"I don't give a shit about my duties. I am not budging from here until he wakes up."  
  
"I am sorry, Jack."  
  
"Do you even care what happens to him? He is my friend."  
  
Mrs. Collins overheard him, "Jack, there is no need to talk to Lilly that way. Of course she care what happens to him. We all do. But you can be of no use here. You are better off in the stables, tending to the horses."  
  
"I think I know where I would be better, and that is here, beside my friend. You can get on with your duties. Leave me be."  
  
Mrs. Collins motioned for Lily to go with her, "Alright. I will have Molly bring you your dinner."  
  
"I don't think I could eat a thing."  
  
"I will have her bring it up anyway."  
  
They left him and he put his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
It was nearly 9, Jack had dosed in the chair after picking at his dinner, he looked over at Leopold and noticed some stirring, he went closer to the bed, "Leopold." There was movement and his eyelids flickered then slowly opened, when he moved he felt the pain, and gasped. He saw Jack, a bit blurry but he knew it was Jack.  
  
"Jack. I really thought this was just a bad dream. But obviously I was mistaken." Just the few words spoken, left him exhausted. The pain was excruciating.  
  
"Oh, my god, you don't know how relieved I am to see you awake." Jack was smiling.  
  
"There is hardly anything to smile at, as far as I'm concerned." He tried to get more comfortable.  
  
"The doctor said you are not to have any unnecessary movement. The wound could open up again. You lost a lot of blood and it's left you weak. You just need to rest and lie still."  
  
"I have to be in London tomorrow."  
  
"Not hardly. I plan on riding in tomorrow to inform your family of the accident. You are staying put."  
  
"You'll do no such thing. If you ride into London tomorrow, I ride with you.'  
  
He laughed, "Like Mrs. Collins would let that happen. Leopold, your health is the most important thing right now. Who cares about society parties, and audiences with the queen? You have to be well for Kate next Saturday. You are going to be walking down the aisle, and the only way that will happen is if you get your rest now and let the wound heal."  
  
"If society parties were all I was concerned about, I would listen to the doctor's advise and take heed, but I have business in London as well, I plan to get to the bottom of this financial problem my family has found themselves in."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"It can't. Especially now. If someone is trying to kill me, the next time I might not be so lucky. I need to take care of this matter; I will not leave them penniless. I know Edgar is at the bottom of this. I don't know to what capacity, but I just feel it. I can find some answers in London. And then there is Kate. There won't be a wedding if I don't sort out things with Kate."  
  
"This will change everything."  
  
"On the surface, momentarily, yes, maybe. But without anything being said, it will still be festering under the surface, and I can't leave it like that. I will be fine in the morning. You will accompany me to London. And you won't mention a word to Mrs. Collins or anyone else in this household about it. They will know soon enough. And then it will be too late to stop us."  
  
Mrs. Collins peered around the door, "I thought I heard voices. Oh, Master Leopold." She was overjoyed seeing him awake and she started to cry. She went over to him and took hold of his hand, "You mustn't talk. I will have Cook make you some soup, and I will make sure Jack doesn't bother you any further. We don't need you to get worked up over things. It is not a good for you."  
  
"I want Jack to stay, Mrs. Collins. And the only thing I really fancy is a brandy."  
  
"But, sir, you need to get your strength back. Something with substance."  
  
"Alright, I will have soup with my brandy then." She stood there looking at him, "I would like it now, Mrs. Collins. That isn't any trouble is it?"  
  
"No, sir, of course not."  
  
She left the room and Jack laughed, "She isn't use to you making demands."  
  
"I am so tired of everyone believing they know what's right for me." Jack saw the pain in Leopold's face, and he knew he should really leave.  
  
"I should go. You do need your rest."  
  
"Now you are doing it."  
  
"Leopold, you have been shot, you have lost a lot of blood, and you were unconscious for nearly 5hours. Anyone in your shoes, royalty or not would need rest. So I will leave you."  
  
"I might need your assistance in getting dressed in the morning."  
  
"I don't know, Leopold, I really think you riding to London is a bad idea. Why don't you just wait and see how you feel in the morning."  
  
"I already know how I will feel. I need to see Kate."  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier, if I go to London and bring her back?"  
  
"You heard Mrs. Collins, it's not good for me to be agitated. And that is precisely what you are doing, Jack. I will see you in the morning."  
  
As Jack walked away he turned to look at Leopold. He was putting up a good front. He could tell he was in a lot of pain, and here he was talking about riding into London. Jack didn't see it happening. Hopefully Leopold would see some sense in the morning.  
  
  
  
In London, they left Margaret's cousin's house at 10pm, Aunt Agnes, had been watching Kate all evening and was concerned with her demeanor. And when their carriage dropped them off at the townhouse, Agnes managed to talk to Kate on her own before she headed into the house, "I am concerned about you Kate, you don't look well. I suppose my pig headed great nephew is to blame. Margaret told me he is working on some cockamamie invention, and I for one do not believe it. I was really hoping that living under the same roof with Millard for so long, would not rub off on him in any way. But obviously it has. When he arrives tomorrow he will get an earful from me. He was always the sensible one in this family. I will not allow that to change. And Margaret really thinking I would buy that story about the invention. I am sure this involves another woman, and I know my great nephew. He is no fool, he would never jeopardize his relationship with you."  
  
Kate smiled, she really loved this woman. "I think I know that. That's not bothering me. I have felt uneasy all night. And I can't pinpoint it, except that is has something to do with Leopold and it's not good. I know how silly this sounds. But I can't get it out of my mind."  
  
"This is pre-wedding jitters and I am sure Leopold's behavior recently hasn't helped matters. You need to get a good night sleep. I am sure Leopold is fine. And it's not a bad thing having time away from him. He will be at Balinor right now, missing you, wondering what you are doing. And you will tell him about the wonderful men who you have had the pleasure to meet while he was not here. Give him a taste of his own medicine, my girl."  
  
"I didn't meet any wonderful men."  
  
"Make it up, he will never know. Come now, you must get some rest."  
  
Kate took a deep sigh and walked into the house, wondering what Leopold was doing, and if he was all right. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
The morning came and Jack snuck in through the front of the house, so Mrs. Collins wouldn't question him. He rapped on Leopold's door and heard a faint "Come in."  
  
Leopold had managed to sit up in bed, but he was in no shape to be riding into London. He could hardly sit up straight, due to the pain in his shoulder. His left arm and shoulder had been wrapped tightly against his chest, to prevent from any unnecessary movement. And Jack couldn't imagine him riding a horse in this condition.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"No, but that doesn't matter. You are not going to talk me out of this."  
  
"I realize that."  
  
"Good, now help me out of this bandage, I won't be able to put on a shirt otherwise."  
  
"I think that is the whole point. The doctor said stay in bed, don't move. He knows you to well, that bandage main purpose is to restrict you from doing anything foolish. I am not going to be responsible for you bleeding to death on the way to London, because your stitches have burst."  
  
"Once I get my clothes on, we will make a sling. It will do the same trick, and I won't use it to ride. I only need one hand. I promise you I will be careful."  
  
"I have heard that one before. You know how much trouble I am going to be in, going along with this scheme of yours?"  
  
"It is not a scheme. You are accompanying me to London, for my safety. I will keep Mordrid at a safe trot, the whole way."  
  
"Mordrid doesn't know what a safe trot is. You should be riding, your aunt's pony. And even that timid thing isn't safe in your condition."  
  
"We can sit here all morning and bicker, and it will get us nowhere. Or you can help me get dressed so we can be on our way. We are wasting time. And Jack, look on the bright side, in a few hours you will see Janet. There will be very little for you to do, and you can begin your courtship. Walks through Hyde Park, Moonlight strolls along the Thames. I can't think of a better way to start your relationship out on the right foot."  
  
Jack couldn't help but conjure the picture in his head. He was always so busy at Balinor; it would be difficult for him to find time to court Janet in the way he felt was proper. It sounded ideal. Janet would love it; she would feel like a real lady, not some country girl hanging out with the stable boy. What the hell. He would do it. He went to Leopold's side and began to unwrap the bandage. Once it was off, Leopold insisted on seeing it in a mirror. The incision was probably a good 3 or 4" from the shoulder blade down below the collarbone, it was not a pretty sight, and there was a lot of dried blood around the thread from the stitches. Jack found a clean sheet to bandage the wound, before putting his shirt on. Once Leopold had a shirt on , it was much more difficult to get a jacket on. So they made a sling and draped the jacket over his shoulders. Jack even had to put his trousers and boots on,  
  
"How the hell are you going to get through your wedding night in this condition?"  
  
"That is a wonderful thought, Jack"  
  
"Well, I am being realistic. You won't even be able to undo her dress, or hold her in your arms"  
  
"I am sure we will manage, and that isn't any concern of yours." Leopold was blushing.  
  
"Kate seems like a pretty resourceful young woman, she is bound to have some alternative ideas, so the night won't be a waste." Jack was smiling, as he teased him.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Ah, come on, Leopold lighten up."  
  
"You sound like, Kate."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. She wants to be with you."  
  
Leopold felt a bit uncomfortable talking about this and just wanted to go, "You have the horses ready?"  
  
"Efficient, that is one thing that I am. Question, I have nothing that would be suitable for me to wear in London. This attire is hardly appropriate for the city."  
  
Leopold had a look at him, "I am afraid you are correct on that matter. You will have to wear something of mine, until we can buy you a suit of your own in the city. Go ahead and get something out of the wardrobe."  
  
Jack had a look through, and passed on all the regal looking brocaded waistcoats. These were clothes for a Duke, not for a groomsman. "I think I will stick to my own gear."  
  
"Nonsense, at the very back of the wardrobe, brown trousers, plain waistcoat, and shirt, black tie and brown jacket."  
  
He found it and brought it out, "You have never worn this."  
  
"Bought it in New York, it is all the rage or so I am told. It will suit you, much better than I."  
  
  
  
As they made their way down the staircase to the front door, Leopold leaned against the railing; he was still very weak and dizzy. Jack looked back at him and shook his head. This was absolutely crazy, and why had he let Leopold talk him into it. But Leopold refused to let the injury hold him back and didn't complain. As they opened the front door, they ran into Maggie, who gasped when she saw Leopold up.  
  
He pointed his finger at her, and managed a smile, "You can tell Mrs. Collins, Jack and I have gone to London and we will see her a few days time."  
  
"But, your grace, you aren't supposed to be out of bed."  
  
"As you can see I am out of bed, Maggie and I will be fine."  
  
"I better go fetch, Mrs. Collins."  
  
"No, you can tell her once we have left."  
  
"But, your grace, she won't like it."  
  
"I don't care what she won't like, now run a long I wouldn't want you to get reprimanded for not attending to your duties."  
  
"But the doctor is coming this morning."  
  
Maggie, being the youngest member of the household, was always trying to do the right thing, but never seemed to get anything right.  
  
"Please, tell the doctor, I am sorry I missed him."  
  
Jack gave Leopold a nudge, "We better go."  
  
  
  
Tom was down at the stables waiting. Jack had to tell him since someone would have to mind the horses while he was away. He helped Leopold get on Mordrid, and when Leopold looked down at him, he saw concern in his face.  
  
"You might as well tell me what you are thinking as well, everyone else in this household has."  
  
"I just want to say be careful, your grace. It is a long journey into London, and with your injury, it is bound to make the trip a bit more difficult. I know you are in good hands, Jack is a good man. He won't let anything happen to you."  
  
As Jack mounted Merlin, he thought about allowing Leopold to ride into the woods. He had allowed something to happen to Leopold, god, he hoped they would make it to London in one piece.  
  
Before they set off Jack turned to Leopold, "I have some rules."  
  
Leopold looked surprised.  
  
"I don't want to see you galloping, you will keep Mordrid at a steady trot. It might take us longer to get there, but I don't care. You will ride by my side, not in front not in back, so I can see you at all times. We will take frequent stops so you can rest as well."  
  
Leopold glared at him, "Anything else."  
  
"I think that about covers it."  
  
"Right, lead on."  
  
Jack was amazed he had spoken like that to Leopold, but he felt it necessary. He was concerned not only for Leopold's health, but also what if the incident occurred again. What if Edgar or whoever, was keeping an eye on Leopold. Anything could happen, and he was going to take every precaution to protect Leopold and himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	26. arriving in London

This had to have been the longest ride in Jack and Leopold's life. Leopold didn't complain, but every time Jack looked at him, he was grimacing in pain or he was breathing heavy. The journey was taking its toll on him, and it was obvious from his pale and clammy skin. It was a beautiful spring day and the sun beat down on them, Jack managed to find a shady spot to rest, but Leopold refused to get off the horse,  
  
"If I get off, I'll never get back on, and you won't be able to lift me on your own."  
  
"What did I tell you, this was a stupid idea. Why are we doing this? You aren't going to make it to London. You are getting worse with every mile."  
  
"Granted, I am in a hell of a lot of pain, but that's all it is…pain. I can deal with it. Once we are in London, I will be able to rest."  
  
"You should be resting at Balinor. You know if anything happens to you I will be to blame."  
  
"This is my doing. You are just my accomplice and nothing is going to happen to me. Stop being so paranoid. We will be in London in a few hours."  
  
Jack watched as Leopold cringed again in pain, and he took a bottle out of his saddlebag, "This should help. The doctor left it for you to take if the pain was bad."  
  
Jack tried to hand it to him and he pushed it away with his free hand, "I definitely won't make it to London, if I take that. That is morphine, Jack and I wouldn't know my hand from my foot on that concoction, let alone be able to point my horse in the direction of London. Granted, it does take the pain away momentarily. So I either take the morphine for the pain and forget about making it to London anytime today, or we carry on. I am for carrying on."  
  
Jack put his head in his hand, he had no solution and his worry grew every minute.  
  
"I know you are worried about me, but the sooner we get to London, the sooner your mind will be put at ease."  
  
"And what is to say you will rest in London, you seem hell bent on this whole Edgar business. Why can't you forget about that for now? Give yourself some time to recuperate."  
  
"If you were shot on Edgar Spencer's property, would you be able to forget about it? He could come after Kate or any other member of my family; I have to get to the bottom of this now, before some other dreadful thing happens. You know what he's like Jack."  
  
Jack couldn't argue, he knew probably more what he was like than Leopold. And he had rapped Janet. Something Leopold knew nothing about. "Right then, we should get a move on." He passed Leopold a flask of water, and Leopold took a drink, after he handed it back to Jack, Jack poured some into a handkerchief and handed it back to him, "For your face, might make you feel a bit better."  
  
Leopold took and wiped his brow, then took hold of the reigns, "I'm ready."  
  
They headed out on the road, making their way towards London.  
  
  
  
Kate was restless all day; she was told Leopold would probably be there by lunch, but lunch passed and no sign of him. Teatime passed and no sign of him. Finally Aunt Agnes talked her into a walk in Hyde Park. Her waiting at the front window was doing her no good.  
  
"I really should stay, he could be here at anytime. I want to be here when he gets here."  
  
"Dear child, you waiting at the window is a sure sign he won't be here at any moment. It is a beautiful day and you are going to accompany me in the park. I hear the flowers are splendid, at this time of year. And I always love to see the children floating the boats across the boating lake. I use to take Philip and Millard there when they were small. Philip's boat would always be the fastest, Millard's quite often sunk and he would cry. Of course then Philip would be obliged to give his to Millard, and Millard would manage to sink that one as well." She was trying to get Kate's mind off Leopold and she managed a smile.  
  
"I guess a short walk would be okay."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
It was close to 5pm when they left the house in Kensington for their walk. It was a lovely time of the day, just turning dusk. There was still a good hour and a half till the sunset. Kate hoped that on their return Leopold would be sitting in the front room waiting for her and that image kept her spirits up as they headed down the street towards the park.  
  
  
  
The last hours ride had been horrendous, Leopold was exhausted and weak, and Jack had taken the reigns and led Mordred the last few miles into London. They must have been quite a sight. Jack was a wreck; he just wanted to get there. Leopold kept drifting and a couple of times Jack thought he would fall off the horse. He wondered if any more blood had been lost. With Leopold's jacket draped over his shoulder, his sling was not visible, and he wasn't about to stop now. They were so close. Jack was relieved as they turned a corner on the high street and he saw the row of townhouses, one of them belonging to the Mountbattens. He turned to Leopold.  
  
"Leopold, hold on for just a few minutes more, please."  
  
"I'm fine." But he wasn't. They pulled up in front of the house. Jack got off Merlin, tying him to a post, and doing the same for Mordred. Otis had seen them pull up and when he stepped out onto the street, was shocked by his master's appearance,  
  
"What in god's name has happened?"  
  
"I will fill you as soon as we get him up to bed."  
  
Leopold slipped his right leg over the saddle, and managed to get off the horse, but once his feet hit the ground, he started to collapse; Jack and Otis held him up on either side.  
  
"Kate, where's Kate?" Leopold mumbled.  
  
"She's gone for a walk, sir."  
  
"Alone? I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"With Lady Mountbatten. I am sure she won't be long. We need to get you up to bed, sir."  
  
Jack was relieved to have Otis there. He knew Leopold would listen to Otis.  
  
"Right, bed. Sounds good."  
  
Janet had heard the commotion and was at the door as they walked up the stairs, "Oh, my god. Jack, what happened?"  
  
"Later."  
  
Leopold's jacket had fallen off and she saw the blood soaked sling, "He's bleeding, Jack."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack looked over and saw the blood, and freaked. "Janet get me some clean sheets or something, something to clean him up. I should've checked him earlier, I knew this would happen. I think his stitches have torn. This is not good."  
  
They got him upstairs. And with Otis' help they took off his shirt, and undid the blood soaked bandages. Janet stood behind them holding sheets and a bowl of water, "I can do it if you like, I had some training in first aid, at college,"  
  
Jack looked at her, she looked so sweet and innocent standing there, wanting to help. But all he could think about was her reaction to him bare- chested, he did not want her in here with Leopold half naked and he snapped, "You get out. Otis and I have the situation under control."  
  
"I only want to help. Why are you being so cruel?" she started to cry, and Leopold still coherent but barely, grabbed Jack by the arm  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your fiancé?"  
  
Jack turned to her, taking the items from her hands and setting them down next to the bed, and Otis began to clean Leopold's wound.  
  
He gave her a hug, "Look, it's been quite a day, I shouldn't have snapped. You should go wait for Kate. This is going to be quite a shock for her." He held on to her, feeling helpless and wished they were reunited under different circumstances. Janet knew he wasn't himself, and sensed his concern and anxiety, she wished she could make this all go away for all of their sakes.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"God, I hope so."  
  
He kissed her forehead, and she managed a smile, she looked over at Leopold, and the smile disappeared. He looked horrible. Kate would be devastated. She left the room.  
  
Jack assisted Otis. The stitches had torn a bit, but it didn't seem too bad. They dressed the wound and Otis found a pillow and propped it under his shoulder and arm, Jack remembering the medicine in his bag, fetched it and Leopold was pretty adamant about not taking it.  
  
"I am in bed, I am resting. I am fine."  
  
"I wish you would stop saying that." He looked at Otis, "Does he look fine to you, Otis?"  
  
"Far from it. Maybe I should fetch the doctor."  
  
"No doctors." The discomfort was obvious every time he made an effort to speak.  
  
Otis held up the bottle of morphine, "This can only help, sir, I would strongly advise you take it."  
  
"It will knock me out, what good will I be then?"  
  
"What good are you now, sir? Rest is what you need."  
  
Jack smiled. Leopold wouldn't argue with Otis.  
  
Defeated, he took a swig of the bottle with Otis's help.  
  
"Now are you both happy."  
  
"I am afraid, sir, I won't be happy till I see some improvement. And I for one will stand guard by this door and will not allow you out of this bed, until I see it."  
  
Leopold felt himself drifting again, and began to relax, "I am in safe hands, I can see that. I want to be woken when Kate arrives, is that clear?" Otis didn't need to answer, because Leopold was asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Jack sat down and let out a sigh, "I could've used you yesterday. He would never have come to London if you would have been at Balinor. He listens to you."  
  
"You should go down to the kitchen and have the cook fix you something. You don't look much better than he does."  
  
"You'll stay with him?"  
  
"That's my job. Of course, I will."  
  
"I should never have let him talk me into this trip. It's only made things worse."  
  
"Don't be to hard on yourself, Jack. Master Leopold is as stubborn as they come. When he sets his mind on something, there is no talking him out of it. I for one am glad you were with him. If you would have declined on the journey, he would have done it on his own, and I can only see that would have come to a grave ending."  
  
"I am sure you are curious about what happened?"  
  
"There's plenty of time for that. You go downstairs and sit with your young lady for a while, get some food in you. There is nothing any of us can do right now. He is getting the rest he needs and that is what is important."  
  
"I suppose I need to go speak to his uncle and aunt."  
  
"They've gone out for cocktails, Kate stayed behind to wait for Leopold."  
  
"Ah, Kate. That one is going to be difficult." Jack looked over at Leopold lying still on the bed, and was glad Otis would now be able to keep him still, long enough to recover, how long that would be, was hard to say?  
  
  
  
Kate and Agnes were walking back from the park and the sun had just gone down. Kate was happy. They had had a wonderful talk, and the fresh air had done her wonders. She decided she loved London, in just the short time she had been here. Hyde Park was similar to Central Park, and watching children play and people out for strolls had made her think of New York. She missed it, but she still had no regrets in her decision. This was worth it. She looked at her surroundings, the buildings, tree-lined streets, carriages lining the streets…then she saw Mordred, Leopold's horse tied up in front of the house. She picked up her skirt and ran towards the house. Leopold was here. Agnes smiled at her future great nieces enthusiasm. To be young and in love, was such a wonderful thing.  
  
Kate couldn't help but notice, Merlin tied next to Mordred, and wondered who had accompanied him on his trip. Maybe Jack. That would have been just like Leopold, to ask Jack to join him, so he could spend some time with Janet away from the stables. Janet would be so pleased.  
  
She skipped up the stairs, and as she entered the house she called out his name, "Leopold."  
  
She looked in the front room and he wasn't there, in fact no one seemed to be around. She climbed up the stairs, and called his name again.  
  
  
  
Jack sat in the kitchen having something to eat; Janet sat across from him listening to what had happened. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You really think it was Edgar?"  
  
"Or one of his hired help. That crazy groundskeeper of his is a possibility. I don't  
  
know, Janet. It all happened so fast. And now Leopold is determined to get to the bottom of it and to sort out the financial difficulties. It's a right mess. I should never have let him go into those woods. I had a bad feeling about it."  
  
"You couldn't stop him. He has a mind of his own, and he rides like a mad man half the time. It isn't your fault and I am sure Leopold does not blame you."  
  
Jack hadn't heard the front door open at first, but then he heard Kate's voice and he and Janet exchanged glances. He stood up, and Janet took his hand and squeezed it lovingly.  
  
"Kate. Kate's back. I have to go see her." He kissed Janet's cheek and then raced out of the room, but realized he was too late; she was already headed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Kate swung open Leopold's door, she saw Otis first sitting in a chair reading a book, he looked up solemnly and then stood, moving towards her. She saw what he was trying to hide from her, Leopold lying still in bed. His left arm lying at a funny angle, bandages on the left shoulder, on the floor Leopold's blooksoaked shirt. She gasped, and felt faint; Otis caught her "Miss Katherine, it's alright. He is just resting, I gave him some medication. You need to talk to Jack, he can explain what has happened." He started to walk her to the door, and Jack appeared.  
  
He took her off Otis' hands, holding her up, "You need to sit down."  
  
She turned back around to look at Leopold, "I should stay with him. Jack, what's happened? He looks so pale."  
  
"Come downstairs, I'll explain everything."  
  
"No, I want to stay here with him."  
  
"He'll be out for hours, you will do him no good here. He needs his rest."  
  
She tried pulling away from Jack but it was no use, and she finally stopped struggling and collapsed in his arms. He held her tight stroking her hair, comforting her. Not knowing what to say, but felt he was doing some good just being there for her. He took her downstairs and into the front room joining Janet and Aunt Agnes.  
  
She sat next to Agnes and looked across at Jack and Janet waiting for an explanation. And some kind of strength came over her. She took a deep breath and held back the tears.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened? Leopold is lying in a bed upstairs, with some kind of injury, practically comatose. I want to know everything. Don't you even think of keeping things from me."  
  
Agnes put her hand on Kate's knee, patting it, "You need to calm down dear. I am sure Jack will tell us the whole story."  
  
"There was an accident yesterday in the woods, near the Old Howe Road."  
  
Kate didn't have any idea where that even was and looked confused, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"  
  
Janet budded in, "I told you, Kate, about Jack and Leopold racing through the woods when they were boys. Edgar use to chase them."  
  
"Those woods are on Edgar's property, right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"What kind of accident, did he fall off his horse, what?"  
  
"He was shot."  
  
"Shot? With a gun?"  
  
"I am afraid so."  
  
"Oh, my god. This isn't just some accident. This is serious. You're holding back on me, Jack. Who shot him?"  
  
"We don't know. It was more than likely just an unfortunate accident, probably Lord Spencer's groundskeeper. They are a funny lot about trespassers."  
  
"I don't buy it. It was Edgar wasn't it?"  
  
"Like I said, we don't know. It happened so fast. I managed to get him back to the house, but he had lost a lot of blood and slipped into unconsciousness. The doctor removed the bullet and stitched him up, the damage is minimal, just some damaged muscle tissue and basically that is it."  
  
"No, wait a second, that isn't it. Somehow you managed to get him to London on horseback, which has to have been the stupidest thing you've ever done. Don't you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? What am I saying, the ride made him worse didn't it, Jack? That is why he's lying in bed right now on pain killers." She had raised her voice, and was angry with him.  
  
Agnes spoke up, "Was it your idea to come to London, Jack?"  
  
"Of course not, do you take me for a fool. All I wanted him to do was stay in bed, but he insisted. What choice did I have? I am not Otis; he doesn't listen to my advice. I am sorry Kate. If I could've kept him at Balinor, I would've. Look, I feel bad enough as it is."  
  
Agnes stood up, "The important thing is that he is here and he is getting the rest he needs to recover. Jack, you did what you could. We all know how stubborn Leopold can be. Kate, Jack is not to blame for this unfortunate incident."  
  
The door opened and Millard and Margaret walked in, "What unfortunate incident are we referring to, Aunt Agnes." They all looked at each other, and then Millard realized Jack was in the room, "Jack, what are you doing here? I saw Leopold's horses out front," he looked around the room noticing he was not present, "I assume he is on the premises somewhere, but I don't understand his reasoning bringing you along."  
  
Agnes went over to her nephew and put her hand on his shoulder, "Leopold is upstairs, sleeping."  
  
"Leopold sleeping at this hour? Isn't it a bit early? It must have been an exhausting journey for you both." Margaret could tell by Agnes' expression, the unfortunate incident had something to do with Leopold.  
  
"What has happened to Leopold?" She looked at Jack, noticed blood on his sleeve of his jacket. Millard seemed confused.  
  
"He has been shot.." Agnes replied  
  
Margaret put her hand over her mouth, "Oh, my god, I must see him. Is he going to be alright? Has he seen a doctor? How could this have happened?"  
  
Millard comforted his wife, putting his arms around her, and then addressed Jack, "Did this happen today, on your journey here?"  
  
"No, my lord, yesterday."  
  
"What? And you brought him here?"  
  
Agnes saw Jack's expression and she looked at Millard, "That was your nephew's idea, not Jack's."  
  
Jack had had enough, "I really need some fresh air, I think I will go see to the horses, and get them settled in the yard. Lady Mountbatten and Miss Katherine can fill you in on Master Leopold's condition, excuse me." As he started to walk out Millard called his name.  
  
"Jack, no one has excused you."  
  
Agnes put her hand on his shoulder, "Let him go, Millard, he has been through enough in the past two days."  
  
Kate too had had enough, "Jack, you are excused. And I am truly sorry I was rough on you earlier. Aunt Agnes is right, you have been through enough. I am grateful you were with him today. I don't want to hear anymore about this right now. You are so concerned about what has happened, Lord Mountbatten, but you haven't even asked how Leopold is."  
  
"I will go see for myself." As he turned to go upstairs, she stopped him.  
  
"No, you won't. As Leopold's fiancé, I don't want him disturbed this evening, by anyone."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Miss McKay." Millard was furious.  
  
Janet was shocked by Kate's statement, and could see tension in the air. "He needs his rest, and I have been informed that he probably won't even wake up till morning. Otis is with him now, if he needs any assistance. You can see him in the morning."  
  
Jack had not yet made it to the door, and turned around smiling at Kate. He was proud of her for standing up to Millard.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way, Miss McKay? This is my home and Leopold is my nephew. You on the other hand are just a guest, and are not yet family. I have every right to check on my nephew's condition."  
  
"Not tonight. Excuse me." She walked out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Margaret had to hold Millard back, "She is right, he is in good hands and we will see him in the morning once he has had a good night's rest."  
  
"I don't like her demeanor one bit."  
  
"She is thinking of Leopold, Millard. She is doing what any right minded fiancé or wife would do in the situation. Did you even think for one minute how this is affecting her? She loves Leopold with all her heart, what if something were to happen to him?"  
  
Millard didn't want to think of that, for when he did, he only saw Edgar's face. Now more than ever Millard felt he hadn't protected Leopold as he should've. Something needed to be done. But first, getting Leopold well was a priority. Other business would have to be put on hold.  
  
  
  
Kate contemplated going to Leopold, but listened to her own advice, let him rest. She entered her room and fell down on the bed, burying her head in a pillow, and began to cry. This scared her. It wasn't like there were efficient doctors with efficient methods in this time. Everything was a risk. Infection was a possibility. Her mind swarmed with various scenarios, and it sickened her. Everything that had transpired within the last few days seemed unimportant and meaningless now. She could hardly remember the reason they hadn't spoken, but they hadn't spoken. And that bothered her as well, if something happened…nothing would have been resolved, and she couldn't live like that. Janet entered the room,  
  
"Kate, is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"No, god, I feel so helpless."  
  
"Go to him. It might make you feel like you are doing something."  
  
"But he won't know I am there."  
  
"He might know. If it were Jack, I wouldn't leave his side."  
  
"I told Lord Mountbatten he couldn't see him. What kind of person am I? What right do I have? Of course they are worried about him."  
  
"Leopold doesn't need to see his uncle. On the other hand, if he were to wake and you were by his side, you would be the best kind of medicine."  
  
"You are a hopeless romantic, Janet."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that. So what are you going to do?"  
  
She went to the wardrobe and took out her nightdress, "Get ready for bed."  
  
"And…"  
  
"Go to Leopold." Kate smiled.  
  
Janet smiled back.  
  
  
  
Kate quietly opened the door and Otis smiled up at her, "I thought you might be back, Miss Katherine. I could use a break, if you don't mind watching over him for awhile."  
  
"I would be glad to. How's he doing?"  
  
She walked over to the bed, and noticed how peaceful he looked. "Not a peep out of him, miss. I really think he's out for the night."  
  
"That's good. He needs his rest. I just wanted to sit with him. "  
  
"Of course, that's understandable. I am just going down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I am fine. Everything I need is right here."  
  
Otis smiled at her, and left the room. Kate pulled up a chair, getting it as close to the bed as possible. She sat in the chair, with her legs up on the seat, both of them tucked up under her nightdress and both arms wrapped around her legs. Not a way any 19th century lady would sit, but it was comfortable for her. His face looked peaceful and serene, but pale and pasty, but his body position, looked awkward, and she wanted to move him to make him more comfortable. His left arm bent away from his body, like a rag dolls. His other hand rested above the covers on his leg. She leaned over and placed her hand on top of his. His skin clammy to the touch, but it gave her some satisfaction that she was there. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she started to doze off, then she snapped out of it when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked down at the bed and saw Leopold had taken hold of her hand. She looked up at his face, and saw a faint smile, eyes droopy, "Ah, Kate." It was the sweetest thing.  
  
She took her free hand and placed it over his lips, "Schhh. You need to save all your strength. I didn't mean to disturb you, you really need to go back to sleep."  
  
"I just want to look at you for awhile. You look beautiful."  
  
"You look awful."  
  
"Thank-you. Nothing but the best for my future wife. I did make an effort."  
  
It was nice to hear him joke,  
  
"We need to talk" he then looked serious.  
  
"Not tonight. You have talked enough. I want you to close your eyes, go back to sleep."  
  
"Kate, what I have to say…"  
  
She put her finger to his mouth again, "There is plenty time for that. Can I get you anything, a drink?" She saw the bottle of morphine by his bed, "Is the pain horrible, maybe you need some more medicine?"  
  
"The pain has subsided immensely since you walked into the room, you are the only medicine I require."  
  
"Will you be quiet now?"  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"Till you fall asleep, yes."  
  
"No, will you stay with me all night."  
  
"Leopold, you can't possibly have a goodnight's sleep with me here all night, and I will get no sleep sleeping in this chair, I will be unbearable, and not a pleasant person to be around at all in the morning."  
  
"There's room next to me."  
  
"Oh, that is a wise choice. Your uncle and aunt would have a fit."  
  
"I want you to stay, Kate. I want you next to me all night. Like in New York, at your apartment. You asked me to stay then, and I gladly obliged, couldn't you possibly return the favor?"  
  
He looked up at her pleadingly, and she lifted the covers and slipped in beside him. He couldn't roll over on his side, because of his arm, but she snuggled up to him, her head on his right shoulder. His right arm around her, she rested her right arm across his bare stomach. He managed to kiss the top of her head. He sighed in contentment. "Now that is much better, don't you agree?"  
  
Tears came to her eyes, and she didn't want Leopold to see them, but he felt one on his shoulder, "Kate, are you crying?"  
  
"What if you would've died? Leopold, it just seems one bad thing after another keeps happening. I don't want to lose you."  
  
He squeezed her with one good arm, and kissed the top of her head, "I am going to be alright, especially now that you are here. Nothing else bad is going to happen."  
  
"You can't say that. I mean yesterday, you were just out for a pleasant ride, and someone shot at you. You don't know what will happen."  
  
"All I know right now is that I love you. And this is what is important. You and me." He felt pain shoot through his shoulder and his whole body tensed. Kate felt it as well.  
  
"You are in pain, I should let you rest." She started to get out of bed and he managed to hold her down with the little strength he had.  
  
"You are staying put. The pain comes and goes, whether you are here or not. We both should get some rest." She looked up at him and he had already closed his eyes, everything seemed to wear him out. She hoped that tomorrow there would be some kind of improvement, and she had to remember not to give him anything else to worry about. She closed her eyes, content being his arms, being close to him, knowing she was making some difference even if very slight.  
  
  
  
When Otis came back to Leopold's room, he saw them both asleep; Kate nestled up next to him. He smiled and quietly left the room. He wouldn't be needed the rest of the night.  
  
Jack was out back of the house, where there was a small yard for the horses. He was exhausted. After settling the horses in, he sat down in the hay, with his head in his hands. The last 24 hours had been intense and now he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. He started to doze when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek; he opened his eyes and found Janet kneeling beside him,  
  
"You aren't sleeping out here, there is an extra bed in Otis' room. Come on, get up," He wouldn't budge.  
  
"I think I'd rather stay out here."  
  
"Jack, stop it. I know everyone has been quick to judge that this is your fault, but  
  
They all know the truth now. And no one blames you. Tomorrow you will see, Leopold will be so much better, and everyone will be over the shock, and there won't be all this tension."  
  
"How is Kate?"  
  
"She's with him. I told her if it was you, I wouldn't leave your side."  
  
He smiled at her, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I'm glad you're here, Jack. I really missed you."  
  
He took her in his arms, and kissed her, losing his balance and they falling over in the hay, both laughing. "It's lovely to see you smile again." She stroked the side of his face,  
  
"I'm taking you out tomorrow."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course it depends on Leopold's condition. But if there is an improvement, I want to take you for a ride in the park."  
  
"Just you and me?"  
  
"Yes. And the horses of course. You'll have to ride sidesaddle; I really think that would be appropriate. We can take a picnic."  
  
She smiled, "I suppose I could manage sidesaddle for you, Jack."  
  
She kissed him." And you can't be so forward."  
  
She pulled away, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not lady like."  
  
"I thought you liked when I kissed you."  
  
"I do. But the man should make the initiative."  
  
"If I feel like kissing you, Jack Blackmore, I will kiss you. Is that understood?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"It's either understood or not. If you think I will wait for you to kiss me, I could be waiting for days or weeks, or even months."  
  
"I am not that bad."  
  
"It has taken you over 10 years to pluck up the nerve to kiss me."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and passionately kissed her, when he let her go, she was blushing, "there are plenty more of those Miss Collins, and they will be frequent if I feel you are deserving."  
  
She struggled against him and he laughed. He was teasing, and didn't let her go. "I am not ready to let you go."  
  
"I liked it better when you were romantic. Stop teasing me."  
  
He smiled sweetly at her and gently kissed her, "I can be romantic. And I don't really mind when you kiss me, just maybe not in public."  
  
"Well, maybe I won't be able to control myself. I can't just turn on and off, Jack. And around you I am pretty much on all the time."  
  
He was now blushing, and started to stand up, giving her his hand to help her up, "I think that bed sounds good. Come on."  
  
"Is that an invitation?" She smiled at him coyly.  
  
Now he was truly embarrassed. "Of course not. I told you my intentions yesterday. Let me rephrase that. Going to bed alone sounds good."  
  
She enjoyed teasing him, he took hold of her hand and they headed into the house She smiled triumphantly. She knew he would be thinking of her when he crawled under the covers and that was exactly how she wanted it.  
  
  
  
Kate was awoken in the middle of the night by Leopold thrashing next to her. He was mumbling, and obviously having a bad dream. He yelled out, "Rest assured I will be the cause of your demise, if you ever harm any member of my family again." Kate sat up and tried to wake him, "Leopold, wake up."  
  
He jolted up, swinging his bad arm, causing excruciating pain, and missing Kate. She managed to take hold of his good arm, "Leopold, you're having a bad dream. It's alright." He was sweating and breathing heavily, and he let out a blood-curdling yell. He then seemed to focus on Kate and he looked startled and disoriented. His free hand clenched at his shoulder, and Kate managed to get him to lie back down. "Calm down, take deep breathes. It's alright."  
  
He did as she told him, but he looked frightened, and it kind of freaked her out. There was a bowl and cloth by the side of the bed and she reached for it and began to wipe his forehead. He began to relax, but he was still trembling. The yell had awoken the rest of the household and it was only a matter of minutes before the door opened and Otis, in his dressing gown, followed by a very disheveled looking Jack who had obviously fallen asleep in his clothes, entered the room. Otis went to his master's side and Kate looked up to him for guidance.  
  
"He had a bad dream, he was mumbling something about someone's demise, and he tried to hit me. It was really strange."  
  
Otis picked up the bottle of morphine and poured a spoonful out, "I think he could have another dose, it's been over 8 hours."  
  
Kate started to get out of bed and Leopold took hold of her hand, "You said you would stay."  
  
"And I will."  
  
He cooperated with Otis, as he gave him the medicine and propped his pillows for comfort. Millard and Margaret entered the room, and Margaret was shocked at the sight of Kate in her nightdress, kneeling on Leopold's bed. They exchanged glances, and Kate tried to get up, but Leopold's grip wouldn't budge.  
  
"We heard a yell, is everything alright?"  
  
Otis turned to them, "He was having a bad dream, he should be fine now. I don't expect any more disturbances the rest of the night."  
  
It was the first time they had seen him, and Margaret covered her mouth, so not to gasp. Leopold noticed it, "I can't look that bad, Aunt Margaret." He managed a slight smile.  
  
"No, of course, not, you look…"she turned away from him in tears and couldn't even stay in the room.  
  
Millard turned towards the door, watching her flee and then back to Leopold, eyeing Kate. "I will let you have your rest, Otis seems to be taking good care of you and I am sure there will be much improvement in the morning."  
  
He squeezed Kate's hand, "And Kate. Kate is taking good care of me."  
  
Jack couldn't help but notice Millard's distain for the situation and it made him smile. He had never much liked the man, and it was wonderful seeing him cringe at the possibility his perfect nephew had actually been in bed with a woman, and in front of the servants. This was not appropriate behavior. Jack almost laughed, and let out a little snicker, Millard turned to him, "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing your, lordship. I am glad to see Leopold doing so much better."  
  
"Well, we should all leave Leopold in peace now." Leopold's eyes were getting droopy. Millard turned to Kate, "Come along, Katherine."  
  
"She is staying with me." Leopold managed to say, although slightly slurred.  
  
"She will do no such thing."  
  
"I am an invalid, Uncle Millard, I am doped up with morphine, the probabilities of anything happening in this bed, are very slim, no not slim…nil."  
  
His eyelids started to flicker, "I am extremely tired, I must sleep."  
  
Otis escorted an agitated Millard out, Jack followed.  
  
Otis turned back to Kate, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate in coming to get me."  
  
"Thanks." Leopold was already out of it, but he was still holding onto her hand, "You are so good with him."  
  
"I think you are the one that is good with him, I can see my services might not be required once you are wed."  
  
"I could never take your place, Otis. Leopold needs you. I need you."  
  
He smiled, "Good night, Miss Katherine."  
  
"Goodnight, Otis." The door shut and she managed to slip under the covers again, taking her hand out of his so she could lie down next to him. He shuffled and Kate took hold of his hand, he sighed and drifted into sleep. Kate wished it could be so easy for her, she couldn't get the image of him sitting up and yelling out of her mind, and the words he had spoken. She was pretty sure he was talking about Edgar, and it concerned her. He was now going to be on this mission to get back at Edgar, or something. And it was bound to only have more repercussions in the Mountbatten household. She hated the fact she was starting to think his demise would be a good thing. She would never wish that on anyone, but it was spoiling hers and Leopold's happiness, and she really didn't like the guy. She was not going to be able to let this go. Something had to be done.  
  
" 


	27. Edgar's appearance in London

When Kate awoke, the following morning, Leopold was still out cold. It looked like he had regained some color in his cheeks, and she felt that was a good sign. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, his chest rising and falling, and only hoped that he was over the worst. She slipped out of his bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders and gentle kissed the top of his head, so not to disturb his sleep. She knew he desperately needed it; she walked out the door, and ran into Margaret in the hallway.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk, Katherine."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes; this was all she needed, the lecture about her virtue or whatever.  
  
"Are you going to ask me how Leopold is?"  
  
"I am sure you would inform me if he took a turn for the worse, so I can assume he is resting comfortably and there is no change."  
  
"He seems to have regained some of the color in his cheeks, I think that's a good sign. I was going to go downstairs and see if the cook can prepare him some breakfast. He'll be hungry when he wakes up."  
  
Kate was trying to talk about anything just so Margaret wouldn't bring up the fact she was in Leopold's bed last night. But it was no use.  
  
"We can go into my room, Millard is already downstairs having breakfast. I wouldn't want the servants to overhear, I do believe they have already had their eyeful with your display last night in Leopold's bedroom."  
  
She opened a door, and escorted Kate into it.  
  
Kate turned to her, not wanting to raise her voice, but she was angry, "I have done nothing to be ashamed of. Leopold wanted me to stay, I was there for him."  
  
"So you will do anything a man asks of you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Leopold isn't just a man, he is the man I am going to marry in a few days."  
  
"The servants talk, Katherine, they talk to other servants in other households. Nothing is private in front of them. You should have used your discretion."  
  
"I was thinking of Leopold and what he was going through. The last thing on my mind was what anyone thought of me being with him."  
  
"Well, next time you will think about it."  
  
"And you really think Otis or Jack would say anything to anyone? They are devoted to this family. And really, what is the big deal, in a few days I will be in his bed as his wife anyhow."  
  
"You make such light of the situation, but you don't understand what it is like for someone in Leopold's position. What people say can effect every member of the family, for generations to come."  
  
"This is about you. And what people think about you. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, except for Leopold. And Leopold doesn't care either. So get over it, Lady Mountbatten. If Leopold wants me in his bed that is where I will be." Kate stormed past her and left her standing there shocked.  
  
As Kate walked out she put her hand to her head, boy, was she dishing things out right and left lately. Leopold would scold her for her behavior, although if it came out of his mouth, it would be okay. Oh, well, to late now. Back to the matter at hand…breakfast in bed for Leopold.  
  
She entered her room and found her dressing gown, and then headed for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Leopold slept all morning and the breakfast she had helped prepare was going to go to waste, until Jack peeked his head around the door, to see how he was and Kate handed him the toast and marmalade, and an egg easy over. "For me, Kate, you shouldn't have?" he teased.  
  
"It was for Leopold actually, but I think he plans to sleep all day." She looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Hey, it wouldn't be a bad thing. You can come on a picnic with Janet and myself."  
  
"I don't think so. I think there is some luncheon I am supposed to be at, and besides you and Janet should be alone."  
  
"I think I have to watch out for her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She has ideas."  
  
"What sort of ideas?"  
  
"Improper thoughts for a young lady."  
  
Kate laughed, "We all have those, Jack. It's normal."  
  
"But Janet has been with others."  
  
"And you haven't?"  
  
"Well, I have, but it's different."  
  
"I suppose it is a bit different. Janet's perception of love is a bit warped; her relationships have hardly been by choice. She needs to be shown some tenderness and respect. She wants to wait, Jack, just like you. It's just she thinks sex is love."  
  
"Do you think she was in love with Edgar or the Earl?"  
  
"No, she was afraid and vulnerable and they took advantage of her. If the Earl said he loved her, she probably believed it. But he only said it because he knew she would give him what he wanted. So when you tell her you love her she thinks she owes you something. I don't know, I am just guessing. She knows you aren't like them. Stick to your guns, Jack. Janet needs someone who will love and cherish her, for herself."  
  
"And I do."  
  
"I know." She glanced over at Leopold, still out like a light. Thinking of everything Leopold had showed her in the last month. She looked at love differently now, and had no doubt Jack would show Janet what love was really all about.  
  
  
  
Lunch was tense with Aunt Margaret, since Kate had made the outburst earlier in the morning. Aunt Agnes was in the middle. Of course, because of Leopold's accident, the stress level was high and didn't help matters. Millard had told them that if the accident were spoken of it would be referred to as a hunting accident and nothing more. Jack had found this amusing since hunting season wasn't till the fall, but he let it slide and the women who Kate would come in contact with would be none the wiser. When they arrived home Kate took her hat off and went upstairs to check on Leopold.  
  
Otis was sitting in a chair reading a book when she opened the door, "He is still asleep, miss."  
  
"Is this normal? I mean, it seems like a long time to sleep."  
  
"It's his bodys way of healing. There is no need to worry. He did experience another dream, I am afraid."  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
"Just mumbling, but they disturb him immensely. I have decided not to give him any more morphine, because I don't know if it causing these nightmares."  
  
"That's probably a good idea."  
  
She went to his bedside and was glad to see he was resting peacefully now. She gently brushed his hair away from his face and smiled.  
  
There was a knock at the door; it was Aunt Agnes' butler.  
  
"Miss Katherine, there is someone downstairs to see you."  
  
Kate looked surprised, who would be asking for her.  
  
"Did they say who it was?"  
  
"Lady Spencer."  
  
Otis and Kate exchanged glances, as she walked out she turned to Otis, "Please inform me when he wakes up."  
  
"Of course, miss."  
  
  
  
Kate went to the parlor and found Millicent there. "Millicent, this is a surprise."  
  
"I should have sent word of my visit, it was terribly rude of me to just show up, but this trip has been all so sudden."  
  
Kate couldn't help but notice that Millicent did look better, then their last meeting. She had a bit more color to her cheeks and didn't seem as weak.  
  
"The doctor wasn't so sure I should be traveling, but I so wanted to come. I told him I would be extra careful."  
  
"Lord Spencer is with you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he is out for a ride in the park. I so wanted to see you, I had heard of Leopold's accident and I wanted to see if he was alright."  
  
"How did you hear of his accident?"  
  
"Edgar said he had heard from one of the servants. You know how they talk between each other."  
  
"Did you know that it happened on your property?"  
  
"Are you sure? I was told it was up on the hills, a hunting accident."  
  
"No, it happened in the woods at the edge of your property." Millicent was concerned at the way Kate was looking at her.  
  
"I can't imagine. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive. Jack was with him."  
  
"Leopold's groomsman, yes." She seemed very flustered and Kate could see how upset she had become. "He is alright, isn't he?"  
  
"I think he's going to be. He has been sleeping all day."  
  
Millicent started to cry and it threw Kate, "I know what you are thinking. And it can't possibly be true. Edgar wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
"Millicent, you have to accept the fact that there is the chance Edgar shot him. He hates Leopold."  
  
"I know he can be cruel, but to kill someone. He has changed Kate. That incident all those years ago, is behind us and being in India made him a new man."  
  
"What incident?"  
  
Millicent put her hand over her mouth, "It is not important, it is the past."  
  
"Did Edgar kill someone? Leopold mentioned something, but didn't tell me any details."  
  
"It was an accident, and we would all like to forget about it."  
  
Kate realized she wasn't going to say anything and knew Millicent getting upset was not good for her and the baby, "I am not being a very pleasant hostess, I haven't even offered you any tea. Would you like some?"  
  
Millicent nodded and Kate went to find one of the servants to bring them some tea. Once the tea arrived Millicent had calmed down and Kate had changed the subject and talked about all the interesting people she had been meeting while in London. They laughed about some of the eccentrics, Lady Filmore who kept birds and talked to them like they were her children, and Lord Ramsford, a big and burly man who spoke like a timid mouse. Millicent was familiar with these people too and enjoyed her conversation immensely. But the time slipped by and Millicent looked worried,  
  
"I must go, Edgar won't be pleased if I am not at the house when he arrives home. He has insisted I rest."  
  
"You and Edgar must come for cocktails while you are here, maybe tomorrow."  
  
Kate knew she really shouldn't be arranging something like this, and Aunt Margaret would be furious, but she didn't feel she could pass up on the opportunity. Leopold would still be confined to his bed, hopefully. And maybe Kate could find some answers.  
  
"Are you sure Leopold will be up to it?"  
  
"Probably not, but I will be and we would love to have you. We are only in London for a few more days. Leopold's aunt wants to make sure Leopold will be able to make the Queen's ball, I am sure he won't be allowed out of bed until that time."  
  
"It's a shame, because London is so romantic, walks along the Thames and strolls in the park. The theater." Kate could see her remembering a better time.  
  
"Did Leopold bring you here?"  
  
"I lived here. I met Leopold at my cousin's house, one summer. Leopold did come and visit me here frequently. He took me to the theater and…" she stopped. "It was a long time ago."  
  
Kate didn't know what to say. She could only imagine what it must have been like for this young woman to be so in love with Leopold and then end up with someone like Edgar. Millicent turned before walking out the door, "I will ask Edgar about tomorrow evening, and send you a reply as soon as I can." Tomorrow night would be an interesting evening indeed.  
  
  
  
Jack and Janet had their day in the park as planned. It was a glorious day, and they found a lovely spot for a picnic. Janet had wanted something more secluded, and Jack had chosen a place that was popular with families and there was some activity going on around them, but it was still beautiful. Jack wore the suit, Leopold had loaned him and he had had a bath. Janet almost couldn't recognize him. He looked ever so handsome. They were enjoying their lunch when they heard a familiar voice,  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little trollop and the Duke of Albany's puppet."  
  
They looked up to find Edgar on his horse, sneering at them. Jack began to stand up, ready for a confrontation and Janet pulled him back down. "I suppose congratulations are in order, I have heard you two are to be wed. What an interesting match. But I suppose I am not to surprised, if you can't have Leopold you will settle for the man who mucks out his stables. And Jack, my friend, you are one lucky man, this woman will please you like no other."  
  
Jack was now furious and had pulled away from Janet, "Don't ever call me a friend. What you have done this time is indespicable, Edgar."  
  
"Edgar? Since when have I given you the right to call me Edgar? It is Lord Spencer to you and your tart. And I have no idea what you are talking about. I have done nothing."  
  
"Leopold was shot the other day on your property, and don't even pretend like this is a surprise to you."  
  
"Oh, that." He said very nonchalantly.  
  
"That is all you have to say?" Janet stood up and grabbed on to his arm.  
  
"Please, Jack, stop. We don't want any trouble."  
  
"You should listen to her, Jack, we wouldn't want any trouble now would we? And I have a lot of friends here, who would find your accusations uncalled for. Remember your place, Jack. You are a groomsmen, a servant, and you have no right accusing me of anything. I wouldn't want you to find yourself in your master's predicament. That would be a shame."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Jack, stop it now. This is scaring me." Janet pleaded with him.  
  
"I am only warning you, to stay out of affairs that don't concern you."  
  
"You shot him."  
  
"Do you think I would be that stupid? Jack, Jack, Jack, you really are naïve." He looked at his pocket watch, "I really would like to chat more, it has been delightful but I have to get home to my wife, and I have interrupted your picnic. You know, Jack, you should just skip all the fluff and get down to business, if you know what I mean. Janet will do anything you ask, I am sure of it. At least she did for me." He smiled tipped his hat and rode off.  
  
Jack was so mad, "That bastard. I am going to kill him, I swear Janet. I am going to kill him. The way he talks about you. No one can talk about you that way. And I know he shot Leopold."  
  
Janet sat back down on the blanket and started to cry, "Everything he said is true about me. How can you marry me Jack? After all I have done? You deserve something better. I am used goods."  
  
He kneeled down beside her and lifted her chin, "Look at me, Janet"  
  
She didn't want to but he forced her to, "I love you. I told you I don't care about the past. What happened with Edgar, will not happen again, and I think you are beautiful and the most wonderful creature on earth. I will be the man to show you what love is, and it will be wonderful and tender, and you won't have to be afraid anymore, because I love you. Don't ever forget that. And I never want to hear you say that I deserve better or that you are used goods. That is not true." He kissed her gently, and wiped the tears from her eyes, she managed to smile.  
  
"You are a wonderful man, Jack."  
  
"And I have ruined our first date."  
  
"You haven't ruined anything. You have said all the right things a girl wants to hear."  
  
"I shouldn't have let Edgar get to me."  
  
"He scares me, Jack. He is so evil."  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but I think you are right. He didn't even try to act like he was concerned about Leopold."  
  
"I want you to stay out of this mess."  
  
"How can I?"  
  
"I know you care about Leopold, but if something happens to you too, I will die. Please promise me, you will stay out of this."  
  
"If Leopold requires my assistance, I will give it."  
  
"Then you are what Edgar said…his puppet."  
  
Jack was silent. He didn't want to tell her that he was doing it for her. He hated Edgar for what he had done to Janet. The rape, then years later in India, he continued to take advantage of her. He wanted this man to pay for what he had done. Of course the fact that he was trying to ruin Leopold only made him despise him more.  
  
Jack wanted to change the tone. They had been enjoying their picnic and he wanted Janet to forget about Edgar's words. Of course, that wouldn't be so easy. He picked up a strawberry, and proceeded to plop it into his mouth, "You should try one, they are delicious."  
  
"You are changing the subject."  
  
"So I am, the subject should be strawberries." He picked up another and brought it towards Janet's mouth. He was smiling at her and she couldn't resist. She opened her mouth and he proceeded to feed it to her. Although, the mood had changed, they were both determined to enjoy the rest of their day.  
  
  
  
Kate was by Leopold's bedside when he finally awoke at around 3pm. "Now this is the sight I would like to feast my eyes on every morning." He smiled at her tenderly.  
  
"It's afternoon."  
  
He started to sit up and felt the pain, closed his eyes and lay back down. "You should've woken me."  
  
"This is what you are suppose to do, rest. And if your aunt has her way, you will be in bed until the Queen's ball."  
  
He put his hand to his head, "I have things to take care of. I can't stay in bed any longer."  
  
"You aren't going to be taking care of anything today. Possibly tomorrow, we'll see. Right, Otis."  
  
Otis joined her by his side, "Miss Katherine is right. You getting up before you are ready could only cause more damage."  
  
"I don't have a chance with the two of you watching over me, do I?"  
  
They smiled at each other, "Not a chance." They repeated together.  
  
"How about something to eat? Am I allowed that?"  
  
"Of course, sir, I will go downstairs and have the cook fix you something."  
  
"Thank-you, Otis."  
  
Otis walked out of the room and he took hold of Kate's hand and pulled her close to him. It was amazing how much strength he had in one hand. He managed to kiss her, and sigh, "I have missed that."  
  
"You must be feeling better."  
  
"I told you, you were the only medicine I would need."  
  
"It's wonderful to see you looking so much better. I was so worried yesterday."  
  
"It takes a lot more than a bullet in the shoulder to bring me down, I'm afraid. I have to much to live for."  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his fingers and not looking at him, contemplating telling him about Millicent's visit. Leopold noticed the faraway look in her eyes, "What is it, Kate?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just daydreaming about our wedding and how in a few days time I will be the Duchess of Albany."  
  
He smiled, "So you will still marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Even after the fool I have been the past few days."  
  
"You had cold feet. You started to think about what you have missed. And you were marrying me, and you'd be stuck with one woman for the rest of your life. Believe me you aren't the first man to go through those kind of feelings."  
  
"No, no, that wasn't it. I have known since the day I met you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I never had feelings for Janet, ever. When you told me she had feelings for me, yes, I felt flattered and maybe I wondered a bit. This was a girl I treated like a sister, who I treated like one of the lads. I never had any idea she had feelings for me, and she seemed different after that. Edgar said things about her, that night."  
  
"Did he tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"It's not important. Look, Leopold, I don't need an explanation for your behavior. Janet is marrying Jack, and she is like a love struck teenager. You should have seen them go off this morning. Jack took her on a picnic. She even rode sidesaddle, and she looked beautiful, and I must say, Jack looked pretty hot in that suit you loaned him." Kate was hoping that she could distract Leopold from the conversation about Edgar, "I am not worried at all about Janet, and what she feels about you. I know you love me. I was a bit worried for a few minutes; there is no bridge or portal to jump through. I am stuck here, and I wasn't about to give you up so easily. Thank god, Jack, told her how he felt, because I really didn't fancy having a cat fight with Janet over you."  
  
"You would have fought over me?"  
  
"You bet I would've. And Janet would not have won."  
  
He smiled and kissed her, "I would have like to have seen that. Maybe I made a mistake, you know she is a beautiful woman." He teased.  
  
"Don't get any ideas."  
  
Otis walked in the door with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea, he was glad to see Leopold smiling.  
  
Leopold frowned when he saw the tray of food, "Not soup again. Otis couldn't you do any better than that? And tea? I don't fancy tea."  
  
"I am afraid, the cook is preparing for dinner tonight. Your aunt has guests arriving at 7. She handed me this, and shooed me away."  
  
Kate had forgotten about the dinner party. "You are so lucky, you can stay in bed."  
  
"I will join you this evening."  
  
Otis had set the tray down and was helping Leopold to sit, by propping his pillows. He scowled at him, "I am afraid that would be unwise, sir."  
  
"It's downstairs, for god's sake. If I feel I can't handle it, I can come back upstairs to rest. I have to eat. I have had plenty of sleep, I feel fine. And I promise I will take it easy. I could use something to take my mind off things."  
  
Kate noticed the expression on his face, knowing he was thinking of Edgar. "You know it might be a good idea, Otis."  
  
"Your aunt won't like it."  
  
"But then Aunt Margaret doesn't like anything." Kate added.  
  
"Have you caused trouble again?"  
  
"We had words, which I am sure she will inform you about. She wasn't happy about our sleeping arrangements last evening."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, then she won't be happy again, this evening. I have every intention of you spending the night with me again, if you are willing."  
  
"Leopold, maybe it would be best if I just slept in my own room. There is enough tension in this house as it is."  
  
"I am crushed."  
  
"I can see that. You aren't getting your way. And you are spoiled rotten."  
  
He smiled, "I am the Duke."  
  
"Oh, stop with that garbage. That holds no power over me whatsoever. Other women might sigh and faint in your presence, your grace, but I can assure you. That title is just a title, nothing more."  
  
"So I can't persuade you."  
  
She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let go of her hand, "Let go Leopold, you need to eat. And I have things to do."  
  
"I command you to stay."  
  
She was feeling a bit embarrassed. Otis was standing there waiting to help Leopold with his food.  
  
"I will stay, if you let go of my hand and eat."  
  
He quickly dropped her hand, "And once again I have gotten my way."  
  
Otis smiled, "It is no use, Miss Katherine, he is one determined young man."  
  
"Kate can feed me."  
  
"You can feed yourself. I felt the strength in your hand, you will have no problem picking up a spoon."  
  
"If I ask Otis, he would feed me."  
  
"I am afraid I wouldn't, sir. Miss Katherine is right, you can feed yourself." They both walked away from the bed and started to have a private conversation, which infuriated him.  
  
Kate turned towards him, "Eat, Leopold."  
  
She then turned back to Otis, who whispered to her, "You haven't told him about Lady Spencer's visit."  
  
"No, I don't think there is any reason to get him worked up about Edgar being in town. She is in denial, Otis. How could she not think he isn't at the bottom of this?"  
  
"She is a good wife, she will protect her husband."  
  
"I don't get it. How could anyone stay with that man?"  
  
Leopold was curious what they were talking about. "What is going on?"  
  
Kate went back over to the bed, "You aren't eating. So I can leave."  
  
"I have eaten a few bites, and it's revolting. What are you and Otis whispering about?"  
  
"Otis thinks a doctor should look at your wound make sure it's healing properly."  
  
"I said no doctors. It's healing fine."  
  
"Why don't you want a doctor to look at it?"  
  
"A doctor will come in here, poke around, put me through more agony and then insist I take some medicine, that does absolutely nothing, except take away a very minimal amount of pain, and leaves me useless for hours on end. Otis is perfectly capable of changing the dressing, when need be and letting the wound breathe a bit. I am doing exactly what a doctor would tell me to do…rest, regain my strength. Oh, and another thing, a doctor would tell me I shouldn't become agitated. And both of you are pushing me right now."  
  
"I am sorry. I won't mention doctors again."  
  
"Thank-you. I have had enough of this." He pushed it away; "I will look forward to a proper meal this evening."  
  
"Well, if you are going to get up and dress, sir, I suggest a bath might be in order, but if you don't think you are up to it, there is the possibility of a sponge bath."  
  
"God forbid, that is out of the question. I will make the effort to take a bath."  
  
Kate leaned over and kissed him, "I will leave you to it then. Please don't overdo it. I don't want any fainting spells or anything."  
  
"You have no faith in me."  
  
"I know what you are like, you rode all the way to London, with a terrible injury. You get your mind set on something and you can't let it go."  
  
"I was determined to see you, and make amends."  
  
"That is not the only reason you were in such a hurry to come to London. You have to concentrate on getting well, not on Edgar Spencer. Can't you just promise me, you will forget about this Edgar Spencer mess until after our wedding? When you are feeling better."  
  
Leopold wanted to promise her that, but he couldn't. By then it might be to late.  
  
" I can't promise that, Kate. I wish I could."  
  
"At least you are being honest."  
  
He took hold of her hand, "Tonight I promise I won't think about Edgar Spencer, I know it's not the same, but it's all I can promise."  
  
"It's a start. I better go find your aunt, and see if I can come back into her favor. I will be on my best behavior tonight, so she shouldn't have anything to lecture me about.'  
  
"Will you think about my offer?"  
  
"Leopold, really. You don't give up. We will talk about this later. Enjoy your bath."  
  
As she left, Leopold felt the pain shoot through him, and Otis saw him grimace, "Sir, I am concerned you are pushing this. Another day in bed wouldn't be a bad thing."  
  
"It's just a little pain, it comes and goes. You worry to much."  
  
Otis knew Leopold would do what he wanted, so he carried on and got his bath ready.  
  
  
  
Kate knew she was in the way, when she went down to the kitchen and saw Margaret barking out orders to the staff, she quietly slipped out and headed to the drawing room, where Aunt Agnes and Millard were sitting.  
  
"Katherine, how is Leopold this afternoon, or is he still sleeping."  
  
"He is awake now and Otis is preparing a bath for him."  
  
Millard put the paper down, "Well, he must be considerably better if he can manage a bath. That 's wonderful." Kate noticed how nice he was being and Agnes gave her the eye.  
  
"Lord Mountbatten, I don't know if I should mention this or not, but I am going to because I feel you might want to know. The Spencers are in town, Millicent came by this afternoon."  
  
Millard looked shocked, "What are they doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. She said it was sudden."  
  
"Well, hopefully we can get through the next few days without Leopold running into the fellow. That would be all we need."  
  
Kate decided this wasn't a good time to tell him she had invited them for cocktails. "Do you have any idea what he wants?"  
  
Millard looked surprised by this question, and couldn't answer. Agnes noticed his awkwardness.  
  
"He is trouble, that is all I know. What he wants is neither here nor there; he will stop at nothing to get it. If he is responsible for the shooting of my nephew, it only confirms this fact."  
  
"But killing Leopold seems a bit drastic. What would he have to gain by Leopold's death?"  
  
"You ask to many questions, Miss Mckay. Questions I can't possibly know the answer to. Excuse me, ladies, I think I will go out for a walk. I want to stay as far away as possible from my wife and this dinner party preparations."  
  
When he walked out Agnes and Kate exchanged glances, "What did you make of that?"  
  
"Kate, you must be careful what you ask Millard. Whatever is going on, if he is involved, you will have to use some caution. I wouldn't want him to be suspicious of you."  
  
"I am definitely not afraid of Millard Mountbatten. And if he is involved, I think he is doing whatever it is he is doing, to protect Leopold. I may not like the man much, but I know how he feels about Leopold. He would do anything to protect him. I just wish I could piece this together. I can't for the life of me think what Leopold did to Edgar, for Edgar to want him dead. It can't just be because he has always been jealous of him."  
  
"I think we should try and refrain from even mentioning his name in front of Millard or Leopold for the time being."  
  
"You are probably right." Kate thought about it. She too was keeping things from Leopold. She was no better than the rest of the family. And earlier she had pleaded with him to not think about Edgar until after the wedding. And here she was thinking about him constantly. She had to know what was going on, before something else happened.  
  
  
  
As Jack and Janet dismounted the horses in the yard, Janet asked, "Are you going to tell Leopold about running into Edgar?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Don't you think he should know? What if Edgar tries something again?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to get involved."  
  
"I have changed my mind. In fact, I want to help in anyway I can."  
  
"No, no…you are staying out of this. I don't want you anywhere near that man, do you understand?"  
  
"But Kate and I we think this all has something to do with the financial difficulty the family is in.:  
  
"Kate is in on this too? Janet, you know what he is like with women. It is not safe to be around him. And if you and Kate start meddling in something, it could become very dangerous indeed."  
  
Kate had walked into the yard, and had heard there raised voices. "How was the picnic?"  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough. It's too late, Jack. I am already involved. Now that Leopold has been injured, I have to find out what is going on. Otherwise, everyday I will wonder when he's out riding Mordred or on a walk, is something going to happen to him."  
  
"Stay out of it. I am begging both of you."  
  
Janet turned to Kate, "He is being a bit overdramatic, he had a run in with Edgar this afternoon."  
  
Kate turned to him, "What did he say?"  
  
"He threatened Jack. And said he needed to stay out of his business. Jack accused him of shooting Leopold as well."  
  
"Jack, that probably wasn't the wisest thing you have ever done."  
  
"He said things about Janet. I know, I shouldn't let him get to me."  
  
"Well, you two aren't the only ones that had a surprise encounter today. Millicent came for a visit. I was going to ask you, Jack, before Edgar left for India, did he kill someone?"  
  
"Did Millicent say that?"  
  
"No, she didn't have to. Said something about it being in the past, and Edgar was a changed man."  
  
"There was a servant in the Spencer household. No one knows what happened, but shortly after she was found in the woods strangled, Edgar and Millicent were on their way to India. Everyone speculates that Edgar's mother sent him away, until the whole episode died down. No one talks about it. I can only assume, she displeased him in some way."  
  
"Interesting. You mean he wasn't even accused of the murder?"  
  
"Some story about a jealous lover or such, she had no family, so the story faded fast. She was a lovely girl. I remember her. I always wondered how she could work there. Most of his staff are not the brightest, and tend to be on the seedy side. She wasn't."  
  
"I wonder if we could find out anything from the staff at Westlake about it."  
  
"Kate, it was a long time ago. Leopold will be furious if you start poking your noise in over there."  
  
"I won't, alright. I am just curious."  
  
"You should be concentrating on Leopold, and his recovery."  
  
"Of course that is my first priority. In fact, Leopold is doing a lot better today. He is actually coming down to Aunt Margaret's dinner party tonight."  
  
"That is so wonderful, Kate." Janet looked pleased.  
  
"I was hoping you'd go see him, Jack."  
  
"For what purpose."  
  
"As a friend. I know it would mean a lot to him."  
  
"My place is with the horses." Jack hadn't wanted to see Leopold, still feeling partly to blame for the incident.  
  
"Sounds like something Millard would say. Please, go see him. He would love to see you in the suit." Kate fixed the bow of his tie, "I wanted to tell you how splendid you look."  
  
"Leopold was kind enough to lend it to me."  
  
Kate turned to Janet, "What did I tell you, Janet, he would clean up nicely."  
  
Janet smiled and Jack blushed.  
  
"I will go see him, briefly. I have a lot to do."  
  
"Can I go to?" Janet questioned, "You haven't let me within a hundred yards of him, I have to show you I am in complete control and I only have eyes for you."  
  
"I should see him alone, Janet. At least for now."  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
"It's not that. There are just some things I need to talk to him about. Things that wouldn't interest you."  
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
"I am sure Kate could use some help getting ready for the dinner party. I will catch up with you later."  
  
Kate stopped him, "You won't mention the run in with Edgar?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Good, I want this evening to go smoothly. No discussions of Edgar."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
  
  
Leopold got through the bath, but it had taken a lot out of him, so dressing him was more of a chore than usual for Otis. The bandages had to be changed and once dressed the sling had to be put on to keep movement on the shoulder to a minimal. After he was dressed, he sat down on a chair, "How am I going to get through the night, if I am already exhausted and I haven't done anything?"  
  
"I can always tell Miss Katherine, you have decided to stay in bed. She will understand."  
  
"No, I am going to make the effort, Otis. I think I will just sit here for awhile and close my eyes until it is time to go down for diner."  
  
"Very well, sir."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Otis opened it. It was Jack. Otis smiled at Jack in his suit, "Very smart, indeed, Jack."  
  
Leopold opened his eyes, "Jack, come in, have a seat."  
  
Otis looked over at his master, "Sir, are you sure you are up to company?"  
  
"Positive. You are dismissed, Otis until dinner. I will need your assitance then."  
  
"Very well, sir."  
  
Leopold was pleased to see Jack. Jack sat in a chair across from him, "So tell me about your picnic. And how did Janet react to you in a suit?"  
  
"I think she quite liked it."  
  
"Even Kate made mention of how wonderful you looked."  
  
"It did make the difference. I have promised her a walk along the Thames this evening. So how are you feeling? When Kate mentioned you were going down for dinner I was a bit surprised."  
  
"Maybe I am pushing it a bit much. Both Kate and Otis believe I am, but I can't lie in bed any longer. I have too much on my mind."  
  
"That is understandable."  
  
"I might require your help."  
  
"Help, in what manner? Otis seems to be doing a splendid job."  
  
"He is, of course. But I don't feel comfortable involving him in this particular project."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this, Leopold."  
  
"I promise you, it is nothing illegal. I just acquire some information, that is all. Information that I have every right to have."  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"I want you to go back to Balinor tomorrow, and break into Millard's study."  
  
"You are crazy. I can't do that. Mrs. Collins watches the house like a hawk. Nothing gets past her."  
  
"Ah, I know for a fact, tomorrow is the day, Mrs. Collins goes into town, and visits a friend in the early evening."  
  
"And if I was to do this for you, what would I be getting out of your Uncle's study."  
  
"The books, he keeps them in a large leather bound book. It is imperative I have them as soon as possible, and that they are returned to their rightful place before Millard returns from London, in 3 days time."  
  
"How do you propose I get into the study. It is locked, I assume."  
  
"My uncle has the key on him at all times. Except when he is asleep. It is kept on his dresser."  
  
"You want me to steal the key. He will notice it is missing."  
  
"Be resourceful, Jack, I am sure you know someone who could make you a copy."  
  
"I don't hang out with those kind of characters, Leopold."  
  
"So you won't help me."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"All I ask is for you to think about it. You can give me your decision, later this evening."  
  
Jack wasn't sure what to do. He knew that there were some secrets Millard kept and they obviously had to do with the estate. There were also the possibilities of them being connected to Edgar. All he wanted was Edgar to get what he deserved.  
  
"I don't have to think about, Leopold. I will do it."  
  
"Are you sure? I really don't want you to feel I am pressuring you."  
  
"You have no one else to turn to. That is what friends are for. " 


	28. The wedding is postponed

Kate was a bit disappointed that she was not seated next to Leopold for dinner, but Margaret insisted this was how it was done. You never put couples together. Leopold had Lady Pembroke on his right, and Countess Montego on his left. Both of them very chatty and Leopold only nodded as they both tried to monopolize him in a conversation. He wasn't sure what was worse, the pain in his shoulder, or their high pitch babble. Kate was at the other end of the table, next to the Count and his teenage son. She kept looking down at Leopold, concerned. But he seemed to be holding his own. He did look tired though. Otis stood at the edge of the room, ready to assist to him if need be, which was a relief to Kate.  
  
"You know that I knew your father quite well, your grace. What a splendid man he was. And quite popular with the ladies. You know that he was the catch. Every available woman who was anyone, had their eyes set on marrying your father."  
  
Leopold looked bored. He had heard this many times, in fact it sounded much like his own life.  
  
"In fact, isn't it a coincidence that you are neighbors with one of those women?"  
  
Leopold looked up, "And who would that be?"  
  
"Why Lady Spencer, your grace, of course she was Lady Woodbridge then. There is speculation that your father would have married her, if he hadn't met your mother that summer. I was at that party, the day your parents met, and I have never seen anything like it. It was love at first sight. She was such a lovely woman."  
  
Leopold was trying to take this all in, his father with Jocelyn Spencer. This was too wild of a story. He had never heard anything about his father courting her. Surely he would have heard something from someone. Then he figured, it was unlikely since everyone kept everything from him.  
  
"I suppose Lady Spencer was devastated."  
  
"Oh, yes, quite. She had her heart set on becoming Duchess, but she was not one to brood for long. She married Lord Spencer, shortly after your parents wed. Of course, he was quite a bit older than she, and many say she was still pining over your father. It does make a wonderful tale, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, quite. I just have a hard time believing my father would have married her."  
  
"He probably wouldn't have. I know for a fact he never loved her. Never loved anyone but your mother. It was such a tragedy when I heard the news of your parents death. I was in Paris at the time, and I cried for days. "  
  
Leopold couldn't help but think this had some connection with the feud their families had had ever since he could remember. His mind was now racing, and he started to feel terribly exhausted. Lady Pembroke looked concerned," I haven't upset you have I, your grace. I mean talking about your parents. You must miss them terribly, such a tragedy."  
  
His head started spinning and he felt a bit faint, Otis was at his side immediately, "Sir, maybe you should go lie down."  
  
"I think that might be wise. Do you mind helping me up to my room?"  
  
"Of course not, sir."  
  
Kate went to his side, "Leopold, what is it?"  
  
He smiled at her and rested his hand on her cheek, "You were right, I should have stayed in bed. Otis is going to take me upstairs. I will be fine, I just need to lie down."  
  
"I'll go up with you."  
  
"Explain to the others, please."  
  
"Of course. They'll understand." The rest of the table eyes were drawn to the scenario developing. The men stood up, the women gasped, hoping Leopold had not had a setback. As Otis assisted him upstairs, Kate stood up.  
  
"He has just overdone himself. He needs to lie down. Everything is fine. Go ahead and finish your meal, if you will excuse me for a few minutes."  
  
Margaret smiled at Kate. Maybe she would make a fine duchess. She was behaving very well tonight, and was handling the situation very well. Margaret went to her side, before she left the room, "I am very proud of you, Katherine, and I hope this mornings confrontation hasn't upset you too much."  
  
"It's forgotten, Aunt Margaret. I really need to go see to Leopold. I knew him coming downstairs was not a good idea."  
  
"I am sure he is fine and being in the company of others was probably very good for him. It just looked like a bit of exhaustion came over him. You go to him and I will deal with the company. Please don't be too long; The Counts son is going to play the piano for us. It's a real thrill, I have heard he is marvelous."  
  
Kate thought it sounded quite boring, but smiled and then hurried upstairs.  
  
  
  
Otis removed Leopold jacket and waistcoat and loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his shoes. Then helped him into bed.  
  
"Can I get you anything, sir?" He handed Leopold a glass of water, which he took a few sips.  
  
"My uncle. You can get me my uncle." His voice sounded very agitated indeed.  
  
"You seem very distraught."  
  
"I have just been informed that my father once courted Lady Spencer. What do you know about this Otis? You were in his service then, weren't you?"  
  
"Your father courted many young women, sir. I suppose he was seen with Lady Spencer at one time or another, yes."  
  
"Why was I never told about this?"  
  
"What difference could it possibly make? It was not serious. Like all of the women he was seen with. I am sure Lady Spencer chose to believe it might be. But she wasn't the only one. Every available young lady in England was hoping to become the next Duchess. You shouldn't be working yourself up over something so trivial."  
  
"This has nothing to do with our families' animosity towards each other?"  
  
"I really couldn't say, sir?"  
  
Kate walked in the room and saw that Leopold was hardly relaxing, "What is going on?"  
  
Otis turned to her, "I'm afraid he has received some information he isn't pleased with."  
  
"And Otis thinks I am being foolish letting it bother me."  
  
"Yes, I do think you are sir. This is something that happened before you were born. How could it possibly effect your life now?"  
  
"Well, obviously it does affect my life. They are my neighbors. Their family has hated mine for as long as I can remember. "  
  
Kate put up her hand, "Wait a minute, both of you. What are you talking about?"  
  
If this is about Edgar…Leopold, you promised me you would put him out of your mind for at least tonight."  
  
"And that was my full intention, but I happened to be sitting next to Lady Pembroke who gave me a running commentary on my father's courting days, and it so happens that Jocelyn Spencer had her hopes set on becoming the Duchess of Albany. You would think somewhere along the line, I would have been told this fact. That it has some significance in my life due to the fact our families have always hated each other. But no, my uncle obviously has kept it from me, and even Otis, who I trusted, decided I shouldn't know."  
  
"He is overexagerating, Miss."  
  
"Leopold, this is ridiculous. Look at the state you are in, over something so stupid. So what if you father dated her, he married your mother." She went to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. She took hold of his hand, and leaned towards him kissing his cheek, "You need to calm down."  
  
He took a deep breath, "I don't believe it's stupid. I have this strong feeling that it means something"  
  
Kate couldn't help but think of Millard and his conversation with Jocelyn and Janet seeing them exchange a packet of some kind the night of the ball at the Spencers. Was Leopold right, did this mean something? But what? It was starting to get incredibly complicated. "Okay, maybe it does?"  
  
He was surprised she was now in agreement with him and Otis shrugged his shoulders in disbelief, "You shouldn't encourage him, Miss Katherine."  
  
"I didn't say I think you are right. But it could mean something. Lady Spencer being jilted by the Duke of Albany, she might be holding a grudge that she has passed onto Edgar."  
  
Otis couldn't believe this, "Do you know how absolutely ludicrous this whole scenario sounds?"  
  
Leopold managed to chuckle, "He's right."  
  
"No, no, it could be. A woman scorned is a very dangerous thing."  
  
"Well, I tend to agree with you there, women in general are very dangerous things. And Lady Jocelyn has always been a very bitter and controlling woman. I am sure she wasn't happy about my father's engagement to my mother."  
  
"She married Lord Spencer, shortly after your parents were wed, Leopold. She moved on." Otis added.  
  
"She moved on alright. To a man old enough to be her father. Don't you find that there is something wrong with this picture?"  
  
"I think the accident has caused you to think irrationally, sir, and as for Miss Katherine, who seems in fine health, all I can say, you have read to many mystery novels."  
  
"I suppose the thought of her with my father, is very disconcerting. She is everything my mother wasn't."  
  
"Your father never loved anyone but your mother. I know that for a fact. I can promise that any affections with Lady Spencer what so ever, were one sided."  
  
"He never spoke of her?"  
  
"Never. Before he met your mother, he attended galas and balls with many different women. They were ornaments on his arm only. He knew it was expected of him. Lady Spencer was one of them. That is all. If you still want me to fetch your uncle, and maybe he could put your mind at ease on the subject. I will do so. And if I have been out of line, in any comment I have made this evening, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."  
  
"You know I don't like yes men. Always agreeing with me. You have always been upfront and honest, I respect that in you. And I hardly need my uncle to put my mind at ease, you have done a fine job of that, Otis." He had calmed down considerably, and he smiled at Kate,  
  
"I think this accident has messed with my mind. I am being ridiculous."  
  
Kate didn't think he was, but she knew it was no point to continues the discussion, especially in front of Otis. "You should just rest." She stroked the side of his face and he took his good hand and placed it over hers then bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.  
  
"I promise I will join you later."  
  
"You don't have to promise anything. I just want you to get well. You don't need to come back down at all. In fact, I would prefer it if you didn't?"  
  
"Ah, I see, you fancy that young Montego chap. Dark, brooding, mysterious. You get me out of the way, and the next thing I know he will be serenading you on the balcony."  
  
She smiled, glad to see him calming down and joking, "He is a boy. I prefer a man."  
  
"You might think differently when you hear him sing."  
  
"Is he that good?"  
  
Otis and Leopold exchanged glances and both laughed, "You will have to judge for yourself, I am afraid. His tonal quality is something that has to be experienced."  
  
"Okay, you two. I am going to leave you." She shook his finger at him, "Get some rest."  
  
He began to kiss up her arm, and gradually had her close enough, so that he was able to kiss her lips. He them smiled, "Just something for you to think about while Montego is trying to make a move on you."  
  
"Just stop it. You are bad, Leopold."  
  
"I thought you rather enjoyed my kisses. Obviously, that one did not come across as I would have liked, I will have another go."  
  
He pulled her down towards him again, this time she lost her balance and was practically on top of him, making sure she was nowhere near his right shoulder, he managed to put his all in his kiss, and it left Kate red faced, as he let her get up.  
  
"Ah, that was better. I believe that was exactly the reaction I was expecting. You can go now." He smiled triumphantly as she stood up and sighed. She felt lightheaded. The effect he had on her was incredible. It never ceased to amaze her. And she liked it that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack had promised Janet a stroll along the Thames, but he was just a bit preoccupied. His earlier conversation with Leopold was on his mind. What the hell was he thinking, saying yes? The thought of stealing anything was very disturbing to him, and stealing from Millard was very disconcerting. Leopold had promised nothing would jeopardize his position, but it still bothered him. Being confronted by Millard, was not a pleasant occurrence. But he believed Leopold should see the books. He was sure there was something hidden in them, and he was pretty sure that Edgar Spencer had something to do with it. He was pretty confident that once Leopold had the information he needed, he would be able to sort out the financial mess, and many of his worries would be over.  
  
Janet was very aware that his mind was elsewhere, "Well, that view is spectacular, to bad the company is floating somewhere in the clouds."  
  
Jack looked at her surprised, "Pardon?"  
  
"Jack, you are a million miles away, it's such a beautiful evening and I was so looking forward to this. Do you just want to go back to the house? Maybe you would find the horses company more interesting?"  
  
"Stop being ridiculous. Of course I don't. I want to be with you…always." He pulled her closer to him as they walked, and she managed a smiled. "I just have a few things on my mind, concerning the work I left behind at Balinor."  
  
"I am sure everything is running smoothly, Tom is perfectly capable of exercising a horse and mucking out a stable."  
  
"You know, I might just pop back there in the morning."  
  
"Pop back? It's hardly a pop back. It will take you a half a day to reach Balinor."  
  
"Okay, so it takes that long. I could take care of what I need to and I will be back by midnight."  
  
"Why would you do that?" She was curious. It didn't seem like something he would do.  
  
"The blacksmith is coming to shoe some of the horses. Tom will not know which ones, I should be there."  
  
"I am sure the blacksmith will be able to tell."  
  
"Possibly, but I would feel better if I was there. Those horses are very important to Leopold and he relies heavily on the care I take to look after them."  
  
"They are only horses, Jack."  
  
"I am going and that is that." He said it with much conviction in his voice.  
  
"Fine, fine, go. Just be careful. You always here about incidents on the London road, when men are riding alone."  
  
"I have a pistol and what is the likely hood, someone would try and rob me. I have nothing."  
  
"Since when do you carry a pistol?"  
  
"Leopold thought it was wise, after the incident in the woods. He is carrying one as well."  
  
"Don't even think of telling Kate that. She really has a thing about guns in general. In fact, I don't really like you carrying one."  
  
He could tell she was worrying and he stopped walking and looked up into the sky. It was clear, an oddity for London, and the stars were amazing. "Look up at the sky."  
  
She did so, "I don't think I have ever seen the sky so beautiful, but then again I have never been gazing up at it with the most beautiful woman on this earth, that makes all the difference in the world. Look, you can see the big dipper, let me show you."  
  
He stood behind her and took her hand and pointed it towards the sky, tracing it with her finger, "Right there, do you see it?"  
  
She was turned looking up at him, and he looked down at her, "You are looking in the wrong direction."  
  
"I think I am looking in the right direction." He turned her towards him and they kissed.  
  
  
  
After seeing Janet back to the house, Jack changed into his work togs and went out in search of someone who had the ability to copy a key. Janet had been so curious about his demeanor this evening, that instead of going straight to her room, she followed him. Why was he going out this late? He was on foot, and walking extremely fast, but she managed to keep up. Where he led her, she was not prepared for. It was a seedy area and drunks and prostitutes were out on the street, one approached Jack and Janet was flabbergasted. This didn't seem like Jack at all, did she really know him? She watched as Jack and the prostitute carried on for a few minutes, he was whispering to her, and the next thing Janet knew was she was leading him into the pub. Janet stood there for a while, contemplating the situation, before it finally hit her, and she ran back to the house in tears.  
  
When she entered the house through the backdoor, she could hear music being played in the front room. The dinner party was still going on, she wasn't paying attention as she stormed through the house, and ran into Leopold, who had just descended the stairs. She looked up, "I am ever so sorry, your grace. What a clumsy oaf I am?"  
  
He saw tears in her eyes, and took hold of her with his one good arm, "Janet, what is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
Kate had heard commotion and came out of the front room.  
  
Leopold looked at Kate for some guidance, crying females were a bit of a mystery to him. Kate came over to their side, and saw the distress on Janet's face. Janet looked over at Kate. "They are all the same. Every single one of them. I hate him, Kate. I want nothing to do with him."  
  
"Does this have to do with Jack?"  
  
She nodded. "I followed him tonight after we got back from our walk. He has been strange all evening, but we did have a lovely time, but I saw him with a prostitute in Soho, just a few minutes ago."  
  
Leopold knew exactly what was going on, Jack was making arrangements for the key to be copied, "I am sure you were mistaken, Janet."  
  
"I was not." She snapped at Leopold. "Why are men like this? Oh, why am I even talking to you. You are just like the rest of them. You would defend him in a minute."  
  
Margaret came out into the hall, "What in god's name is going on out here?"  
  
Margaret's interruption was all Janet needed, Leopold had loosened his grip on her and she raced up the stairs.  
  
Both Kate and Leopold looked up the stairs after her. Margaret came to Leopold's side, "I am so glad you decided to come back down and join us, I knew you just needed a lie down and you would be fine. The entertainment is divine, very relaxing."  
  
Leopold wasn't too sure, he had heard the Count's son sing, and it was off key, but he began to follow his aunt into the front room. He turned to Kate, "Will she be alright?"  
  
She had noticed Leopold's expression earlier, and she wondered if he knew what was going on with Jack. They had spoken earlier, before dinner. "I'll go talk to her, you go ahead."  
  
  
  
Kate went up to Janet's room, and found her lying on the bed sobbing. She sat next to her and rubbed her back, to comfort her, "Jack does love you, Janet. Maybe Leopold is right, maybe it wasn't what you saw."  
  
"I just don't understand. I could give him that, but he wouldn't have it, and now I find him with a prostitute in Soho. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Nothing makes sense around here anymore." Kate sighed. "I think before you make any conclusions about what you saw, you need to talk to Jack."  
  
"I want to believe there are good men, Kate. Really I do, and I believed Jack was one of them."  
  
"He is. You shouldn't doubt what you know in your heart to be true."  
  
"I shouldn't have said those things to Leopold."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"He's not like the rest, is he?"  
  
"No, he's not, and that is one reason I love him. And Jack isn't like the rest either."  
  
"You don't have to sit with me, Kate. You should be downstairs with the others."  
  
"Actually it's a nice break, the Count's son has the worst sense of pitch I have ever heard. His piano playing I guess is okay, but I am so tired of sitting."  
  
"Get Leopold to take you out for a walk."  
  
"I don't think he is up to it. He had a fainting spell earlier, he really should be in bed, but I think he felt obligated to be a part of the family."  
  
"You seem a bit worried."  
  
"I really don't see the wedding happening this weekend. He is better, but I don't think he's up to the excitement. If he would just stay in bed and rest, then maybe but he gets himself all worked up about everything. It doesn't seem like a good time for a wedding."  
  
"But the wedding is just what he needs. It will take his mind off everything."  
  
"Do you really believe that? This is Leopold, we are talking about. I don't think his mind ever shuts down."  
  
  
  
Kate and Leopold managed some time alone, after all the guests had left. Leopold insisted on going out to the yard to check on the horses, and Kate joined him. When they got to the Yard, Leopold turned towards her, and put his free arm around her drawing her close to him, "I have been ignoring you."  
  
"Don't you even worry about me. All I want is for you to get well." She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. Kissing him gently. He returned this kiss, with much more passion,  
  
"I am getting better."  
  
"I can see that." She smiled, as he leaned towards her again and kissed her. He had forgotten about his bad shoulder for a second and as he pressed up against her, he jolted his arm, and he cringed. Stepping back and gently rubbing his shoulder over the splint.  
  
"Leopold, you have to be careful."  
  
"I got lost in the moment, I am afraid. One minute I feel like my old self and then… the pain is unbearable or I feel lightheaded. It's very frustrating."  
  
"I was thinking maybe we should postpone the wedding."  
  
He was surprised, "No, that isn't a viable option. Unless you are having second thoughts."  
  
"What do you think? I want to marry you, just as much today as I did the night of the ball when you announced I was to be your bride, but I think it will be too much for you. You still have dizzy spells and the pain in your shoulder is still evident and probably will be for another few weeks. It would make sense for you to recover totally from the injury before we take those steps down the aisle."  
  
"You are concerned, our wedding night will be uneventful under the circumstances."  
  
"Well, I have to admit that is part of it. We want it to be perfect, right?"  
  
Leopold smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then we should wait. I know your aunt will have a fit but I think she will understand. It wouldn't have to be long, maybe a few weeks, just until your fully recovered from the ordeal you have been through. What's another few weeks, when it took you over 100 years to find me."  
  
"I know that is true, but I feel I am letting you down. If I wouldn't have been such a fool riding into the woods that afternoon, then everything would be different. Jack had apprehensions about it and I should have took more heed in his concerns."  
  
"You are okay, that is all that matters to me." She snuggled up against him. When he was alone with Kate, everything else seemed so insignificant. He hated the thought they would have to put the wedding on hold, when he so desperately wanted to be with Kate every minute. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned and Jack was standing there.  
  
"I just needed to get something. In my saddlebag."  
  
Kate was ready to scold him, "You have some explaining to do."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I am afraid you are in the dog house."  
  
"The dog house? I have no idea what you are on about, Kate. What the hell is a doghouse? Do you actually have such a thing in America for dogs?"  
  
Leopold put his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Janet saw you in Soho with a hooker. She followed you."  
  
"Damn it. I should've known. This is your fault, Leopold."  
  
Kate turned to Leopold, "Really? Your fault? Are you sending Jack out to find you a little action for the evening?"  
  
"Certainly not." Kate watched the eye contact between them.  
  
"I am not stupid. Something is going on here, and you are going to tell me what it is."  
  
"You'll know soon enough, I have no secrets, Kate. Jack is doing me a favor, he is going to Balinor tomorrow to fetch some information I require."  
  
"What does that have to do with hookers in Soho?"  
  
Leopold motioned with his hand for Jack to tell her, "I have to get a key made, and I figured I would find someone to do it quickly, for the right amount of money, in Soho. I was right. I am meeting him in a hour."  
  
"Key? What key?"  
  
"Millard's key to his study."  
  
"You two are crazy, you'll never get the key."  
  
"I already have."  
  
Even Leopold seemed surprised. "Leopold, you did a wonderful job in getting him intoxicated. He was out like a light in minutes. Your aunt asked me for my assistance in getting him up to bed. All I had to do was lift the key from his pocket. Easy."  
  
"Are you proud of yourself, Leopold? Turning Jack into a pickpocket."  
  
"I am a bit concerned that you seemed to enjoy it, Jack."  
  
"It was rather exciting at the time, but not now, now that I know Janet saw me, and believes I was cheating on her. That should sit well with her, after everything I have said to her. But I guess I will deal with that in the morning, I have a bloke to meet and I have to get the key back into your uncle's pocket before morning. This is it, Leopold. I am not doing you any more favors."  
  
"I will pay you considerably."  
  
"I am not doing this for the payment. I am doing it because we are friends and because I believe your uncle is hiding something…something that effects all of us, I knew the day he sent Janet away, something was amiss."  
  
"And you never let on?" Leopold questioned.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, it's time the truth came out, and I think there will be some kind of answer in the books."  
  
Kate was quiet. She thought about Millard and Jocelyn at the ball, and the coincidence that Leopold's father once courted Jocelyn. She needed to tell Leopold what she had seen, but the thought of him having another setback concerned her, so she decided it could wait for a few days.  
  
  
  
When Janet awoke, there was a small bouquet of flowers by her bed, in a vase and an elegantly handwritten note…simple and to the point…  
  
Dearest Janet….You have my heart, and every other part of me. I was with no other last night. I realize all you have is my word. A word I believe is honorable, and hope you believe the same. I have a long journey ahead of me today, and you will be in my thoughts every step of the way. Upon my return around midnight this evening, I would look forward to a rendezvous in the yard with you…..all my love, Jack.  
  
Janet quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs in her nightdress and out the backdoor to the yard. Jack was just getting on Merlin, "Jack, don't leave."  
  
He was so glad to see her, he immediately jumped off the horse and took her in his arms, "Kate told me you saw me in Soho. I have to explain."  
  
"No, you don't. I trust you. The note was lovely by the way."  
  
He kissed her, and held her tight, "Will you meet me here at midnight?"  
  
"Of course I will. You need to go, please be careful."  
  
"I will." He gave her another kiss and then got on the horse, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Leopold had another bad night. The dreams were not subsiding, and it concerned both Otis and Kate. They didn't wake him that morning and Kate decided on her own, that the wedding would have to be postponed. This wasn't going to be easy. And for Kate, it was extremely difficult. She felt she had waited so long, and due to that bastard Edgar, she was going to have to wait longer. She wanted nothing more than to be Leopold's wife and for them to get on with some kind of normal existence, whatever that was in 1876, even the thought of starting a family had crossed her mind over the last few days. Something she would never even contemplated a month ago. Every day that went by she wondered what new obstacle would be put in the way of her and Leopold ever being together. She felt she was being tested, but no matter what she was staying strong and true. She would marry Leopold, it was meant to happen. Why else would she have risked everything to be with him? She watched Leopold sleep that morning, before going down to breakfast, and these thoughts raced through her head.  
  
Otis noticed her concern, "You look concerned, Miss Katherine."  
  
"Oh, Otis, you don't even know. We have decided to postpone the wedding."  
  
"I can't say that I am surprised, I doubt Leopold will be up to the festivities. You have made a wise decision."  
  
"Have I? Everyday I wonder what is going to happen next, maybe Leopold won't even be around in a few weeks." She felt like crying, but remained strong. She gently kissed Leopold's forehead, and he stirred a bit and then she walked towards the door.  
  
Otis opened the door for her, "You mustn't have those thoughts. Your love for him, keeps him going. Without you, he is nothing. I am certain of that. He has lived an empty life for so long, and now things have meaning to him. A few years ago, he would never have questioned the financial state of his family. He let his uncle deal with everything, wanted no part in it. Kept himself busy with his inventions. He now sees a future with you and he is taking an active part in making sure that there will be a future. We are all guilty of coddling him, he has a mind of his own and he needs to do what he thinks best now."  
  
"And what if he gets shot again, or worse killed? I couldn't bear it, Otis."  
  
"One day at a time, miss. And I have no doubt in my mind that you and Leopold will be husband and wife in no time at all."  
  
"I hope you are right, Otis."  
  
  
  
She entered the dining room, to find Millard, Margaret and Agnes all having breakfast. Agnes, who was very observant, saw distress in Kate's face, "My dear, is everything alright? Isn't Leopold joining you for breakfast?"  
  
Kate shook her head, "No, he had another bad night. He's still sleeping."  
  
"Oh, my word, this is not good. He really should see a doctor."  
  
"No, the wound is healing nicely. No sign of infection whatsoever, he is still weak and I am sure last night didn't help matters. He has nightmares and is very restless. I think he has a lot on his mind."  
  
Kate looked over at Millard deliberately and he managed to take his eyes away from his paper for a few seconds, but didn't like the way Kate was glaring at him and went right back to it, speaking behind the paper, "That boy needs rest and to be left alone."  
  
Kate knew he was referring to her spending a lot of time with him, "You are right, Lord Mountbatten. In fact, I have decided that the wedding is off for the time being."  
  
Millard put the paper down abruptly, and Margaret choked on her tea. Agnes was the only one not surprised.  
  
Margaret was not happy, "My dear Katherine, he will be fine by Saturday, surely. Everyday he is stronger and regaining some of his color."  
  
"This is supposed to be the happiest day in our lives. And he is still in so much pain, and tends to get tired so easily, and you saw him faint last night. He is in no state to walk down the aisle. I want it to be perfect."  
  
"All the preparations, dear. Everything is in place for Saturday."  
  
"There will be no wedding Saturday. There will be no wedding until I see that he really is on the mend. When he can sit through a whole meal, when he can get back on a horse, when he is able to have some movement in his arm without pain."  
  
"Have you spoken to Leopold about this?"  
  
"Yes, and both of us feel, it is the right decision. I am not overly pleased with it, far from it. I was looking forward to Saturday, but since the accident I haven't been able to think of anything but his health. He isn't up to it."  
  
"You realize what this will look like." Margaret was upset, "It will look as though he has called it off and you will be disgraced, Katherine."  
  
"I really don't care, what anyone thinks. Leopold and I know what the truth is. The wedding is not off, it is only postponed, and I suggest you make sure the papers get that right, Lady Mountbatten, before the gossip starts and you will be embarrassed by this situation, not me. Excuse me, I really don't feel like eating."  
  
She walked out of the door and Agnes turned to Margaret, "I know how important this wedding is to you, Margaret, but just look at that girls face. It is much more important to her, and postponing it has not been an easy choice for her. Have a little sympathy." Then she turned to her nephew, "And you, Millard, I can see that smile. You are hoping that it never takes place. Which I can't even understand. That boy has been happier in the last month than I have seen him in years, he loves Kate and they will be married. I believe I will make sure the press gets the appropriate information, because your version will be twisted I am sure."  
  
Then she walked out and Margaret and Millard just stared at each other. 


	29. The Spencer's visit

With Jack gone for the day, Janet was feeling restless, and Leopold with very little sleep the night before woke in a bad mood. Kate found the house the last place she wanted to be, so she invaded the kitchen much to the cook's disapproval and packed up a picnic and she arranged for the carriage, and then proceeded upstairs. She entered Leopold's room and found him half dressed, complaining about the cold breakfast. He was sitting at a small table by the window, "You need some fresh air."  
  
He looked up at her, "I don't feel like going out, I didn't sleep well."  
  
She moved over to him and proceeded to button up his shirt and tie his tie, Otis brought her a waistcoat, "Come on, Leopold, help me out here." She held out the waistcoat so he could put his good arm through one armhole.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Out. I can't bear to be cooped up in this house today, and you are in such a foul mood, that no one wants to be near you, am I correct, Otis?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly, Miss Katherine." Otis assisted her with Leopold's waistcoat.  
  
"He is being generous. I heard you have sent back your breakfast twice already."  
  
"All I asked for was something hot, this cook is appalling, she doesn't have any sense of what a proper breakfast is, let alone how to prepare it."  
  
"You are behaving like a Duke."  
  
Leopold despised it when she said this and was soon silent.  
  
"So you will cooperate with me?"  
  
"What choice do I have?"  
  
"None. Janet and I are taking you out on a picnic, she needs to get out of the house as well, she is so worried about Jack. And Otis is coming too." This was obviously a surprise to Otis, " I need something to cheer me up, after breakfast with your aunt and uncle and informing them that the wedding is temporarily off."  
  
"You told them, without me."  
  
"They needed to know, Leopold. Now I can finally enjoy London, since your aunt will not want to be showing me off now. She is not happy."  
  
"What harm would it do to just go through with it now. I will be fine."  
  
"No. You asked me what kind of wedding I wanted, and I want it to be perfect. There is no way it will be perfect, on Saturday. When you can do everyday things like sitting through a meal with out feeling dizzy, and get back on a horse, and hold me in your arms. That is when it will be right, not until then. And you know, I wasn't really happy with all the guests. People you don't even know. I know she cut the guest list, but still it was crazy. All this pomp and circumstance, well. No offense but it's not my idea of a perfect day, a perfect wedding."  
  
Leopold could tell she was upset about the decision she had made, and it was eating away at her. "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, I must get myself well so I can manage to do all those things you ask, so I can give you a perfect wedding. And I suppose to start, a picnic in the park, some fresh air would do me some good."  
  
She smiled at him, "Your mood has changed, suddenly."  
  
He stood up and placed his hand around her waist, "I want a perfect wedding too, one you and I will never forget. Of course, for me, I would be happy reciting my vows out in an open field, with no one for miles. Just you and me."  
  
"Maybe something in-between, the remote open field and Aunt Margaret's society friends."  
  
"I will contemplate the matter thoroughly and see what I can come up with. I know you are disappointed about the wedding, and I will do everything I can to make it up to you."  
  
He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips, Kate looked up into his eyes, "All I want is for you get better. And that means no worrying, and no more outlandish stunts and getting plenty of rest."  
  
"Well, I can see the next few weeks will be completely and utterly boring, so I will have nothing else to do than plan you the perfect wedding."  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"Quite the contrary, I will look forward to sitting idol, it is a task I am not used to but I am sure it will be an experience." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you just put your jacket on and we can go."  
  
"Whatever you say, my dear." He smiled at her as Otis helped him with his jacket.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day and it did them all good to be out of the house. Kate knew exactly where she wanted to go and once the carriage dropped them off at Hyde Park, they proceeded to the boating pond. The day she and Agnes had taken that walk here, she had fallen in love with it. The stories of Leopold's father and uncle had only given it more meaning, and Kate had been amazed that she had enjoyed watching children, something she had never done in New York. Leopold was rather surprised when she had Otis lay a blanket not far from the pond.  
  
"You are so concerned about me requiring rest and you have chosen the most populated part of the park, with the most activity, I am not complaining. Only surprised. Aunt Agnes used to bring me here as a child. She would tell me about my father and Millard and all the joyous times they had here. Of course I always had the sturdiest boat, but I remember no one ever played with me, and I longed to have a brother. "  
  
She noticed he was deep in thought and she saw the lonely child he had been and it saddened her.  
  
"We can go somewhere else if you prefer, I just like it here. I can't explain why."  
  
"It's fine, really." He watched the children play.  
  
Janet tried to change the subject, "The first time Jack and I were allowed to play with you, you had just come back from church and you were all dressed up. Jack and I had been dressed in our finest, which meant nothing but clean versions of our play clothes. We weren't sure what we were supposed to do, and then when we went down behind the stables, you threw mud at Jack and the next thing we knew we were having mud fights. And you couldn't stop laughing, Jack kept putting big clumps down the back of your shirt, and you looked a right mess."  
  
Leopold smiling remembering that day. "Uncle Millard, picked me up by my collar and dragged me into the house, I thought I was going to get a thrashing, but I was given a bath and put to bed and the next day, Aunt Margaret gave me my own set of play clothes. I was thrilled. I must have been close to 10. My aunt allowing me to get dirty and having you and Jack to play with, was when my childhood actually began."  
  
"Kate, you should have been there. Leopold was the instigator of everything. He loved to wind his uncle up and Jack and I would be a bit apprehensive, but Leopold loved being naughty."  
  
"I was hardly naughty. I was just being a boy. And this one here," he poked at Janet, "she was the tattle tell. Jack and I had to start keeping secrets from her, because she would run to her mother, and the next thing I knew Uncle Millard was coming to fetch me, and threatening not to allow me to play with them."  
  
Janet looked a bit embarrassed, "Okay, I did tell on you a few times, I just thought you were going to do something stupid."  
  
"Girls." Leopold rolled his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"And what do you have to say about girls, Leopold?" Kate questioned.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Girls are wonderful, in fact I would like to have a few."  
  
"A few? Like how many?"  
  
Leopold remembered the discussion that had occurred about children not so very long ago and did not want to get into it in front of Janet and Otis. "I am absolutely famished, since my breakfast was uneatable." He proceeded to open the picnic basket, and Kate shut it.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I hardly think it is of any relevance. I obviously cannot predict the future. So what I wish is hardly here nor there, and of course I must take into consideration that having a child is something that a man and woman have equal say in. A decision that they will make together."  
  
"You are learning, Leopold."  
  
"Can we eat now?"  
  
"You and Leopold will have beautiful children, Kate. I suppose at this time next year, you will have a baby. It will so exciting. I do hope Jack and I don't wait to long to get married, because wouldn't it be wonderful if we had children at the same time? They could play together."  
  
Leopold was not to sure about this topic of conversation and wondered how he could get them away from the subject. Kate was fairly adamant there wouldn't be a baby right away.  
  
But then what Kate said took him totally by surprise, "A baby in the spring would be nice."  
  
Leopold looked at her shocked, "But, I thought you said…"  
  
"Maybe I changed my mind. The other day when your aunt brought me here and told me the stories of your father and Millard, and I watched the children playing out here, I felt something I had never felt before. I imagined you and I bringing our sons or daughters or both, here. I pictured you with a little boy on your shoulders and laughing and so happy and teaching him to ride a horse, reading to him."  
  
Janet listened to this and looked confused, "But Kate, men don't have anything to do with babies. That is something a woman does. Men are good for disciplining and getting them schooled."  
  
She smiled at Leopold, "I think Leopold isn't like other men, and fathers should be involved in raising their children."  
  
Janet laughed, "You are a dreamer, it won't happen."  
  
"Don't you want Jack to have some connection with your child?"  
  
Leopold took hold of Kate's hand, "Kate, this is a personal matter, there is a long way to go, at least in this country, before men will take fatherhood as you suggest."  
  
Janet looked at Leopold, "Would you teach your son to ride a horse or get on the floor and play with him? I have yet to see a man do any of these things."  
  
"I most certainly would do those things, Janet. Kate is correct, I am different. A child needs a mother, but a child also needs a father. It is not common practice, but in New York I had the opportunity to witness families where the father was as much responsible as the mother in bringing up their children, it can make all the difference. I will most definitely be a part of my children's upbringing." He squeezed Kate's hand and she smiled. And he imagined he and Kate having a child by this time next year, what an amazing thought. This day was turning out much better than he had hoped.  
  
Having had some wine, Leopold felt very little pain and was enjoying their afternoon. Kate talked about her childhood with Charlie, trying to make it fit into the 19th century as best she could, even Otis had tales of his own childhood, but Kate was mostly interested in Leopold's. Both Janet and Otis had many stories and everything she learned about him made her love him more. Leopold began to tire and Kate got him to lay down next to her, his head in her lap, she ran her fingers through his hair, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Janet and Kate continued to drink and talk, Otis quietly listened. Kate was really beginning to feel she belonged here. Just sitting out here with the people she cared about. All that was missing was Jack, and Charlie. She always thought about Charlie, but her memories of him were so strong and the more she talked about him to others the stronger they became. He was always in her heart, and he had always wanted  
  
to see her happy. She looked down at Leopold asleep in her lap and smiled contently, she was definitely happy.  
  
  
  
It was close to 4pm when they arrived back at the house. Leopold had slept the whole back in the carriage as well, and although he woke as they reached the house, he was weary and when they entered the house, he kissed Kate's cheek, "I think I will continue my nap upstairs. Will you join me for dinner, candlelit, in my room, 8pm?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"It was a lovely afternoon, my first picnic since I was a child, I forgot how enjoyable they could be in the right company."  
  
"Well, I will have to make sure we add picnics to your regular agenda, your grace.'  
  
He whispered in her ear, "If I am not mistaken, I think you are beginning to enjoy 1876, Kate."  
  
"Yes, I am. And just think how much more I will enjoy it when you are back on your feet." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I am on my feet now." He teased.  
  
"Remember my rules."  
  
"Right, rest and recuperate. To bed I must go. But I will see you later." He gave her a kiss before he and Otis proceeded up the stairs.  
  
Kate and Janet entered the drawing room where Agnes was sitting knitting; she looked up, "How was your picnic, ladies?"  
  
Kate put her arms out and twirled around and then flopped down in a chair, "Absolutely brilliant. London is so beautiful at this time of year."  
  
"You, my dear, have spring fever."  
  
"I suppose I do."  
  
"And how is Leopold doing?"  
  
"Everyday I see an improvement. I think the fresh air did him some good, but he tires so easily. He's gone upstairs for a nap."  
  
Agnes put her knitting down and picked up an envelope sitting on the table, "This came when you were out."  
  
Kate took the letter from her, and was surprised it was addressed to her. She opened it and then gasped putting her hand over her mouth, "Oh, my god, what have I done. I totally forgot that I invited the Spencer's for cocktails at 5. And they accepted."  
  
"Oh, my dear girl, this is not good."  
  
"What were you thinking, Kate? The last person Leopold needs to see is Lord Spencer." Janet added.  
  
"Well, lucky for me, he has gone to bed for a nap."  
  
"Do Millard and Margaret know about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aunt Agnes sat and thought for a minute, "There isn't a lot we can do about it now. Janet you will inform Rodney we are having guests for drinks, and Kate and I will go break the news to Lord and Lady Mountbatten."  
  
"Maybe they don't have to know."  
  
"You are not going to entertain them on your own, that man is not to be trusted."  
  
"But I won't be alone, you'll be here and Janet."  
  
"You can't expect Janet to be present, it will only make her feel uncomfortable, I am afraid I would be of no assistance if the man causes any trouble."  
  
"In front of his wife? Isn't that highly unlikely?"  
  
"Kate, this man is capable of just about anything. I will feel much more comfortable with Millard present."  
  
Kate wasn't too sure about that. They found Millard in the library, reading the paper, and he was surprised when they entered.  
  
"By Katherine's expression, I assume you are in a predicament that needs my assistance."  
  
"Yes, indeed, that is the case I am afraid. Kate, would you like to explain the circumstances to my nephew since I don't know the fine details?"  
  
Kate didn't want to say anything, especially when Millard glared at her in disgust. "Go on, Katherine. I don't have all night."  
  
"Well, you see, Millicent Spencer came for a visit yesterday and she seems so lonely, and I just thought it was the proper thing to do to invite her for cocktails this evening."  
  
Millard threw the paper on the table and stood up abruptly causing the chair to topple over. He walked over to the window and turned, "Go on, you have my full attention."  
  
"I forgot about it and I've been out all day, when I returned there was a note saying they would here at 5pm."  
  
"And by they you mean…"  
  
"Millicent and Edgar."  
  
Millard raised his voice," Katherine, how could you have possibly done such a thing without consulting anyone? And you say you love Leopold, does he know anything about this?"  
  
"No, like I said, I completely forgot about it and Leopold has gone up for a nap. He won't even know they are here. I made a huge mistake, I know that now, but there isn't anything I can do about it. They will be here in about a half an hour."  
  
Millard paced the floor and then turned back to her, "Well, we will receive them into our home I suppose and be as polite as we possibly can under the circumstances. Leopold isn't to know about this, do you understand. And you will not mention Leopold's accident."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? It is bound to come up in conversation. Should I act like it never happened? Leopold just happens to be taking naps in the middle of the day for no apparent reason, oh..and the sling and bandage..what sling? What bandage?"  
  
She was all riled up now. Millard had this effect on her.  
  
Agnes put her hand on Kate's shoulder, "Calm down, dear, of course you aren't going to pretend like it didn't happen. What my nephew meant was you won't be bringing up the shooting, or where it happened or who caused it. He has never been very good at making himself clear." She gave him the eye and he turned away from her. "None of us know what happened that day, and accusing Lord Spencer in our house would serve no purpose."  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, and Millard should know that. So I suppose we should get ourselves ready for guests, Kate you might want to change your dress" Agnes brushed some dirt off the front of Kate's dress and rubbed at a wine stain on the sleeve, "The Spencer's will expect you to look your finest, they have always been a rather snobby bunch as far as I am concerned. And that poor Millicent, how she has put up with that family for so long is beyond me." Agnes looked from her nephew to Kate and thought this was going to be a disaster, both of them had such fiery tempers and Edgar was so good at making people feel uncomfortable and saying things to get under ones skin. They were in for an interesting evening.  
  
  
  
Kate changed into a cocktail dress of baby blue silk, not quite as fancy as an evening dress. Kate found most of the dresses overly ornate with trim, but she knew this was the style, and this one wasn't so bad. Janet helped her with the bow in the back and saw how nervous she was when she stood in front of the mirror to put her hair up. Kate could tell by Janet's expression she was still mad at her.  
  
She looked through the mirror at Janet standing behind her, "I know you are mad. I really wasn't thinking again as usual. But I didn't do this to upset anyone, I guess I thought maybe I could get some answers."  
  
"He won't tell you anything. You should know that much about him, oh, unless you pull your knickers down. Sometimes in a heated moment he spurts out something that he shouldn't. Maybe that is what you had in mind." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, I deserved that. I am sorry, Janet, really, I know how terrified you are of him."  
  
"You don't really. You can't have any inkling what he has treated me like. Look, what is done is done. You have to go down there and be the hostess and be kind and polite, and I am not going anywhere near that room whatsoever, because every time I look at him I wish he was dead, and I wish I had the nerve to do the dirty deed myself."  
  
"You aren't the only one that feels that way."  
  
"Then someone should just do it, and that would be the end of it. Wouldn't everyone's lives be better off with him gone?"  
  
"Janet, talking about it is one thing, but really hating someone enough to kill them. That is kind of scary."  
  
Janet was quiet, "You should go. I think I heard the bell, they are probably waiting."  
  
"I want to check on Leopold first."  
  
"You better hope and pray he doesn't wake up. If Leopold catches sight of him in this house, I don't know what he would do."  
  
"He would be furious, but there isn't much he could do in his state. He isn't going to wake up, the picnic wore him out."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
  
  
  
  
After checking on Leopold, who was out like a light, she entered the drawing room where Millicent and Edgar were having trivial conversation with Margaret, Millard and Agnes. Rodney had served them all a drink, and actually the atmosphere did not feel tense whatsoever. That concerned her a bit. Edgar stood up as she entered the room, "Miss McKay, what a pleasure it is so to see you again." He headed towards her and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, as he kissed it his eyes looked into hers and Kate did not like what she saw there. She had never seen anyone look that way. It was indescribable.  
  
"I am so glad you could make it, I was saying to Millicent yesterday that we should get together while we were both in London."  
  
Edgar turned to look at his wife, and Kate realized he had no idea she had been here. Millicent cowered and returned to the conversation she was having with Margaret.  
  
"My wife ceased to mention her visit, isn't that curious. I don't know what she would have to hide, do you, Miss McKay?"  
  
"She has nothing to hide, whatsoever. She probably didn't mention it because you are so concerned about her health and that she shouldn't be exerting herself."  
  
"You are probably correct. She has only a few months more of carrying this child and we don't want to take any chances."  
  
Millicent overheard this and added, "I am over the worst, that is what Dr. Clemons said. And I am feeling so much better. Edgar, you even mentioned how I have regained some color in my cheeks and I am able to keep food down."  
  
"Millicent, dear, I don't think anyone wants to hear about your eating habits at this time, it might put them off their dinner."  
  
"I am sorry, Edgar."  
  
Edgar returned his gaze to Kate, "So how are you finding London? All the parties, it is quite the place. It is to bad you aren't able to enjoy it with Leopold. As I recall, he is quite fond of the theatre and the symphony. How is the old boy doing by the way? "  
  
Millard moved towards them, "He is recovering nicely, Edgar, but he tires easily. I am sure he will be disappointed he has missed you today."  
  
"I am sure he will be." Edgar smiled.  
  
Kate walked over to Rodney, the butler, who poured her a glass of wine. She quickly swigged it, unlady like and put it down, and he refilled it. She went over to Millicent and sat down.  
  
"You look lovely, Kate. That color suits you."  
  
"Thank-you. And you do too."  
  
"Oh, please, I look like a beached whale. I can hardly get in and out of a chair anymore. I was just telling Edgar, I don't really have anything appropriate for the wedding. He is considering taking me shopping tomorrow. I bet you are so excited about the wedding."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"We have decided to postpone the wedding until Leopold is better."  
  
"Oh, Kate, I am sorry."  
  
"There's no need to be sorry. The wedding is going to happen, just not this weekend."  
  
Edgar picked up this bit of information and sat next to his wife, "That is a pity. All the preparation going to waste. Maybe Leopold is having second thoughts and is using the accident as an excuse. Of course I am only joking. I am sure Leopold is devastated."  
  
Millicent nudged him, "Edgar, that isn't funny."  
  
"Oh, come now, we all should be laughing about it, otherwise Katherine might start thinking there won't be a wedding at all. And she has come all this way for nothing. Of course we have all heard about his incident with your companion, Katherine. It is truly shocking."  
  
Kate felt her blood boiling, "There was no incident with my companion. You are mistaken."  
  
"Well, well, I was at the club today and it was all the talk you know. Obviously someone got it wrong. Of course I didn't question it , because I am only to familiar with her reputation. You know she tried to pull herself off as a lady in India. Disgraceful. And to think she almost got away with it, thank god I was able to inform the gentleman that she was no lady at all. He was ever so relieved to find out before the wedding occurred. I assume you have let her go."  
  
"No, I haven't. She hasn't done nothing wrong."  
  
"Can you be so sure?"  
  
Agnes tried changing the subject; "Tell us about your travels in India, Lord Spencer. I am sure you have some marvelous tales to tell."  
  
Kate sighed and looked at the clock on the mantel, only 15 minutes had transpired. She was hoping they would have a dinner engagement and wouldn't be able to stay long.  
  
  
  
Leopold awoke close to 6 and realized Otis was not in the room. He slowly sat up and rubbed his face, he thought about the picnic briefly and smiled, what a lovely day it had been. He felt rested and decided to go downstairs and maybe talk Kate into a game of cards before dinner. Without Otis' assistance he was unable to put on his waistcoat or tie, so he went downstairs only in his trousers and shirt, opened at the neck since he was unable to button it one handed. It was only family, what did it matter if he wasn't appropriately attired. He took a brush and ran it through his hair and splashed some water on his face, before heading down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard conversation coming from the drawing room and was about to pop his head in when Janet called him from the landing.  
  
"Leopold, what are you doing up?  
  
He looked back up the stairs at her, she seemed a bit on edge, "I thought I would join the others. Is that alright with you?" He said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's not. Kate will be furious. You are supposed to be in bed."  
  
She came down the stairs and to his side, taking his good arm and tried to steer him back upstairs. But he wouldn't budge.  
  
"I am not going back to bed. I am perfectly fine."  
  
"But you could over do it. Remember what happened last night, you fainted."  
  
He gave her the eye, "You don't want me to go in there, do you?"  
  
She nervously laughed, "You are mistaken. Why would I try and keep you from going in the drawing room, I just feel you should be resting. Think about Kate."  
  
"I am thinking about Kate and I would like to see her if you don't mind."  
  
"But she won't be happy about seeing you."  
  
He pulled his arm out of her grip and she immediately tried to block him, standing in front of the door, "Please, Leopold, don't go in there. I am only saying this because you may feel fine now, but I promise you, you won't feel fine once you open that door. Just walk back upstairs and I'll get Kate to come and explain."  
  
He was now getting cross, "Janet, move aside."  
  
"Why won't you listen to me?" She did as she was asked but felt tears coming to her eyes, as he opened the drawing room door.  
  
He was not prepared for the sight he encountered. Edgar Spencer conversing with his uncle and Kate, being charming. He stood there for a few seconds, and soon the room went silent, as all eyes were on him. Janet had gone for Otis and he appeared behind Leopold.  
  
"Your grace, I really don't think you should be up and about. You have had much to much excitement already for the day." Otis took hold of Leopold's arm and Leopold pulled away from him  
  
"Why Otis, I have guests and I have been rude. I will be staying. Please get me a brandy."  
  
Kate and Margaret both stood up. Both of them ready to go to his side, but he put up his hand, "I am fine. Now both of you sit down." He glared at Kate. Did she have something to do with this, he wondered.  
  
Otis handed him his brandy, "Your grace, you are without a tie and waist coat." Leopold took the glass, and Otis proceeded to button up his shirt, "These are old friends, Otis, I am sure they won't mind my lack of tie and waist coat. Isn't that right, Edgar."  
  
Edgar loved this. He was always in for a confrontation with Leopold. "I will not be offended, Leopold. I must say I am surprised at how well you look. An accident like you have had, can keep a man down for weeks."  
  
"Not much can keep me down, Edgar."  
  
"I can see that. So it is only a graze to the shoulder. You were lucky."  
  
"Incredibly."  
  
Kate watched both of them. It was as if there was no one else in the room. Both of their eyes glued on the other.  
  
"So what brings you to London?"  
  
"Just needed to get away. Nice change of pace, don't you think? But then I guess you wouldn't know since your injury has kept you in bed the last few days. I am surprised that you would even contemplate the journey here with that kind of injury. Wouldn't it have been much safer to stay at Balinor and recuperate?"  
  
"Safer? I wouldn't use that choice of words under the circumstances. I have always felt safe riding in the vicinity of my own home, and now I find that is hardly the case. You must have heard the shot, Edgar. Being on your property."  
  
"Leopold, I have already been accused by your groomsman of delivering the nearly fatal blow, are you accusing me as well?"  
  
"I wouldn't think of accusing you. You are a guest in my family's house, that would be highly ill mannered of me, wouldn't you say? I couldn't help but notice you called it a nearly fatal blow. So you believe it was deliberate, not an accident??  
  
"I only meant, that the bullet was merely inches from taking your life. I can't think of anyone that would want you dead, you are such a charming well loved man." He said with a twist of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Millicent managed to push herself up off the sofa, "Please, stop this, both of you. I can't bear to speak of shooting, and killing. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't the two of you make amends? He has done nothing to you, Edgar. And you continue to be vicious and cruel. I have had enough." Everyone was surprised by her outburst. She was always so quiet and timid. Edgar turned his attention towards her.  
  
"Millicent, sit down and be quiet." He said firmly.  
  
"I will not. You say you care about my health and this baby, then why do you continue to act in such a manner that upsets me so. The doctor in India said the miscarriages were caused by stress. And I can't possibly think what might have caused that stress, can you, Edgar?"  
  
Edgar was not used to her outbursts and for the first time he had nothing to say.  
  
"Well, let me refresh your memory. The first miscarriage occurred on the boat to India, once we had fled England so you would not be connected with the murder of that maid."  
  
"Millicent, if you know what is good for you, you will stop babbling now."  
  
"Surely you must remember that Edgar. The second miscarriage occurred when you began to gamble, and we nearly lost everything. Your mother pulled you out of that one. And the third miscarriage, when you decided that you needed to ruin that poor girls life. I am in no doubt that you had already begun to destroy it many years ago. Isn't that why she was sent away, ,Lord Mountbatten?"  
  
Millard seemed a bit flustered, "I have no idea who you are speaking of Lady Spencer."  
  
Janet was standing by Otis's side and tried to back out of the room.  
  
"I am speaking of Janet Collins, Kate's personal companion. Wasn't she sent away because she was carrying Edgar's child?"  
  
Leopold looked shock and turned to her, she immediately bowed her head in shame and she began to cry, then ran out of the room and upstairs to her room. He then turned to Edgar, "You bastard, she was a child."  
  
"She was hardly a child, she wanted it much more than I. Ask her, of course she would have preferred you, but at the time you were mesmerized by my wife, isn't it interesting that we have very similar tastes, Leopold and have shared women." Leopold went for him and grabbed his lapels, and Edgar smiled. "You don't have the guts to hit me, Leopold."  
  
"You don't think so?" He looked as if he was ready to swing.  
  
Kate went to his side, "Leopold, this won't solve anything, and you are in no condition to fight anyone."  
  
"Listen to her, Leopold, I wouldn't want you to have a setback when it is so obvious you are recovering so well."  
  
Frustrated he let him go, and took a deep breath. He didn't like being out of control and that is what was happening. He felt the pain in his shoulder and started feeling fatigued again. Kate put her arm around him to support him. He turned to his uncle, "This is the truth?"  
  
"We will discuss this later, Leopold.'  
  
He then turned to Millicent, "You have known this all along?"  
  
"I had an idea."  
  
"We were courting then and you never mentioned it to me?"  
  
"You were away at university, I heard rumors, and the next thing I knew she was being sent away. So I assumed that was the reason. I knew it was the truth when she showed up in India, and Edgar was determined to make her life miserable. She was his mistress for 6 months."  
  
Leopold was outraged, "6 months? I know Janet well enough, that the only way this could possibly be the case would be because you were holding something over her head."  
  
"Millicent doesn't know what she is talking about, Leopold. She was not well and in bed most of the time."  
  
"You didn't think I knew what was going on? I could tell you what every one of them looked like Edgar, every one of your mistresses. And I put up with it, that's what a good English wife does. What choice did I have? I had to think of Charlotte, and what would become of us if I left you."  
  
"You would never leave me. Remember that is my child, and I have rights."  
  
"I couldn't even think about leaving you now. I have nothing. You and your mother have seen to that. Charlotte and I are totally dependent on you; I have no living relatives except for your family. I am sure you took this into consideration when you took me for your wife, everything my family owned became yours." Millicent felt faint, and put her hand to her head, Margaret was by her side and helped her back to the sofa.  
  
"Katherine, I think it might be a good idea to take Millicent up to your room for a lie down." Margaret said.  
  
She looked at Leopold; he motioned for her to go ahead. She really didn't want to leave but went over to Millicent and took her arm, "Lady Mountbatten is right, Millicent, you need to lie down."  
  
"I shouldn't be getting upset. It's not good for the baby." She started to cry. "I don't know why I even care. It's not likely to survive, just like the others. And I am sure all of you are wondering how I could even possibly want to have his child."  
  
Kate put her arm around her "It's going to be alright."  
  
As Kate walked past Edgar she glared at him and he responded, "This is your doing, Miss McKay. You have been putting wild ideas into my wife's head that no civilized sane Englishwoman would ever even contemplate."  
  
"All I can say, it is about time somebody did." She stopped in front of Leopold, "Please don't be foolish."  
  
"Kate, who was foolish? I assume you invited them here."  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"We will discuss this later, please see to Millicent, she doesn't look well." Kate hated when he looked at her like this, and whenever he said they would discuss it later, it meant he was mad. But he had every right to be, she had really screwed up this time. She then proceeded to escort Millicent out of the drawing room and upstairs.  
  
Edgar swigged down a scotch and turned back to Leopold, "I really am enjoying this evening immensely, Leopold. You do know how to make your guests feel right at home. I love a good party with crying, fainting, yelling and accusations."  
  
Margaret put her hand on Millard, hoping he would do something. She whispered to him, "Do something, Millard. This is getting out of hand."  
  
"Maybe it's time the two of them had words. I suggest you take Aunt Agnes into the study, it could get nasty." Millard normally would do anything to keep them apart but it seemed to late. He was giving in.  
  
She wasn't so sure about this, but she did as she was told. Leaving the drawing room to the men, she whispered to Otis on her way out, "Watch out for them, Otis."  
  
"I will do my best, my lady." But he was not sure about anything either.  
  
  
  
Kate got Millicent to lie on her bed, and propped up the pillows for her, giving her a glass of water. "I am so sorry, Kate. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Raging hormones I suppose. I have heard pregnancy can make them go all over the place. You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything you said needed to be said."  
  
"You think I am crazy to stay with him."  
  
"What I think doesn't matter. You are the one that has to live with him and you must see something no one else does."  
  
"I loathe him. Much like all of you do."  
  
Kate looked a little surprised.  
  
"I can't leave him. He is right. I have nothing. No family, and Charlotte and I would be out on the street with nowhere to go."  
  
"That isn't true. You have friends. Leopold and I for one, we would never let anything happen to you."  
  
"You are suggesting I leave him."  
  
"He is horrible to you. And to put you through another pregnancy under the circumstances is despicable."  
  
"I do want this baby, Kate. I don't know why. But there was once something, ever so slightly, before Charlotte was born. I thought maybe he loved me, and he was sweet and there was a touch of kindness…but then he turned and I don't know. I don't know anything. I don't know why he hates Leopold so much. I have never truly understood that. I used to think it was just jealousy. He wanted me because Leopold had me, but then he had me and he still hated him. He hated that he was smarter and handsomer and kinder and richer…everything. "  
  
"I don't understand it either. But Edgar knows how to get to him. Do you think he would even contemplated anything with Janet if it wasn't for the fact she was close to Leopold?"  
  
"Did you know about Edgar and Janet?"  
  
"Only about the first time." Kate was a bit concerned about her, and Millicent sensed this.  
  
"I will be fine here, you should go find her. She seemed very upset."  
  
"Yeah, she could probably use a shoulder to cry on. I seem pretty good at that lately."  
  
"You are a kind person, Kate. Leopold's very lucky to have found you. I know the postponement of the wedding isn't easy for you."  
  
"I am use to little upsets. It's no big deal. But I would just like to get married before something else happens."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing, anything. It doesn't matter. You rest and I'll be back."  
  
  
  
Janet had run to the yard and sat with Merlin. Just being near the horses, made her feel like she was closer to Jack. Kate found her there crying. When Kate walked in, Janet looked around, "Is he gone?"  
  
"No, he's not. I don't know what's going on now. Millicent nearly fainted so I took her upstairs. I assume they are about ready to duke it out."  
  
"You don't seem concerned."  
  
"I am past that. Tonight has been an eye opener and to think I am the cause of it all. I sure know how to plan a cocktail party, don't I?"  
  
Janet managed to smile a bit, "I should have told you about India."  
  
" I had an idea, I just didn't realize it lasted so long."  
  
"Please don't tell Jack. He knows something went on, but if he knew all of it, I think he would think differently about me."  
  
"You have to tell him. He doesn't care about who you were, he will understand that you didn't have a choice."  
  
"You don't believe that do you?"  
  
"I don't know how anybody could allow that man to manipulate them. Both you and Millicent. But I am not you and I am not here to judge you. You did what you felt you had to."  
  
Janet knew more than she was suppose to know and she desperately wanted to tell Kate, but she had no proof that it was true. Things she had only recently pieced together from snippets of information Edgar had revealed to her while bedding her. She had put them aside, believing they couldn't possibly be true, but the more that happened between Leopold and Edgar, the more it seemed plausible. But she needed concrete evidence, before she said a word to anyone.  
  
"I made a lot of mistakes, Kate, but Jack is giving me a second chance, and I hope that I can live up to the person he believes I am. This whole Edgar mess, I just want it to be over."  
  
There were those words again. Kate had this gut wrenching feeling that Janet really meant them. And it frightened her. To hate someone was one thing, but to really think about killing them, was another.  
  
  
  
The room was silent. Neither one refused to sit or take their eyes off the other. Millard and Otis stood back, Millard another drink in hand, poured one for Otis, "You might need this."  
  
"I couldn't possibly, someone in this group needs to be sober."  
  
"I suppose you are right on that account, Otis."  
  
Edgar began to relax now that the ladies were gone, he smiled, "Now you can say whatever you like, Leopold. I know you have been dying to all evening."  
  
"What I would like to do is plummet you into the ground, but because I am a gentleman and one armed at that, I will refrain from doing so. But I am sure you can answer many of my questions."  
  
"I probably could, but that doesn't mean I will. I owe you nothing."  
  
"What are you holding over Janet?"  
  
Edgar laughed, "That is a good one. Nothing, absolutely nothing. The woman wanted money; I paid her Leopold, just like a whore. That is what she is; you should hear the talk at the club. No one can believe you actually hired her for Katherine's companion, how very unsuitable for the future Duchess of Albany. And then to top it off, you actually bed the woman yourself."  
  
"I have not. That is a lie."  
  
"I knew you would say that. But I have it on good authority that you have."  
  
"I believe I would know if I had." Leopold found this amusing, "Whoever your source is, is highly mistaken."  
  
"You have thought about it."  
  
"That is no business of yours."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Thinking and doing are not the same thing whatsoever."  
  
"I tend to agree with you on that one. Well, if my sources are wrong, then I will apologize, since I am a gentleman and I can admit when I am wrong."  
  
"Ha. That is a good one. You are no gentleman."  
  
" So you will not except my apology?"  
  
"You have already spread the rumor, the damage is already done. Not that it matters in the slightest what the members of the club think about me and my sexual escapades."  
  
"The Pure virginal Duke of Albany, that is what they called you. So you can imagine the amusement they found in you bedding a servant."  
  
"I don't give a damn what they call me."  
  
"You are an odd one, Leopold. Maybe there was some mix up and you aren't really the Duke, some freak incident occurred and your mother was handed you after she had given birth and the real Duke was taken away and is living in poverty somewhere, not even knowing his true parentage."  
  
"What a story teller you are."  
  
"You are nothing like your parents at all."  
  
"And you knew my parents? Edgar, what you know about my parents comes from your mother, and I am sure her view of them is tarnished by the fact my father chose my mother over her."  
  
Millard rose from his seat, and Leopold noticed his expression was one of shock, "Yes, Millard I know."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
Edgar looked at Millard and they exchanged glances, Leopold noticed. "Something is going on here. Millard, what is it?"  
  
"I thought it best you didn't know about Lady Spencer's involvement with your father."  
  
"Involvement? Otis told me it was nothing."  
  
"What I actually meant was brief courtship. Otis is right, it was nothing."  
  
Edgar smiled and looked at Millard, "That isn't how my mother saw it."  
  
"And how did your mother see it, Edgar? She would drink and make a fool out of herself. What she believes she saw were images being conjured up by the drink. It was your father who saved her, and you should know that. She had become a laughing stock as far as being an acceptable marriageable young woman. Anything she has ever said to you about her courtship with my brother is false." Millard felt proud of himself recovering so nicely from a situation that could have become a disaster. He gave Edgar a warning look and Edgar changed the subject.  
  
"Well, I suppose that put me in my place. But you know how sons feel about their mothers, Leopold." He said digging, knowing that Leopold never really got over his mothers violent death. "I would do anything for her."  
  
"Ah, maybe she wants me dead."  
  
"My mother doesn't like you, that is true, I suppose you remind her of your father, but she would never wish death on, even you. You are paranoid. Are you going to accuse everyone in my household of trying to kill you?"  
  
"That is a possibility, yes."  
  
"Maybe you should look in your own household for answers. You believe your servants find you such an incredible employer, but what do you really know about any of them. And I would start with that groomsman."  
  
Leopold laughed, "He was riding with me. He could hardly of shot me. It came from the other direction."  
  
"You don't think he could have mates who would give it a go. He has every reason, the only woman he has ever wanted wants you."  
  
"That situation has been sorted out, and they are to be married."  
  
"Oh, yes, I have heard. How romantic. She is using him to get to you, no doubt."  
  
"You know nothing about the situation."  
  
"And you believe you know all. You are so naïve and so undeserving of the title that is yours. Even I could make a better Duke, it's no wonder your family is going bankrupt. I don't believe you have ever even raised the rent on your tenants, because you are so kind." He said sarcastically. "And the wages you manage to give your own staff, are outrageous. As a Duke you should be setting examples, not causing other landowners and employers grief."  
  
"Causing you grief is what you mean. I treat my employees with respect and in return they provide excellent service, I believe they should be rewarded accordingly. My tenants are no concern of yours as is my families financial difficulties." Leopold pulled out his watch, "My, my, how the time has flown, and I am sure you have a previous engagement for dinner this evening. I wouldn't want you to be late."  
  
"You are throwing me out."  
  
"That is exactly what I am doing."  
  
"You are no match for me, Leopold."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Edgar?"  
  
"I am only stating a fact. I would be careful if I were you. I would watch your busy body fiancé and her companion, keep them both far away from me, and away from my wife."  
  
"There will be no problem of keeping either one of them away from you, as for your wife, she seems to have a mind of her own and can make her own decisions of the company she keeps. I will strongly encourage Kate to remain friends with her, it seems to be doing Millicent a lot of good."  
  
"I am warning you, Leopold. Keep her away from Millicent."  
  
"That sounds like a threat."  
  
"Take it anyway you want, and stay away from my property. I wouldn't want you to have another accident, next time you might not be so lucky."  
  
He started walking past Leopold and turned to Otis, "Fetch my wife, immediately."  
  
Kate had just opened the door, and didn't like Edgar's demeanor. She imagined him slapping her around, so she lied, "She's asleep. I think you should let her stay here, and I will make sure she gets home safely tomorrow. Surely, you don't want anything to happen to the baby."  
  
It was obvious this was a dilemma for him. On one hand, he didn't want her anywhere near Kate, but the baby was so close now, about 2 months and it really looked as though the pregnancy was going well.  
  
"I will allow her to stay, but I will send my own carriage for her first thing in the morning. If I find any evidence of you filling her with your fancy American ideas, Miss McKay, I will not be pleased."  
  
Leopold jolted towards him and once again held him by the lapels of his shirt. Edgar was much smaller than Leopold, and even with one hand, he was no match for Leopold's strength. "What have I told you about threatening my fiancé?" He then pushed him back, and Edgar stumbled onto the ground, Kate couldn't help but snicker. She had never had anyone fight over her before. "Pick yourself up, Edgar and get out of my house."  
  
Otis was about to help him and Leopold pulled him back, shaking his head. "Leave him. He does not acquire assistance, do you Edgar? You can just crawl out the door, if it would be easier for you."  
  
Edgar stood up, turned briefly giving Leopold an evil look and then left.  
  
Once he was gone, Leopold sat down on the sofa, clutching his shoulder. The effort he had made when he pushed Edgar was taking its toll. Kate went to his side, but wasn't sure how he was going to react to her. He didn't say anything at first, just let out of sigh. "I hope you are pleased, Kate, with your little cocktail party."  
  
"Leopold, I know that I have really messed up, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"What's done is done. One good thing has come out of it, the possibility Millicent will now come to her senses and leave him, and I now know some of the truth. Things that have been kept from me far to long. Wouldn't you say so, uncle?"  
  
"Everything I have ever done…"  
  
Leopold finished the sentence, "you have done to protect me, I know. Well, I don't want to be protected anymore by any of you. Including you, Kate."  
  
"When have I tried to protect you?"  
  
"Tonight. If I wouldn't have woken, I doubt you would have even told me about your guests."  
  
"I just felt that you would get all worked up, and I was right you have."  
  
"You wanted answers, didn't you?"  
  
"We all want some answers, Leopold."  
  
"And we received none. If he is responsible for the shooting, he will never admit it and we will never have proof.."  
  
"So you are saying forget it."  
  
"I don't know what I am saying, I am tired and in pain, and my perfectly lovely day has been spoiled by that beast in my home, shaming Janet, causing his own wife to pass out from fatigue and stress, and once again threatening both of us. I rack my brain day in and day out wondering what I have ever done to deserve such hatred from a man. And there are no answers. The man is insane, and he is capable of just about anything. You have to promise me, Kate, you will stay away from him at all costs."  
  
The way he looked into her eyes frightened her, they were full of concern and anger, "I promise and what about Millicent? Leopold, you can't send her back to him. I don't even want to think what he would do to her."  
  
"He will do nothing as long as she is carrying his child."  
  
"She hates him."  
  
"Kate, stay out of it. Of course, we will be there for her, if she needs us, but unless you want him coming in here and doing god knows what to you or Janet or any other member of this household, she will have to go back to him."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and lifted it so their eyes met, "I can only do so much, Kate. I have to look after you and the rest of my family first; I will not let him harm any of you. Keeping Millicent here is no answer at this time. It will only provoke him. I am not prepared for that. You understand?"  
  
She nodded and began to cry, "I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."  
  
"I know." He held her against him and stoked her hair. Looking past her at Millard, who was looking a bit sheepish. Margaret and Agnes had joined them and the room was solemn. He tried to lighten it up, "I don't know about anyone else, but I am famished. What wonderful concoction has cook prepared for our taste buds this evening?"  
  
Kate looked up at him, "You hate her food."  
  
"But part of the fun is trying to guess how she will ruin the evenings meal."  
  
Margaret spoke up, "She said dinner would be ready in a half hour."  
  
"Plenty of time to go see to Janet. Will you join me?"  
  
Kate wasn't so sure about that idea, "I don't know Leopold. I think she wants to be alone. And it wouldn't hurt you to have a rest."  
  
"I doubt I will be able to rest after what just transpired in here this evening. I feel I need to speak to her. It's important."  
  
Kate helped him up and they proceeded to the yard, where Janet had remained when Kate had left her.  
  
  
  
Kate was glad to see her in better spirits, she was humming and brushing Merlin's mane. Jack had taken Madrid, since he was the faster of the two horses. She was startled when she heard the door open and Leopold and Kate stood before her.  
  
"He's gone?" She looked up at Leopold.  
  
"Yes, he's gone."  
  
"Good. Kate says you were going to punch him."  
  
Leopold smiled, "I didn't actually punch him, but I threw him to the floor."  
  
"I would've loved to have seen that."  
  
"It was quite good, wouldn't you say, Kate."  
  
"Leopold was showing off. Mr. One armed muscle man. But it was good. Edgar was crawling on the floor."  
  
She lowered her head, "I am so sorry, Leopold. Things are being said about me and it looks bad on you and your family. And you have always done so much for me." She was on the verge of tears.  
  
He moved closer to her and put his arm around her, she buried her head in his chest, "I don't care about any of that. You are part of my family, Janet. I hate to think what that bastard has done to you. And I swear it will never happen again. I will not allow him anywhere near my home again, you are safe." Leopold wanted to believe that, but he had a gut wrenching feeling that this was only the beginning, and he had a hell of a lot of responsibility on his hands. But right now, was making Janet feel comfortable.  
  
"Everything Millicent said is true, I never meant for any of it to happen. Edgar knew that I was up against a wall. I had no way to get back to England, nothing after I left the Earl's services with no references. I let it happen, so it makes me a common prostitute. You know, after Edgar…" she felt it hard saying it, "was finished with me, I would be sick. Every time. It was disgusting, and I allowed it to happen and Jack doesn't know. How can I possibly tell Jack?"  
  
"Sometimes, Janet, we do things because we feel we have no choice, you were desperate and felt it was your only option. Jack needs to be told, but we don't need to think about that this evening. You will come inside and join us for dinner."  
  
"No, I couldn't possibly. Your aunt and uncle. I don't think I can face them. I feel so ashamed. I will just stay here and wait for Jack."  
  
"Janet, he will be very late, and it's starting to get cold. I can't have you sitting out here. I won't take no for an answer. You will sit beside Kate and myself at dinner, and I promise you my aunt and uncle will not say a word about any of this."  
  
Kate put her hand on Janet's shoulder; "We can play cards after dinner, as well. Beat the pants off Leopold and Millard."  
  
Janet managed a smile. Kate handed her a handkerchief and she wiped the tears. "Most employers would have fired me on the spot, but then I guess most employers would never have hired me in the first place with no references."  
  
"And you have forgotten one other thing, most employers aren't Leopold." Kate added.  
  
"Alright, you two, I love the flattery but it really isn't justified. I am hardly some saint. Just a man trying to do the right thing. Often not knowing what that is."  
  
"You are doing a pretty darn good job."  
  
Leopold wished he could agree with her. He only knew what his family and friends meant to him and he would do anything in his power to keep them from being hurt. After tonight, he realized what a huge responsibility he was taking on, but he was determined to make things right. 


	30. Leopold and his manliness

Leopold managed to hold the family together through dinner. He was determined not to let Edgar's visit ruin their entire evening. Millicent joined them, and although Leopold was feeling rather weary from the day's events he did a fairly good job at keeping everyone's mind off Edgar. After dinner they retired to the drawing room, where Millard and Leopold took on Kate and Janet at a game of cards. Once again, there was laughter in the air. Millicent actually felt happier than she had in ages. She sat at the piano and played a Chopin ballade, while Margaret and Agnes sat on the sofa enjoying the music and the laughter and conversation from Leopold and the others.  
  
"Kate, you and Janet are cheating."  
  
"Stop being a spoiled sport, Leopold. Just because you are losing."  
  
Millard threw his cards down, "I am out." They looked at Leopold, who finally did the same.  
  
"I want a rematch."  
  
"Are you sure? We are on a roll."  
  
"That was a warm-up, ladies. I wouldn't be too confident just yet. You haven't seen what I am capable of, the tricks I have up my sleeve."  
  
He looked over at Millicent, who had relaxed immensely since dinner and was smiling. He even saw a glimpse of the young woman he had once known. The thought of sending her back to Edgar in the morning was something he wasn't looking forward to. He tried to put that thought out of his mind, and just be thankful that she was smiling again.  
  
Kate snapped her fingers in front of him, "Leopold, are you with us?"  
  
"Right, of course, be prepared ladies, because your luck is over." He picked up his cards.  
  
Kate knew he was doing all of this for everyone's sake. He was trying to hold them all together, and it was working. She turned to look at Millicent, and she smiled over at Kate. Leopold did not want to send her back to Edgar. Kate then looked at Janet, who was laughing and joking with Millard of all people, it was hard to believe a few hours ago, Edgar had been in this room, and making everyone's life miserable. Leopold just wanted to make everyone happy. She could see how tired he was, but she knew that he would be the last one to bed. He felt responsible.  
  
  
  
Jack had made record time on Mordrid, and arrived back in London shortly after llpm. He was in a good mood; he had been successful in acquiring the books, without any suspicion from any member of staff and knew Leopold would be pleased. He had stopped at pub on the way back, so he was a little giddy, and he was looking forward to seeing Janet. He took care of Mordrid and then headed for the house. He was surprised when he heard laughter coming from the drawing room, it was rather late. He knocked on the door before entering and found an incredible sight. Millard was at the piano, playing some parlor song and Janet was laughing and singing at the same time. Kate was on the sofa, with Leopold lying down, his head in her lap, and he was nearly in stitches laughing. And then there was Millicent, what she was doing there Jack had no idea, but she too was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Janet saw him first, "Jack." She ran to his arms and Millard stopped playing. Jack took her in his arms and twirled her around. Leopold managed to sit up with Kate's help.  
  
"You have missed all the fun, Jack. I will fill you in." Leopold wanted to talk to him on his own, "We can go upstairs to my room."  
  
Janet held onto his arm, "Oh, no, stay, Jack, please."  
  
Millicent sighed and let out a yawn, "It's getting late. I think I will retire. The baby is incredibly active tonight, wears me out. But that's a good sign."  
  
Jack looked questioningly at her, "You are staying here, Lady Spencer?"  
  
Leopold took him by the arm, "Like I said, I will fill you in. Janet, you can catch up with Jack later."  
  
"But we had a date at midnight."  
  
Leopold raised his eyebrows as he looked at Jack, "Really, now. What kind of date do you have at midnight?"  
  
"Actually Jack called it a rendezvous." Janet had had a little too much wine.  
  
Jack blushed, as Janet nuzzled up to him.  
  
Kate got up to help Millicent and kissed Leopold's cheek as they started to walk out the door, "I don't want you up late."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Leopold, you promised me."  
  
"Rest and Recuperation. I haven't forgotten." He gave her a quick kiss, "Stop looking so worried."  
  
"You did a wonderful thing tonight."  
  
"I can hardly take credit for this evening."  
  
"Stop being so modest. You managed to take everyone's mind off of what happened earlier. Millicent looks radiant, and Janet…well, she was even getting along with your uncle."  
  
"If I can cause some bit of happiness in their lives then I suppose I can take some credit, but I just felt I had to do something. I am not going to allow that man to take away everything."  
  
She smiled at him, "I better get Millicent settled."  
  
"Take Janet with you, she has obviously had to much to drink and I really need to talk to Jack in private."  
  
Kate managed to pull Janet off Jack, "Come on, you're rendezvous with Jack will have to wait till tomorrow. You need to go to bed."  
  
"You are spoiling my fun, Kate."  
  
Jack gave her a kiss, "Kate is right, I will see you later."  
  
She looked at him pleadingly, "Later tonight?"  
  
"Janet!"  
  
Jack was embarrassed, as Kate dragged her out of the room.  
  
Agnes and Margaret had gone to bed earlier and Millard stood in front of Jack and Leopold, wondering what was so important, that they needed to talk. "So Jack, I was told you were at Balinor today, out of curiosity what was so urgent for you to rush there and rush back in one day?"  
  
Jack looked at Leopold for guidance, "Well, sir…" he was at a lost for words.  
  
Leopold piped in, "I requested some drawings I was working on. I am in hopes to see a gentleman about my patent tomorrow, uncle, that is one of the reasons that I needed to be in London. In all the chaos that occurred before we left, I forgot to bring them. Jack was kind enough to offer to fetch them for me."  
  
Millard looked at both of them suspiciously, something was going on. He was sure of it. "Well, I should be turning in now, tomorrow is the big gala at Windsor and I am sure your aunt will be fussing all day, about one thing or another. I rather enjoyed this evening, Leopold. It was lovely to hear laughter in the house again."  
  
"Yes, it was. And you were quite marvelous on the piano. I haven't heard you play in years."  
  
"No time for that nonsense, I am afraid."  
  
"Make time, uncle. Life if too short."  
  
"I suppose you are right, well, goodnight. And Leopold, I don't want you up at all hours, you have already been through enough today."  
  
"I know, I need rest, uncle. And I will have it, don't worry. Otis and Kate will be on my back if I don't."  
  
Millard left the room and Leopold turned to Jack, "Did you get them?"  
  
"I did, they are in my saddlebag. " He held it up.  
  
"Good, I want to have a look at them now. I think it would be best if we did this in my room. I don't want anyone snooping about."  
  
"You look awfully tired, maybe this should wait till morning."  
  
"I am tired. I will fill you in on the events of the evening, but I am not going to bed till I have a chance to look the books over. This is too important."  
  
"Alright. Whatever you say. You are in charge."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in Leopold's room Jack got the books out and laid them on the table by the window. Leopold sat and opened the book, skimming his finger of the pages looking for anything that looked suspicious. Jack stood over him, "How can you make heads or tails over those chicken scratches?"  
  
"Granted, Millard has appalling bookkeeping skills, but I think I will see a pattern of some kind."  
  
The door opened, with no knock and Leopold turned abruptly, it was Kate and Janet. He put his head in his hand and sighed. "Did you ever hear of knocking?"  
  
"If we would've knocked you wouldn't have let us in."  
  
"You are probably right. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Curiousity."  
  
"Kate, I will inform you of my findings in the morning."  
  
"Well, you don't have to do that, because I have no intention of leaving you right now."  
  
Janet had managed to find her way over to Jack and was nuzzled up against him, "And she is a distraction." Leopold added.  
  
Jack smiled, finding it a very nice distraction after the long ride from Balinor. "Oh, come on, Leopold, let them stay."  
  
Kate had already pulled up a chair next to him and was examining the accounts. "My god, I thought you said he was efficient. This is horrible. He has stuff written all over the place. Probably on purpose to confuse anyone who even looked at them."  
  
Leopold was a bit flustered. He shut the book and looked at her. She knew that look of annoyance.  
  
She sheepishly smiled, "Sorry. I will keep my mouth shut."  
  
He then glared at Jack and Janet who were involved in a passionate embrace oblivious to anyone else. Her skirt was lifted up showing bear leg, and his hand practically up the back of her dress. He cleared his throat, and Jack looked up and pulled away from her. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"I didn't say anything." He sounded cross. "Maybe all of you should leave, since none of you seem to be taking any of this serious."  
  
Janet moved away from Jack to the other side of the room, she hated when Leopold raised his voice. "I will stay out of the way, I promise."  
  
Leopold opened the book again, and skimmed through its pages. Kate couldn't make anything from the pages, but all of a sudden she saw a look in his eyes, he had found something, "Jack, look at this. Every month 50 guineas, with absolutely no mention of what it is for."  
  
"Supplies? Could be anything, Leopold?"  
  
"No, look," He skimmed back a few pages and showed him where it was clearly marked supplies, wages, and other household necessities. "This 50 guineas is on it's own on every page, it goes back years."  
  
"That's a lot of money, Leopold. Maybe your uncle is a gambler."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Kate put her hand over Leopold's, "I think Janet can offer you some information about the 50 guineas."  
  
Leopold looked at Kate, questioning, and then turned to Janet, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the ribbon on the front of her dress. She hadn't even heard what Kate had said.  
  
"Janet."  
  
She looked startled; "I am not doing anything wrong, Leopold. I am not bothering Jack, and I am sitting perfectly still."  
  
This was probably not the best time to get any information from her, she was clearly drunk.  
  
"Kate seems to believe you have information about my uncle and the 50 guineas that goes missing every month."  
  
"I don't know anything about any 50 guineas. I only know that your uncle gave Lady Spencer an envelope at the ball. "  
  
"Millicent? What would he be giving to Millicent?"  
  
"Not Millicent, Lady Jocelyn."  
  
Leopold looked at Kate questioning, "You knew about this? Kate, you are as bad as the rest of my family keeping everything from me."  
  
"I didn't want to tell you anything, because we didn't know any details."  
  
"That is why you made the comment about Lady Jocelyn being a woman scorned."  
  
"Yes, that is why. I mean it could make sense, but why would Millard be paying her anything. What happened between her and your father was a long time ago."  
  
Leopold stood up and paced the room; all three of them watched him. He was obviously thinking about the whole scenario. He stopped in front of Janet, "You saw this transaction take place at the ball?"  
  
"Yes. And they were talking, but I didn't make it all out, I wasn't that close to them. Your uncle was upset. That's all I know. I am sorry."  
  
"Actually, it has been very helpful."  
  
"Leopold, what are you planning to do, confront your, uncle?'  
  
"I think once we return to Suffolk, I will pay Lady Jocelyn a visit."  
  
Kate stood up, "No, you won't. I don't mind you looking through the books and trying to figure out what is going on. But I will not have you go anywhere near Edgar Spencer. This is not the way you will ever get well. Why can't you just forget it all, until your shoulder is healed?"  
  
"Until we are married. That is weeks away."  
  
"Yes, precisely. At the rate you are going, there won't be a wedding at all. Maybe this is your way of calling it off indefinitely. Going and getting yourself killed."  
  
"That isn't going to happen. This is Lady Spencer, she is a known alcoholic. She couldn't hurt a flea."  
  
"If she is blackmailing your uncle, I would say she could hurt a flea. And she is Edgar's mother; he must get that charming personality from someone. What is to say she isn't behind everything? Behind every man is a woman."  
  
"I believe the saying is, behind every good man is a good woman."  
  
"Okay, whatever. You know what I mean."  
  
Jack spoke up, "Kate has a point, Leopold. After what you told me happened tonight, I don't think going to Westlake for anything is wise. Let it die down. Just go to your uncle, for god's sake."  
  
"He won't tell me anything."  
  
"And Jocelyn Spencer will?"  
  
"Possibly not." He was feeling weary but was so angry inside, and had all this negative energy. He felt dizziness coming over him and started to stumble. Kate was quickly at his side, helping him to sit on the bed.  
  
"I think you have had enough excitement for one evening. I hate to bother,Otis..Jack would you mind helping him get ready for bed?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Kate was about to go and he took hold of her hand, "I know Jack is right, let it die down, but I can't shake the uneasiness I feel."  
  
"You have to try, I can't see anything good coming out of any of this right now. A few weeks, that is all I ask."  
  
She looked in his eyes and knew he would never be able to just let it go, but was hoping he could just get better, and they could have the wedding. She knew she was being a bit selfish. Here he was thinking of his family and the future, and she just wanted to walk down the aisle, be a couple. She had watched Jack and Janet earlier and they were so relaxed together. Leopold had his moments, but then he would just tense up and everything was so strained. If he was well, she would be all for him taking charge of the problem, but he was clearly not well. She knew that everything was setting him off, and she had really had enough.  
  
"I think I am going to inform your aunt and uncle we will be returning to Balinor tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Leopold was surprised.  
  
"I want you back at Balinor, in bed, where Otis and I can watch over you. No disturbances whatsoever."  
  
"Kate, you are being ridiculous. The gala at Windsor is tomorrow night, and my aunt will want us both present."  
  
"No. We aren't going. I don't care about the queen and how she expects you there."  
  
"The gala is for us, Kate. To celebrate our engagement in court."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to pretend everything is alright, because it's not." She was now crying. "You are not alright, Leopold. And you think you owe it to everyone to make them happy. Well, you don't." Kate tried to get control of herself. This is all Leopold needed was her blubbering like a baby. Leopold motioned for Jack to give them some privacy and he took Janet's hand.  
  
"I think Kate can manage getting me into bed, thank you anyhow, Jack. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
Jack nodded and they left the room.  
  
She sat down on the bed beside him and he put his arm around her, "You are right. I haven't been the best patient, following doctor's orders and yes, I have felt this family's happiness is my responsibility but I assure you I am getting stronger, and better. Tonight's escapade might have set me back a bit, but nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."  
  
"You have nightmares every night. You aren't getting a good night's sleep. Because you can't stop thinking about Edgar."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you, and what he might possibly do to you. Kate, I am sorry, this is happening. But it is happening. And I am the only person that can make is stop. I can't sit by anymore while he ruins every ones life that he comes in contact with. You have to understand that. When you said you wanted to go home earlier, did you mean Balinor or New York? 21st century New York?"  
  
"I just want us to have what we had there."  
  
"We still have it, Kate. You have to believe it that we do."  
  
"Then do as I ask, and stop thinking about it. Go back to Balinor and rest, so we can be married."  
  
"You think you are going to lose me. And you have to know, that I will do everything in my power for that not to happen. I will take care of Edgar. I won't allow him to hurt you or the rest of my family again. And we will be married, you have to believe that."  
  
"That kind of talk scares me. When you say you will take care of him, do you mean kill him? Or what?"  
  
"You think I would kill him, seriously?"  
  
"No, I don't, but I have heard Janet says she wants him dead and Jack, and now you. And even I find myself wanting him dead for everything he has done. I don't know what you are thinking. I know you aren't thinking about me."  
  
"That is not true." Leopold thought for a few seconds as he held her close to him trying to reassure her, "Alright, I will put the whole Edgar mess aside for now. I won't even think about confronting Lady Spencer about the possibility of blackmail, and I promise you as soon as we return to Balinor in a few days I will not leave my chambers unless I am told do so by you or Otis. If that is the only way you will believe that I am thinking about you, than that is what I will do. We will have what we had in New York, Kate and so much more, I promise you."  
  
"I don't want you to promise me anything."  
  
"I don't believe I have told you I loved you today." He lifted her chin and their eyes met.  
  
"Don't look at me that way."  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" He leaned towards her and gently kissed her.  
  
"Because I can't be cross with you when you look that way."  
  
"Then I will continue to look at you this way. I don't want you to be cross."  
  
"I am being stupid, I know. Stupid and selfish. You were so wonderful tonight for everyone. You don't feel well, and you are downstairs making everyone laugh and have a good time. You are a wonderful, caring man, who thinks of others before himself. And I am jealous."  
  
"Jealous of what?"  
  
"In New York, you only had me. Now I am sharing you with everyone."  
  
"Ah, Kate," he turned her head towards him again looking into her eyes, "At the end of the day, I am yours, no one else's. And we will be married soon, I promise. I want nothing more than be able to call you my wife, have children together, and grow old together. We have the rest of our lives together, Kate, you have to believe that."  
  
"As long as you stay away from Edgar Spencer."  
  
"I will stay away from Edgar Spencer, alright. I give you my word of honor." He kissed her and she managed to smile.  
  
"That's better. I think we are both exhausted from today's events. It's bound to wreck havoc on our emotional well-being. I know I feel drained, and it isn't just because of my injury."  
  
"I need to get you into bed." She started to take off his splint and unbutton his shirt.  
  
"I like the sound of that." He playfully pulled her towards him with his free arm, and she couldn't budge free.  
  
"Leopold, it's late."  
  
"I remember a time, when you were quite willing to get me into bed, you are becoming quite the 19th century lady. And I find your virtuous tendencies, makes you all the more desirable." He began to kiss her neck and then continued till he reached her lips, passionately kissing her. She was a bit taken by surprised. He cringed a bit in pain, but let it slide, enjoying the intimate embrace with Kate.  
  
"I still have it in me, Kate."  
  
"I am fully aware of that." She smiled at him.  
  
"I am keeping you from your duties of undressing me." He raised his eyebrows as he let her go. "Please continue."  
  
"Maybe I should go get Jack."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't. He is probably quite busy with Janet. They couldn't take their hands off each other tonight."  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
"It was hard not to notice. Their public display of affection was quite…" Leopold was trying to search for the right words, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Erotic? Sensual?" Kate finished his sentence.  
  
Leopold blushed, "Quite."  
  
"It turned you on?"  
  
"Maybe it would be wise for you to get Jack or Otis." He began to fidget and she couldn't help but notice the bulge in his trousers.  
  
"Leopold!" He strategically placed his hand on his lap,  
  
"Most definitely, I would prefer you go get Otis, right away."  
  
She wanted to laugh, but didn't. "Go now. I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Alright, I am going." She turned back to him as she was walking out the door, "Are you sure you are going to be able to wait till our wedding night?" She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Out!" He was truly embarrassed and she quickly left the room, she headed down the hallway giggling to herself and found Jack coming out of Janet's room.  
  
"Everything alright." He noticed her laughing.  
  
"Leopold needs your assistance."  
  
"I thought you had that under control."  
  
"More like out of control. Let's see how should I put this without sounding crude..He has been aroused, and under the circumstances wants me nowhere near him."  
  
Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Leopold aroused? That has to be something. The man who is always in control."  
  
"Oh, it's something alright."  
  
"Kate, shame on you for having such impure thoughts."  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"Mine? How can that be?"  
  
"You and Janet in there, all over each other."  
  
"And I am sure you undressing him gave him an idea or two." He was laughing, "I cannot believe I am having this discussion with the future Duchess. You are like no lady I have ever met. No wonder Leopold is so in love with you."  
  
"You better go to him. He is tired."  
  
She began to head to her room when he turned around, "Kate, is everything okay. I mean besides the little display of his grace's manly hood, did you talk."  
  
She nodded. "I think things are going to be okay. I got him to back off on the Spencers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I know what you are thinking. That he will continue to pursue this blackmail thing, but he has promised not till after the wedding, when his shoulder is fully healed."  
  
"I think that's wise. Try and enjoy the rest of your stay in London."  
  
"Is Janet alright?"  
  
He smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Just fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I am being the perfect gentleman, Kate. It is very tempting especially with Janet so willing, but I have not succumbed to my desires and I plan on sticking to my guns, I will wait till my wedding night. Of course it might be sooner than I originally planned. I was going to talk to Leopold about that actually. We'd like to be married within the week."  
  
"Jack, that's awfully sudden."  
  
"We don't really see the point of waiting to long. I have known her all my life. It's not like we have to get to know each other. We're both ready. Janet wants to start a family right away. She loves children."  
  
Kate felt a twinge of jealousy. To be able to do something so spontaneous. It was romantic and frivolous and sweet.  
  
"I am sure he will say it's fine. I am so happy for you both."  
  
She gave him a hug and he looked down at her eyes, starting to cloud over with tears again, "You will be married in a few weeks. Stop fretting. Be happy. Leopold wants you, Kate, and you received evidence of that this evening. All he needs is to recuperate and I am sure he will have a speedy recovery knowing what is awaiting for him."  
  
"You better go." She headed towards her room. Still wondering when and if there would really ever be a wedding.  
  
  
  
Jack entered Leopold's room and couldn't help but laugh, "So we have a slight problem, do we? Couldn't manage to control yourself while Kate got you ready for bed."  
  
Leopold was embarrassed, "I don't know what she told you, but she has it all wrong. I felt it was inappropriate for her to see me in my undergarments."  
  
"Right? I believe that."  
  
" I told her to get Otis."  
  
"I was available. I am glad to help. Although, you had the opportunity, ,Leopold. And you passed it up. Kate undressing you. Sounds pretty good to me."  
  
"I am quite amazed you are not presently engaged in such a frivolity yourself, after that display in here earlier."  
  
"Like you, I am waiting till my wedding night. It is actually quite gratifying."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You don't find it gratifying?" He started to help Leopold with his shirt. "The anticipation of taking your bride in your arms for the first time and making love to her. Come on, Leopold, you have obviously thought about it."  
  
"You aren't helping matters. Can we talk of something else? Of maybe not talk at all."  
  
"I actually wanted to speak to you about a certain matter. My wedding."  
  
"You and Janet have made plans?"  
  
"Not really, just that we want to be wed as soon as possible. We don't see any reason to wait."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I wouldn't have even thought about it if your wedding was taking place this weekend, but now that you and Kate are waiting, it just seemed like the right timing. We just want it to be simple and have a small party with the staff, I know my services are needed at Balinor, so I won't even ask you about time off for a honeymoon of any kind. That's not important. We just want to be together."  
  
"I don't see any problem." Leopold was distant. Thinking about the called off wedding and Kate's concerns.  
  
Jack pulled off his boots and looked up at his face, decided he should change the subject, "So Kate says you are backing off the Spencers."  
  
"I have promised her. I am going to concentrate on getting better. I might need your assistance actually."  
  
"No, no. I am not getting involved in another scheme. I think Kate is right, stay away from the Spencers for the time being."  
  
"No scheme. She has set me some rules."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The wedding can't take place till I can sit through a dinner without feeling faint, I must be able to ride a horse, and of course hold her in my arms."  
  
"That sounds logical."  
  
"I will need help riding."  
  
"You are not getting back on a horse until that wound is healed."  
  
"I just thought a short ride daily, to get me use to it. Kate won't know. If I wait a few weeks my arm will be stiff and I will be useless, I have to do this gradually. My way."  
  
"I don't want to see you near a horse for at least a week." Leopold stood up as Jack helped him with his trousers, and then Leopold got into bed. "You can't rush this. If you want to be married in a few weeks, you have got to take it slow. I know that is a concept you can't grasp, but you will have to. Kate was in tears out in the hall, Leopold. She really has this feeling that you two will not be married. So don't give her any more reason to have these negative thoughts. Rest and get well. Nothing else."  
  
"Alright, I get your point. Now can I go to sleep?"  
  
"By all means. I guess I will be riding to Balinor tomorrow to return the books."  
  
"The following morning will be fine. Just plan on leaving early. Maybe Janet would like to ride Merlin back."  
  
Jack was surprised. "That is a long ride."  
  
"I am sure she is up to it. I can recall she is a damn good rider."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"And it will give you some quality time together."  
  
"I will ask her in the morning. I know I would quite like her company."  
  
Leopold smiled up at Jack, "and to think a few weeks ago, you were certain she would never be interested in you. Now you two are getting married and no doubt there will be a little one shortly thereafter."  
  
Jack just smiled, "I could say the same for you, did you really think a couple of months ago you would be with someone like Kate? You were fairly certain, you would be married to some rich American debutante lacking in beauty and brains. Kate is not rich and is beautiful and intelligent. She is a real find, Leopold."  
  
"I tell myself that daily."  
  
"Good. I will see you in the morning. I hope you sleep well."  
  
Jack left him and Leopold felt his mind racing with the events of the evening. He had a hard time trying to clear it. And this is when he suffered from nightmares. He wanted to marry Kate, he wanted to get the families finances sorted out, he wanted to take care of Edgar…and now he was going to have to try and put all of those things aside and slow down, like everyone was telling him to. His mind was so active and he was so weary, he closed his eyes, and thought of his embrace with Kate and a smile came to his face. He had to remind himself it was only a few weeks. A few weeks were hardly anything, but then again a few weeks could feel like a few years, when there was so much on your mind.  
  
  
  
A carriage arrived for Millicent in the morning, and Kate saw her off, "I wish I didn't have to go back."  
  
Kate took hold of her hands, "You have to promise me, that you will get word to me if anything happens or you need us for anything. You are always welcome in our home."  
  
A tear came to her eyes as Rodney started to help her into the carriage, "I have had a wonderful evening. I can't remember enjoying myself so much as last night. At least not for a long time. I am sure everything will be fine. As long as the baby is alright." Kate noticed the frightened look in her eyes. "Edgar couldn't bear another stillborn child."  
  
"You mentioned your miscarriages last night, but I had no idea you had a stillborn baby."  
  
"I don't like to talk about him. It was a boy, and Edgar was devastated. To carry a child so long and then for that to happen, it was the most horrific thing. I can't go through that again. Edgar became very violent. I know he never meant to hurt me."  
  
Kate was shocked, "Millicent, he hit you? That man is crazy."  
  
"You might be right."  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
"I will. I know Edgar doesn't want me to see you, but somehow we must try to get together once we are back in Suffolk. I know Edgar tends to spend a lot of time here in London, and maybe we could make some kind of arrangements then."  
  
"Edgar can't take away our friendship. I want you to consider me a friend, Millicent. And don't forget I will see you at the wedding."  
  
She smiled, "Of course. Edgar can't keep me away, no matter what." Millicent leaned towards Kate and kissed her cheek before she got into the carriage. As Kate stood on the street and watched the carriage leave, waving to Millicent. She felt apprehensive. What would Edgar do it the baby didn't survive this time? It gave her a chill. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms taking in the beautiful morning. People were already up and about. She wondered how Leopold had slept after the escapade of last night and it made her smile. Tonight was the gala at Windsor and they would more than likely attend even though Kate had said other wise. A week ago she might have been excited about meeting Queen Victoria, and just being a part of a royal gala. Being at Windsor in the Royal ballroom was enough reason to want to attend. Nothing could be grander, but now she didn't care. Leopold wouldn't even be able to dance, and she had really grown to love dancing. The music, the floating around the room in Leopold's arms-he was a superb dancer. It would be a dull evening, listening to the upper-class brag to one another no doubt and she knew she was bound to get asked the same old questions that had been put to her all week in London, "Where is your family from, dear?" "How did you meet the Duke?" All she wanted to do was spend time with Leopold alone! A walk in the park, a stroll along the riverfront. She would even put up with a night at the opera, if it meant being alone with him. But it wasn't to be. She was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Margaret calling her name,  
  
"Katherine, dear, we have so much to do. You must come in now and we prepare for this evening."  
  
Margaret was standing on the steps of the house, looking very matriarchal. Kate couldn't imagine that she would have to get ready this soon.  
  
"It's 10 o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"Precisely. We should have started hours ago. We will be leaving for Windsor, shortly after lunch. You and Leopold are the guests of honor. I do hope Leopold is feeling better this morning. This evening is so important for both of you."  
  
"I doubt he feels that way."  
  
"You are beginning to sound just like him. Now come along, there is so much to be done. I think your hair will be the first thing on the agenda."  
  
"What are you going to do to my hair?"  
  
Margaret walked down the stairs and took Kate by the elbow, "Relax, Katherine, you will be the belle of the ball this evening, it is expected."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes as she was ushered into the house by Leopold's aunt. 


	31. vows are exchanged

After patiently allowing Aunt Margaret to mess with her hair, and Janet assisting, but snickering, for over an hour. Kate finally had had enough, "You know, I appreciate all you are doing Lady Mountbatten but my hair will be fine up." Sitting in front of her on the vanity table were ribbons and barrettes. Kate fiddled with them and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Katherine, this is a special occasion." She tried to attach a ribbon and Kate pulled at it.  
  
"No." She stood up, slightly put off by all of this.  
  
Margaret put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I realize that you are having a difficult time. Leopold's injury, the wedding being postponed…"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be having a hard time, if everyone didn't mention it every two minutes. No offense, Lady Mountbatten, but I would like to get ready on my own. Janet is perfectly capable of helping me if I need assistance."  
  
Margaret looked a little disappointment, but understood. "Fine. If you need anything.."  
  
"I know where to find you. Thank-you."  
  
After she left the room Kate flopped down on the bed sighing. Janet sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You really don't want to go, do you?"  
  
"Not especially. But it is my duty as the future Duchess of Albany." She said sarcastically. "So what are you and Jack up to tonight?"  
  
"He is taking me to a dancehall, with proper music and everything. I didn't even know he could dance." Kate loved her bizarre innocence. She had been through a lot, experienced life but she still had a child like innocence that was wonderful. Especially when she talked about Jack.  
  
"I envy you. You can do what you like. I have to be on my best behavior at these functions, do the right thing, say the right thing. Go through all the motions, from one countess to the next. Get their approval. It isn't any fun."  
  
"But you are to meet the queen. Isn't that exciting enough for you?"  
  
"I would trade places with you in a minute."  
  
"You mean you would go to the dancehall with Jack and I would go to the gala with Leopold? Not on your life. I know I might sound fickle. A few days ago I only had eyes for Leopold, but that has all changed. I want to be with Jack forever."  
  
Kate smiled at her, "And he wants to be with you too. He told me last night you two are thinking about marrying soon after we get back to Sussex."  
  
"We would like that. He was all ready to have some long courtship, but it doesn't make sense. We want to be together as soon as possible. But I don't want this to upset you, Kate. I told Jack maybe the timing was bad."  
  
"No, it's perfect." But Kate couldn't help but think how hard it would be for her watching them wed, when it should've been her and Leopold.  
  
  
  
Leopold took it easy in the morning. Yesterday had been way too much, on him and it had left him exhausted. Also he hadn't slept well at all. Kate had been all that was on his mind. Otis left him alone till it was time to dress. When Otis laid his clothes on the bed, Leopold eyed them with indifference. Because it was a royal function, the full regal attire was required. The ornate red and gold brocaded vest and sash, white shirt and tie, and black jacket and trousers. With his shoulder still bandaged and his arm in the sling, nothing was comfortable, "This is going to be a nightmare. Do you think there is any slight chance of them not missing me if I was not in attendance?"  
  
"I realize, sir, you are not thrilled with these type of functions, but it is for your engagement."  
  
"And my aunt would be devastated if I should cause a tantrum and not go. I know it means a lot to her. For the life of me, I will never truly understand it. These events are all the same, same people-boring, same conversation-boring. This evening is likely to be dull and intolerable. If only I could have taken Kate to the opera, or for a walk along the river. Now that would be an evening I would thoroughly enjoy."  
  
"It does sound lovely. But there will be other times."  
  
Leopold was picturing it in his mind. If there was only a way, he could get out of this damn party.  
  
  
  
When Kate first laid eyes on Leopold that afternoon, he was dressed in his finery and she had to admit, he looked incredibly handsome as well as sexy. And Leopold was taken aback to find Kate in a beautiful scarlet satin off the shoulder dress. His eyes lit up, "You look exquisite, good enough to eat." He proceeded to kiss her right shoulder, and Margaret cleared her throat.  
  
"Enough of that, Leopold. None of that open display of affection at Windsor, you are the duke and not some common man."  
  
"So common men are allowed to show their affection in public. I knew there was something about common men that I liked." He teased.  
  
"You are mocking me, Leopold."  
  
"Did you have a hand in choosing my fiancé's dress, aunt Margaret? Because if you wanted me to behave like a duke it was a poor choice."  
  
"It's a beautiful dress, Leopold."  
  
"I am not arguing that at all. You are quite right, and very suited to Kate, but it has the ability to even cause a Duke to feel slightly amorous." Leopold smiled at Kate and proceeded to kiss the other shoulder and she giggled.  
  
Margaret was cross, "Fine, behave like a child now, get it out of your system, Leopold. I will not have you make a scene at the gala. This is so important."  
  
"Yes, aunt, I know and I will behave accordingly, as long as I can fondle Kate in the carriage all the way to Windsor."  
  
He knew this would get to her and Millard walked up to them hearing his last remark, "Leopold, behave. You know how your aunt gets at this functions." Rodney helped Margaret into the carriage, and Millard preceded her.  
  
Leopold whispered into Kate's ear before they got into the carriage, "I really would like to fondle you in the carriage."  
  
"After last night, I am sure that isn't all you want to do."  
  
"You must behave as well, this evening."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
He leaned towards her kissing her. In the last few days, It was getting much harder to pull away. Otis stood behind them and smiled. After last night's fiasco with Edgar it was wonderful to see both of them so relaxed. Jack and Janet who had come down the front stairs interrupted them.  
  
Jack went up to Leopold and whispered in his ear, "It's all arranged."  
  
Leopold smiled, "Wonderful." Kate looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What are you two up to? Does this have anything to do with Edgar?"  
  
Leopold shook his finger in front of her face, "Shame on you. That name is not supposed to be mentioned whatsoever in my presence. You do want me to get well, now, don't you, Kate." He smiled, teasing her. "I do believe a punishment is in order."  
  
"Going to the gala is punishment enough, don't you think?"  
  
Leopold smiled at Jack, and Jack intern said, "Your timing is going to be perfect on this one, your grace."  
  
"I do believe so." Kate was curious. She turned and glared at Jack, and Leopold noticed even Jack was eyeing her in the dress. He proceeded to pull her shawl up around her shoulders, "You will keep that on, all evening."  
  
"Leopold." She then pulled it back down.  
  
Janet smiled, "You look magnificent. Your aunt was right, you will be the belle of the ball, and on Leopold's arm to boot. Have a lovely time. Or at least try." Janet gave her a hug. They had become awfully close. She then looked at Leopold and back to Jack. There was something going on, but she had no idea.  
  
Leopold took Kate by the elbow and Otis helped her onto the carriage and then Leopold followed suit. Otis would be traveling with them, in case Leopold needed any assistance and he was to ride with the driver.  
  
  
  
The grand ballroom at Windsor was everything Kate had expected. Just the size of it alone was incredible, and then being filled with every member of royalty you could possibly imagine added to its grandeur. A chamber orchestra was playing in the corner and many were dancing. As they walked in they were announced and the whole room was a buzz. Of course everyone had heard of Leopold's engagement to an American, and then there was the shooting accident. He escorted Kate through the masses of people, and some exchanged pleasantries as they walked past, he tried to smile and finally turned to Kate. "If by any remote chance we are separated, meet me by the balcony doors in one hour." Kate looked up to see a clock. He was looking at this pocket watch.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
" Do you want to spend anytime whatsoever alone with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then don't ask questions." His aunt showed up behind him.  
  
"Leopold, we have been requested an audience with your highness." She straightened his tie,  
  
"Stop fussing, I am not a little boy, I know how to address the queen."  
  
Margaret turned to Kate, "He made a right fool of himself as a child, the first time they were introduced. Asked her if she was an evil queen like in the fairy tales."  
  
Leopold smiled, "And because of that remark she has been endeared to me ever since. I do hope, you will not be hovering over me, aunt. In fact, I would like a private audience with her without you and uncle."  
  
"Leopold, that is disrespectful."  
  
"My way or not at all."  
  
"Fine. Go on." He took Kate's arm and they headed towards a room off the ballroom.  
  
As they approached the room he told her, "Be yourself. Don't listen to anything my aunt has said. It will be brief and we will exchange pleasantries, I promise you she won't judge. And she does like me. No matter what my aunt believes, she finds my openness and honesty a rarity."  
  
Kate was amazed as they approached the queen seated on what Kate would describe as a thrown but just a high back chair of plush gold velvet. She looked just like pictures Kate had seen and she couldn't help but think of Dame Judi Dench portraying her in "Mrs. Brown" and wondered if any of that was true. Leopold bowed and Kate took his lead and curtseyed.  
  
When the queen put out her hand, Leopold proceeded to kiss it and then she smiled, "My dear, boy, I know you are hardly a boy now, but I do hope you don't mind if I call you that."  
  
"Of course not, your majesty."  
  
"I was so sorry to hear of your accident, is it quite painful?"  
  
"The pain has actually subsided immensely. I am on the mends."  
  
She looked at Kate, "And this is your young lady."  
  
"Katherine McKay, your majesty."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. Miss McKay, if Leopold has chosen you for his wife I am sure you are the right woman for the job. He has always had a mind of his own and knows what he wants. I only wish my sons could possess some of his finer characteristics, but alas I wasn't so blessed. I have heard the wedding has been postponed much to the dismay of the whole court. Leopold has always been popular whether he likes it or not. We all wish him the best, and of course you as well. I think it was a wise decision to hold off on the wedding. He must be fully recovered. Although, I am sure your aunt must be furious, Leopold."  
  
"You know her to well, your majesty."  
  
"I am sure I don't need to ask you this question, Miss McKay, but I will anyway. Are you in love with Leopold?"  
  
"Very much so." She looked at Leopold and they exchanged a tender glance.  
  
"Well, then I give you both my blessing and I hope your recovery is speedy so you don't have to keep Miss McKay waiting much longer. "  
  
Leopold smiled, "I hope so as well, your majesty."  
  
"Now run along and have fun. Don't allow any of those pompous arrogant socialites cause you any grief. This is your party, you do as you like."  
  
They both bowed and curtseyed, and preceded back into the ballroom, she turned to Leopold, "That was bizarre. Does she just sit in there and not even come out to her own party?"  
  
"She has had a long mourning period for her husband, she is not that comfortable with crowds of people. Only a select few in this room will even be allowed to speak to her."  
  
A young gentleman appeared by Leopold's side, "Your grace, I am so glad to see you up and about. Such a tragedy should occur so close to your wedding date."  
  
Leopold acknowledged him, "Thank you for your concern, Lord Newbury. But I am on the mends and the wedding should be taking place within the month. Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Miss McKay."  
  
"It is a privilege, Miss McKay. Would it be out of the question to ask for a dance, Miss McKay?" He looked at Leopold for approval, and he looked at Kate.  
  
"Leopold, would you mind?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not, I am unable to partake in the activity this evening and it would be a shame if you missed out as well." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget at the balcony at 9pm."  
  
She nodded as Lord Newbury took her arm and they headed for the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate had danced nearly every dance since she had left Leopold. And felt exhausted. Just as she thought she would sit one out another gentleman was by her side requesting a dance with her. And she couldn't turn any of them down. She kept trying to look for Leopold but he had been swept away by various parties involved in tedious conversations and Kate was glad she on the dance floor and not having to partake in trivial small talk. She then looked at the clock and realized it was shortly after 9. She excused herself and headed towards the balcony, where Leopold stood.  
  
He was looking at his watch, "You are 5 minutes late. Enjoying yourself now, are you?"  
  
"It was alright."  
  
"Everyman in the room had his eyes on you."  
  
"Leopold, you are exaggerating. And anyhow, I would much rather be spending time with you, just not here. It is too crowded and I am tired of being poked and prodded by the English aristocrats."  
  
He smiled, "Then leaving is something you would contemplate?"  
  
"Leaving? How can we leave? We came with your uncle and aunt, and I have seen them. They are in no way ready to leave."  
  
"Come with me." He took her arm and she followed him. Out the main hall and down the steps where a carriage and Otis were waiting.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A carriage, what does it look like?"  
  
"But it isn't the one we came in."  
  
" Like you said my aunt and uncle aren't ready to leave, they need a ride back to the house. Jack arranged for this one. We are having a night out. Just you and I."  
  
She looked at Otis, "And Otis."  
  
"No, miss, I am going to sit with the driver and you won't know I am even here."  
  
Otis helped her into the carriage and Leopold got in next to her, his one arm pulled her close to him, "Now I can fondle you all I would like."  
  
"Your aunt and uncle will have a fit that we have left."  
  
He smiled, "Yes, I realize that. They will be slightly infuriated for a short while, but they know what I am like. I can always say I had another fainting spell or something along that line."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Every young lady needs to be escorted along the riverside with her intended, it is a tradition. I couldn't have us leave London without anytime alone."  
  
She snuggled up to him, "This is lovely, Leopold. Just this morning I was so envious of Jack and Janet for being able to do exactly what they like."  
  
"We can do anything you like this evening, within reason obviously."  
  
" I am perfectly content with the carriage ride and the walk along the Thames."  
  
The carriage pulled away from Windsor and Leopold leaned towards her kissing her, "Now this is more like it. A beautiful starlit night with the only woman on earth I could ever imagine being with."  
  
She was relieved he was so content. After last night she had no idea how he would be, but for Kate it seemed he really was trying to put Edgar and the Spencers out of his mind, relax and concentrate on her. And she was looking forward to their evening together.  
  
  
  
They walked arm in arm along the Thames, where other couples also were enjoying the lovely evening. They got a few glances since both of them were overly dressed for such an activity, but Kate and Leopold were oblivious to them. They talked about the evening and Kate tried to list all the men she had danced with.  
  
"You are making me jealous. I want desperately to hold you in my arms again and waltz you around a room."  
  
"It will happen again, soon. You are so much better today."  
  
"The pain is still there. But the dizziness is subsiding. I am keeping my word, Kate. We will be married before the end of the month."  
  
"No rushing. Your health is more important than anything."  
  
Kate looked up at the night sky and it was beautiful, she thought of Charlie for some reason and Leopold saw her faraway look.  
  
"You are a million miles away."  
  
"I was thinking of Charlie. What do you think he is doing right now?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, it isn't right now for him. Kate he isn't even born yet. I know this time continuum theory is all a bit confusing, especially since we actually have experienced it. But if you would allow me to explain.."  
  
"Don't bother, I didn't understand when Stuart explained it and I won't understand it now. I can just imagine what I'd like. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Leopold nodded.  
  
" He has probably been to a few auditions today and failed miserably, but took it in his stride, much like Charlie would. He will never give it up. Probably has watched some TV, some sporting event of some sort.."  
  
Leopold added, " And he has been wining and dining Patrice as I suggested, and possibly made some headway. Maybe even an engagement."  
  
Kate laughed, "Charlie? I don't think so. She probably moved in with him, that is more his style."  
  
"Moving in with one another is such a strange concept for me, without the sanctity of marriage. You are allowed to try out your prospective partners. I find it very primitive indeed. I don't agree with it whatsoever"  
  
"With all the divorce going on, it is really the best thing."  
  
"So do you wish you could try out the goods before you actually make the commitment?"  
  
"Your way is the 19th century way, and I accept that. I am pretty sure your goods are all in working order and high above the standards I am used to."  
  
"You make me sound like a piece of machinery."  
  
"A fine piece of machinery, Leopold." She teased. "Very fine indeed."  
  
He pulled her close to him, "More like a damaged piece of machinery who is in desperate need of some tender loving care."  
  
"Now that I am capable of." They stood along the riverside and passionately kissed, then continued their walk, shutting out the rest of the world around them.  
  
  
  
Jack and Janet were off at the crack of dawn heading back to Balinor on Mordrid and Merlin and to return the books to Millard's study. It was a time they would both savor, knowing that once back at the house, there would be plenty of work to do and their time together would be limited. Jack wished he could give her more. How he would like to have a wife and family, and not have them be in service would be a dream come true. But at the time it was not to be. Leopold was still content on building them a house, which would be started right away. But until then they would have to make do with the one room off the stables that Jack had called home since he was a child. He had never known his mother. She had died in childbirth and had spent his first few years with an aunt and uncle, until his father the Mountbatten's groomsman had sent for him. It had been the same year Leopold's parents had died. And he had lived there ever since. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. Leopold had given him an extra 10 guineas for his mission to recover the books and yesterday he had bought Janet a wedding ring with the money. As they rode out of London, he felt the ring in his pocket, and Janet had turned to smile at him. She was all he had ever wanted. She put her hand out and he took hold of it, and they rode this way for a few miles until they reached the countryside and Janet was intent on galloping at high speed. He could see how happy she was and that was all that was important.  
  
After a stop for lunch at an inn in a small village, Janet and Jack had a stroll before they got back on their horses. They weren't too far from Balinor now, and were making good time. Janet took his hand and dragged him up a hill where a small church and graveyard sat. You could see for miles and Janet was enjoying reading the tombstones and wondering what the various occupants had done in their lives. Jack noticed the vicar was sweeping the front step and he smiled at Jack. He put his hand in his pocket again and felt the ring, looking back at the vicar. Janet was preoccupied reading tombstones and he headed over to the vicar.  
  
"Good day," Jack said, "this is sure a lovely spot."  
  
"Yes, it is. I don't get a lot of visitors up here when it isn't Sunday, it's lovely to see you and your young lady friend enjoying the view."  
  
Jack held out his hand, "Jack Blackmore and my young lady friend is my fiancé, Janet."  
  
"Reverend Allen. Are you just passing through?"  
  
"On our way back from London, do you know the big house, Balinor about 30 miles from here?"  
  
"I know it well, I was the parish vicar for that aligning area for years, a long time ago mind you. I married the Duke of Albany and his wife. Such a beautiful little chapel on the estate.  
  
"I work there. I am the present Duke's groomsmen."  
  
"What a small world. I actually christened Leopold."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"How is he? I noticed he was to be wed."  
  
"Yes, the wedding has been postponed due to a shooting accident, but if all goes as planned they should be wed by the end of the month. You know he would love to see you I am sure."  
  
"The last time I saw him was at a service for his parents. Sad little boy."  
  
"Yes, that was extremely difficult for him, but he is happy now."  
  
"I am glad to hear it. And I will definitely plan on a visit."  
  
Jack looked over at Janet who looked curious that he was talking to a vicar.  
  
"I was wondering Reverend Allen, what is the possibility of you marrying my fiancé and myself this afternoon?"  
  
"Well, this is not something I usually have requests for. Most young people want their family present."  
  
"This place just seems idyllic and I know it would make us both very happy. I have the license. Everything is in order."  
  
"I don't see the problem, I would be glad too."  
  
"Wonderful. Let me just talk to my fiancé. Excuse me for a minute."  
  
Jack went over to Janet, and she looked curious, "Why are you talking to a vicar, Jack?"  
  
"Before you say anything. Hear me out. This guy will marry us, now, today. We won't have to wait. It makes sense, Janet. The last thing either Kate or Leopold needs is for us to have a wedding on the estate. I know Leopold has said to me it's fine. But I think the postponement has gotten to both of them. We get married here, and it's done. No hassles. And this guy married Leopold's father, how is that for a coincidence."  
  
"But Jack, you don't even have a ring or a license. I feel you are rushing this so you can get me into bed and for no other purposes." Janet raised her voice and Jack thought for sure the vicar had overheard. "What about a proper courtship? That's what you wanted last week."  
  
"I think you better think that one through, Janet, who wants who in bed?"  
  
"Surely you don't think I am rushing the wedding solely to share your bed. You are mistaken."  
  
"Fine." He walked away from her, "we should head home." He then turned to her, "and for your information I have the license and the ring, but you probably aren't' even interested." He stormed off. And Janet ran after him.  
  
"Jack, you have a ring?"  
  
He was cross, "I said I did, didn't I? And I am a man of my word."  
  
She approached him carefully, "Can I see it?"  
  
"Why should I show it to you? You have accused me of marrying you so I can bed you. And I am insulted."  
  
"But I know you want to bed me."  
  
"That isn't what this is about and you need to understand that."  
  
"Why do you love me, Jack?"  
  
He was frustrated, "Janet, I am not in the mood right now. I was doing something totally spontaneous. This is a beautiful place and …oh, bloody hell, why does it matter?"  
  
Janet placed her arms around him, and her touch affected him, "And if you think that is going to change anything."  
  
"That? What is that?" She began to caress his back.  
  
"Leopold was right, you are very distracting." She started to reach into his pocket and he quickly jumped back and smiled. She plunged towards him, but he was too quick and played a game. Darting back and forth while she tried to grab him.  
  
"Jack, you are so mean. Let me see it."  
  
"You can see it when it's on your finger and not before then."  
  
She reached for him again and he placed his hand on her forehead, and stiffened his arm. So he had her at arms length and she couldn't reach him. He started to laugh as she fought desperately. "So what is it to be then?"  
  
"Jack, this is unfair."  
  
She was waiting for him to back down but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Janet then had an idea and she looked past him down the hill, "Oh, my word, what is that?"  
  
He immediately let go and turned, she laughed and managed to get her hand in his pocket. He quickly turned around and grabbed her around the waist. They were both laughing, and they toppled to the ground rolling slightly down the hill. They landed with Janet on top of him, her hand in his pocket, and Jack smiling as he held her close to him,  
  
"I don't think it's the ring you are after at all."  
  
"I have you right where I want you, Jack Blackmore."  
  
"I am sure you do." He teased  
  
"Are you going to show it to me now?"  
  
"No", he smiled. "Say you will marry me today."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He kissed her, and her defenses were down, he managed to roll with her and soon was on top of her. She looked up at him and had no desire to fight anymore. "Oh, and to answer your question…I love you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, you make me laugh and you make me feel whole. You are my best friend and I can't picture my life without you by my side. I love the way you smile and the way you say my name. God, Janet, I am incomplete without you and I don't want to wait another day. I have waited all my life for you."  
  
"That was beautiful. You say such wonderful things to me."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and this time managed to roll him back over onto his back and she kissed him, she stroked the side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair, "I will marry you today."  
  
He let out a holler, and she giggled, "These village people are going to wonder what is going on out here. You making such a commotion."  
  
"And you. Who was chasing and attacking me?"  
  
She got up, "Are we going to get married or are we going to have another spat.?"  
  
"Plenty of time for spats, the rest of our lives, Miss Collins." He stood up and gave her a swat on the behind.  
  
"Stop that right now. Behave."  
  
He smiled wickedly at her and then picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, "Put me down this instance."  
  
"Not on your life. I am not letting you go. We are getting married and I want to place you inside the church myself, before you change your mind."  
  
As he carried her up the hill, the vicar smiled. They were both laughing and he could tell how much in love they were. It was pure joy to see two young people so in love and so carefree. Jack carried her past him, "I think we are ready, reverend."  
  
Janet protested, "This is uncivilized, Jack." She began to beat on his back.  
  
Jack turned to the vicar, "I have to apologize for my fiancé, she does tend to get carried away in the moment." Jack laughed.  
  
When he finally sat her down in front of the altar, she looked around her at the church, the vicar standing before them and then at Jack who tenderly kissed her, "Just wanted one last kiss as a single man."  
  
She couldn't believe this was really happening. It wasn't the idyllic wedding most woman would dream of but all that mattered to her was the man standing by her side and that she would be spending the rest of her life with him.  
  
  
  
Hand and hand Jack and Janet headed back into the village to fetch the horses, they were happy, laughing, but then Jack spotted a young boy near Mordrid. It looked like he had a small bag of grain in his hand and was trying to get the horse to eat. Jack was very protective of those horses and he let go of Janet and called out, "Hey, you, get away from those horses" He ran towards him. Janet closely behind.  
  
The boy backed off and was scared to death, "I wasn't doing anything, mister. Just giving them a bit of feed."  
  
Jack grabbed the bag from his hand and stuck his hand in the feedbag, pulling out a handful of feed and sniffing it.  
  
Janet thought he was being ridiculous, "Jack, he meant no harm. For god's sake."  
  
Janet watched as Jack's face built up with anger, and he grabbed the child by his shirt, "Where did you get this feed? What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
Janet tried to pull Jack off him, "Let go of him, Jack. He is a child."  
  
The boy started to whimper, "Somebody gave it to me."  
  
"Somebody? Who?"  
  
Janet finally got Jack to loosen his grip and the boy cowered behind Janet. "you are scaring him, Jack."  
  
Jack held out a handful of feed, "This is poisoned feed, Janet. He was going to feed it to Mordrid."  
  
She looked shocked in disbelief. She got down on her knees and faced the young boy calmly, "Who gave it to you?"  
  
"I didn't know there was anything wrong with it, Miss. I was just admiring the horses and a gentleman came up to me and asked if I would like to feed them, he gave 6 pence. That's a lot of money, miss, and I love horses. I would have done it for nothing."  
  
"What did this gentleman look like?" Janet looked up at Jack who was fuming, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Shorter than you." He pointed at Jack. "He smiled a lot."  
  
Jack kicked the hitching post, "It was Edgar."  
  
Janet sent the little boy on his way, "It's okay. Just be careful next time and make sure you know what you are feeding them." He nodded and ran off.  
  
Jack turned to Janet, "He isn't far from here. I can catch up to him."  
  
She grabbed his arm, "You will do no such thing. That man is dangerous."  
  
"Janet, we can catch him. He did this."  
  
"That means he's been following us, Jack. And we didn't know it. That frightens me. For all we know he could be waiting ahead to ambush us, or shoot us, or god knows what." Janet closed her eyes and thought of the numerous incounters with him and it gave her the shivers. Jack noticed the faraway look in her eyes, and drew her towards him, comforting her.  
  
"You are right, I am being foolish. It's our wedding day, and nothing is going to spoil it. We don't even know it was Edgar."  
  
"What if he is waiting for Leopold's coach? Jack, you need to warn Leopold."  
  
"No, he isn't going to try something like that again."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Come on, we need to head back. I know another route we can take. It will be safe I promise." He gave her a kiss. "You have to trust me, Mrs. Blackmore."  
  
She smiled as he called her that. He helped her up unto Merlin, and she leaned forward patting the horse. Jack mounted Mordrid, "Why would he want to poison Mordrid? It's just a horse."  
  
"Mordrid is like Leopold's flesh and blood. He raised him from a foal, Mordrid's mother had to be put down because of a bad leg. This horse means everything to Leopold. Edgar knows that."  
  
"He is sick, Jack."  
  
"Yeah." He reached over and took hold of her hand, looked at the wedding band on her finger, rubbing his finger across it. Edgar once again had tarnished something so special. He was raging inside. But knew for Janet's sake he had to let it go. This was there day, and somehow he would salvage what was left of it, and put Edgar out of his mind. 


	32. Edgar backs off

When the carriages arrived back at Balinor, Leopold was in a mood. The journey had been long and uncomfortable, and although he had promised to not think about Edgar, the man was constantly in the back of his mind. And it made him more irritable. The staff was eager to make him comfortable and were very concerned because the wedding had been postponed, and this only drove him more over the edge.  
  
As they got out of the carriage, Mrs. Collins approached him, "You had us all extremely worried, your grace, after sneaking out of the house the other morning. You were in no condition for that long journey into London on horseback and Jack should have never allowed it."  
  
"I think I know my own limitations, Mrs. Collins, so if you kindly would mind your own business next time. As you can see, I am perfectly fine."  
  
Kate was amazed at the sharp tone in his voice and turned to Mrs. Collins, "He is extremely tired and irritable."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Kate. I am not tired and not irritable."  
  
"Fine. If you will excuse me, I think I will take a nice hot bath. I will see you later when you are hopefully in better spirits." She said sarcastically.  
  
She headed up the stairs and he followed her, "Kate, wait."  
  
She was at the top of the stairs and Leopold looked down at his staff glaring up at them, "And what are all of you staring at. Don't you have anything better to do."  
  
They scurried off in different directions.  
  
She glared at him, "You need to learn how to control that temper. There was no reason to talk to Mrs. Collins that way. I realize the journey was long and probably you were in a lot of discomfort, but that is no excuse."  
  
"You're scolding me."  
  
"Yes, I am. Now go to your room and take a nap, so that maybe we can have a decent evening together. Last night was wonderful, Leopold. I know how this injury is frustrating you but we have to live with it, try and make the best of things." She brushed her hand across his cheek, and smiled at him. "Nobody likes you when you are in a foul mood." He tried to smile, "That's a bit better."  
  
All of a sudden Janet came up the stairs, she was all smiles and Kate gave her a questioning look.  
  
"The ride from London must have been pleasant, you are beaming from ear to ear."  
  
Leopold turned to look at her, and immediately Janet knew he was in a bad mood. She thought about Mordred and knew he couldn't be told about that. And she so desperately wanted to tell them about their wedding. She held her hands together and Kate noticed the way she seemed to be playing with something in her hands.  
  
"I will get your bath ready. We can talk later."  
  
"You can speak in front of me, Janet."  
  
"I'd rather not, excuse me, I have a lot to do."  
  
Leopold watched her leave, "What is with her?"  
  
"Like I said, no one likes you when you are in a foul mood."  
  
"I didn't even say anything."  
  
"You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. Will you please go take a nap?"  
  
"I hate naps."  
  
"I know. Leopold, you are being so difficult. You are home now, you can relax."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Otis came up the stairs holding a brandy, "Your grace, I have brought you a brandy, I thought it might relax you."  
  
Kate smiled, "Good job, Otis. Get him sloshed. It would be good for him. Excuse me; I am off to take my bath. I will see you later and you will be smiling." She traced her finger across his lips. Then she went into her bedroom.  
  
  
  
When she entered her bedroom, Janet had already started her bath and Meg and Molly had been bringing hot water to fill the tub. Janet was humming to herself as she began unpacking Kate's trunk.  
  
"Are you going to tell me all about today?"  
  
"Not much to tell." She was dying inside and Kate could tell.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
She couldn't keep it in she held out her hand and Kate saw the ring.  
  
"My god, Janet, you didn't? You and Jack.."  
  
"It just happened. I mean, I think Jack had an idea about it happening. He got the license in London and he had the ring, and we were at this beautiful little village with a lovely church and the same vicar who married Leopold's parents. He was ever so charming, and he married us. And that's it. I am his wife now."  
  
"But it's your wedding day, you shouldn't be working."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Jack is extremely busy. He has to catch up on the grooming and mucking out the stalls. There is a lot to be done."  
  
"I won't have that. It is your wedding day. And tonight you are going to have a party."  
  
"No, Kate, really, not with Leopold in the mood he is in."  
  
"Stuff, Leopold."  
  
"I beg your pardon."  
  
"Have you even told your mother?"  
  
"Not yet. Jack didn't want to make a fuss."  
  
"And what were you going to do about your sleeping arrangements this evening? She was bound to notice you missing from your room."  
  
"Well..I was going to sneak out."  
  
"There is no reason for you to be sneaking anywhere. Jack is your husband, and the two of you will be together, and the staff is going to be informed. In fact, I think I should take care of it now, before I take my bath."  
  
"Kate, really, please, I think Jack won't be pleased."  
  
"I will talk to Jack." Kate left the room and Janet followed behind her. The whole time talking,  
  
"But Kate, there is no need to make a fuss. We don't need a party, we don't need anything except each other."  
  
"I know what you are doing, Janet. You think I am going to fall apart because it was supposed to be my wedding day tomorrow, but I am not. Your wedding should be celebrated with your family and friends. Don't worry about me."  
  
"And Leopold?"  
  
"He is the least of your worries. He's a bit of a grump today. And I assure you it has nothing to do with you and Jack. I don't know how I am going to put up with him for the next month. He can't stand that he is out of commission for awhile and he can be such a big baby."  
  
"Is it Edgar?"  
  
"I won't have that name mentioned around here. I really am adamant about that, Janet."  
  
"He won't be able to forget about all that has gone on, Kate."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"We think Edgar tried to poison Mordred. I didn't want to say anything in front of Leopold."  
  
Kate turned to her in disbelief. "When did this happen? Is Mordred alright?"  
  
"Mordred is fine. It happened while we were being married. It shook Jack up quite a bit. He wanted to run after the culprit and slit his throat. You know how Jack is about the horses."  
  
"How do you know it was Edgar?"  
  
"We don't know. Someone paid a little boy 6 pence to feed him, the bag of grain was poisoned. All the little boy said was he was shorter than Jack and he smiled a lot."  
  
"Edgar smiles a lot."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I can't believe he would harm Mordred."  
  
"Jack said Mordred is like flesh and blood to Leopold, Edgar is going to go through everyone and everything that is dear to Leopold."  
  
"Janet stop talking rubbish."  
  
"Millicent, myself, Mordred…Leopold has every reason to believe you are next, or possibly his aunt and uncle, Otis."  
  
"Enough, I don't want to talk about it anymore. And I don't want you to say anything to Leopold. I don't want to hear Edgar's name mentioned in this house again."  
  
She continued walking out to the stables, Janet on her heels.  
  
Jack was in the fenced in yard exercising Arthur, a beautiful dappled gray stallion.  
  
Jack smiled at both of them as they leaned up against the fence, and trotted over to them. "I take it Janet has told you."  
  
"Yes. I am a bit disappointed in you both. I was looking forward to your wedding."  
  
"We thought it was for the best. No fuss."  
  
"Well, I am going to make a fuss. But Janet said you would be mad, so I am consulting you before I go to Cook and tell her to prepare for a wedding celebration dinner."  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"This is your wedding day, Jack. And maybe you don't want the fuss, but maybe your wife would like some."  
  
He looked over at Janet, "We have talked about this. She is not bothered."  
  
"She is saying that to please you, am I right, Janet?"  
  
"I want the same things Jack wants."  
  
Jack smiled at her.  
  
"That is all very sweet but I don't believe it for a second. Tell him what you really want."  
  
Janet was hesitant, "I wouldn't mind a party, just a small one, and a cake. I always thought a wedding had to have a cake. And music. I would like my husband to dance me around the room. And a nice dress to wear."  
  
Jack glared at her, "If you wanted all those things, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I really only want you, but those things are nice. But they are just things. Now you are cross with me. Kate, this is your fault."  
  
"I don't want anyone to be cross, I just want to give you a party. Let me do it."  
  
"If she wants it, that is fine by me. I wouldn't mind a little party myself. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea, with Leopold being so out of sorts."  
  
"You know, Leopold has to face the fact that he is an invalid and it is going to take time for his shoulder to heal and he has to start dealing with it. This party is a good thing. First thing, you both need to tell Janet's mother. Then I will start arranging the party. And I am sure I have a dress you could wear, Janet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. We are about the same size. Music? Mum. Millard and Leopold play the piano, but that won't do."  
  
"There is a lad in town, he and his brother play the fiddle. I am sure I could arrange for them to play." Jack pitched in.  
  
"Perfect. And while you are at it, invite some of the locals. I am sure you have a few friends in the village. The more the merrier." Kate was glad to have something to do. Anything to get her mind of Edgar. After Janet told her about Mordred she had felt a chill up her spine. Who was next?  
  
  
  
Once Mrs. Collins was told and thrilled to say the least, that her daughter was finally happy, preparations for the evening began, much to Millard's dismay. He shut himself off in his study, thinking the whole idea was ludicrous. Leopold had been persuaded to take a nap by Otis and knew nothing of the festivities going on under his roof. Jack had ridden into town and managed to get the McClaren brothers to play and invited a lot of the local lads to the party. Cook was busy in the kitchen preparing a buffet style supper and Mrs. Collins and the girls were decorating one of the unused outbuildings near the stables (similar to a barn). While Kate helped Janet pick out a dress.  
  
When Leopold awoke, he went downstairs and found the house quiet. He entered the kitchen and saw Cook and her crew frantically baking and trays of sandwiches and sausage rolls, he picked one up put it in his mouth and Cook quickly slapped his hand as he tried to take another, just like when he was a child.  
  
"Is something going on, I should know about? This is children's party food. And as I recall there are no children living in this house or on the estate. The last time you made your sausage rolls was for my15th birthday, I distinctly remember you telling me that when I turned 16 I would be a man and birthday celebrations would be more refined in the dining room with my uncle and aunt and sausage rolls would be unsuitable. I was a little perturbed by this information to say the least. Of course then my palate was not used to the finer culinary delicacies I would soon encounter."  
  
"As far as I am concerned, your grace, you are never to old for sausage rolls. They are indeed for a party. Miss Katherine is in charge, I think she is down at the outbuilding near the stables, if you would like to speak to her."  
  
"The outbuilding? What in the world would she be doing there?"  
  
"It's a fine place for a party, your grace."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Of course, not the kind of party you are use to, your grace. But Miss Katherine said it was perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?" He was getting a bit frustrated, not getting any answers.  
  
"You don't know? Why of course you were napping. You haven't heard the wonderful news."  
  
"And that news is…"  
  
"Jack and Janet were married this afternoon on the ride from London. They ran into Reverend Allen, he use to be the vicar in these parts. In fact, he married your mother and father and christened you for that matter. Ooh, you were such a lovely baby, your grace, I recall that day like it was yesterday. The sun was shining and your mother insisted on the party be held in the garden, and you were the center of attention sitting out on the grass, laughing and smiling."  
  
"I am really not interested in reminiscing about my days in nappies, thank you very much, Cook. But I am a bit surprised Jack and Janet were wed. The plan was to have the wedding here sometime this week."  
  
"Jack is such a romantic, he arranged for the license and bought her a ring in London, and the opportunity presented itself, they are hopelessly in love. Who would have thought it, the way Janet use to follow you around. Miss Katherine decided on the party. They wanted no fuss. You know Jack. But now the whole house is a buzz. Except for your uncle. He has locked himself into his study, wants no part of it. But your aunt is helping with the decorations, she will be down at the outbuilding as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Miss Katherine, is very well organized in these matters, I believe your aunt was concerned she wouldn't be able to take charge of the household duties and plan menus, but I see that she is perfectly capable of taking charge."  
  
"Oh, that she is, Cook."  
  
Millard stepped into the kitchen, "Leopold, I thought I heard your voice. I hope you are not going to participate in this heathen ritual your fiancé is planning."  
  
"Heathen ritual? Sounds interesting! I thought it was a wedding celebration."  
  
"What is the difference?"  
  
"I believe a huge difference, uncle. And yes, I do plan on attending; Jack and Janet are good friends. And I am sure it will be a great party."  
  
"Mixing with the servants. You know how I feel about this, Leopold."  
  
"I know and I choose to ignore your feelings. They are the only close friends I have ever had. I am a bit disappointed they chose not to marry on the estate."  
  
"Good reason for that. Your aunt says they were both concerned about you and Katherine's reaction, being so close to the date your wedding would have taken place."  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, does everyone feel that they have to tip toe around me like I was some sickly child? I am grown man and I can deal with my wedding being postponed. I am truly happy for both of them. If you will excuse me, I think I will go check out these wonderful party facilities I was unaware of. Care to join me, uncle."  
  
"Not on your life. If you change your mind, join me in my study, we can play a game of chess."  
  
Leopold headed down towards the stables. Right past them was a huge outbuilding once used for cattle that had been kept on the estate when his father was growing up. He entered the building and everyone on the staff was putting up festive decorations. There were hay bails situated around the perimeter. Kate was shouting out orders and then she turned to find Leopold standing behind her, "Well, this is a talent I wasn't aware you possessed."  
  
"Leopold" she realized she had some explaining to do, "Janet and Jack.."  
  
"I know. I got the full story from Cook. This is a lovely gesture, Kate."  
  
"Thank-you. I wasn't sure how you would take it. Especially after the mood you were in earlier."  
  
"You were right as always, I needed a nap. What time do the festivities begin?"  
  
"About 7. And you are overly dressed."  
  
He looked down at his attire. "I don't see anything wrong with my attire."  
  
"Leopold, Jack has invited friends from the village. You will have to lose the waistcoat, go without a jacket and no tie."  
  
He looked appalled.  
  
"When was the last time you had anything to do with regular folk?"  
  
"I am not positive."  
  
She escorted him out of the building, "Come on, I will sort you out." They walked back up to the house together, her arm around his waist. "They didn't want us to know, can you believe it?"  
  
"You are alright with this?"  
  
"I planned it, of course I am alright."  
  
"Kate, we can still have our wedding, tomorrow if you like."  
  
"No, I told you what I wanted."  
  
"I haven't forgotten."  
  
"Good, because I am holding you to it."  
  
Leopold knew that Kate had delved into these preparations partly to keep busy and her mind focused on other things. It was going to be a long few weeks for both of them.  
  
  
  
Lady Jocelyn had been visiting friends in Devon for the week and when she arrived back at Westlake she realized Edgar was back from London. It was definitely time to have a word with him. She checked upstairs in his rooms and he wasn't there. Millicent was napping in her own rooms. She had noticed Charlotte out on her pony as she arrived, there was only place Edgar would be and Jocelyn went to seek him out. She opened the laundry room door, to find Nancy sitting on a table, her stockings and knickers around her ankles and Edgar straddling her. Jocelyn was in no way embarrassed. She cleared her throat and Edgar looked up, "Mother, for god's sake. What is it?"  
  
Nancy quickly moved away from him and proceeded to pull up her knickers and stockings." You may leave us, Nancy. And I do advise you to get on with your work. "  
  
"I was doing my work, ma'am." She smiled at Edgar and he swatted her behind as she left the room. Edgar got up and pulled up his trousers. "Now, she is a lovely girl."  
  
"Edgar, you are disgusting."  
  
"I learned everything I know from you, mother."  
  
"Well, I doubt that. I have heard rumors that I find despicable. And I must put my foot down, Edgar."  
  
"What kind of rumors? I love a good tale."  
  
"Leopold's accident for one."  
  
"That is old news now, mother. Devon is obviously behind."  
  
"I was told you shot him."  
  
Edgar laughed, "I was told that as well."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"Mother, really."  
  
"Edgar, I know what you said the night of our party. You would like him dead. And I am interceding. I have made a cunning deal with Lord Mountbatten, and I do not want you messing with our security, do you understand. Stay away from Leopold."  
  
"How can I possibly do that? It is in my nature, I am drawn to him." He joked.  
  
"Edgar, enough."  
  
He looked at his mother seriously, "What is this, you are finding in your heart some affection for the man I despise and loathe. Maybe it's his resemblance to his late father and you fancy a good shag with dear sweet Leopold." She slapped him across the face. And he grinned.  
  
"I have hit the nail on the head."  
  
"You will listen to me. Your wife is having a child. A child neither one of us ever expected to live and now the possibilities are fairly good. I want you to be an attentive husband to her in these next couple of months when it is crucial for the baby's survival. You will stay away from Balinor and Leopold. For that matter, anything or anyone associated with that household is off limits. I don't care what you do once the child is born. But I want my grandson. I gave Lord Mountbatten my word that you would keep your end of the bargain, but I see you beginning to snap, Edgar, and what is likely to come out of your mouth when that moment happens would be the end."  
  
"Or the beginning."  
  
"There you are wrong. I rely on that money, Edgar."  
  
"That is nothing, mother and you know it."  
  
"I know nothing of the sort, I have the power in me to send you packing again, and I will do so, if you jeopardize all that I have done. I will even go as far as taking your child away from you, once it is born. And you know I have the capabilities of doing so. I don't think you want to jeopardize that. This child means everything to you, I know that."  
  
Edgar felt a bit vulnerable, which was not an occurrence he was used to. Yes, the child was important, and he supposed he could hold off on Leopold for the time being. What was a couple of months, once he had a child-a son, things would be different. There would be more at stake, more reason to pursue what was rightfully his.  
  
"Alright, mother, you have my word. I will stay away from Balinor and it's inhabitants for the time being. I will make sure my wife is comfortable and rested and that this baby survives."  
  
"Those are the first sane words that have come out of your mouth in months." She gave him a hug, "You mean everything to me, you know that Edgar. That is why I have dealt with the Mountbattens in such a manner, so you would be taken care of and now the baby. We have the opportunity to make this family what it once was, Edgar. Your father would want that."  
  
Edgar didn't say anything, but he was thinking it. His father..ha…that was a joke. But he was going to go along with his mother until after Millicent gave birth. Leopold would be given a few months to enjoy what was left of his life. Because Edgar was not going to miss next time!  
  
The wedding celebration was well under way, and everyone was having a grand time. The music was lively and the style of dance something Leopold was not used to. Everyone was laughing, and happy. Leopold, not being able to take part sat on the side observing the festivities, and realized that the lower class knew how to have a good time. He also managed to kick back a few bottles of ale, which took away the pain, and left him numb and a bit giddy. Kate had danced with a few of the local lads and when she got a chance to dance with Jack, he pointed Leopold out to her.  
  
"Leopold is drunk."  
  
"He couldn't be."  
  
"Have a look, I don't know how much he has had to drink but look at him slouching. Leopold doesn't slouch. And that smile on his face, definitely drunk."  
  
Kate couldn't help but laugh, "You are right."  
  
"Do you think he is alright, maybe you should go to him."  
  
"He is fine, look at how happy he is."  
  
"Are you fine, Kate?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"The waiting."  
  
"Jack, really, I am fine. 3 week will fly by."  
  
"You are avoiding him. And he seems to be avoiding you."  
  
"Well, a lot of male testosterone is raging inside that man, and I think as each day goes by, he gets a little more antsy. But he's lasted 30 years, somehow I doubt a few weeks is going to make him go over the edge."  
  
"Marry him, tomorrow, Kate. I know you are worried about his health but I think the waiting is going to make him unbearable for the next few weeks."  
  
"No, I can't do it. I know Leopold wants to go through with it, but I am going to be selfish this time."  
  
"I think you are making a mistake."  
  
"You are a man, of course that is what you would think."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" She didn't mean to upset him but obviously she had.  
  
"Jack, I can't explain it to you. I can't explain what it was like when I met Leopold. You would never understand my world and how he has changed the way I see love and marriage." She looked over at him and found him very endearing sitting there on his own, drinking and enjoying the merriment around him. She left Jack's side and joined Leopold.  
  
She sat down next to him and took hold of his hand, he turned to her and smile, "The dancing is marvelous, Kate. I am disappointed that I am not able to partake in such merriment. I have never seen anything quite like it. And you mastered the steps like it was second nature to you. And I remember at one time you said you couldn't dance."  
  
She didn't say anything just looked in his eyes, "Kate, what is it?"  
  
"Are you alright here on your own?"  
  
"I am not on my own now, am I?" He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.  
  
"This isn't upsetting you?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. Everyone is so happy; it is amazing really considering what has been happening in the last few weeks. Jack and Janet belong together, I think it's wonderful. Of course, the ale has had some effect to my immediate thoughts, whatever they were I am not bothered at the moment."  
  
"Will you be bothered in the morning?"  
  
"I told you I would marry you tomorrow, if this is bothering you."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation? 3 weeks is just around the corner." He took a swig from the bottle and Kate saw something behind his eyes. He tried not to make eye contact with her, his frustration over his injury and the postponed wedding had been building up and he was determined to be strong and get through this period of waiting. He was relieved when Thomas approached them and asked Kate to dance.  
  
"You go on. I am perfectly fine on my own. Watching you on the dance floor is a sight I do not tire of." She squeezed his hand and they smiled tenderly at each other. As she walked away from him she couldn't help but notice the strain between them. How the hell were they going to get through the next few weeks?  
  
  
  
It was after midnight and villagers were heading home, Jack had managed to get fairly drunk and he and Leopold sat in a corner, laughing and joking. Janet stood in a corner near Kate, not to happy with the situation.  
  
"What's wrong? You are supposed to be the happy bride."  
  
"He is drunk! It's our wedding night, and he is drunk? And look at Leopold, he is practically legless."  
  
Kate smiled, "Jack will be fine. As for Leopold, this has been good for him, he will sleep like a baby."  
  
"He will fall asleep on me, Kate."  
  
"I doubt it." She headed over to them and took the bottle from Jack's hand,  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jack protested.  
  
"You have had enough, your bride is anxiously awaiting her wedding night and would rather have you conscious, then unconscious." He saw Janet cowering behind Kate and he smiled.  
  
"Anxious, are we?" He stood up and picked her up, "I think I am going to take my wife to bed, you will excuse us, won't you?"  
  
"Jack, you can put me down."  
  
"No, I am going to carry you over the threshold, I know it's not much of one, but it is tradition and I have dreamed of the day I would have you in my arms and would be doing just this."  
  
She buried her head, in the crook of his neck. Kate found it very sweet, she looked at Leopold who was oblivious to the activity and was nearly passed out. Otis showed up beside them, "Should I take him up to bed, Miss Kate?"  
  
She sighed, not even a good night kiss. "I guess so."  
  
She watched Jack carry Janet out of the building; she was giggling and incredibly happy. Otis helped Leopold up, and Leopold leaned on him, Kate had never seen him drunk before and he was quite a sight. She managed to give him a kiss on the forehead, and he managed to babble something to her as they walked off, "Kate, bed…very nice." She smiled, and as they walked away from her, she felt very alone. The staff was picking up, and she gazed around the room. This would have been her wedding day. She refused to cry, and decided the best remedy for this feeling was to keep busy. She began to help clear up, with odd looks from some of the staff, but she didn't care. Somehow she would get through the next few weeks. She was determined to stay strong.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following week, Kate dove into the running of Balinor. She helped with menus and even went into town to help with the weekly shopping. She accompanied Margaret to visit the needy, delivering hampers of food, and saw a side of England she wasn't accustomed to. She rode Guinevere everyday, but only in the paddock, since Leopold forbad everyone from leaving the close vicinity of the house. He didn't want to tempt fate. In the evening she played cards and even started to learn the piano from Millard. She missed her chats with Janet in the evening. As soon as Janet's duties were fulfilled she would go to the stables and help Jack before they retired for the night. Kate had been for a walk one evening near the stables and had heard their lovemaking; she made sure never to walk that way again. It was obvious she was trying to keep busy, trying not to think of Leopold.  
  
And Leopold was doing the same. He was improving daily. He took naps everyday and early morning walks with Otis. He joined the family for cards in the evening, but it was strained. The sexual tension was mounting. He was afraid to be too close to Kate. There time together was always short. He locked himself away in the lab, where the finishing touches of his elevator sketches were coming along. On the 7th day of their return from London, Dr. Townsend arrived to remove the stitches. A day he had anticipated.  
  
It was a painful experience but he had learned to deal with the pain in the last 2 weeks, and having the stitches removed meant freer use of his shoulder and arm. The sling would be gone and he could attempt to get back to some kind of normal existence.  
  
After the doctor had finished Otis helped him put on his shirt,  
  
"It's healing rather nicely, your grace, although I would have preferred if you would have seen a doctor in London after the stitches tore. You are extremely lucky the wound didn't get infected."  
  
"What is the verdict on my ability to get back on a horse? Or any other physical activity."  
  
"I wouldn't advise it quite yet, but then you have never listened to my advise before, why should you start now. The stitches may be out, but you will find the use of your shoulder limited for a while. I would use caution when attempting anything of any physical description whatsoever." The doctor looked at Otis. "He isn't the most desirable of patients, is he? Running off to London, after such an accident." Otis nodded.  
  
"I have been good since I have been back. I have rested everyday, gotten fresh air, remained fairly idle." He argued.  
  
"Then keep it up, and that wedding will take place before you know it. I assume that is what this is all about. Physical activity?"  
  
Leopold was a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Thank-you, doctor, I will consider your advise." Otis escorted him out and then turned to Leopold. Who was trying desperately to put on his riding boots, but still experiencing pain.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, sir? Didn't you pay any attention whatsoever to what the doctor said?"  
  
"I am going to get back on a horse. And don't you dare tell Kate. She has gone into the village with my aunt. This is our secret."  
  
"Sir, what is the point?"  
  
"The point is I am better. It is time I started to do normal things again."  
  
"You can't even put your boots on by yourself, sir."  
  
"Well, don't just don't stand there, come and help me for god's sake."  
  
Otis did as he was told and shook his head in disbelief. There wasn't anything he could do. Leopold would do whatever he pleased.  
  
  
  
When Leopold entered the stables, he found Jack and Janet locked in an embrace in one of the back stalls. This was a fairly common occurrence. Wherever he turned, they were there, kissing, being intimate. Which didn't help matters whatsoever. He cleared his throat.  
  
Janet pulled away from him. Jack noticed he didn't have a splint on, "You don't waste any time do you. I just saw the doctor leave."  
  
"Could you saddle Arthur for me, Jack."  
  
"What, not Mordred?"  
  
"I think I will start off with an easier ride, gradually build up my strength to handle Mordred again."  
  
Leopold looked at Janet, "Kate isn't to know I am riding, is that perfectly clear?"  
  
"She would be mad."  
  
"Janet, you won't tell her."  
  
Jack looked at her, and gave her an evil look, "She won't. I'll see to it."  
  
"Good. I can see that married life is suiting you both." Leopold couldn't help but see the way they exchanged glances all the time. Always a twinkle in their eye. Leopold was in tuned to the gossip among staff; Jack and Janet were a very physical couple. They were known to skip meals and spend their time together, Leopold could only imagine doing what, which caused him a lot of frustration, but also gave him more incentive to get well.  
  
Jack didn't want to talk about married life with him, whenever he did, Leopold acted funny, so he shooed Janet off so he could get Arthur saddled.  
  
Leopold stood over him trying to make idle chit chat, "I have builders coming tomorrow to start on your house. I don't know how the two of you can bear it in such tight quarters."  
  
"We don't need much space, really." Even a comment like that, made Leopold think about them together. Jack saw that far away look.  
  
"So, Leopold, you are getting back on a horse, the first feet Kate is requesting before you marry, how are the others coming along?"  
  
"I haven't fainted if that is what you are referring to. I find myself still tiring easily but it isn't quite as bad. As for taking Kate in my arms, well, I have been steering away from any physical contact with her at the moment."  
  
Jack was surprised at his honesty, "I know this is hard for you."  
  
"Not a great choice of words, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I know you are laughing at me, Jack. The Duke of Albany sexually frustrated is quite humorous I have to admit."  
  
"So what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"I am going to wed Kate, next week. Surely I can hold out till then."  
  
"Leopold, that is rather soon."  
  
"It will happen. But this is our secret. I plan on surprising Kate."  
  
"How can you surprise, Kate? She will see you are getting better, riding."  
  
"I am putting my arm back in a sling in her presence. Tell her there is a minor setback. She will not see me ride."  
  
"That is cruel."  
  
"I want her to have the perfect wedding day. And it will be. I will need your help on arranging a few things and keeping this whole event mum to her. Maybe you shouldn't tell Janet my intentions, she might inform Kate and ruin everything."  
  
"So is this going to be the big affair your aunt wanted? Socialites from London, Royalty, the whole works?"  
  
"No, not at all. A quiet affair, family and friends in the chapel. I have thought about this all week, and I know what would please her."  
  
"I think you are the only thing that will please her." Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you think we can refrain from that topic of conversation? I am well aware it is the only thing on your mind since taking Janet for your wife."  
  
"Are you insinuating that I married her solely for the sex?"  
  
"You said it, I didn't it." Leopold teased.  
  
"Leopold, you think that badly of me. I love her with all my heart."  
  
"I know." They took Arthur out into the paddock.  
  
"Alright, your grace, let's see if you can mount a horse on your own."  
  
"No assistance whatsoever?"  
  
"You want back on a horse, you do it on your own." Leopold had to use his left shoulder muscles to pull himself up on to Arthur's back, and Jack watched apprehensively as he struggled. He was determined, but all Jack could see was the pain in his face and wondered if he was indeed rushing this. But somehow, he did it.  
  
"Voila!" Leopold looked proud of himself, and Jack shook his head.  
  
"You have a long way to go, my friend."  
  
"Have some confidence in me, Jack."  
  
"Believe me, I want to."  
  
Leopold took the reins in his hands and gave Arthur a kick, he galloped around the paddock. Typical Leopold, when he should've started out walking. Jack just shook his head. He seemed to be fairing all right. Jack had to hand it to him he was one determined man. After a few times around the ring, he rode over to the fence where Jack was leaning against it.  
  
"Not bad, under the circumstances. So when are you going to do this secret riding?"  
  
"Early. Kate is never awake before 9 and I can get in extra practice when she goes into the village with my aunt."  
  
"How is the pain?"  
  
"Minimal. Really, this feels invigorating."  
  
"Well, it seems that Balinor will have it's wedding this weekend and the Duke will take his Duchess."  
  
"So you believe it's plausible?"  
  
"Why are you asking me, Leopold? If you want something, you normally get it."  
  
"This is a different matter."  
  
"It's plausible. You are doing the right thing, in my opinion."  
  
"I value your opinion."  
  
"Then it is my opinion you have probably had enough for today."  
  
"I am just getting started." Leopold complained.  
  
"I'll give you 10 minutes."  
  
"Since when do I answer to you?"  
  
"Since you value my opinion and you don't want me to tell Kate."  
  
"Blackmail."  
  
"Precisely, your grace." Jack smiled.  
  
Leopold gave him a sneer and turned Arthur towards the center of the ring. As he rode he felt the confidence coming back. Things were looking up and there would be a wedding at Balinor! Leopold smiled, gave Arthur a pat and continued his ride. 


	33. The wedding!

Leopold managed to get through the week without Kate having any idea of his intentions. His arm remained in a sling in her presence and he continued his routine, which included his afternoon naps. Kate didn't question it, she knew the doctor had been and the stitches removed, but Leopold had told her that it would be at least another few weeks till he would be able to have movement in his arm, the way he would like. All Kate could think was 'what was another week?' But on the sly, Leopold was planning and making arrangements. There were a few people in London he wanted to invite (or rather his aunt and uncle would be appalled if the wedding occurred without them) and he was apprehensive about sending Jack on his own. In the back of his mind was the Edgar fiasco, so he hired a local lad to go. The last thing he wanted was something to happen to anyone on his staff or family. A string quartet needed to be hired for the reception, because of Kate's love of dancing, and he couldn't pass up the McClaren Brothers who had played at Janet and Jack's party and caused such merriment to the event. This was to be a very odd wedding, indeed. The best of both worlds. Jack arranged for Reverend Allen to marry them, and Leopold knew exactly what flowers would be appropriate to decorate the chapel and the ballroom. The staff kept quiet and didn't let on to Kate. With Leopold's guidance Cook had planned a buffet, and everything seemed to being falling into place, except the approval of his uncle and aunt. Aunt Margaret had been upset when she heard of Leopold's plans. This was not a wedding fit for a duke, and Millard thought the whole idea ludicrous, but Leopold was not going to let it slide. This was his family and he wanted them to approve and understand his reasoning behind the whole affair.  
  
Kate was riding with Jack in the paddock, so Leopold found the opportunity to discuss the wedding with them. They were in the sunroom, towards the back of the house. It was a beautiful day and his aunt was working on a needlepoint. Millard relaxing with the paper, when Leopold entered.  
  
Before Leopold could speak Millard put his hand up, "If you have come in here to upset your aunt even more, you might as well turn around now and leave."  
  
"I have no intentions to upset anyone. I want to discuss this matter with both of you. It is of great significance that you both understand my reasoning behind this decision. I am not deliberately trying to spite you, as I might have done in the past."  
  
His aunt looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Ha! You have always been difficult, Leopold. Never playing by the rules, never heeding my advice..you have spited me all your life. If your father was alive.."  
  
"None of this would be happening. I most likely would never have been in New York and never met Kate and my life would not be like it is today. But that is beside the point. You and Aunt Margaret have raised me the best way you knew how, and there were times I believe I was in the right questioning your choices, but I also regret some of the cynical remarks I have made in the past. I think once you hear my reasoning for this wedding you will feel differently."  
  
Millard gave him a glare over his paper and Margaret put her needlepoint down, "Do sit down, Leopold. Your uncle and I are prepared to listen." She gave Millard an evil look, as he was about to speak.  
  
Leopold sat across from them. "First of all, I know you have always wanted the best for me, and this wedding was going to be the best as you planned it, Aunt, but neither Kate and I fit in with the social crowd in London, or the royals. Having these people at our wedding, that have no connection to us whatsoever except that we are in the same class is absolutely absurd. I find most of them arrogant, pompous, unintelligent, and basically people who waste my time with their gossip and snobbish attitudes. Kate feels very much the same way, but would never say that to either one of you out of respect. I have no problem stating my opinion."  
  
Margaret smiled, "Oh, yes, we are very much aware of that, Leopold."  
  
"I am giving Kate a day she will cherish, one with family and friends, people we both respect and love. Yes, it is unconventional. I want my staff there; Otis will be giving the bride away, Jack, my best man and Janet, Kate's matron of honor. This is how I want it. I don't care if it's not the way it should be. I want laughter and merriment, and I want both of you to be a part of it. You have always wanted my happiness. Well, this will make me happy."  
  
"Of course we want you to be happy, Leopold."  
  
"But at the expense of the family? We will be the laughing stock of all of England, allowing a wedding like this to take place."  
  
"Uncle Millard, it is going to take place on Saturday. That is two days from now. Why do you care what the whole of England thinks of you? You should be thinking of your family, aunt Margaret, Aunt Agnes and myself. Isn't family what is important?" Leopold had raised his voice now. And Margaret reached over and placed her hand on his knee, patting it. She was accepting it, why couldn't his stubborn uncle?  
  
"The last few weeks have been difficult for this family. I want for one day to feel joy and happiness, see Kate smile again. She thinks this wedding will never happen, she thinks I am going to be killed. Can't you allow me to do something for her that will give her some pleasure? Are you that uncaring, uncle, that you enjoy seeing her so miserable?"  
  
Nonchalantly he said, "I hardly find her miserable. She has been taking charge of this household much like a future Duchess should, she is extremely occupied with various tasks. Too me that is not being miserable, that is her duty. And she seems to be taking pride in it. Very commendable indeed. Something I would not have expected from her."  
  
"Yes, very commendable." Leopold said sarcastically, "she is keeping herself occupied so she can take her mind off Edgar and my injury and the fact she should have been married by now."  
  
"As I recall, Leopold, she is the one that postponed the wedding."  
  
"Because of me. I am making it up to her with this surprise. I am begging you uncle to reconsider your position, and be in attendance on Saturday."  
  
"Begging, Leopold? This is not like you."  
  
Leopold was angry, his uncle was being a stubborn bastard, "I am getting married on Saturday, and I would like you there, but whether you are there or not, the wedding is going to take place." Leopold turned to his aunt, "I do hope you will not side with him, aunt Margaret. I would be devastated if you were absent on such an important day in my life. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lot of things to attend to."  
  
He started to walk out feeling defeated. It had done no good and then his aunt spoke up, "Leopold, wait."  
  
He turned around, and stood silently looking from his aunt to his uncle. Margaret was looking at Millard, and it was flustering him.  
  
"For god's sake, woman, stop giving me that look."  
  
"I think your Uncle might have something to say to you, Leopold."  
  
"I can't think of anything. What are you talking about, Margaret."  
  
Leopold sighed, "I really am quite busy and you are wasting my time."  
  
Flustered Millard stood up, paced around the room a bit and looked down at the floor before he spoke, "I will be at this ridiculous spectacle, Leopold. Only because I would not be able to bear the punishment I will receive from your aunt if I don't attend. I still do not approve."  
  
"Millard!" Margaret said sternly.  
  
"Alright, alright, in the last week I have grown quite fond of Katherine."  
  
Leopold was a bit surprised and smiled.  
  
"She is coming on quite well in running this household and she possesses a talent for the piano, which I find promising. She still comes across a little too brash at times, but I have come to the conclusion that I like her honesty and she knows how to put you in your place, which is a feet in itself."  
  
Leopold smiled.  
  
"I think she will be delighted with this surprise. I am not saying that I approve of the unconventionality of the whole affair, because I do not. But it tends to fit with the unorthodox ways of the bride and groom. And I do believe that this family does deserve a little happiness at this time."  
  
Leopold moved closer to them both, "I believe you are giving me your blessing, in your own way, uncle."  
  
"I am doing no such thing. Do not twist my words, Leopold."  
  
Leopold went to him giving him a hug, something Millard was not used to, "Thank-you, Uncle. This means the world to me."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Margaret sighed. It never changed between the two of them. Both as stubborn as the other. "Leopold, don't I deserve a hug."  
  
He let go of Millard and hugged his aunt, kissing her cheek, "It's going to be a glorious day."  
  
"I think you could be right. Now I insist on helping in anyway I can."  
  
"Everything is under control for the time being, but I am sure the day of I will need all the help I can get."  
  
"And Kate has no idea?" Millard asked.  
  
Leopold smiled, "None. She believes I am out of commission for another 3 weeks, strict Doctors orders."  
  
Margaret smiled, "You are quite clever, Leopold, to be able to pull this off."  
  
"I am a man desperately in love, and I she has put up with a lot over the last few weeks, I am going to give her the day she has longed for, nothing less."  
  
Margaret looked over at Millard. And even Millard saw the longing in Leopold's eyes. It had been a hard few weeks for all of them, but they both believed it was hardest on Leopold. Desperately trying to hold his family together. This wedding was what everyone in the household needed. There was a silence, and Margaret almost felt like crying. Millard broke the silence, "Just because the staff is going to be a part of this affair does not mean I will be acknowledging them in any other way than that as my servants."  
  
"Of course, uncle. I wouldn't expect you to converse with them. Although, you might find them a rather interesting lot. You probably didn't know Lily is quite an artist when she has time, and I know how much you enjoy the arts. And Thomas knows how to play a wicked hand of cards."  
  
"That man, never!"  
  
Leopold smiled, there was hope for Millard. He was relieved that this had been sorted out. The wedding would be taking place with all the family in attendance, and Leopold was determined that nothing would disturb the festivities. Of course he was thinking of Edgar, he was always on the edge of his mind. He had been concerned that one of the staff would get word out of the wedding to the inhabitants of Westlake, but so far that had not occurred. And he had hoped to invite Millicent and Charlotte but wasn't sure how he could without having some backlash from Edgar. He would have to think of something.  
  
  
  
Leopold headed out to the paddock and watched Kate practicing her trot around the ring, and smiled. For a city girl, she was fairing pretty well. She smiled as she saw him approach. "I wish you could join me."  
  
"In due time." He looked over at Jack and winked and Kate noticed it.  
  
She maneuvered Guinevere over to the fence where Leopold stood, "What was that wink?"  
  
"I was winking at you, darling."  
  
"I don't think so." She said suspiciously. "You were winking at Jack. What is going on?'  
  
"As you can see nothing. I have been obeying your orders and getting my acquired rest and fresh air. Taking it very easy. In fact, my plans for the elevator are nearly complete. I will be going to London as soon as I am able to have them patented and soon I will be able to see my invention actually in use in the 19th century. Obviously, the thrill has been taken away slightly due to what I witnessed in New York."  
  
"It doesn't make it any less important."  
  
"I suppose not. And you…I hear you are keeping the staff in order."  
  
"You are changing the subject."  
  
Jack had dismounted Merlin and walked over to them helping Kate off. Leopold addressed Jack; "She is under the impression we are keeping something from her."  
  
"Something, like what?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Okay, I know when you aren't going to tell me a thing. I will just have to speak to Janet." Kate was expecting them both to be a bit concerned but they weren't. "So you are okay with me talking to Janet."  
  
"Talk all you like. Nothing is going on."  
  
Margaret was heading towards them, "I am sorry to interrupt, but I am going to need Katherine's assistance Saturday morning, I promised dear sweet Mrs. Thompson I would bring her by. She loves Kate's stories. And she is a old woman."  
  
This was part of Leopold's plan; get Kate away from the estate in the morning so the final preparations could occur.  
  
"Not Saturday."  
  
"What is wrong with Saturday?" Leopold asked. "You can't possibly be considering denying this poor old woman your company?"  
  
"Actually I have plans."  
  
"Plans? What kind of plans?" Leopold was a bit alarmed.  
  
"I have invited Millicent and Charlotte over for lunch."  
  
"How did you manage that? Kate, I told you to stay away from Westlake."  
  
"And I have. I saw them in town when I was with cook at the market. She is looking very well, and Edgar is in Birmingham for a few days. I didn't think you would mind, in fact, I thought you would enjoy the diversion."  
  
"Right, of course, and I normally would of course."  
  
"But…"  
  
"You should go with my aunt and I will send word to Millicent to join us for dinner instead."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes, dinner. We have to eat dinner, correct?"  
  
"Leopold, you are acting strange. I guess that will be fine." She gave him an odd look. And put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to see if you have a temperature. Maybe you are coming down with the flu. You are behaving strangely."  
  
"You would be behaving strangely as well, if you had as much time on your hands as I do. Bored, half out of my mind. The excitement of my day is walk around the garden, or possibly a rip roaring game of cards." He played it up, making his voice animated.  
  
"Okay, sorry…I know, you are having a difficult time. I am sorry.'  
  
"Apologies excepted. Now I must leave you, I intend on finishing up that project by this afternoon. I will see you at dinner." He leaned over the fence and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't remember the last time he had actually kissed her on the lips, possibly the last night in London. He was acting very peculiar indeed.  
  
  
  
Saturday morning arrived. Kate and Margaret went into town so the house was a buzz with last minute preparations. The ballroom was ready for the party. It looked beautiful with the carefully selected bouquets that surrounded the room. The chapel too, looked beautiful. Leopold had given the core staff an extra 5 guineas so they were able to purchase new attire for the affair, once he saw everything was in order, he headed up to his rooms where Otis was preparing Leopold's wedding suit.  
  
"Well, Master Leopold, this is to one glorious day. How are your nerves holding up?"  
  
"I haven't had time to be nervous, I have been to busy making sure everything is in order."  
  
"Kate will be pleased with all you have done. You have put so much effort into this affair."  
  
"I want it to be perfect. I really don't know what Kate is used to, I could have it all wrong."  
  
"Surely, weddings in America are very similar, sir."  
  
Leopold thought of 21st century New York and had no idea what kind of weddings Kate's friends and colleagues had had. And he knew in the last few months she was slipping away from her 21st century self, and becoming a 19th century lady. He thought he knew what she would like; he hoped he had it right.  
  
Otis noticed his faraway look, "I have drawn you a bath, sir. I thought it might help you to relax."  
  
"She is the right one, isn't she, Otis?"  
  
"Of course she is, sir. I knew the minute you looked at her across the ballroom floor. And I still see you look at her that way. You are feeling a bit of pre-wedding jitters, I am afraid."  
  
With his mind elsewhere he made his way into the bathroom removing his clothes and slipping into the deep tub of warm water. Otis handed him a brandy.  
  
"Ah, perfect, Otis."  
  
"I will leave you alone with your thoughts, sir. If you need anything I will be in your room."  
  
"Thank-you, Otis."  
  
After he left, Leopold took a sip of the brandy and tilted his head back against the back of the tub and sighed. The day had finally arrived. In a few short hours he would be taking Kate as his wife. He felt a sense of satisfaction, mixed with a slight bit of apprehension. These two things didn't go together, but he felt them. He had never spoken about his feelings on the subject to anyone, except Kate. And now the day had arrived. He had to stop dwelling on it, or otherwise everything was bound to go all wrong. Jack and he had obviously joked about the subject, but Jack had no idea about Leopold's virtue. For the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't going into this evening totally lacking experience. Well, it was too late now. If Kate loved him, surely everything would be fine. God, he hoped so!  
  
  
  
Kate arrived back to Balinor exhausted and was rushed upstairs by Janet who had drawn her a bath. She noticed Janet's nervousness.  
  
"Janet what is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You must get in the bath."  
  
Kate looked at her cautiously, "Okay."  
  
Kate got in and felt she could fall asleep, except Janet insisted sitting by her side and never shut-up. Kate was not paying attention to a thing she was saying.  
  
"You can't fall asleep, Kate."  
  
"Why not? I am tired."  
  
"Leopold… he's waiting."  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
"What I meant was, he wanted to see you when you returned."  
  
"I am not going anywhere, he can wait till after I take a nap."  
  
There were noises outside the house and Janet went to the window, Kate barely acknowledged them. Carriages were arriving and heading up the hill to the chapel. Janet looked back at Kate who had fallen asleep.  
  
Janet went over to her and shook her, "You mustn't sleep. You will spoil everything."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Get out of the tub and you'll see."  
  
Janet handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself and followed Janet into the bedroom where Leopold's mothers wedding dress was lying on the bed, a single white rose lying on top of it and a hand written note from Leopold, Kate gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh, my god, Janet. What has he done?"  
  
Janet picked up the rose and note and handed them to her, she took a whiff of the rose. She knew what it meant, Leopold had told her all about the meaning of flowers. The white rose meant, "I am worthy of you". She read the note to herself.  
  
Dearest Kate….I request your presence at Balinor chapel at 3pm on the afternoon of June 20th in the year 1876, where I would take great pleasure in becoming your husband. This day will be our day to cherish forever. I love you with all my heart….yours forever, Leopold.  
  
  
  
She began to cry. Janet brought her a handkerchief, "Come on, now. It's nearly 2:30 now. We don't have any time to waste."  
  
"I don't deserve him."  
  
"Of course you do. He knew the minute he laid eyes on you he wanted you for his wife. He wanted so much to surprise you."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"They didn't think they could tell me, but I swore I wouldn't say a word. He only started planning it last week. It is so romantic."  
  
"This is just amazing. I can't believe this is happening."  
  
She handed the dress to Kate, "Leopold had it fitted to one of your dresses, and it should be perfect."  
  
Kate held the dress in her arms, holding it close to her chest. Trying to take this all in. She went behind the screen and put his mothers dress on. And it fit perfectly. She came out, and Janet smiled,  
  
"Oh, Kate, you look beautiful, let me help with you the buttons in the back" Kate turned while Janet buttoned up the back and she faced the mirror. She couldn't believe how much it suited her. It was simple but elegant. Ivory in color, with a lace bodice and ¾ length sleeves. She twirled around and sighed, she felt like a princess.  
  
"We have to do something with your hair."  
  
"Do anything you want. Nothing can take away this feeling I have right now."  
  
  
  
Leopold dressed in black tails looked elegant as ever as he stood in the chapel awaiting his bride. Jack stood by his side, noticed Leopold looking at this pocket watch. "She's not coming."  
  
"Oh, for gods sake, Leopold, she will be here. Otis and Janet are with her. It is only 5 minutes after."  
  
"She could've changed her mind."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
The string quartet was playing a Bach piece that Kate adored and then Leopold saw Janet. All smiles as she headed towards the quartet and whispered in the violinist's ear. The music changed tempo and the wedding processional began. Janet came down the aisle looking over at Jack and them smiling at Leopold, as she took her place, and then Leopold watched as Otis escorted Kate down the aisle, she looked amazing. The dress was perfect. Leopold thought he might cry. There was a portrait of his mother and father on their wedding day, and the sight of her in the dress took his breath away.  
  
Leopold took her hand as she approached him and they both could not take their eyes off each other. The crowd was silent, and the reverend began the ceremony. But neither Kate or Leopold recalled much of what was going on. Leopold remembered saying he would take Kate to be his wife and putting the ring on her finger, but the rest of it was a blur. Kate wasn't even sure if she had responded. When the reverend pronounced them man and wife, he took her in his arms, the first time in weeks and kissed her. He got lost in the moment and then realized there was an audience. He could hear whispers and sighs and mumblings, and felt truly embarrassed, as he looked out at the guests, all smiling at them. Kate squeezed his hand, and he looked into her eyes, then the wedding march began and he escorted her out of the church.  
  
Once outside, he took her in his arms again, and made sure there was some amount of privacy. Janet and Jack were there, but that didn't bother him, and he gave her another kiss this time with more conviction and incredibly passionate.  
  
Kate responded accordingly and then slightly pulled away. There was a tear in her eyes and Leopold wiped it away with his finger, smiling at her tenderly, "Kate, what is it?"  
  
"I am overwhelmed. This is incredible what you have done. .. I had no idea. And your arm is out of a sling." She rubbed her hand on his shoulder gently, "Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"I am fine. There is still some slight discomfort, but hardly any to grumble about. And in your presence, the pain is non existent."  
  
"The wedding was beautiful, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day."  
  
"It is not over yet." He squeezed her tightly, "So how does it feel to be the Duchess of Albany?"  
  
"It feels mighty fine, my darling husband."  
  
"Ah, I am a husband now, a roll I look forward to immensely I might add." He had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She managed to give his bottom a slap, "I know what you are thinking?"  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Your roll as husband.."  
  
"What are you implying that I am only concerned with having you in my bed? Do you think that is why I have planned this whole affair?"  
  
"I think it might have something to do with it. You are impatient."  
  
"I can't deny that, but I assure you my roll as husband goes far beyond the bedroom."  
  
"I am glad to hear it."  
  
"And I am hoping you feel the same about the roll you have as my wife, the Duchess of Albany."  
  
"I take this title very seriously." She teased.  
  
"Really. Then you will have no problem with the required tasks a Duchess might provide."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Fetching my slippers, massaging my feet, always remaining a few steps behind me when we are out in public, never disturb my sleep, agreeing me with wholeheartedly…" Leopold was smiling.  
  
"Okay, you can stop there."  
  
"But that is only just a beginning." He teased.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek, "I think for the time being we will stick to the most important task a Duchess can provide."  
  
"And what pray tell is that?" He smiled at her.  
  
She passionately kissed him, his hands caressed her back. Guests were now coming out of the chapel and Jack had to slap Leopold on the back to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, I think you need to save that for the bedroom this evening."  
  
Leopold blushed a bit, and let go of Kate, taking hold of her hand as they greeted their guests before they headed down to the house for the reception. After awhile of small talk, guests began to head down to the main house and Jack had brought Mordred up to Leopold. Kate looked puzzled.  
  
"What's this? You can't be back on a horse?"  
  
"That was part of the agreement. I am definitely back on a horse." He mounted Mordred with no problem, and then reached his hand down for Kate to grab it, "Take my hand."  
  
"Leopold, I don't think this is the wisest idea you have had."  
  
"Just take my hand, trust me."  
  
"Right, I remember the last time I was on horseback with you. You scared the shit out of me."  
  
" I assure you I am riding you down to the house, and that is all. Take my hand." He now commanded and then added, "Please."  
  
She did, and she wasn't sure how he managed it, but he pulled her up and had her sitting in front of him. He encircled his arms around her as he took the reins. He whispered in her ear, "This feels very satisfactory indeed."  
  
"You be careful. It's downhill all the way, and If I fall…"  
  
"Would I allow you to fall? You are the most precious thing in the world to me. You are in good hands, I assure you. Relax."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
He smiled, and took one of his hands and rubbed it across her thigh, it made Kate tremble and he felt it, "Are you cold?"  
  
"No," she said with a little hesitation in her voice, and he leaned into her neck kissing it, and when he had to take the hand off her leg to hold on to the rein, she wanted it back. Taking hold of his wrist and placing his hand back on her thigh. He smiled, "Ah, I see…this is all fine, but I can't ride with one hand, Kate."  
  
"Try."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to be careful."  
  
"Careful is overrated, I am willing to take the risk." He smiled.  
  
"Alright, the risk we will take, if it makes you happy." He once again kissed her neck. And took both reins in his right hand.  
  
"That is nice too."  
  
Leopold found himself a bit flushed as he headed the horse down the hill towards the house. Part of him wanted to continue down the road and take her away from the gathering of friends and relatives in the house. He wanted her all to himself. But he was also anxious to enjoy the party with the people he cared most about, and he knew Kate would want that too.  
  
  
  
The celebration was a joyous one. More upscale then the party a few weeks ago for Janet and Jack. The mixed group of Lords and Ladies, Doctor Townsend, Millicent and Charlotte, aunt Agnes, Millard and Margaret and then the staff was interesting. A waltz would play by the string quartet and then the McClaren brothers would do a fast jig, and even Millard and Margaret and their friends, people Leopold had known since he was a child, were up and frolicking with the staff. Leopold was especially tickled to see Millard dance with young Molly, and he was actually enjoying himself. Of course, the amount of champagne he had drunk might have had something to do with it. Both Kate and Leopold worked the room, so they danced with everyone it seemed but each other, At one point Leopold was dancing with Charlotte, Millicent's 9 year old, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Thinking how unlike Edgar she was, which was a good thing. Kate danced passed him with Millard and smiled, "I am jealous. You are having way to much fun."  
  
"I am afraid, Kate, that I have made a dreadful mistake and I do believe Miss Charlotte is the young lady I was intended to marry." He teased.  
  
Charlotte giggled, "Don't be silly, your grace, you are way to old for me."  
  
"Old? You think I am old."  
  
"A bit."  
  
"So I have no chance."  
  
"You are married, sir."  
  
"It is a shame, isn't it? I suppose I will have to die of a broken heart."  
  
"I can be your friend, like mama is. But I plan on marrying Gareth Atkins."  
  
"And who is this Gareth Atkins, is he worthy of you?"  
  
"Papa would say no, but I say yes. He is a farmers son."  
  
"A farmer is a fine profession."  
  
"Papa says you followed your heart and that was stupid."  
  
"And how do you feel about that Miss Charlotte?"  
  
"I think following your heart is wonderful."  
  
"You are very wise for one so young and I am sure Gareth Atkins is one lucky fellow to have the affection of such a bright beautiful young lady as yourself."  
  
Kate who had been dancing next to them smiled. Leopold was good with children, and she thought of the day they would have one of their own. She also thought of Charlotte and the household she was being brought up in. It was sad, but somehow Charlotte seemed very well adjusted. The music ended and Charlotte saw Kate standing next to her. She toke hold of Kate's hand and placed it into Leopold's.  
  
"I think you look beautiful when you dance together. Just like the prince and princess out of Cinderella when they danced at the ball." Kate and Leopold smiled down at her. A waltz started up and Leopold proceeded to waltz her around the room.  
  
"I am yours the rest of the evening. So please, do not leave my side or I will be swept away by Dr. Townsend's wife or Lady Ratcliff. She kept pinching my cheek, and it was truly horrifying."  
  
Kate laughed, "Try dancing with her husband, he has a twitch in his neck and I keep thinking he's going to lead me in the other direction."  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, otherwise?"  
  
"It's wonderful. Everyone is having such a good time. Even your uncle. You were ever so sweet with Charlotte."  
  
"She is a lovely little girl, surprising enough considering who her father is."  
  
"You aren't going to mention him."  
  
"No, I am not. And Millicent looks lovely this evening."  
  
"I agree. It is hard to believe it's the same woman we encountered at her house only a month ago."  
  
"I know your friendship has meant the world to her." She knew what he was thinking. Edgar was there in his mind, how could it not be talking about Charlotte and Millicent. She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What other surprises do you have in store for me this evening?"  
  
"Ah, now that is something I will not divulge at this time. You must be patient, my darling wife."  
  
"Not even a hint?"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"I am sure it will be ultimately romantic, and way beyond my highest expectations."  
  
"So you do have expectations?"  
  
"You will not disappoint me, Leopold. That I am sure of. Everything you do you do extremely well." Leopold started to feel a little hot and bothered as the music ended,  
  
"I really could use a glass of champagne, join me."  
  
She knew he was a bit apprehensive about their wedding night, but she found it sweet. She was enjoying the party, but she was anticipating their first night together more than she thought imaginable. She didn't realize she was staring blankly into space until Leopold waved his hand in front of her.  
  
"Are you still with us?"  
  
"Of course." She took his arm, "Champagne. Isn't that what you said?"  
  
Leopold had a feeling he knew what she was thinking, much the same of what he was thinking, he pulled out his pocket watch and saw the time was around 9pm. The party was far from over. He wondered if they could sneak away, it was a thought. First the champagne. 


	34. the wedding night!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT INTENDED FOR A PG-13 AUDIENCE. RATHER THAN CHANGE THE RATING OF THE WHOLE SAGA, I WILL LET YOU USE YOUR OWN DISGRESSION IN READING THIS. THE SEXUAL CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER IS UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 13 AND ANY OTHERS WHO MIGHT FIND THIS SUBJECT OFFENSIVE. BEING THE TYPE OF PERSON I AM I HAVE USED SENSITIVITY IN THIS TOPIC THAT I BELIEVE REFLECTS THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED.  
  
The merriment continued and after a few glasses of champagne and dancing, Leopold and Kate stood in a quiet corner silently contemplating what the night had in store. Finally Leopold broke the silence and at the same time Kate started to speak and they both nervously laughed.  
  
"Ladies first." Leopold offered.  
  
"No, no, I am sure what you have to say is a lot more interesting."  
  
"I am feeling a bit fatigued."  
  
Kate looked concerned, "I knew this would happen, you rushed this wedding, Leopold. It has been too much excitement."  
  
He smiled, "No, no, that is not the case. What I mean is, I would like to retire for the evening. Our guests are enjoying themselves and won't even know we are gone."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, I see."  
  
"Do I take it that means you are willing to leave?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. I do have something I need to take care of; it will only take a few minutes. You will wait for me right here?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He smiled and gave her a quick kiss and he left the ballroom.  
  
As she waited, she looked around the room at everyone enjoying themselves and smiled. It had been a wonderful day; Jack and Janet approached her a little out of breath from their last dance.  
  
"Not a good sign, the bride on her own. Where has Leopold buggered off to then?" Jack was a little tipsy.  
  
"I don't know. He said he would be back shortly."  
  
Jack smiled, "the nervous groom is delaying the inevitable."  
  
Janet playfully hit him, "Jack, stop that. You are being rude."  
  
He looked at Kate who was smiling, "I am only teasing of course, Kate. I am sure Leopold is anxiously awaiting his first night as your husband."  
  
Janet shook her head in disgust, "Don't mind him, Kate. He has had too much to drink as usual. Are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"Oh, yes. It's been marvelous."  
  
"Where is Leopold taking you? He is taking you on a proper honeymoon isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jack looked concerned. "He isn't planning to take you anywhere tonight, surely? It isn't safe, Kate."  
  
Leopold approached them, "What isn't safe, Jack?"  
  
"I was only concerned about you taking Kate on a honeymoon, I don't like the idea of you traveling at night. I know Edgar is supposedly in Birmingham, but I still have apprehension about it."  
  
This was something he had thought a lot about and although he would have loved to given her a proper honeymoon, it didn't seem plausible at this time. He was quiet.  
  
Kate spoke up, "Why did you bring that up, Jack?"  
  
Leopold put his arm around Kate, "Kate, Jack is concerned about our welfare, I find that highly commendable." He turned to Jack and Janet, "You will excuse us, won't you, I'd like to speak to Kate in private."  
  
"Of course." Janet gave him a nudge and whispered, "Look what you have done now, Jack. Why did you have to bring up Edgar? Ruin their whole wedding day!"  
  
He took her by the elbow and escorted her onto to the dance floor.  
  
Leopold escorted Kate out of the ballroom and picked up a candle on the sideboard, which he lit. And they walked in silence to the foot of the stairs and he stopped and faced her, "I am afraid I am not able to give you the honeymoon I would have liked. Jack's concerns have been mine as well. I can't leave my family at this time and I am hoping you won't be too disappointed in spending your wedding night here."  
  
He had looked so serious, Kate had thought there was going to be some major problem, but she smiled in relief. She put her arms around him, "Leopold, I don't need a honeymoon. I have you, that's all I want and could ever possibly need."  
  
He lightened up a bit, "That is a relief. In all honesty I wasn't thrilled with the whole idea of traveling anywhere. I rather like staying put. Well, without further ado, my darling dearest wife, let us retire to our chambers for the evening. It has been an incredible exhausting day and I for one and am desperate need of a bed." He had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She smiled, and took his arm and they proceeded up the stairs.  
  
  
  
As they reached the bedroom door, he put the candle down, opened the door and picked her up, carrying her over the threshold. They were both a bit giggly and the room being fairly dark Leopold nearly tripped over the leg of a chair. He set Kate down and picked up the candle, Kate took hold of his hand and was surprised when he pulled her in the opposite direction of the bedroom.  
  
"Leopold, the bedroom is that way."  
  
He turned and smiled at her and headed towards the bookcase in the corner, which he pushed, and it revealed a passageway, Kate was surprised, "You have a secret passageway. Leopold, this is incredible."  
  
"A lot of old houses have them, this was my favorite hiding place as a very young child. My father had no idea I knew it existed, but being rather curious, I stumbled upon it and from then on I was often found in here." He closed the bookcase behind them and they walked through the dark passageway, lit only with the single candlelight. It was very eerie, and Kate held onto Leopold's hand tightly.  
  
When they reached the end of the passageway Leopold pushed on what seemed to be a wall and as it opened Kate was amazed by the sight of hundreds of candles illuminating a beautiful large room. "Leopold, this is beautiful."  
  
She was in awe as she took in her surroundings; it was a sitting room and bedroom in one. The candles strategically situated throughout the room, a bottle of champagne and glasses on a table and a magnificent 4- poster bed against the wall, Leopold watched her expression and could see she was pleased.  
  
"This is perfect." He felt awkward and needed something to do so he opened the bottle of champagne and it managed to spill down his sleeve, "Damn!" he spurted out. Kate turned towards him and saw how incredibly nervous he seemed. She moved closer to him, as he tried wiping the spill with a handkerchief.  
  
She took it from his hand and he eyed her, "That won't do you any good. Take your jacket off."  
  
He looked apprehensive, but did as he was told. After removing his jacket and draping it onto the chair, Kate poured him a glass of champagne. She handed it to him and then proceeded to loosen his tie and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt, "Is that better?"  
  
He nodded as he took a swig of the champagne and watched as Kate kicked off her shoes and let her hair fall down onto her shoulders, giving it a slight shake. "My feet are killing me." She sat down on the bed sipping her champagne.  
  
"This is amazing, the whole day, Leopold. You really have outdone yourself."  
  
"I am glad you are pleased." He still stood at the other end of the room and Kate found it very sweet.  
  
She had had quite of few glasses of champagne, and she kept getting the giggles, "Are you going to stand there all night?"  
  
"No, of course not." He poured himself another glass and made his way to her side. She had put the glass down on the floor and had lain back onto the bed looking up at the canopy, "Is that real velvet? It is absolutely gorgeous. You know I always wanted a bed like this when I was a little girl." He sat on the bed and was looking down at her, she then focused on his face and smiled tenderly, "And I always wanted a dashing prince to take me away from the suburbs of New York. I guess a debonair Duke will have to do." She took him by the collar and pulled him down on top of her kissing him, he was still holding the glass of champagne and somehow managed not to spill it holding it out to his side.  
  
Being a bit tense, Kate let go, "Leopold loosen up."  
  
"I was trying not to spill the glass of champagne, for god's sake."  
  
"Loose the champagne."  
  
He sat up and swigged it back setting it and the glass she had put on the floor on the bedside table. When he moved back over to her, she once again pulled him on top of her. She tried finding the fastening of his trousers but was fumbling. For some reason, this annoyed Leopold and he wasn't responding, as Kate would have liked. "Leopold, what is wrong?"  
  
"Are you always this aggressive? Because I find it very unromantic and not how I envisioned our first night together."  
  
He sat up and turned away from her.  
  
"I am sorry, I just thought you might be nervous and if I made the first move, it might be easier."  
  
"Kate, I am perfectly capable of making the first move, given the time."  
  
Kate didn't know if she had blown it, and sat up putting her head in her hands, this wasn't how it was suppose to be. Leopold sulking on the other side of the bed. She didn't know if she should say something, or just let him sulk, this was a tough call.  
  
"How did you imagine our first night together?"  
  
"Not like that. I am not some brash sex driven American male who wants nothing more than to have his trousers removed by a woman impersonating a whore."  
  
Kate was a bit outraged, and Leopold realized he had said too much.  
  
She stood up, "fine. I think I will go back down to the party, if that's how you feel about me…I don't think I have ever been called a whore before and never thought my husband would call me one!"  
  
Leopold stood up and took hold of her hand, "Kate, Kate, I didn't mean that. Please. I am sorry. I had no right to say that. It was incredibly insensitive and no gentleman should ever say such a thing to any woman, let alone his wife. Forgive me, please. I don't know where my head is at the moment."  
  
She turned and looked at him, he was still holding on to her hand and pleading for forgiveness with his eyes. He gently kissed her hand, and proceeded to gently kiss her up her arm all the while looking up at her and watching her reaction change. He reached around her with his other hand and pulled her close to him, "I don't want our night to be ruined by my childish behavior."  
  
Kate, although a little put off by his words, understood his annoyance with her. She was acting like some sex crazed college girl, who couldn't wait to get into his pants. That is not what Leopold was all about. "I believe I was the one being childish." She admitted, " And I forgive you. You were right, I was acting like a whore."  
  
He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and looked in her eyes, "I want to be your lady, Leopold, I want this to be right for you."  
  
He smiled, "And it will be, it will be right for both of us." He passionately kissed her and Kate let him make the moves knowing that is how he wanted it to be. While caressing her back he had found the dress had a row of buttons down the back, one handed he tried to unfasten one and found it impossible, Kate noticed his frustration, he stopped kissing her and looked down her back seeing what the trick was, "Who the hell would put buttons like this on a wedding dress?"  
  
Kate laughed and he followed suit, "Maybe some mother who obviously was not pleased at her daughters choice in husbands. Thought the man would be so frustrated he would give up and she would have her precious daughter back."  
  
"How the hell did my father cope with these?"  
  
Leopold now stood behind her, unbuttoning the buttons one at a time with both hands. "Well, so much for being suave and sophisticated in undressing you. I am not doing so well am I?"  
  
"You are doing fine, Leopold, really? You are laughing, that's important. Don't take it so seriously."  
  
After he finally managed the last button, he raised his hands in triumph, "the task is complete."  
  
Kate let one sleeve fall off her shoulder and as she began to take the dress off Leopold stopped her, "Please, let me have the pleasure."  
  
She smiled as he carefully removed her dress, leaving Kate standing in her slip. He let out a deep sigh as he noticed her nipples showing through and gently placed his hand over one of her breasts, Kate then sighed, as Leopold began kissing her neck and her chest. She moved backwards to the bed and Leopold gently laid her back and laid next to her on his side, his left hand caressing her leg and finding his way up her slip. The way he touched her was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was tender and gentle and sensual all at the same time. He managed to unbutton her camisole revealing her perfectly formed breasts.  
  
"Ah, Kate, you are more beautiful than I ever imagined." He took his fingertip and traced it across her breasts and nipples, and Kate sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you have never done this before?"  
  
"What are you insinuating?"  
  
"You seem to know what you are doing?"  
  
"I read a lot of books."  
  
She laughed, "I am serious."  
  
"Believe me, so am I."  
  
"What kind of books are these?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" He found everything all a bit odd. How was he suppose to concentrate on anything. In his mind, so much was going on. He sat up and removed his shirt, trying to collect his thoughts. Then stood up picked up his glass and moved over the table, pouring himself another glass of champagne. Kate propped herself up on one elbow, watching him. She sat up and removed her slip, then slipped under the covers. She didn't want to pressure him. He was doing just fine, but needed some time to compose himself. He turned to look towards the bed, and noticed she was actually in the bed. He began to blow out the candles, leaving only a few still burning. Now feeling a bit more comfortable, the glass of champagne had helped, he crossed the room again and sat on the opposite side of the bed removing his shoes and his trousers and quickly getting into bed besides her. He moved closer to her. Kate was lying on her back, Leopold propped himself up on his right elbow so he was looking down at her. She reached up and pushed his hair away from his face, a tender look passed between them. Leopold's left hand began to explore her naked body, his touch was tender and passionate and Kate shivered as his hand brushed over her breasts and her stomach, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and eventually found her lips where his kiss was more sensual then it had been in the past. Then his hand caressed her upper thigh, Kate knew where he was going and sighed, anxiously awaiting to feel his touch between her legs. But he stopped, in fact his hand backed away and rested on her stomach. She placed her right hand over his left, which was on her stomach, gently squeezing it and then guiding it between her legs, where Leopold felt her warmth and wetness. She took her hand away and touched his face tenderly.  
  
"That's what you do to me, Leopold."  
  
He smiled and found pleasure watching her face as his finger gently explored this unfamiliar territory. He then took her hand and placed it on his penis, which was hard and erect, "and that is what you do to me, Kate."  
  
Kate was relieved he had relaxed and knew now that he was okay with her making any kind of advancement, the initial awkwardness was now gone. She began stroking him and Leopold thought he was going to lose it; he finally had to take her hand away, "This is too quick,"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I am perfectly fine, in fact I would say I have reached a state much higher than that. I want it to last."  
  
He rolled towards her and took her in his arms, gently caressing her shoulders, her head on his chest, kissing her. "I love you, Kate."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
"I have waited all my life for someone like you." She sensed a little sadness in his voice; she wondered what he was thinking. The way he held on to her, was like he was afraid he would lose her. He then rolled so she was underneath him, and began to fondle her breasts. He sensually ran his tongue across her nipples which caused her to shiver, he took one into his mouth and gently sucked on it causing Kate's body to arch, he allowed his fingers to explore between her legs once more sending her body into pure ecstasy, before he entered her and as they moved together as one, Leopold's body arched he held onto her with all his might and they both came in the same moment, his body trembled and she held him caressing his back, gently kissing his chest. He fell limp into her arms. She stroked his face and gently kissed him. It took him a few minutes to compose himself.  
  
"Well, I now understand what all the fuss was about." He smiled.  
  
"That's it? That is all you are going to say."  
  
He rolled on to his back bringing her with him, so she lay on top of him. He held her close, stroking her hair and her back, he liked the feeling of her naked body against him, "Incredible…enjoyable…a sensation I most definitely would like to include in my daily life, if you are agreeable." She loved when he teased. It was sweet. "Somehow I doubt I could achieve this kind of pleasure on my own."  
  
"Well, that is encouraging. I am glad I have some purpose for you, giving you pleasure." She put on a little pout.  
  
" Extremely gratifying pleasure, Kate." He leaned towards her, "None of this." He traced her lips with his finger; "I obviously have not met your expectations as a lover, other wise you would have a smile on your face. Possibly I could use a little more practice." He reached down between her legs and felt she was still wet,  
  
"Ah, I see, you still desire me." He teased.  
  
"You are surprised?"  
  
"I guess not. What's not to desire?" he smiled.  
  
"Stop being so cocky and self-assured."  
  
"On the contrary I am only desirable because the lady that is sharing my bed makes me so."  
  
"You are so damn good at twisting everything around. All you have to do is change a word here, a word there."  
  
"I want to make myself perfectly clear, everything I say is in complete sincerity." He looked quite serious and she smiled.  
  
"Curious what you meant about the practice."  
  
"Oh, the practice. So you do feel I could use some?"  
  
"Well, everyone should strive to better themselves."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"I have no complaints mind you, but there is always room for improvement."  
  
"No time like the present. Any objections?"  
  
"I can't think of any at the moment."  
  
He pulled the covers up over their heads and began to playfully kiss her and tickle her. She pulled away from him, laughing, "Leopold, stop that."  
  
He managed to pin her down, " Don't like tickling, do we?"  
  
"Not especially."  
  
"And what pray tell do you like?"  
  
"You are teasing me and this is really cruel. Leopold, I want you for god's sake."  
  
"You have got me, Kate." He started kissing her neck and slowly moved down to her breasts, his hands caressing her whole body. She felt impatient and excited, and Leopold wasted no time and entered her a second time. Their lovemaking was tender and passionate; Leopold wanted it to last as long as possible this time, although inexperienced, he was in total control. This time Kate was the one who lost control and clung to him as she came, Leopold followed suit and they both then fell exhausted unto the bed. While not feeling any discomfort at the time, he felt a throbbing in his shoulder and Kate noticed as he rubbed it.  
  
"Your shoulder? Are you alright?"  
  
He rolled towards her facing her holding her in his arms, and managed a smile, "I am exhausted and extremely content. My shoulder is nothing."  
  
She too felt exhausted and yawned, "It has been a magnificent day, Leopold."  
  
"That it has been." He stroked her hair as he recalled the last few hours, the wedding, the party, and their lovemaking. It was only a matter of minutes and Kate had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, this was what was important. It had been a day of forgetting the troubles of his ancestral home, the blackmail and Edgar. He closed his eyes and thought of Kate, knowing tonight would be the first good night sleep he will have had in weeks.  
  
  
  
Leopold was an early riser, and was awake before Kate. She was lying on her side, right next to him and he couldn't think of a more beautiful sight to wake up to. She was so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. He got out of bed and pulled on his trousers, and made his way down the passageway to his rooms, where he found Otis sorting out his clothes.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be up so early, sir. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Leopold blushed, "I did, Otis. It was a very pleasant evening indeed!"  
  
"And Miss Katherine?"  
  
"Sleeping like a baby. I was hoping to have some breakfast brought up to us."  
  
"I can arrange that sir."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I must say, sir, you look remarkably well, and in such high spirits. I believe marriage suits you."  
  
"I will have to agree with you, Otis. Marriage does indeed suit me. I can't remember ever feeling quit like this before. I recommend it highly."  
  
"I will keep that in mind, sir,"  
  
"How is the courtship between you and Cook going, Otis?"  
  
"Sir, really."  
  
"How many years has it been now? Let's see at least 20! Don't you think it's about time you popped the question?"  
  
"My obligations are to you, sir. I do not have the time to be a husband."  
  
"You make the time, Otis. Don't use me as an excuse. You know perfectly well, I would be all for a marriage between the two of you. I suggest you seriously think about it. Life is to short. Live for the moment, Otis."  
  
"I will think about it, sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
Leopold paced the floor a bit. Looked out the window. He had a lot of nervous energy, and Otis smiled, "You should go back to Miss Katherine, sir. I will bring your breakfast up within the hour."  
  
"Right, I will do that. Thank-you, Otis."  
  
He headed back down the passageway and found Kate still asleep. He removed his trousers and climbed back into bed next to her, she stirred and snuggled up close to him, putting her arm across his bare chest. Leopold placed his left hand over hers and sighed closing his eyes. This is how he always wanted it to be. 


	35. the truth be told

Life at Balinor took on a new existence following the marriage of Kate and Leopold. An existence everyone in the household was pleased with. Margaret gladly handed over the major running of the house to Kate, and Kate enjoyed her newfound authority, although she still had to rely on Millard for any money, and this was something she hated. But she was determined to have Balinor running as efficiently as it could under the circumstances and was hoping it wouldn't be long before she would be taking over the household books as well. Leopold was not optimistic; he knew to well how Millard felt about the accounts, but if anyone could crack him, Kate could. She had warmed her way into his heart within the last few months, and Millard seemed to be much more tolerable.  
  
The anxieties that faced them before the wedding almost seemed non- existence. There had been no run ins with Edgar. In fact, Edgar had allowed Millicent visits to Balinor to see Kate. Which Leopold found strange. He knew something was amiss, but what he wasn't sure. And not wanting to disrupt the pleasant atmosphere he had been encountering as of late, didn't question it. Leopold was in the process of having his elevator actually built and operating in London within the next year. Married life had given him a new lease on life. He was happier, more content. His love for Kate grew everyday and now the prospect of starting a family was very much on his mind. Especially since it was evident, Janet was now with child. She had been experiencing morning sickness now for the last week. Leopold had been supervising the building of their cottage on the estate and had promised them it would be completed before winter set in. The stables were dreadfully cold in the winter, definitely no place for a pregnant woman.  
  
As the summer was coming to an end, with it came shorter days and colder nights and Leopold had to tend to business in London concerning the construction of the elevator; Kate dreaded the thought of his absence. He had requested her to accompany him to London but she had too much to do at Balinor. The second night of his absence a terrible storm seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kate, Millard and Margaret were playing cards when they heard banging on the front door. Millard looked up from his hand, "My word, what is all that racket?"  
  
Millicent looked up as well, "I am sure Parker will see to it."  
  
Kate stood up, "Don't you find it odd, visitors at this time of night and in this kind of weather?" Kate didn't wait to see what was going on. She left the drawing room and headed down the hall to find Parker with Charlotte Spencer standing inside the doorway drenched. "Charlotte what has happened? Parker go get a blanket, she'll catch pneumonia for god's sake."  
  
Kate went over to her, and bent down so she was at her level, she was crying, "It's mama, ma'am. I think she is having the baby."  
  
"Where are your father and grandmother?"  
  
"I don't know. I think London and grandmamma is in Devon for the week. The baby isn't supposed to be coming this soon. There is no one in the house and I didn't know what to do except come here."  
  
"What? Where are the servants?"  
  
"There's a party in the village and Mama let them all go. Papa would never have allowed that. But Mama said she was fine. She was going to read and go to bed, but something happened. She says the baby's coming."  
  
"You did the right thing, Charlotte, coming here. I am sure everything is going to be fine. How did you get here?"  
  
"On Clover, my pony. Mama didn't want me to come."  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing. I'll get Jack and he can take us over in the carriage and then go fetch Dr. Townsend."  
  
"But Papa doesn't like Dr. Townsend, he has a special doctor for Mama. She has a hard time, ma'am, having babies. I am really scared."  
  
Parker came back and draped a blanket over Charlotte. She had started to sob uncontrollably. And Kate put her arms around her. Millard and Margaret had joined them by this time, as well as Mrs. Collins and Janet.  
  
Kate turned to look at Parker "Parker, have Jack hitch up the carriage, I am taking Charlotte back to Westlake."  
  
Millard protested, "Katherine, that is unadvisable. I am sure Leopold would be adamant about you stepping foot anywhere near that house."  
  
"Leopold is not here and Millicent is having a baby alone. I am going."  
  
Janet stepped forward, "I have some experience, Kate. I helped delivery my previous employers wife's baby a few years back. Would you like me to come and help?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"Katherine, we can send Mrs. Collins and Janet. I would advise you stay here at Balinor. I am sure they will cope just fine."  
  
"I don't mean to defy you, Millard, but I really think Millicent would like me there."  
  
"And what if something happens."  
  
Kate looked at Charlotte, who was taking all of this in. "I am not going to discuss this with you in front of the child, I am going and that is the final word on the subject." She was sounding more like Leopold, everyday!  
  
  
  
Jack had the carriage rigged up and when he pulled it up to the front steps of the house he was surprised that Janet was with Kate and Charlotte and he stopped Janet as she was about to step into the carriage, "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I am going to help Kate."  
  
"You are not. Go back in the house." He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Jack, let go of me. Kate knows nothing about delivering a baby, I do. I know you don't want me anywhere near that place, but Edgar is not there. Millicent needs our help. It will be fine."  
  
Jack didn't like any of this. "It is bad enough that Kate is insisting on going, Leopold would have a fit. And you as well. I just don't have a good feeling about any of this."  
  
She rested her hand on his cheek, "You will be there too. My knight in shining armor. I am safe whenever you are in the vicinity."  
  
"Stop joking."  
  
"I am not joking."  
  
"And I won't be there, I will have to go fetch the doctor."  
  
"Which will take an hour. I think we can take care of ourselves in an hour."  
  
"In this weather more like two. And what is with all the servants being gone? What kind of household is that man running?"  
  
Kate leaned her head out the window, "Can we get a move on."  
  
Janet quickly kissed him, "Stop worrying." And then she climbed in the carriage next to Kate and Charlotte.  
  
  
  
The storm was getting worse and it was a rough ride to Westlake even in the short distance. When they arrived Charlotte took them upstairs to her mothers room, where Millicent laid in bed pouring with sweat and clenching her abdomen in pain. When she saw them she felt relieved and held out her hand to Charlotte, "I was so worried. You shouldn't have gone out in this weather."  
  
Charlotte went to her mother and took her hand, "It's alright mama, Kate…she said I could call her that, was glad I came."  
  
Kate went to her bedside, "I have sent Jack for the doctor, let's hope you can hold on till then."  
  
"The pains are closer together, Kate, I think it's going to be soon."  
  
Janet asked if she could have a look, and after examining the situation nodded to Kate, "Soon, very soon. We need some boiled water and clean sheets."  
  
"Charlotte, be a good girl and go get the sheets." Millicent said weakly.  
  
"I'll get the water," Janet said as she followed her out. Millicent then had a bad contraction and immediately grabbed Kate's hand. Kate had never seen anyone in so much pain and it freaked her out. But she sat by her side and talked to her like she had seen in TV shows. Keep the mother calm.  
  
Kate was so glad Janet was there. She knew what to do, and was very calm. Kate took Charlotte into the nursery and read to her for a while and put her to bed, Millicent didn't want her in the room for the delivery just in case there were complications. Kate thought, god forbid. It was bad enough there were no doctors or equipment, please no complications.  
  
After Kate finished reading to Charlotte and pulled the covers up to her chin, Charlotte said, "She is going to be okay, isn't she? I hate my papa for doing this to her. She is not good at having babies." She began to weep again.  
  
Kate took her hand, "We are going to do everything we can to make everything okay, and Jack is bringing the doctor. I don't want you to worry." As Kate said this she was extremely worried.  
  
  
  
2 hours passed and the baby's head was crowning, and no sign of Jack and the doctor. Kate was panicking and Janet had to take her aside, "You have to stop this. You are only making Millicent more apprehensive. Women have babies everyday, we can do this, but you need to be calm."  
  
"Janet, she has had 3 miscarriages and a stillborn child, do you know what to do if there is a complication?"  
  
"We will do the best we can."  
  
"Why hasn't Jack gotten here?"  
  
"The storm is holding him up, I am sure."  
  
"You are not worried?"  
  
"Kate, Jack can take care of himself he will be fine and here shortly I am sure. Now come help me. This baby is ready to come out."  
  
Kate held Millicent's hand once the pushing started. And the excruitiating pain she was going through had Kate having second thoughts of having a child. The next thing Kate knew Janet was telling her to push one last time and Janet was holding a squirming infant in her arms and smiled, "It's a boy."  
  
Millicent smiled wearily, "A boy! And he's alright?"  
  
Janet gave him a whack and he let out a wail, "I'd say he was fine. Just listen to that set of lungs on him."  
  
Kate was amazed at watching this whole procedure. Janet nonchalantly cut the umbilical chord with a sterilized knife and wiped the baby up with a clean sheet and handed him to his mother. Kate noticed all the blood on the bed and Janet seemed not concerned.  
  
"Kate, look at him. He's beautiful. He's perfect."  
  
Kate, who had never felt infants in the least way beautiful, felt something different as she looked at the bundle in Millicent's arms. There was something about being a part of it that took on a special meaning.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, he is beautiful."  
  
"Kate, would you mind getting me something. I have spent all summer knitting him a blanket and I would like to wrap him in it." Millicent was nearly in tears, "I just can't believe he's alright. It's a miracle, Kate, that is what it is."  
  
Kate understood her joy, and it was amazing that after her previous experiences that this baby survived. Kate smiled." Sure, I'll get it."  
  
"It's in my mother in laws room. I enjoy the view from her window, when she isn't here I often sit in there and knit. I think it is by the window, or near her dresser. It is the 3rd door down on the left."  
  
Kate left Janet to clean up and Millicent looking radiant holding the infant in her arms, and went down the corridor to find the blanket. She had only candlelight and there was an eerie feeling to the house, being so quiet and empty. She passed each door wondering what room belonged to Edgar and felt extremely curious. But continued to Lady Spencer's room and found the blanket lying on the floor next to the window, as she leaned over to pick it up, she couldn't help but notice something under the bed, a beautiful carved wood box. Curiosity had the best of her and she pulled it out. It was locked. She looked around the room, and went to the top drawer of the dresser, and rummaged her hand through the undergarments and found what she wanted. It was too easy. She took the key and opened the box.  
  
Inside was a leather bound journal and Kate took it out and opened it. The writing was a bit hard to read, but the date was 1853 and she could make out it belonged to Lord Spencer, obviously Edgar's father. That date meant nothing to her. She skimmed through the first few pages and found boring information about bank accounts and house repairs, and then there was something about him being ill. She went on a few pages and her eyes fell upon the name The Duke of Albany and Kate stopped. She began at the beginning of the page and tried to make out what it said.  
  
  
  
1 April 7, 1853  
  
Today the pain has been excruciating and the doctor says I will not make it through the week. Jocelyn spent the afternoon with me and after hours of silence she revealed information to me that could possibly change my families lives and the tremendous burden of debt I was to leave them in. I am not Edgar's father. I suppose I am not surprised, Jocelyn was popular with the men before I married her, and when I did propose she was very quick in saying yes…Edgar was born shortly after. But I was surprised to hear of his paternity. It is none other than a man I have loathed all my life, The Duke of Albany. Of course I knew he had courted Jocelyn, but never in my wildest dreams would I have believed she had been his lover. I was outraged to begin with but as I thought about it I realized that Edgar and Jocelyn were my family, and I loved them both. I also realized that he was 2nd in line to become the Duke. Leopold, Philip's son was only one month older than he. I have put aside the pain and have now concentrated on the future of Westlake and my family. They will not suffer and Edgar is of royal blood and will get what he deserves. I may not be alive to witness it but I will have the satisfaction when I die of knowing that my family is being taken care of.  
  
  
  
That was all it said for that dates entry and Kate read it in shock. Leopold and Edgar were brothers!  
  
  
  
Jack and the Doctor arrived and Dr. Townsend immediately took over, checking the baby and Millicent, Jack took Janet aside, "Where's Kate?"  
  
Janet had forgotten Kate had left, how long ago was it? "She went to get a blanket for the baby, that was ages ago. I'll go find her."  
  
"You will stay put. I don't like the feeling I get in this house, and I am not having you wandering around it on your own."  
  
"You are being ridiculous. There is no one here!"  
  
"Maybe I am, but I am more comfortable having my wife and child," he gently patted her stomach, "in the company of others while in this dreaded place. I'll go look for Kate. By the way, you did a good job," he looked over at Millicent and the baby.  
  
"And you didn't want me to come. Kate would never have coped, she has been a wreck the whole time."  
  
"I am being overprotective." He smiled childishly.  
  
"Just a tad bit, but it's very sweet." She gave him a kiss, and then he headed out of the room in search of Kate.  
  
  
  
Kate hesitated, turning the page; her head was swimming with the information she was holding. She was afraid to go on, but couldn't stop herself. The next entry was dated a few days later.  
  
2 April 10, 1853  
  
Everything has been arranged. I have been busy the last few days. The doctor says take it easy but there is too much to do; I have to finalize everything before I depart this world. The Duke and his family are leaving for India in 3 weeks; my men have their orders and will carry them through whether I am alive or dead. Edgar will be Duke, and he and my wife will never want for anything again. The Spencers will be out of debt, Westlake will thrive to the magnificent home it once was, and Balinor will belong to Edgar. I couldn't be happier with how everything is turning out. I am ready to die in peace.  
  
  
  
That was it. Kate turned the page and there were no more entries. She felt a headache coming on, she felt sick to her stomach. As she turned the pages an envelope slipped out and written on it was "To be opened upon the death of the Duke of Albany". Kate felt her head spinning; she didn't see Jack enter the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
It frightened her and she dropped the letter, he approached her and knelt down on the floor next to her picking the letter up and reading it. "Kate, what is this?" He felt a little bit sickened.  
  
She held her head, it was spinning, nausea came over her, and she felt she was going to cry, "Jack, Edgar's father…no, wait, he isn't Edgar's father. Lord Spencer is not Edgar's father."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, "You are talking gibberish, what do you mean by that? Kate, are you alright?"  
  
"I think I am going to be sick." She leaned forward on to him and before she knew it she had thrown up onto his shoulder and back.  
  
"Kate!" He didn't know what to do. He managed to remove his jacket and took a handkerchief and wiped Kate's face. "Calm down." She collapsed in his arms and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Jack, it's horrible."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"What Lord Spencer did. He killed Leopold's parents."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. He died before Leopold's parents."  
  
"He wrote in this journal, Jack, read it. Read it and you will see. I know why Edgar wants Leopold dead!"  
  
"Does this have something to do with that letter?"  
  
"It is sick, and if this is what Lady Spencer is blackmailing Millard with, I now understand his reasoning. Leopold can't ever know this."  
  
Jack took the book from her hands and then helped her up, "I am concerned about your health at this time, Kate. You are pale and you managed to throw up all over me. I want to get you out of this house and back to Balinor right away."  
  
"We can't go. We can't leave Millicent."  
  
"What? Don't tell me you are planning to stay the night here? Are you crazy? Edgar could return at anytime."  
  
He took her over to the edge of the bed and she sat down. "Read the journal, Jack."  
  
"I don't think I want to. Not here. This place gives me the creeps. Maybe we could take Millicent, Charlotte and the baby back to Balinor."  
  
"Jack, they are brothers. Leopold and Edgar are brothers."  
  
Jack stood over her looking shocked, "There is absolutely no way!"  
  
"There is. Read it please. I am not crazy!"  
  
He went over to the window looking out at the stormy night sky and then down at the journal he was holding in his hands.  
  
"April 7th…read the entry for April 7th." She pleaded.  
  
Jack slowly opened the journal and flicked through its pages, finding the April 7th entry and reading it silently. Kate saw his expression change. He looked up at her in disbelief. "Kate, Lady Spencer lied to her husband, there is no question in my mind. You can't possibly believe this. They are nothing alike."  
  
"Why would she lie? Her husband was dying. Why would she want to put him through such grief if it wasn't true?"  
  
"I refuse to believe it."  
  
"Fine, read the next entry. The last entry in the book."  
  
He turned the page and read the last entry, not saying a word. "He had Leopold's parents killed. Oh, my god, Kate."  
  
"It doesn't say that but it's pretty obvious. Leopold was supposed to be on that boat with them. Leopold was meant to die as well, that has to be what this letter is about." She held up the letter. "Edgar's parentage is revealed in this letter, Edgar would've become Duke upon the death of Leopold."  
  
"This is absolutely absurd. I can't believe it."  
  
"It's all written down there, Jack, what isn't there to believe?"  
  
"I think we need to put this stuff back where you found it and get out of this house."  
  
"You do believe it. And you are concerned."  
  
"Alright I am."  
  
She stood up and headed for the door, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Edgar's room."  
  
"Kate, we are going back to Balinor, now!" He grabbed her arm and they nearly bumped into Janet in the hallway.  
  
"What is going on, you two?"  
  
Jack was getting angry; "I am taking both of you back to the house."  
  
"Janet, tell your husband to take his hands off me, and tell him I am not going anywhere."  
  
Janet was very confused. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"  
  
Jack and Kate looked from one another and then at Janet. Kate tried to change the subject, "How is Millicent and the baby?"  
  
"Dr. Townsend says they are doing fine. Dr. Townsend says you would be taking him back to town, Jack."  
  
"After I take both of you back."  
  
"We can't leave Millicent alone. Dr. Townsend was glad we would be staying."  
  
"You are crazy, Janet, if you think for one minute I am allowing you to stay in this house after what that bastard has done to you."  
  
"He isn't here. You are being ridiculous."  
  
"But he could come back at any moment."  
  
"You are paranoid."  
  
"Kate tell her, tell her what you found out."  
  
Kate looked at both of them and then back at Jack, "I thought you didn't believe any of it."  
  
They were interrupted by Dr. Townsend, who walked out into the hall, "Lady Spencer is settled in for the night. The baby seems fine. Is everything alright here?"  
  
He sensed the tension between them.  
  
"Everything is fine, Dr. Townsend." Kate answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
"It is hardly fine, Kate nearly fainted and she just threw up on me."  
  
Kate gave him evil look, and Dr. Townsend looked concerned, "I should check you out before I leave, you could be coming down with something."  
  
"Jack is over exaggerating."  
  
"He maybe, but I really insist. If something should come from this and I hadn't checked it out I would feel responsible."  
  
Dr. Townsend escorted her back into Lady Jocelyn's room where the journal and letter still lay on the floor. He had her lay on the bed, and Janet couldn't help but notice the letter and picked it up. Looking shocked by what she read on the outside of the envelope. She glanced over at Jack, and he shrugged his shoulders and then she picked up the journal.  
  
Dr. Townsend checked her pulse and felt her forehead listening to her heart, "When was your last menstrual cycle, Katherine?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't keep track anymore." Janet looked over at Kate and smiled.  
  
"You're pregnant. You feel nauseous and moody and faint. You are definitely pregnant, isn't she Dr. Townsend?"  
  
"It would be my first diagnosis, yes."  
  
Kate couldn't believe this, she might be pregnant, Edgar now had a son, Leopold's parents had been murdered by Edgar's father or in actualality his stepfather, and Leopold and Edgar were brothers. This was too much for her for one day.  
  
"You will be fine, Katherine. Won't his grace be pleased, I would think you would be overjoyed."  
  
"It's been a long day."  
  
"And you need to rest. And I will leave you to it." Jack dreaded the ride back into the village, leaving Janet and Kate here. "Jack, I don't expect you to take me all the way back to the village in this weather. I often stay at the Manvers farmhouse not far from here. Would you mind taking me as far as that?"  
  
Jack was relieved. "That would be fine," He picked up his jacket and it reeked of vomit, "Well, I guess I am going coatless."  
  
"Jack you will be drenched. I am sure we could find a coat around here for you to wear out."  
  
"I am not touching anything that belongs to that piece of scum." He turned to Dr. Townsend, "Excuse me, sir. I will be waiting downstairs." He then turned to Janet and Kate, "And you two, will stay out of trouble while I am gone."  
  
Janet nodded and Kate just scowled at him.  
  
After they left Janet was still holding the Journal and Kate had sat up in bed. "Are you going to explain what's going on?"  
  
"Read it for yourself, journal entry April 7, 1853."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"Just read it." Kate had a throbbing headache.  
  
Janet gasped as she read about Edgar's parentage, "I knew it. It really is true!"  
  
Kate was surprised, "What do you mean you knew it? You knew Edgar and Leopold were brothers?"  
  
"I speculated. Edgar said things when…well…you know…he was always blurting out and bragging. I barely paid attention; I just wanted it over and done with. I would close my eyes and try and think of other things." The memories came back and it made her feel ashamed. "The first time, he told me I should be happy with him because I couldn't have Leopold, but I could have the next in succession. I was young and didn't really understand. But he talked about being related to Leopold and it didn't make sense to me. I told my mother and obviously Millard was told. I believe part of the reason I was sent away was because I knew about Edgar being Leopold's brother. Even though at the time I really hadn't put two and two together. I knew too much. I put it to the back of my mind, and never really even thought about it. But when I was Edgar's mistress he said more things, things about Leopold having the life he truly deserved and things should be as easy for him as Leopold, life had dealt him a bad hand so to say. And when he came back to England, things would be different. That Leopold would learn the truth."  
  
"You have never said anything to anyone."  
  
"It was talk, Kate. Speculation."  
  
"Your mother knows?"  
  
"I don't know. She is so secretive. I put things together once I was back here. And once Leopold was shot, I was pretty certain. I couldn't tell anyone. What proof did I have? But this, this is proof."  
  
"You should have said something to someone."  
  
"Please don't be mad, I thought it was best if I kept my mouth shut."  
  
"I am not mad. I am confused and upset and I don't know what to do with this information if anything at all."  
  
"You aren't going to tell Leopold?"  
  
"It is more complicated than that. Read the next page."  
  
Janet turned the page and read the last entry in the journal, "Oh, my god, Kate, he had Leopold's parents killed. Buy why?"  
  
"Don't you get it? Leopold was supposed to be on that ship, but he was too sick to travel. If Leopold would have been on that ship, he would have been murdered with his parents and Edgar would have taken over the title of Duke. The whole plan was sabotaged by Leopold's illness, and Lady Spencer had nowhere to turn except to blackmail Millard. Millard is paying Lady Spencer for her silence."  
  
"Really? You think that is it?"  
  
"Of course, that's it. But Edgar obviously is not happy with the arrangement and has decided to take matters in his own hands. He is going to attempt to kill Leopold again; I have no doubt in my mind. And now that Millicent has a son, well, things seem to be falling into place for him. It all makes sense, Edgar backed off because he was waiting for Millicent to have the baby. A son assures him and his family the lineage. Leopold is killed, Edgar becomes Duke and his son the heir."  
  
"But he didn't think about you having a child."  
  
"Oh, I am sure he has thought about it."  
  
"If you have a son, that child will be the heir, no matter what happens to Leopold."  
  
"Let's stop talking morbid. I am not going to let anything happen to Leopold."  
  
Kate's mind was jumbled; she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Kate, Edgar could hurt you. If he finds out you are with child."  
  
"It isn't even for sure I am with child, so let's cross that bridge when we come to it. You aren't to say anything to anyone in the house, is that clear? Especially Leopold."  
  
"I thought you were no longer going to keep things from him?"  
  
"I am not keeping anything from him. I may not be pregnant, why get his hopes up. And as for this whole mess with Edgar. I don't know what to tell him. When he finds out his parents were murdered, I don't know what it will do to him. I really have to think this through. And that his father cheated on his mother. Their love was supposedly so strong, I don't understand it. Only a few months after they were married as well. This is going to break his heart. He thought so highly of both of them."  
  
"And then on top of that to find out Edgar Spencer is your brother, that is enough to send anyone over the edge."  
  
Kate thought about Leopold saying he would take care of everything, take care of Edgar. Did Leopold really have it in him to kill someone? Knowing what she knew now she thought it was possible and that scared her more than anything.  
  
  
  
Leopold sat in a gentlemen's club in London, the rain pouring down outside, he had joined Daniel Woodhouse, the building contractor, for a drink after their work was completed for the day. He was hoping to head back to Balinor tomorrow. He hoped the weather would clear up for him to do so. He missed Kate desperately. They had been married now for a little over 2 months and this was the first time they had been apart. Leopold was barely aware of Daniel's conversation. But a familiar voice snapped him out of his daydream. A voice he would have rather not heard,  
  
"I heard you were in town Leopold, couldn't pass up the opportunity to come over and congratulate you on your marriage. It was a shame I wasn't able to attend. Oh, wait, that wasn't the case was it, I wasn't invited." Edgar turned to Daniel and said, "We have known each other since we were children, can you imagine him not inviting me?"  
  
"I believe you were in Birmingham at the time, actually."  
  
"How convenient."  
  
Edgar sat down with them and Leopold looked a bit annoyed, "I don't believe you were invited to join us, Edgar."  
  
"Oh, come now Leopold, you aren't going to cause a scene in here are you? That would be scandalous. The Times would be on it in a minute. You are the kind of man they would love to dish the dirt on."  
  
Daniel found this man incredibly irritating and spoke up, "I do not know you sir, but I find you are the one making the scene, not his grace."  
  
"And who are you? I don't believe I have ever seen you in this club before. Since when do they let middle class laborers into this establishment? I think I might have to complain."  
  
"Edgar, you are drunk and you are making a scene. Daniel is a guest of mine."  
  
"Well, that is obvious. You have always managed to keep odd company, Leopold."  
  
Leopold was keeping his cool, while others in the room looked their way. "I would have thought, Edgar, you would be with your pregnant wife at this time. The baby is due very shortly as I recall. What kind of husband goes gallivanting around London when his wife is so close to her due date?"  
  
"You would never do such a thing would you, Leopold? Always doing the right thing, you must sleep well at night." He said sarcastically. "In fact, I am returning to Westlake tomorrow. So you needn't worry about my wife. Maybe you should be worrying about yours."  
  
Leopold knew he was trying to get a rise out of him. "What does she get up to when you are away, Leopold? Ever wondered."  
  
Leopold stood up, "Daniel, you are welcome to join me at my uncle's townhouse where we could possibly enjoy a quiet drink."  
  
"Another time, your grace, I should be getting home to my wife and children. This storm has gotten quite bad in the last hour, doesn't look like it's going to let up. We'll be in touch. I will make sure you are aware of all the progress."  
  
They shook hands and Daniel walked towards the door, Leopold stood over Edgar, "Are you going to invite my for a drink at your uncles townhouse, Leopold. I never have had an uncle, I almost feet Lord Mountbatten could be my uncle as well. Now there is a sad man. Has to live his whole life through you."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about." Leopold headed for the door where Otis was waiting with his coat. Edgar followed him. He even followed him out into the pouring rain, where Leopold's coach was waiting.  
  
"2nd in line. Always 2nd. How annoying that must have been for him growing up. Knowing that his brother would have it all, and he would have nothing."  
  
Leopold turned and glared at him. He wanted to believe it was just the talk of a drunken man, but the tone in his voice was vindictive and it was obvious he knew exactly what he was saying. Leopold felt a chill come across him, and tried to shake it. He got in the coach and looked out at Edgar standing in the rain drenched, "I advise you, Edgar, to sleep this drunken stupor off and go home to your wife, where I am sure you are needed. Goodnight." Leopold leant back in the seat, and the feeling was still there. Edgar's face and his words had left him feeling so incredibly odd. He was so glad he would be going back to Balinor tomorrow. 


	36. Leopold's joy, Kate's fear

The long carriage ride home had Leopold deep in thought. Otis was concerned with his master's pensive mood. He had seemed so content lately, and knew Edgar had triggered something. Otis wanted to break the silence but knew only to well that Leopold preferred not being disturbed under these circumstances, so he waited and watched until Leopold finally broke the silence.  
  
"Otis, you have never spoken of your family. Were you an only child?"  
  
"Actually I have a sister. I am sure I have mentioned her to you before, she lives in Paris. Why do you ask, sir?"  
  
"I never understood why my parents didn't have any more children. I desperately wanted a brother or sister."  
  
"Well, sir, I do recall your mother's pregnancy was difficult and the birth traumatic. There was a deep concern that your mother and yourself would not survive the ordeal. As I recall you were nearly a month premature, but you were one determined little fighter. The doctor didn't expect you to make it through the night. You proved them wrong. And I do believe your strength gave your mother strength. Your father was concerned your appearance would only cause her grief, but she sensed your determination to survive and it gave her hope."  
  
"I have been kept from so much of my past. There is no reason why I shouldn't know this fact. I will tell you, Otis, that I will talk to my own children and they will not be kept in the dark about anything. You know more than I do. Don't you find that terribly disconcerting?."  
  
"Well, sir, I do believe your uncle felt he had your best interest in mind when keeping these details from you. He believed any talk about your parents would only cause you more pain."  
  
"Yes, when I was a child but I am now in my 30's and I should know these things. I can only assume that she was not able to have another child after the ordeal she went through giving birth to me."  
  
"I do believe that was the case. Why all this talk about this now, sir?"  
  
He rubbed his chin, "I don't know, something Edgar said last night, about Uncle Millard and my father. It made me start thinking about family. How different it would have been if I had a sibling. "  
  
"I wouldn't listen to a thing he said, sir."  
  
"I know you are right, but something was extremely disturbing about last night. Edgar's face peering at me as the carriage drove off in the rain, I am amazed you didn't notice it."  
  
"I noticed it, sir. But chose to ignore it. The man was clearly intoxicated."  
  
"I know you were in my father's service before my birth, did he get on well with Millard?"  
  
"As well as two brothers do, sir."  
  
"You mean they fought, Millard was jealous."  
  
"Maybe a bit envious, sir, but that is all. Your father, being the duke, was often the center of attention."  
  
"And Millard played 2nd fiddle, so to speak." Leopold thought of Edgar's words. The 2nd in line, always the 2nd in line. "Do you ever believe he wanted to be the Duke?"  
  
"Lord Mountbatten was always the awkward one, your father the charming dashing young man with women at his beck and call. I am sure he thought of being Duke at some occasion or another."  
  
"And then what about me. How did he really feel about looking after me? Preparing me for my royal duties as Duke when my father died?"  
  
"He took on his role as your guardian with no questions asked, sir."  
  
"Of course he did, but did he like it?"  
  
"Sir, I think you getting worked up about something took place many years ago is not healthy. Lord Spencer has obviously planted this idea in your head for a purpose."  
  
"You believe that?"  
  
"I believe he is never up to any good, sir. Your uncle is devoted to you."  
  
"I am being ridiculous, am I not?"  
  
Otis smiled, "You should be pleased about the work being done on the elevator, it is truly a marvel, sir and you should be proud."  
  
Leopold changed his mood, knowing full well Otis was steering him away from any talk of Edgar, "I am proud, and things are truly wonderful at the moment. But I can't help but be concerned, especially after Edgar's appearance last night."  
  
  
  
The following morning the Westlake servants arrived back at the house once the rain had let up. Kate could sense their unease of having Balinor staff and herself in Edgar's home. But once Kate explained the circumstances they relaxed a bit and felt relieved someone had been here with the mistress of the house. Millicent was very weak and the doctor would be checking on her that morning, but the baby was thriving. Edgar's heir. Kate looked down at the cradle and the sleeping infant and hoped to god, he would not be like his father. Jack noticed her looking at the baby; "He is evil, just like his father."  
  
"How can you say that, Jack? He is a baby"  
  
"Don't tell me you aren't thinking it?"  
  
"Millicent is a wonderful mother, look at Charlotte.'  
  
"Lord Spencer has nothing to do with her, but he will mold this one. You can guarantee it."  
  
"This child is my nephew, Leopold's flesh and blood."  
  
"Oh, stop, getting sentimental. Edgar has big plans for this one. Unless someone stops him."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Don't you think it's time Edgar Spencer was stopped?"  
  
Kate glared at him, talk of killing disturbed her and he quickly turned away when Nancy, one of the Spencer's maids walked in, Janet behind her.  
  
Janet sensed the tension between them.  
  
"Shouldn't we head back to Balinor?"  
  
"Most definitely, Janet. I was thinking the same thing myself. I can't bear being in this house one more minute."  
  
Jack walked past her and Janet looked over at Kate. Kate picked up her coat and then headed over to Millicent's bed where she slept peacefully. She turned to Nancy, "You will keep me posted about her condition?"  
  
"I don't think the master, would approve, your grace."  
  
"I don't care about your master. I want to know how she is doing." Kate dug into her coat pocket knowing she had some money in there. She pulled out her small leather wallet, which had traveled with her from the 20th century and gave Nancy 2 guineas.  
  
Nancy curtseyed, "I will make sure you know, your grace."  
  
"Thank you" Kate slipped the wallet back into her pocket and put her coat on. Then rushed out the door and down the stairs to the front door. As she headed down the stairs to the carriage she tripped and Jack immediately came to her side, "You must be careful, Kate, you are carrying Leopold's child now. We can't have anything happening to you or the baby."  
  
Kate just smirked, "Stop that, Jack. We don't know for sure. And you aren't to tell Leopold."  
  
"And when do you plan on giving him the joyous news? I wouldn't wait to long, he will know Kate. He is very astute on such manners."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. How could he possibly know?"  
  
"Mood swings, being sick, a certain glow." Jack smiled, "and believe me, Kate, you are glowing!"  
  
Kate thought the whole thing sounded absurd and brushed it aside, as she took Jack's hand to help her up. She didn't realize as he helped her up, her wallet fell out of her coat pocket and on to the steps of Westlake. She didn't look back, climbed into the carriage next to Janet and they headed to Balinor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Edgar arrived at Westlake shortly after lunchtime. He had a terrible headache from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, and was anxious to get straight to bed. He dismounted his horse handing him over to the stable boy and headed for the front steps holding onto his head. He was looking down and something caught his eye on the bottom step. He leaned down groaning from the throbbing of his head and picked it up. It was like a purse but nothing like he had ever seen before. He shoved it into his coat pocket and entered the house.  
  
The staffs excitement over the birth of a healthy baby baby, was adament and they greeted him smiling in the hallway, "What is all this about? Don't any of you have anything better to do? I am away for a few days and Millicent allows the staff to shirk their duties. I must have a word with her on this matter at once."  
  
The head housekeeper curtseyed to him, "I do beg your pardon, sir, but the lady of the house is quite indisposed at the moment, there was much excitement while you have been away."  
  
"And what excitement are you referring to?"  
  
"Why, the lady of the house gave birth last night."  
  
Edgar's eyes lit up, "And…you are leaving out some vital information Mrs. Fleming. My child…is my child alive or dead?"  
  
She smiled, "Very much alive, sir. He is very much alive."  
  
Edgar let out a howl, "He! You said He!"  
  
"But, sir, her ladyship is not very well, I am afraid."  
  
"What is important is I have a son, I must go to him now." He raced up the stairs and Mrs. Fleming couldn't believe he had no concern for his wife. Edgar had never been an easy man to work for, and could be arrogant and selfish and rude, but lately he had a look in his eyes that seemed evil. He carried on like a crazy man half the time, with some plan up his sleeve. But he paid her and she wasn't there to ask any questions.  
  
When Edgar entered the room Nancy was seated next to Millicent's bed. He didn't even glance at his ill wife and went straight to the cradle where he picked up the baby. Not having much experience with infants it was awkward and the baby cried, Nancy went over to him, "You have to support his head, sir."  
  
Edgar eyed the baby "Are sure he is alright, why is he wailing like that? He is bound to be sickly. Nancy, you must call for the doctor at once. Nothing will happen to this child, do you understand."  
  
"He is fine, sir. Babies cry."  
  
"And his head, why is his head shaped so oddly and his coloring? It doesn't look right."  
  
Nancy took the child from his arms and rocked him. He began to quiet. "The baby is perfectly fine." She then looked over at Millicent, "but your wife is very weak. The doctor is on his way."  
  
"My child is what is important and if his mother is not well, it means we must arrange for a wet nurse. This child will not suffer because his mother is not able to take care of his needs."  
  
"A young woman from the village has already been fetched, sir. She lost a baby a few weeks ago. It is all taken care of."  
  
Edgar smiled rubbing his hands together, "Excellent. Everything is falling into place, Nancy, my girl. Things are looking up."  
  
"But, sir, what about her ladyship. It is not good, she seems to be slipping. The Duchess said after the birth she was doing so well."  
  
Edgar's expression changed, "The Duchess? What was she doing here?"  
  
"Miss Charlotte fetched her sir."  
  
"For god's sake why? You were here to assist her, there was no need."  
  
Nancy put her head down, "I am afraid, sir, there was no one in the house. Her ladyship was kind enough to allow the staff to attend the party in the village and the weather was awful, we couldn't get back last night. The Duchess and her companion were here. They delivered the baby, sir."  
  
"They were in my house unsupervised?"  
  
"I do believe that without their assistance neither mother or child would have survived."  
  
"I am terribly not happy about this situation. And I will dock every member of staff's wages for the following week. My wife hasn't been well and should never have been left alone."  
  
Charlotte walked into the room and noticed the tension between her father and Nancy. Edgar turned to look at his daughter who he had no bond with and she looked at him with disgust, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"I came to see mama."  
  
"You will stay away from here, is that understood, I do not want your brother to catch any dreadful disease, and you are bound to carry numerous germs. And your mother needs rest. Out, out, now!" He waved his hand towards the door and Charlotte stood there defiantly. "I will take you over my knee, young lady and give you a whipping you won't likely forget. You have no respect for me and that is going to change, your mother has given into you time and time again. I won't have your attitude anymore."  
  
Charlotte wanted to cry, "I hate you. You made mama like this. She could die."  
  
He went over to her and grabbed her by the neck of her dress, "You will never speak to me in that matter again, is that understood? And I do believe a sufficient punishment should be issued, after you disobeyed my orders of ever going near Balinor."  
  
"But, father, I couldn't deliver the baby." She began to cry, Edgar still clutching the neck of her dress tightly.  
  
"You rode alone, in the storm at night…that alone is plenty of cause for a punishment. You will go to your room and I will deal with you later."  
  
"I want to speak to mama."  
  
"I said go to your room."  
  
"Why can't you love me? Why can't you be like other fathers? I went to Balinor because they care about mama and me, they have always been kind, the Duke…"  
  
He slapped her face, "Don't you even mention his name in this house ever again." He let go of her dress and she fell to the floor, Nancy immediately went to her side, "Nancy, get her out of my sight. And lock her door."  
  
Nancy did as she was told but felt a chill run down her spine. What was going on with him? He had always been a little on the crazy side but she had never seen him strike Charlotte.  
  
  
  
Leopold arrived home late afternoon, Jack saw the carriage approach and met him at the front of Balinor. Leopold was glad to see his old friend, "You don't know how good it feels to be home." He slapped Jack on the back.  
  
"It is good to have you back, sir."  
  
"And Kate, how is she?"  
  
Jack smiled, " She is in fine form, Leopold…oh, yes, in fine form."  
  
Leopold gave him a questioning look and then saw Kate come out the front door, picked up her skirt and quickly descended the stairs. Leopold's face brightened with a smile and he greeted her with open arms and twirled her around. Kate giggled, "Leopold, put me down."  
  
"I want to hold you in my arms forever."  
  
He set her down and kissed her, and then stood back at arms length, looking at her, Kate remembered what Jack had said, Leopold would notice. And she looked at Jack who was giving her an 'I told you so' look, Leopold scratched his chin, "Something is different."  
  
"No, nothing is different." She looked at Jack who was about to laugh.  
  
"No, there is definitely something. Do you notice anything, Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Leopold, now that you mentioned it there is definitely something. A glow or something."  
  
Kate was ready to hit Jack, she took Leopold's arm, "You must be thirsty, come inside and I'll get Lily to make us some tea."  
  
Leopold was oblivious to the looks being exchanged between Kate and Jack and he began to escort her into the house, and then turned to Jack, "And how is Janet? Is she feeling any better?"  
  
"Ah, she is. She has bouts of sickness, but she is a trooper. You must remind Kate to tell you about her sickness."  
  
Leopold looked concerned, "you have been sick while I was away?"  
  
"Jack is exaggerating, I threw up once. Something I ate." Leopold stopped at the doorway and stood back looking at her again, his hands on her shoulders, he smiled.  
  
"That's it. You are with child!"  
  
"No, that isn't it. I was sick once."  
  
Leopold was extremely happy, "Your figure is fuller, most definitely." He picked her up again and twirled her around, "Oh, Kate, this is wonderful news! I couldn't be more pleased!"  
  
"Leopold, you are jumping the gun. I am not pregnant. And my figure is not fuller."  
  
"Kate, why are you denying something that both of us want? I find your behavior most peculiar. Are you having second thoughts about starting a family?"  
  
"I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's only been a couple months, it's too early to really know for sure."  
  
He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her gently, "One can sense these things, Kate."  
  
"Only in the 19th century would anyone say such a thing. You have to understand where I come from; a missed menstrual cycle could mean anything. Even an over the counter pregnancy test isn't always 100% accurate, so why should I trust some doctor who asked me one question and decided I was pregnant?"  
  
Jack was getting the carriage ready to take back to the stables and he overheard Kate and seemed a bit confused. Why did she talk about the century in such a manner, what the hell was an over the counter pregnancy test? It sounded very odd!  
  
Leopold smiled and pulled her close to him, "Trust your instincts, Kate. This may not be the 21st century and we are lacking the technology you are accustomed to, but I do believe there is a lot to be said about what one feels inside."  
  
Kate loved his viewpoint. He still had that innocence she felt she had lost so long ago. "And you are an expert on this subject?"  
  
"I followed my heart when I met you doesn't that say something? And I have a gut feeling that the doctor was correct in his diagnosis…" she was ready to speak and he put his fingertip to her lips, "Ah, ah…time will tell, Kate. Until then, if you would rather not discuss the matter I will respect your wishes, there is plenty of time for the world to know that the Duke and Duchess are to become parents." His smile was like a child opening presents at Christmas. It was incredibly sweet.  
  
"You will not be able to contain yourself, I can tell."  
  
He held her tight, "Then am I allowed to speak of the upcoming event? Do I have your permission?'  
  
"Since when do you need my permission to do anything?"  
  
"I do believe this was a joint venture and it only seems appropriate we are in total agreement on the way we will handle the announcement."  
  
Kate laughed, "You make is sound like we are preparing some kind of legal document, not having a child."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "We are having a child, Kate." He kissed her and inside her head was reeling from the excitement of having a baby, mixed with the anxiety she felt about the news she was withholding from him. How could she tell him now? She looked over his shoulder to see Jack looking towards them. He too was feeling the same thing. Leopold was ecstatic about the baby, but how would he feel about the discovery of his half brother and his parent's murder.  
  
  
  
Kate decided before she could even tell Leopold anything about the events of last night, she needed to face Millard. But it wasn't so easy, Leopold was on top of the world and he wanted to share the news with his aunt and uncle, so they joined them for tea in the conservatory. He spoke of London and the progress being made on the construction of his elevator, Millard who had always thought Leopold's inventions frivolous listened as intently as he could trying to show some interest. But when the news of the baby popped up his demeanor definitely changed.  
  
"I am making a fair sum of money on this project, Uncle Millard, it will no doubt help the families financial difficulties and of course be a considerable help once the baby arrives next spring."  
  
Margaret looked up from her needlepoint, "Baby?"  
  
She looked over at Kate who smiled.  
  
"Yes, indeed, I did say baby. Kate is with child." Leopold proudly put his arm around her and squeezed her.  
  
Millard had been up in arms all day after hearing about the birth of Edgar's son, and now the news of Leopold and Kate having a child, he was delighted but concerned. Kate sensed it right away.  
  
Margaret stood up and went over to them hugging them, "Oh, this is such grand news. It will be wonderful having a child in the house once again, Millard, isn't this splendid news?"  
  
He went to the window and then turned, "Splendid, indeed." Said with little enthusiasm.  
  
Leopold stood up, "Really, Uncle, you could possibly show some joy of some kind. This child is to be your great nephew or niece. I was really expecting a much different reaction."  
  
"Leopold, of course the news is wonderful, I just didn't think it would come so soon. One might have thought you would settle into your marriage before you contemplated bringing a child into it."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating that I could possibly not be ready to be a father? I think you are highly mistaken. Or does this have anything to do with the fact that you will no longer be 2nd in line."  
  
Kate and Margaret were both surprised by Leopold's outburst. Kate could only think of Edgar and his heir.  
  
"Leopold, you are being ridiculous. I have no desire to become Duke, and the possibilities of that happening are extremely rare."  
  
Kate whispered under breath, "you can say that again." She didn't realize anyone had heard her and then noticed the room had become silent and all 3 of them were looking at her.  
  
"Kate?" Leopold looked at her puzzled, "What did you mean by that?"  
  
She looked from Millard to Margaret then back to Leopold, not knowing what to say. Trying to find some words.  
  
"I meant about you being ridiculous. Your uncle is right, you are being ridiculous. Could we please talk of something else? Oh, I forgot to tell you Millicent gave birth last night. A boy and he is doing fine."  
  
Just what Millard needed, to speak of that man's child. Millard walked back towards the window. Leopold noticed the tension in the room. Only Margaret seemed unaware of it.  
  
"That is wonderful news, that poor young woman has been through so much. I hear Kate and Janet did a wonderful job in delivering the child."  
  
Leopold looked shocked and he turned to Kate, "Were you going to indulge this information yourself?"  
  
"Of course I was. We were both preoccupied with the news of the baby."  
  
"I do not understand why you and Janet delivered the child."  
  
"Leopold, I have so much to tell you, but I really just want to lie down for awhile. Would you mind?"  
  
Leopold's happy mood changed abruptly. Something was going on, but decided to let it go for the time being." No, of course not. Do you mind if I walk upstairs with you?"  
  
"Of course not." There was silence as they both left the room and Leopold escorted her up the stairs. They ran into Janet on the landing, who barely could look at Leopold. Which he found quite odd,  
  
"Kate, are you alright?"  
  
"She just needs to lie down. And you, Janet? How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, sir."  
  
"Sir? Janet, look at me."  
  
She quickly glanced up at him and then back down at her feet, a nervous habit she had always had. Kate knew she had to say something, "Janet he knows about the baby, it's okay."  
  
She tried looking up, "the baby..oh, good. I am glad." She was acting extremely bizarre. "If you will excuse me."  
  
She started to go down the stairs and Leopold called after her, "Janet, tell Jack to get Mordred ready. I'd like to take a ride before dusk."  
  
"I'll do that, sir." And she ran down the stairs.  
  
When they got into their rooms, and Kate lay down Leopold had so many questions, "Did you find Janet's behavior odd?"  
  
"She didn't know you knew about the baby."  
  
"And that is all?"  
  
"Leopold, go for your ride, I promise after dinner we will talk."  
  
"Why do I get the distinct impression that we won't be discussing pleasantries and that it is of much more of a serious nature?"  
  
"So much has happened while you were away."  
  
"Edgar… this has to do with Edgar." Leopold felt angry and paced the room; "I felt a bad omen last night when I was confronted by him at the club."  
  
Kate sat up, "You saw him last night?"  
  
"I did indeed. All I could think of was I had to get back here to you, and I was right. Something has happened involving Edgar. Am I correct?"  
  
"Leopold, take your ride, please…I need a little time to sort some things out."  
  
He turned around and she had never seen him look so angry, "How the hell, am I supposed to enjoy a ride, when I know perfectly well, you are keeping some vital information from me! Something happened at Westlake when you were with Millicent. I have no idea what, but my mind is racing with possibilities. Thank god, I know the man was in London, so you and Janet were not harmed in any way, but whatever occurred there is serious. That is why Janet cannot look me in the eye, and you are even having a difficult time. Kate, I demand an explanation now!"  
  
"No, not now!" she shouted back. Tears came to her eyes, "Please leave me, I need some time. You have to give me that."  
  
He moved closer to her and took hold of both of her hands, he looked into her eyes and she tried to look at him but found it difficult. "You know how much you love to ride up into the hills after a storm. Everything is so fresh. Please go."  
  
All of a sudden the joyous news of having a baby had vanished. He squeezed her hands tightly and kissed the top of her head, "I will go. But when I come back, Kate, I need to know everything."  
  
"I know." She watched him head towards the door and wondered how she was going to do this; she buried her head in the pillow and began to cry.  
  
  
  
Jack made himself scarce, being warned by Janet that Leopold was sensing something. He saddled Mordred and left him tied to the fence, which was odd for Jack to do. This only made Leopold's concern grow. He got on the horse and instead of riding to the hills, headed his horse towards Westlake. 


	37. the wallet

After Leopold had left for his ride, Janet went to see Kate. She found her weeping in the pillow and this was so unlike Kate. Kate was so strong and Janet was always envious how she carried herself, seeing her like this was devastating. She went to the bed and rested her hand on her shoulder, "Kate, what is it? Did you tell him everything?"  
  
Kate turned towards her, "No, but he knows something is terribly wrong and when he comes back, I am going to have to tell him. So much for the happy joyful mood he was in earlier. You should have seen the look on his face when he found out about the baby. Janet, he was so ecstatic. That smile, it was like a little boy on Christmas day opening his presents. And then it was gone, the minute he found out we were at Westlake last night."  
  
"Maybe you should have just gotten it over with and told him everything. You sent him out on a ride in a foul mood? Not a good idea, Kate."  
  
"I had no choice. My mind is all jumbled up, I know I have to tell him but I have to do it with some kind of compassion, don't you think?"  
  
Kate got up and went to get her coat, where she had left a handkerchief in the pocket. As she felt through the pockets she found the handkerchief but realized her wallet was not there. She had had it that morning at Westlake. She panicked. Her wallet had things in it that linked her to the future. If anyone found it..anyone…oh, god, if Edgar found it.  
  
Janet saw her distress, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My wallet. You know the one, the small brown leather one?"  
  
"The one you won't allow out of your sight? I think I know what you are talking about." Janet said sarcastically. There had been a dispute over it in the past, and Janet found her secretiveness about it very peculiar.  
  
"It must have fallen out of my pocket at Westlake, maybe when I fell on the steps. I have to go back and get it."  
  
Janet laughed, "I don't think that will happen now. Leopold won't let you go back there."  
  
"Leopold is out for a ride, he will be an hour or more."  
  
"Kate, you can't go there. Edgar is probably back from London."  
  
"I don't care. I have to have it back."  
  
"What is in it that is so important?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Janet, I don't have time for this. I have to get a move on. I guess I could ride Guinevere over there."  
  
"You can't ride, not when you are pregnant. Kate, you could lose the baby."  
  
"I am going…" Kate rushed past her and out the door and down the stairs. Janet followed her. When they got to the stables Jack was saddling Merlin in a mad rush,  
  
"You seem to be in a hurry, Jack."  
  
"It's Leopold, he didn't go for a ride up to the hills."  
  
Kate looked concerned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Thomas saw him as he was coming back from the village, he was heading for Westlake. I am going after him. I don't think it's safe for him there."  
  
"I am going too, I'll saddle up Guinevere." She headed towards the tack room. And Jack followed her.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, Kate. I will look after Leopold. Edgar is back from London, no doubt and it's not safe for you there."  
  
"Jack, you don't understand, there is much more at stake here. I can't explain it, I have to go. You can't stop me."  
  
"And what about the baby? Kate, it's not just you anymore, you are carrying Leopold's child. Think about the baby."  
  
"Believe me I am. It's a short ride to Westlake, I can be careful. I know you are concerned but I don't have any choice I'm afraid."  
  
Janet stood behind them, "She lost her wallet. That is what this is about."  
  
Kate turned to her, "I know you think I have kept things from you and yes, I have but you wouldn't understand. It is better you don't know."  
  
Jack remembered her talking to Leopold on the steps earlier, but didn't say anything. "So the Spencers aren't the only ones keeping secrets." By Jack's tone of voice, it was obvious he was losing all trust in her, "Do you keep these secrets from Leopold as well? Maybe his uncle had every right being concerned about Leopold's choice of brides."  
  
Janet too felt hurt but knew they were wasting time, "Jack, you need to get to Leopold."  
  
Jack gave Kate an evil look and went back out to Merlin, as he mounted the horse he looked at Janet, "You are to stay clear of Westlake, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded. He then looked at Kate, "I don't care what you do." He gave Merlin a kick and rode off down the road.  
  
Kate went back to Guinevere and Janet followed her, "You aren't really going to go, are you?"  
  
"I most certainly am. This is very serious, Janet."  
  
"I know you are different, I thought so at the very start, when you first came here, that is why Leopold loves you so. You speak your mind, and are independent and he loves that about you. But you aren't like anyone around here. Anyone I have ever encountered."  
  
Kate wasn't sure what she was getting at, "I like you, Kate. Jack does as well."  
  
"Not anymore. That doesn't matter right now."  
  
"He doesn't like people who lie, people who are trying to be something they aren't."  
  
"I am who you see, I wish I could explain, but I can't."  
  
"I want to go with you to Westlake. You can't go alone."  
  
"No, Janet, Jack would have a fit."  
  
"Maybe it was time I fought my own battles. Jack can't always do it for me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt me to be more like you."  
  
"I don't think Jack wants you like me."  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to Leopold. I am partly to blame don't you see that?"  
  
"You have nothing to do with it. It has to do with the title of Duke and Edgar wanting what he believes is his."  
  
"If I would have told Leopold what I knew, this would never have happened."  
  
"I can't let you go with me."  
  
"I am going, I can ride Lady Mountbatten's mare. I have to go. Everyone I have ever loved is there, Leopold, Jack and now you…if anything happens to any of you…"  
  
"Stop that talk, okay, you can go with me."  
  
She smiled as she went and got the mare saddled and ready.  
  
  
  
Edgar sat in his room and was pleased with the events of the day; he reached into his pocket for a cigarette paper and found the small purse he had picked up earlier. He turned it around in his hands and then opened it. He wasn't prepared for what he found inside. Photographs, colored with people in odd clothes. Kate was in one, with a young man making a silly face into the camera, there was one of a couple with 2 young children, cards of every sort, one said VISA, with the name Kate McKay indented on the bottom. What the hell was this? He had never seen anything like it. He then came across what was called a New York Drivers License. A picture of Kate in one corner. He didn't understand it but he read the information on the card, an address, a birthdate…October 20, 1967. His eyes took a double take…1967! Then an expiration date…2002! Edgar closed the wallet and rubbed his eyes, then opened it again. He must be having hallucinations. But when he opened the wallet the dates remained the same. There was a compartment with money in it, but nothing like he had ever seen before; there was a 10 and a 20, a few 1's, all which had series dates of 1999. He opened the smaller compartment to find American coins, all with dates from the 20th century. Edgar felt a sick feeling come over him, 'Who was this Kate McKay?' He went to his dresser and poured himself a whiskey. Something was definitely strange here.  
  
  
  
Leopold arrived at Westlake just before dusk, he hesitated briefly, not sure why he was here. What kind of answers would he receive from anyone? Did he really want to confront Edgar at this time? He sat on Mordred for quite awhile, contemplating his next move. But instead of getting off, he turned the horse around and headed towards the woods, the shortcut back to Balinor. He had not ridden through the woods since the day he was shot, but he felt no fear as he galloped through them, heading back to Balinor where he belonged with his pregnant wife. He couldn't allow Edgar to spoil the fact that he was to become a father.  
  
  
  
Jack didn't take the short cut so he didn't pass Leopold, arriving at Westlake, he remained on the outskirts of the house, looking for any sign of Leopold and Mordred. The sun was beginning to set and it gave an eerie glow to the large looming house. Jack hated it here, after a fair amount of time, it seemed clear that Leopold was not in the vicinity and he decided to head Merlin back to Balinor. He was relieved, he didn't want any trouble. Things had been going so well. He lifted the flap on his saddlebag and reached his hand inside where his pistol was kept. Jack had always been a non-violent man, he didn't even care for hunting as a sport, but whenever he thought of Edgar Spencer and the pain he had subjected his wife to, a burning rage built up inside of him. Whenever he was anywhere near Westlake, these thoughts emerged. He felt the gun, took a deep sigh, closed the flap. Turning Merlin around to head back to Balinor. He was well hidden near the edge of the woods, so no one could see him but what he saw coming down the main pathway to the house, threw him for a loop and he quickly pulled back on the reigns of Merlin. Kate and Janet cantering towards the main house. What the hell did they think they were doing? He began to ride towards them, but before he had a chance they were approached by Edgar's creepy grounds man, who helped them from their saddles and took the horses to tie up as they ascended the front steps of the house. He noticed Kate carefully looking at each step, for the wallet she had lost as they headed for the front door.  
  
Jack wasn't sure what he should do. He could go back looking for Leopold and tell him everything. That was his first instinct. Then he once again felt inside his saddlebag for the pistol. The thought of Janet in that house was to overbearing on his mind. How could he leave now? Knowing she was in there with that bastard. He tied up Merlin on the edge of the woods, slipped the pistol in the waist of his trousers and carefully made his way to the back of the house.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Fleming received Janet and Kate into Westlake. Kate had said they had come to see Millicent, and Mrs. Fleming was very aloof, not revealing any information about her employer to these two women. She quietly showed them into the sitting room, not saying a word and left them.  
  
Janet looked at Kate, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."  
  
"He is going to come in here, you know that."  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't have come. I have no problem with Lord Spencer. He can't do anything with all this staff around."  
  
Janet felt a chill down her spine, "It is really creepy in here, don't you think? It is so quiet, unnaturally so."  
  
"It is a little unnerving, but we will be fine." Kate wasn't so sure.  
  
"I didn't see Leopold's horse out front. Kate, I don't think he is here."  
  
"Good. I will get what I came for and we will go, Leopold won't have to know."  
  
Janet was extremely nervous, "And Jack. Where is he? I didn't see Merlin either."  
  
Kate looked over at her and wondered why she had ever agreed for her to come. What would she do when she saw Edgar again? She also wondered about Jack. She had to admit when she knew Jack and Leopold would be around the whole prospect of coming here didn't seem so frightening.  
  
The sitting room door opened and Edgar appeared, intoxicated as usual, "Ladies, ladies, what a pleasant surprise. I believe I do owe you much gratitude for assisting my wife in the delivery of my son." He proceeded closer to them, taking each of their hands in turn, and kissing it. Janet was shaking. "He is truly a beautiful child."  
  
Kate smiled, "Yes, he is. I was hoping to be able to see him again, and your wife. How is Millicent?"  
  
His demeanor changed somewhat, "I am afraid she is having some complications. There has been quite a loss of blood. The doctor has been here today."  
  
"Will you allow me to see her, Lord Spencer?"  
  
"Why of course, Duchess, I am sure my wife would find pleasure in your company. But first, let me get you ladies a drink." Kate didn't like the look in his eyes. He was being pleasant but it was creepy.  
  
Janet spoke up right away, "Oh, no, we cannot drink."  
  
Kate thought for sure she was going to blurt out about their condition, but she didn't. Edgar eyed them both, "But it is a celebration Mrs. Blackmore, I insist you join me in a drink." He poured them each a glass of whiskey. Normally Kate would have knocked it back, but the thought of the life growing inside her, made her push the drink aside as he set it on the table. Edgar noticed it and gave her a look.  
  
"This is very curious, I would have guessed you can hold your own as far as consuming spirits, Kate." The way he said her name, alarmed her. It was sharp, and he held on to the t, which made it sound condescending in a strange way.  
  
"Normally I could, Lord Spencer, but I choose not to this evening."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
They both eyed each other, and neither gave in to the other, "I don't believe I need to have a reason."  
  
"But I believe you do have a reason. Am I correct, Mrs. Blackmore?"  
  
Janet trembled; she didn't like his tone of voice. He sat down next to Janet and began to stroke her hair, "You are as beautiful as you were when you were a child, Janet. The softest skin I have ever laid my hands on." His hand stroked her face and she thought she was going to cry. His other hand was on her waist and rested on her abdomen, "And you are with child, are you not?" Then traveled to her breast where he gave it a squeeze, "Nothing more sensuous than a woman with a child, I am sure Jack would agree with me."  
  
Kate took hold of his hand and yanked it away from her, "Get your hands off of her."  
  
"You are being very rude guests. You refuse my drink, you refuse my compliments." Kate did not want to get angry but she felt it building up inside her, "I don't feel I have much choice than to have you escorted from my house." He began to stand up.  
  
She tried to calm down, she needed that wallet. She took hold of his hand, "Lord Spencer, that isn't necessary. You are being a perfectly charming host, but we really don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Oh, I see, Leopold does not know you are here. And what about that fine groomsman, your husband, Janet…Jack…I doubt he would find it amusing that you are sitting in my sitting room, allowing me to touch you."  
  
"I didn't allow you to touch me." Kate put her hand on her knee; she didn't want her to get upset.  
  
"We just would like to check on Millicent and the baby."  
  
"You sure there is nothing else, Kate?" The way he said it, made Kate eye him. He had that look. What did he know? Was he playing a game? "You spent a whole evening in my house, you might possibly have left something of importance here, you might possibly have found something of importance here."  
  
Kate stood up and faced him. They were about the same size, "Just say what you mean, Edgar."  
  
"You are a very interesting creature, Kate. Where do you come from? Are you who you say you are?"  
  
She knew then that he had seen the wallet, but didn't know what he made of it. Could he possibly believe she came from the 21st century? Surely, no one could believe such a thing. Kate didn't want to discuss this in front of Janet, "Maybe we could talk in private, Lord Spencer."  
  
He smiled wickedly, "I like that idea, very much, Kate." He looked over at Janet, "You will excuse us, Mrs. Blackmore." He put out his arm for Kate. Kate looked back at Janet.  
  
"You mustn't go with him, Kate. This is a mistake."  
  
Edgar smiled, "I think she is jealous. She always enjoyed our time together. My dear, Janet, be patient and you will have your turn."  
  
"Kate!"  
  
Kate looked at Janet's frightened expression, "I can take care of myself."  
  
Edgar smiled wickedly and they left the room.  
  
  
  
Leopold arrived back at Balinor, and noticed as he was taking Mordred back to his stall, that Merlin, Guinevere and Margaret's mare were not in the stables. He hit his hand against the wall, "Damn!" He mounted Mordred again and checked his saddlebag; he now always carried a pistol with him. It was there. Turned Mordred around and then rode back to Westlake.  
  
  
  
Kate went with Edgar upstairs, they passed Millicent's room which was quiet but she could hear sobbing coming from down the hall, it was faint, but it gave the long hallway an evil feeling like a gothic romance novel. Edgar turned to her, "My daughter is being difficult today. She will be fine I assure you."  
  
Kate looked at him, wondering what he had done to her and now what was he going to do to her. He opened the door of his chambers and she entered cautiously, lying on his dresser was the wallet, dollar bills spread out, her license taken out. Edgar noticed her eyeing the dresser, "So you did leave something behind. Kate, you really should be more careful. This type of thing in the wrong hands could cause quite a sensation. In fact, I am not sure what to make of it myself. I am not a superstitious man. I do not believe in the occult." He picked up the license. "But this has me baffled. I really believe it should be handed over the authorities and see what they can make out of it. I am sure many people would be interested in the Duchess of Albany's background or whatever you can call this. My first thought would be you're a witch."  
  
Kate nervously laughed, "Really, Lord Spencer, a witch…"  
  
"Explain to me the dates on this card or whatever it is? You want me to believe you have come back in time. Ha! I am not a fool!"  
  
"No, of course you aren't."  
  
"I have every intention of exposing you, Kate. How would Leopold feel about that? Oh, what do I care? The man is a freak in himself, it is no wonder he has chosen a freak for a wife. But you know, it really won't concern him, he will be dead long before the press has thoroughly exposed the freak show at Balinor."  
  
"You are going to kill him."  
  
He laughed, "Ah, Kate, you know that is my goal. Now that I have a son, it is time. Maybe tonight. He is bound to come looking for you here. You really weren't thinking coming back here. I would have thought you a slight bit cleverer than that. But in a panic over the contents of your purse, I suppose you weren't thinking."  
  
He went to the door and locked it with a key, that he then put down his trousers, smiling. "What do you plan on doing with me? Janet could easily go fetch Jack or Leopold."  
  
"I believe she will not, she is a smart girl. She doesn't want to mess with me again." He moved closer to her and stroked her face, "So here we are and you ask me what I will do with you. Ah, there are so many possibilities!"  
  
She spit in his face, and it threw him, he stepped back, "That was an unwise move, Kate."  
  
"I am not afraid of you."  
  
"Oh, I can see that, but you should be afraid. Because your life is going to change." He scratched his chin as he went over to the bed and lounged on it, "I haven't yet decided if I should keep you, or discard you along with your husband."  
  
"I understand why you want Leopold dead."  
  
"Do you? Did you go snooping when you were here last night?"  
  
"You are his half brother."  
  
He clapped his hands, "Bravo, Kate. You are very astute in these matters I can see. Yes, I am Leopold's half brother and rightful heir to the title of Duke of Albany."  
  
"No, you are not. Leopold is older than you, by a month."  
  
"Leopold was premature, I was conceived the night before our father married Leopold's mother. So you see, Leopold has no right to that title. It should be mine and it will be mine and my sons."  
  
"You hate him that much, that you would kill him?"  
  
"I loathe him. He has everything that should be mine."  
  
"Happiness, generosity, kindness, integrity, honesty, sincerity, honor…that is what Leopold possesses, the title means nothing to him."  
  
"Have you told him of your findings, Kate? Does he know he has a brother? Does he know that his father had my mother on the eve of his wedding?" She didn't say anything, "I can only assume, that the answer is no. You haven't told him. Everyone wants to keep Leopold safe and happy. That is how it has always been." There was bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Why have you never told him? I am sure you have had many opportunities to do so."  
  
"Believe me, I have wanted to. I was never told of my parentage. I found out by accident. You can't imagine how I felt."  
  
"No, I don't think I can." Kate was trying to be understanding and she found that Edgar talking about it he warmed up a bit and sounded more human.  
  
"My mother's deal with Leopold's uncle…my uncle, excuse me…has held me back from revealing my true paternity, but that has been a farce. I am tired of the lies. I want more than the Mountbattens money. I want to destroy Leopold's idyllic world, the fact that we are tied together by blood means nothing to me. Leopold means nothing to me." He got up off the bed and stormed around the room, he went to the window where he saw Leopold riding up to the house and he smiled. "Ah, I do believe I have company, Kate." He opened a drawer and pulled out some rope, "I will have to excuse myself."  
  
He went over to her and grabbed her by the wrists, wrapping the rope around them and cutting it with a knife, she struggled a bit and was ready to raise her leg and knee him in the crotch and he quickly moved the knife to her neck, "I wouldn't think of doing anything stupid, Kate. Especially if you want to see Leopold again."  
  
"But you are planning to kill him, what are the chances that I will see him again alive?"  
  
He laughed and preceded to wrap the rope around her ankles, tying it tight, "I am enjoying myself way to much, Kate. I plan to make him suffer, so you will see him alive again. You may not like what you see, but he will be alive." He chuckled evilly and continued to tie her up, "In fact, I just had a thought, wouldn't Leopold enjoy watching his brother take his wife. I have never had the opportunity to have my way with one from the other world so to speak, it might be a rather enjoyable experience." He laughed out loud, "Yes, very enjoyable…especially with Leopold having the opportunity to witness it. And then…well, there are numerous possibilities, killing you is definitely one." He took the knife and slowly let it slide up the inside of her thigh, her dress now pulled up near her waist, "Ah, but alas, I will have to be patient, I must not be a rude host. I do have a guest waiting." He planted an aggressive kiss on her lips and tried to force his tongue into her mouth, she quickly bit it and he pulled back in pain, tasting the blood in his mouth, and then smiled, "I like you, Kate. You will be an experience I will enjoy immensely." He then stuck a handkerchief into her mouth to gag her and tied it. Leaving her on his bed. He went to the dresser and picked up the contents of the wallet and then stuck them into his pocket, looking back at her, "We wouldn't want this to get into the wrong hands would we?" He smiled, unlocked the door and left, locking it behind him.  
  
  
  
Janet had remained in the sitting room and found herself in a daze, she then heard tapping on the glass, and turned to see Jack in the window. His face frantic, she stood up and went to the window trying to make out what he was saying, "You have to get out of there now."  
  
"But, Kate.."  
  
"I don't care about Kate."  
  
"You mustn't say that, Jack. She has been a good friend to both of us. I am not leaving here without her." She walked away from the window and Jack threw his hands up in despair. Janet went out into the hall, and found the groundsman there.  
  
"I believe, his lordship, would like you to wait. I am sure he will not be long, Mrs. Blackmore." Janet knew she was in trouble now. There was no way she could get past this man.  
  
  
  
Edgar went to the door himself and opened it for Leopold, "I have been expecting you, your grace."  
  
Leopold eyed him curiously, "I have come for my wife and then I will leave your humble abode, Edgar. You will now fetch her for me, if you don't want any trouble."  
  
Edgar laughed, "I am afraid, Leopold. You have me trembling in my boots. Please do come in. Maybe you would like a brandy. We do have much to celebrate, the birth of my son…ah, and the dissolution of your family debts."  
  
Leopold looked at him warily and Edgar smiled, "Now that I have your attention, you will join me for that brandy."  
  
Leopold was silent and followed him, and when they entered the sitting room was surprised to find Janet sitting there. Leopold looked alarmed especially when he saw her state. She had been crying, he went towards her and she collapsed in his arms, "Janet, where is Kate?"  
  
"I don't know." She sobbed.  
  
Leopold turned to Edgar, "I demand you bring me my wife at once."  
  
He began to pour him a Brandy, "Leopold, Leopold…in all due time, she has not been harmed I assure you. Please sit down, we have a lot to talk about." He grabbed Janet by the arm and pulled her away from Leopold, "And you Mrs. Blackmore, will find it much more comfortable with me."  
  
"Let go of her at once." Leopold was angry now and began to move towards her.  
  
"Leopold, if you want to see your wife, I suggest you sit down and have a brandy and allow me my little pleasure." Janet tried to struggle away from him but couldn't. Leopold took the brandy and watched as Edgar relaxed into the sofa pulling Janet down next to him, holding her tightly against him, smiling.  
  
Leopold remained standing, and had never felt at such a loss for words as he did now. "Sit, Leopold." Edgar demanded. Leopold watched as Edgar held a knife to Janet's throat, "I will not harm her, if you cooperate." Leopold did as he was told.  
  
Edgar seemed incredibly relaxed, and Leopold found his behavior frightening. The man was most definitely a psychotic of some kind. "Where to begin…I suppose it only fitting to begin with my conception."  
  
Leopold looked surprised and confused, and Edgar smiled, "You see, Leopold, your father was hardly the saint everyone made him out to be. Are you aware that he was quite the ladies man, before he meant your mother? Unlike you, he bedded his share of women before he took a wife."  
  
"Get to the point, Edgar."  
  
"I am doing just that. You see, if your father would not have been at that ball and met your mother, my mother would have become the Duchess."  
  
"Don't make me laugh. My father would not have married your mother. He had no affection for her whatsoever."  
  
"You are so sure of that? Then why on the eve of his wedding did he give my mother a little present? A present that would always remind her of him. I was conceived the eve of your parents wedding, I was conceived at Balinor, with your virginal mother tucked away in her rooms sleeping anticipating the wedding that was to occur. Your father had my mother, right under your mothers nose."  
  
Leopold stood up agitated, "How dare you speak of my parents in such a manner. I will not listen to another word."  
  
"I think you will, because you know it to be true."  
  
"I know no such thing!"  
  
"Janet, tell him." Leopold looked at Janet and she put her head down.  
  
"It's true, Leopold. Maybe not the way he is telling it, but it is true."  
  
Leopold paced the room, trying to compose himself, "This is the news, Kate found out here. This is what you have been keeping from me? For how long, Janet?"  
  
Janet began to whimper and Edgar laughed, "Janet has known for quite some time, haven't you my dear? Your uncle sent her away because she knew that I was your brother."  
  
"That isn't exactly true, Leopold. Edgar said things but I didn't understand them, I really had no idea till much later, when I was in India, but I had no proof, I couldn't tell you. It was speculation only. You have to believe me." She pleaded.  
  
Leopold was appalled with this information, "You are saying that my uncle has been aware of this situation for all this time?"  
  
Edgar smiled, "That is the case. Your family's indebtedness stems from your Uncle silencing my mother from revealing my paternity. What a scandal it could cause your family. Your uncle, or should I say our uncle, believed he had your best interests at heart, but he got deeper and deeper into debt, my mother asked for more money and he had no choice but to succumb to her demands."  
  
Leopold's head was reeling with all this information. He turned and eyed Edgar not saying a word. He tried to see past the bitter angry psychotic of a man and see something else. A hint of the fact they were related by blood. Something, but he saw nothing. Part of him felt he should feel something. Feel something for a brother he had always longed for. But there was nothing. He took the brandy and swigged it back, and without asking went to the decanter on the sideboard and poured himself another.  
  
"Make yourself at home, dear brother." Edgar teased, "This is definitely a time to celebrate, to bad your wife can not join us at this time, but she is indisposed."  
  
This set Leopold off and quickly he pulled Janet away from Edgar and the knife and threw her to the door, "Get out, Janet. Now."  
  
Janet didn't hesitate and darted out the door. Leopold returned to Edgar and found the knife now at his own neck, "Nice move, Leopold. Save the damsel in distress, but you are not so lucky, brother dear."  
  
He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm although the anger was building up inside of him, "And what do you plan to do with me, Edgar? Kill me? I suppose that is the plan. You tried once and failed, no doubt a rather sore subject. I am sure you have every intention of succeeding this time around. What are you waiting for? Slit my throat, Edgar. Murder your own brother, become the Duke of Albany, isn't that what you have always wanted? All it would take is one slash…go on. Do it!"  
  
Edgar didn't like his coolness, he noticed Leopold was much more composed and the self-assuredness he had always possessed had returned. Edgar felt some of the power he gained slipping away and he couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
  
  
Back at Balinor, Otis was concerned with the fact Leopold had not returned from his ride, and there was no sign of Kate or Janet and Jack for that matter. He confronted Millard as he was heading for the dining room for dinner, "My lord, I hate to disturb you, but I am concerned that Leopold has not returned and it is getting dark. Normally under the circumstances I would not be alarmed but he was agitated earlier on the journey from London."  
  
"Agitated about what, Otis?"  
  
"Lord Spencer, I am afraid. He ran into him last evening, and put ideas into Leopold's head as usual."  
  
Millard looked concerned, "What kind of ideas, Otis?"  
  
"About the relationship you had with Leopold's father. And from there Leopold asked questions about his mother and the fact she had no other children. I know you have always wanted to protect him from any painful incidences."  
  
"Otis as you recall, he and his mother nearly died."  
  
"I am aware of that, but Leopold doesn't understand why he is not told these things."  
  
"I treat him like a child, that is what you are implying, Otis. And you are correct. After his father died I had a huge responsibility and all I ever wanted was that boys happiness."  
  
"Then maybe now you can see it in your heart to tell him the truth about everything." Millard looked at Otis, he didn't know what he knew. Possibly nothing but Otis knew things weren't right, and had known for a long time. He had spent many years as Leopold's father's manservant and then had devoted his whole life to Leopold upon the death of his parents. Leopold was like his son, and Millard knew that the relationship they shared was one he would never possess with his nephew.  
  
"What do you know of the truth, Otis?"  
  
"I know you are keeping secrets from him."  
  
"I have done the best I could by him."  
  
"Of course, sir, I know that and Leopold is aware of that as well. But it's time to tell him the truth, whatever that may be. And the sooner the better. I believe Leopold is in danger."  
  
Millard looked surprised, "I am sure you are mistaken, Otis."  
  
"Kate is missing, Thomas has informed me Jack and Janet have not been seen for hours as well. 4 horses are missing from the stables. I can only assume they will all be found at Westlake."  
  
"Westlake?" Millard looked alarmed.  
  
"Did you know, Leopold has been carrying a pistol since the shooting accident?"  
  
"Oh, dear, god. I must have Thomas fetch the carriage. Leopold with a pistol! It is an image I would rather not even contemplate, especially when his temper flares up as it does on occasion."  
  
"I suggest you contact the authorities, send a constable over to the house. You are no match for Lord Spencer, sir."  
  
"You are right. Will you get Thomas to do that, right away. I must have a word with my wife."  
  
"Right away, my lord." Otis left the room.  
  
Millard headed into the dining room looking full of gloom and Margaret looked up at him, "Millard, what is it?"  
  
"I am afraid there is trouble, Margaret. Trouble I am responsible for." She got up and went to him, putting her arm around him.  
  
"It can't be that bad, surely."  
  
"I have kept things from you and Leopold for far to long. I have gotten myself into a large hole that continues to grow and is harder and harder to get out of with each passing day. This nonsense is going to stop tonight. I must go to Westlake right away, I have every reason to believe Kate and Leopold are in danger."  
  
Margaret covered her mouth, "Edgar."  
  
Millard nodded, "I have a lot of explaining to do to both of you, but right now I must make hast, every minute that passes by could put their lives into jeopardy."  
  
She gave him a kiss, "Do be careful. Oh, Millard, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to either one of you."  
  
Millard wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, and could not reassure her he would be safe, the way Edgar had been behaving lately, it was clear, he was clearly not of any sane mind whatsoever!  
  
  
  
Jack was still roaming the perimeter of the house looking for some way to get in without being noticed, and was taken by surprise when the backdoor opened and Janet flung herself out breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, Jack." She ran to his arms and although he was cross with her disobeying him he held her close to him.  
  
He was nearly in tears; "I have to get you out of here."  
  
"We can't go, Leopold and Kate are in danger. Edgar is a lunatic!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"We have to go find Kate. She is upstairs somewhere."  
  
"I think we need to go back and get the authorities."  
  
"No, it could be too late. He is going to kill Leopold, I have no doubt. That can't happen, Jack. We can't let that happen."  
  
Jack held her close to him all the while thinking of what he must do. Janet being held close to him felt his pistol in his trousers, and she too thought of what had to be done. Edgar had to be stopped. 


	38. a murder at Westlake

The staff of Westlake assembled in the kitchen under Mrs. Fleming. She was extremely concerned of the going-ons in the household and decided to take some action to protect the staff.  
  
"I do not understand what is going on in this house, but I for one do not feel comfortable. His lordship is clearly not of a right mind and his behavior is quite abnormal. I am suggesting all of us go down to the outbuildings and stay put, until all this boils over."  
  
Nancy stood in disbelief. She had been witnessing the events of the day which had begun when Lord Spencer had arrived home and when he had hit Charlotte, she realized he was going over the edge and it had terrified her. All afternoon she had sat with Lady Millicent and the baby and felt a growing concern of what was going to happen. She had witnessed Lord Spencer and the Duchess enter his chambers and then had witnessed him locking the door behind him as he left. She found it extremely disturbing. Charlotte had been sobbing in her room all afternoon and the Duke's arrival had caused quite a stir. "But Mrs. Fleming, he has the Duchess locked upstairs in his room and he attacked Charlotte earlier. And who knows what in god's name is happening in the sitting room between him and the Duke. I find it very alarming!"  
  
Some of the staff looked startled and whispered among themselves. "That is not any of our concern, Nancy."  
  
"I don't know how you can say that. I believe they are in danger, ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Fleming nervously laughed, "Oh, come along, Nancy. That is ludicrous. He would never hurt one of his own."  
  
"But he would consider hurting the Duchess and the Duke…Mrs. Fleming, how can you turn a blind eye."  
  
"Because he is our employer, and Nancy where would you be without him? Out on the streets. Remember that. Now let's make hast and get out of here, right away. You may choose to stay if you like, but I strongly advise against it."  
  
They made their way out the back door. Nancy stood there confused. She had been known to succumb to Lord Spencer's advances on more than one occasion and had enjoyed herself she admitted, but lately his behavior had been odd and it scared her. She felt an obligation to Lady Millicent and the children. She wasn't sure what to do but she didn't feel right leaving them with that crazy lunatic in the house.  
  
  
  
Leopold still being held with a knife to his throat, found he had agitated Edgar. He was weakening. "What are you afraid of, Edgar?"  
  
"Nothing. I am surely not afraid of you, Leopold. I would watch your tongue, if I were you. I assume you would like to see your wife again."  
  
"It seems highly unlikely that will happen now, does it. You are set on doing away with me. You are presented with the opportunity and I find it extremely pathetic that you are unable to carry it out."  
  
"I do not have to listen to you. If and when I decide to take your life I will do so in my own time. I take orders from no one." Leopold sensed nervousness in his voice. "And besides I am not through with you. I have the matter of your wives background to discuss with you and a few other tidbits up my sleeve."  
  
Leopold was a bit concerned about his remark about the background, "Kate's background? What about it?"  
  
"She dabbles in black magic, or some other supernatural hocus pocus I am lead to believe."  
  
Leopold laughed, "Really? This is news to me."  
  
Edgar let Leopold up but continued holding the knife near his throat. "Don't try anything stupid."  
  
"I wouldn't think of it, Edgar." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Leopold, I am serious."  
  
"About my wives involvement in black magic or me being stupid?"  
  
Edgar reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out her wallet, Leopold recognized it right away and felt a bit of concern. It obviously showed on his face, for Edgar smiled, "Ah, so you recognize this."  
  
"It belongs to Kate."  
  
"Explain it to me, Leopold. If she is not a witch, then what do these future dates mean and color photographs?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe a word if I told you."  
  
"I am supposed to believe she has come from the future?"  
  
"Edgar, there is no point in even discussing this matter. Like I said, you will not believe it. But I assure you, Kate is no witch."  
  
"I think the authorities might disagree with you once they lay their eyes on this purse."  
  
"And will the authorities find you holding me and my wife hostage acceptable behavior for an English gentleman? Please do fetch the authorities. I would love to have a word with them."  
  
Edgar waved the wallet in the air, "This does not concern you?"  
  
"Not in the slightest." As he said it, he felt otherwise. If anyone else saw that wallet, who knows what would happen to Kate. Edgar was frustrated. He wanted Leopold to be riled, to be nervous, but he was showing no signs of either one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nancy headed out into the hallway after she had heard something, but when she got there it was quiet, except the door for the sitting room was ajar, just a tiny bit. She saw Lord Spencer and the Duke. Lord Spencer holding a knife very close to the Duke's throat, she gasped…began to step backwards, and hit a vase with her elbow. It fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.  
  
  
  
The disturbance was all Leopold needed to get the knife away from Edgar. Edgar had been startled by the noise and jumped, Leopold knocked the knife from his hand and it slid across the floor and under the sofa. He grabbed Edgar by his waistcoat lapels and swung at him with his right hand. Edgar fell back into the sofa he was sitting on and tried to get up. Leopold still holding onto his lapels, pulled him up so he was standing and swung at him again. This time a much harder blow and Edgar fell to the ground, knocking his head on the corner of a table. He lay still on the ground and Leopold stood in shock for a few seconds. He heard a noise at the door and saw Edgar's maid standing there her hand over her mouth.  
  
"You've killed him!" She was about to run out of the room and Leopold went over to her gently taking her arm.  
  
"I somehow doubt that. Please, do not run away. I need to talk to you."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and Nancy saw a kindness she never knew existed. Leopold let go of her arm and knelt down next to Edgar's body. He checked his pulse and turned his head slightly seeing the damage from the fall, he was bleeding but it wasn't too bad. He turned to Nancy, "He's alive. But we don't have a lot of time. I have no idea how long he will be unconscious." He stood up and went to her, taking her by the shoulders. He could see she was shaken up, "I need to know where my wife is. And get her out of the house. He has every intention of killing me."  
  
She didn't say anything. And Leopold looked from her to Edgar, wondering how long he would be out for. He had contemplated killing him in the past, but now he looked at him in a different light. Leopold had a strong sense of family, and no matter what contempt he felt for this evil man, he was his brother. He would not murder his brother; he would allow the authorities to deal with him.  
  
She knelt down next to Edgar and Leopold was surprised when he saw her put her hand down the top of his trousers, and she pulled out a key, "She is in his chambers, your grace. This key will open that door." She held out the key and he took it from her.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"I could lose my job, sir. I can't help you anymore. But please, make sure her ladyship and the children are all right. I am concerned about their welfare." She handed him the other set of keys for the rest of the house and darted out of the room and out the back door.  
  
Leopold wasted no time and flew up the flight of stairs, once there he was surprised to see Millicent kneeling at a door towards the left of the staircase. She was crying and very weak, he went to her and helped her up, "Oh, Leopold, he has beaten Charlotte, the door is locked and I can't get in." Leopold heard the whimpering coming from behind the door and looked down the hall wondering where Kate was. He was concerned about the time, but couldn't leave Millicent in this state and the child crying for her mother. He quickly took the keys and tried a half dozen of them before the door opened to reveal Charlotte crumpled on the ground in tears. Millicent kneeled down next to her and held her. Leopold felt frantic, he didn't have a lot of time and he was having to deal with all of this. "The baby, where is the baby, Millicent?"  
  
"In my room, in the cradle."  
  
Leopold left them and found her room down the hall, the baby sleeping peacefully in his cradle. Leopold picked him up and felt something for this tiny helpless child who Edgar had fathered. He was his uncle and he held him close to him as he went back to Charlotte's room. Feeling a sense of family, and the obligation to protect Millicent and the children from Edgar.  
  
He managed to help Millicent up to the bed and took the baby and laid him next to her, he turned to Charlotte and kneeled next to her, smiling at her. Charlotte smiled back, he took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face, "You have to be a very brave, girl, now Charlotte. I am going to leave you here with your mother and brother. You must be very quiet."  
  
"Will you come back for us?"  
  
"Of course I will. I won't be long, I promise." He stroked the side of her face and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Millicent had sat up in bed, "Leopold, what is going on? I need to know."  
  
"I need to find Kate."  
  
"What has Edgar done now?"  
  
"I believe we are all in danger, he is out of his mind, Millicent. Your son is the only one safe from him."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Leopold went to her side, taking hold of her hand " I am afraid this news will come as a bit of a shock to you, as it did for me. I have found out this evening that Edgar is my brother, Millicent. My half-brother and he wants the title, for himself and for his heir. I truly believe he will do anything to get what he wants. I really must find, Kate. I will be back shortly, lie still and rest, you are not well."  
  
She squeezed his hand and he saw tears, "He killed that woman 10 years ago, the maid. She knew this information, obviously."  
  
"We can talk about this later, I have to find Kate, Edgar is unconscious downstairs but for how long I do not know. I must get all of you out of this house immediately. It is no longer safe here."  
  
As he left Millicent tried to fathom the news she was just given. It all started to make sense now. Everything Edgar had ever done. Trying to hurt Leopold and his family, and she looked at her innocent child lying next to her. She would not allow for Edgar to ruin this child. A strength came over her and she got out of bed heading for the door,  
  
"Mama, where are you going? The Duke told me to watch over you, he is coming back to help us."  
  
"I have to do something, Charlotte. Please watch the baby."  
  
"No, mama, please don't go."  
  
"I am fine. Leopold will be here in a few minutes and he will look after you and the baby."  
  
Charlotte watched her mother leave the room and wondered what was going on.  
  
  
  
Leopold found the room and as he entered was shocked to find Kate tied up on the bed, "Oh, my god, what has he done?"  
  
He quickly went to her and took the gag out of her mouth, "Thank god you came. He hasn't done anything, I am fine."  
  
He began untying her, "Not yet anyhow. Kate, I should take you over my knee. I have been adamant about the danger of you being here and know look what has happened." She noticed a little blood on his neck where the knife had caught him.  
  
"You are hurt." He reached up to his neck and felt the blood.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a nick. We need to get out of here and quick. I knocked Edgar out and he's downstairs. I have no idea how long he will be unconscious. I am hoping Jack and Janet have gone for the authorities."  
  
Once the ropes were off she wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her. "My fairy tale duke."  
  
He managed to smile, "This is not the appropriate time, for this, although it is very much appreciated after the encounter I have just had."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Yes, I know about his parentage. Look, that is not important now. I must get you, Millicent and the children out of here."  
  
"There is more."  
  
"For god's sake, don't tell me that. Don't you think finding out he was my brother was enough for one day?"  
  
"You said you wanted to know everything."  
  
"Make it quick." He continued to look towards the door.  
  
"The previous Lord Spencer had your parents murdered."  
  
Leopold looked at her in disbelief, "Kate, really, that is far fetched."  
  
"I can prove it, come with me."  
  
She took his hand and they looked down the hall making sure it was clear then across to Jocelyn's room where Kate pulled the box out from under the bed, and took the key from the drawer. Leopold was curious, but felt they were wasting valuable time, she quickly unlocked the box and handed Leopold the journal, leaning over him and flicking through the pages to find the entry about the plans he had for Leopold's family. Leopold began to read it in disbelief and as he read the last line, Lady Jocelyn appeared in the doorway, holding a gun, "I could have you both for trespassing in my home, going through my personal things. I take it you are enjoying your read, your grace?"  
  
"This is true?" Leopold slapped his hand down on the page of the journal.  
  
"I really don't know, my husband was not in his right mind half of the time. For all I know it is a scenario he made up in his head, to amuse himself."  
  
"But it happened, my parents were trapped in their cabin going to India. The fire engulfed them, they had no chance."  
  
"But you were not on that ship. It is clear you have a guardian angel looking over you, your grace. "  
  
"Obviously, I spoilt your plans."  
  
"I had no idea of my husbands intentions till after his death, but then it was too late. I was left broke and indebt, I had no other alternative than to go to your uncle and tell him of Edgar's paternity."  
  
"And should I believe you are telling the truth about that matter? I recall hearing rumors that you were known to share your bed with many a suitor."  
  
"I only ever wanted your father, and he slighted me for your dear sweet mother. I was not sad when I heard the news of their death. You mother had no right to him, he would've married me."  
  
Both Leopold and Kate saw that look in her eyes. She was delusional, much like her son. "And I am lead to believe, my father was having an affair with you, while he was courting my mother. Which seems highly out of character for him. But then I suppose I could have been told lies about the relationship they possessed. It would not be out of the ordinary for my uncle and others near and dear to me to keep things from me." He gave Kate a look, and she quickly looked down at her feet.  
  
Jocelyn laughed out loud, "Yes, they have been good at doing that, haven't they? Poor Leopold." She said sarcastically. "but alas, in this case they did not lie. Your father laid eyes on your mother at that ball and never looked at another woman again,"  
  
"Then you are lying about Edgar's paternity."  
  
"That is not the case. Edgar is indeed your father's child. The eve of his wedding, the men were having a jolly time drinking and carrying on in the village. I was waiting for him when he was about to leave. Otis, your manservant, was there to take him back to Balinor in the carriage. He wanted nothing to do with me, your father. I was shattered. He brushed me aside, and told me I would meet the man I was destined to be with. I had to believe that. As he rode away in the carriage, I knew I had to do something. I was desperate. How could he do this to me? So I rode to Balinor, and paid one of the servants to let me in. When your father came to bed, I was there waiting for him."  
  
Leopold held his hand up, "I do not wish to hear another word. Clearly, you took advantage of my father being intoxicated by drink."  
  
"He was drunk, but he knew what was happening Leopold and he let it happen. Of course, once he had gotten what he wanted from the situation I was told to leave and he didn't even look me in the eye. He said he felt sorry for me. I said I would tell your mother and he said he would tell your mother."  
  
"My mother knew?"  
  
"I don't believe she did. I think he knew I would back off if he said he would tell her. Well, and that was that. I married Lord Spencer when I knew I was with child. He had always been fond of me. I never told your father about Edgar. He may have had an idea, but I chose not to tell him. I am not sure why. My husband loved Edgar, would do anything for him. He was never a very well man and I felt giving him those years as being Edgar's father were very important. So you see, it is all the truth."  
  
"And now what? Do you want me dead as well?"  
  
She smiled at him, "You are so much like your father in looks and mannerisms. A constant reminder of what I longed for in my youth. But, I would do anything for my son."  
  
"And that means kill me."  
  
She nodded, as she cocked the pistol and held it up aiming right for Leopold's chest. But before she could even pull the trigger a gun shot was heard from downstairs which startled her and she dropped the pistol. Quickly Leopold picked it up and held it at her then looked at Kate, "It's Jack. Jack has his pistol." He handed the gun to Kate, "Can you handle this situation?"  
  
Kate felt a bit nervous as she held the pistol in her hands. "Yes, I can." He smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek and smiled, "That's my girl. I will see what is happening downstairs."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
  
  
Jack and Janet had managed to get into the house once Nancy had rushed out, Jack didn't want her to leave his side, and held her close to him, "You stay with me at all times."  
  
"But I could go upstairs and find Kate."  
  
"Are you listening to me, woman? You will not leave my side."  
  
"Alright." They cautiously walked down the corridor and when they got to the sitting room, found Edgar lying on the floor, Janet gasped.  
  
"He's dead. Leopold killed him."  
  
Jack went over to him and Janet remained by the door shaking. Jack leant down and felt his pulse, "he's alive. We have to go find Leopold."  
  
Janet stood at the door almost in shock and Jack could get no response from her, "Janet, what is it? Come on, we have to go."  
  
She wouldn't budge, and he physically took her by the arm out into the corridor and sat her down on a bench near the door, "Get a grip, woman."  
  
But she was dazed and not responding. He did not want to leave her and felt time was wasting; he took her to the kitchen and sat her down. He felt she would be safe there, "Stay put. Do not leave here, do you understand?"  
  
"He should be dead, Jack,"  
  
"Right, I agree, but what is important now is getting the others out of here. Obviously, you are in no condition to partake in this endeavor so you will stay here till I return."  
  
She nodded. He felt apprehensive about leaving her but felt he had no choice. He was concerned about the baby as well. He then headed for the other part of the house.  
  
  
  
Janet sat alone looking at the walls, picturing Edgar's body lying limp on the ground, she had wanted him dead and when Jack had said he wasn't she felt angry and betrayed. He had no right to be alive. She stood up and paced around the room, then began opening drawers and cupboards and when she found what she was looking for she smiled. She picked up the newly sharpened carving knife and held it in her hands. She had had enough. It was time for this whole fiasco to end!  
  
  
  
Millicent knew exactly where to find Edgar's pistol in his study. She knew she wasn't well, but felt an odd strength come over her as she took the gun out of the drawer and held it in her hands. All she could think about was protecting her children. Edgar had beaten Charlotte and he planned to take the baby away from her. She couldn't allow that to ever happen. They were her life and she would do anything to keep them safe. She headed out the door and towards the study.  
  
  
  
Edgar slowly came to, holding his head and was surprised to find Millicent standing over him, "Damn it all, that bastard. Millicent, he tried to kill me. That was definitely his intention, he and that witch of a wife of his must be stopped."  
  
She held the gun out and cocked the trigger, "I think it is you that must be stopped, Edgar."  
  
He nervously laughed, "Millicent, what are you doing?"  
  
"I will not allow you to take my son away from me."  
  
"You are not well, and the fever is effecting your mind. I have no intention of taking the baby away from you."  
  
"I don't believe you. All you have ever wanted is a son. Now you have him, I am indispensable."  
  
"Millicent, you are talking rubbish."  
  
"You will toss Charlotte and I aside now. We are of no use to you. Once Leopold is dead you will become Duke and you will have your heir, why would you want your sickly wife and daughter around to put a damper on all your fun? Women at your beck and call, a different one in your bed every night. You will be in your element, Edgar. No use for me."  
  
"I take my marriage vows seriously, Millicent."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, you are only saying this because I am holding a gun to you. It's over, Edgar. You will no longer harm my children, you will no longer treat me like a doormat, and the Mountbattens will be able to live in peace knowing that you are no longer around to destroy everything in their lives."  
  
"You know about Leopold and myself being related."  
  
"You look surprised. I know more than you realize. I have sat back long enough."  
  
He began to get up, "You won't do it."  
  
"Try me. I would stay still if I were you."  
  
"You are not me." He started to get up and began to approach her reaching for the gun, "Give me the gun, Millicent." and she fired the pistol, and the bullet entered his chest, very close to his heart. His eyes went wide and his mouth let out a yell and he fell back onto the floor. Janet was now at the door and witnessing the event, as she held the carving knife close to her side, she couldn't believe her eyes. She watched as Edgar hit the ground and Millicent shake and grow pale, she then collapsed to the floor. Janet went to her side immediately, and noticed her pulse was incredibly weak. She looked at Edgar's limp body and trembled afraid to go anywhere near it.  
  
  
  
Leopold ran into Jack on the stairs, "That shot. It wasn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does Janet have your pistol?"  
  
Jack felt his trousers and the pistol was still there, "No, it's here. Who else is in this house?"  
  
Leopold turned towards Charlotte's room, and quickly made his way towards the door. He opened it to find Charlotte holding her brother and rocking him, singing to him, "Charlotte, where is your mother?"  
  
"I don't know. I told her to stay here. She told me to watch the baby." He could see she was distraught. And he placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. A look she had always imagined her father might give her one day. But that was never to be. But Leopold's gaze reassured her.  
  
"It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. You are doing a wonderful job, taking care of your brother. I will go find your mother and come back for you shortly. You trust me, don't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's my father isn't it? He has done something bad. Sometimes I think I might be bad inside too."  
  
"No, you are not bad. You are a lovely young lady, and your mother is so proud of you. I am as well. "  
  
"but I have bad thoughts, I wish my father was dead."  
  
Leopold was about ready to lose it. This poor young girl, never to have experienced the love of a father.  
  
"Well, let me tell you something. We all have bad thoughts, it's okay and you know something else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have always wanted to have a niece."  
  
"but you have no brothers and sisters so you can't have a niece."  
  
"Well, it so happens that your father is my half brother. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Sort of. You have one parent that is the same."  
  
"That is right. That means, Charlotte, you are my niece. And I was so hopping that you aren't to grown up to call me Uncle Leopold." He smiled tenderly at her.  
  
She smiled back, "Really, you really are my uncle?"  
  
"Yes, and I can't tell you I couldn't be more pleased."  
  
"You are my brother's uncle too?"  
  
He nodded. Jack was poking him, "Leopold, I think we need to see what is going on down there."  
  
"Right" he gave her a pat on the head, "I won't be long I promise."  
  
She smiled up at him. It gave Leopold some hope. Something good was going to come out of this mess.  
  
  
  
They rushed down the stairs and into the study, only to find Millicent out cold, Edgar limp on the floor, blood splattered on the sofa and floor and Janet weeping uncontrollably on the floor next to Millicent.  
  
Leopold eyed the body as he stepped over it to get to Millicent and Janet; he saw the gun lying by Millicent's hand and then the carving knife next to Janet. Jack immediately checked Edgar's pulse, and Leopold looked over at him with a questioning look, Jack just shook his head. Janet looked up, "He's dead?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack moved over to her and held her in his arms, "It's okay, it's over." He eyed the knife and wondered what Janet had in mind. He rocked her gently and stroked the back of her head, looking over at Leopold who was trying to revive Millicent, "She is out cold, this is not good. I left her a few minutes ago and she could barely sit up in bed, how the hell did she get down here and then fire a gun and kill this man?"  
  
"I never would have thought it of her."  
  
"Obviously she had had enough, just like the rest of us. We have got to get her to a doctor." All of a sudden Leopold realized Kate was still upstairs with Jocelyn and the children. "Oh, god Kate and the children." His mind started racing, all this responsibility now lay in his hands and he needed to think straight. What was the first thing that had to be done? " Jack can you get Janet back to Balinor and get help?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
Leopold looked back down at Edgar and Jack saw the look in his eyes, realizing that the news of Edgar being his brother had affected him. No matter how much Leopold despised Edgar, the fact still remained they were brothers. "Are you going to be okay, Leopold?"  
  
"Of course, I am." He sighed. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I mean, you just found out he's your brother and now…"  
  
"he's dead." Leopold obviously didn't want to talk about it. "I need to get up to Kate. Please try and hurry, I am concerned about Millicent's condition."  
  
"Of course, I will be right on it." Jack watched Leopold leave the room and he held Janet close to him, he was concerned about his friend. He managed to get Janet up, "We have to go get help for Millicent."  
  
Janet did not want to look at Edgar's body but he was sprawled across the floor in such a way there was no way to avoid it or get around it. Then he realized they could leave through the back door, he then spotted Kate's wallet and picked it up. The mysterious wallet. He held it in his hand and then stuffed it into his pocket. He got Janet out of the door and out to the horses, but just as they were going to ride off, Janet spotted the carriage coming down the road. "Look, Jack, it's Lord Mountbatten's carriage."  
  
Jack told Janet to stay and he galloped off towards the carriage.  
  
  
  
When Leopold arrived back in the room, he had a melancholy look on his face. Jocelyn who had obviously been drinking before was quiet and had asked if she could lie down which Kate had allowed.  
  
"What happened downstairs?"  
  
"I will fill you in later. Jack and Janet have gone to get help. We just have to sit and wait it out till help arrives. Charlotte and the baby are down the hall, I would imagine the baby will need to be fed soon."  
  
"Where is Millicent? Is she alright?"  
  
He glanced over at Jocelyn who was not paying attention. He shook his head, "She is far from alright. I have no idea where the damn staff have buggered off to," He held his head in utter frustration, "I could use their assistance at this point in time."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Leopold then heard voices downstairs, "that was damn quick."  
  
"Maybe your uncle sensed something was wrong when we didn't return."  
  
"You are probably right. Do you mind staying with Jocelyn just awhile longer?"  
  
"Of course not. She has lost her fight. Doesn't seem to care any more. He's dead isn't he, Leopold?"  
  
Leopold nodded and quietly left the room.  
  
  
  
Leopold picked up the tiny infant who by this time was wailing for food and took Charlotte's hand as they went downstairs. They were met at the foot of the stairs by his Uncle.  
  
"Oh, dear god, Leopold, I am relieved to find you in one piece."  
  
"You brought help?"  
  
"The authorities, Jack is showing them the body." Leopold looked down at Charlotte who seemed to be taking everything in, and then noticed Otis standing by the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, Uncle, I will see if Otis can take Charlotte to the kitchen for something to eat."  
  
"I am not hungry, Uncle Leopold." Millard was surprised by the way she addressed him and Leopold noticed his uncles facial expression, and gave him a look.  
  
"Well, your brother is. So let's see what we can do about it, alright?"  
  
"The lady from the village feeds him."  
  
"Ah…and where might she be?"  
  
Charlotte shrugged. Otis met Leopold at the bottom of the stairs; the sight of Leopold with a wailing infant was definitely odd. "Your grace, can I be of some assistance."  
  
"Unless you can supply this child breast milk, I doubt it." Otis smiled, "but you can take Charlotte into the kitchen avoiding the sitting room at all costs, and find out where the hell are the servants and this baby's wet nurse?"  
  
"I will see what I can do, your grace."  
  
Charlotte was a bit leery of going with Otis; she had been clutching Leopold's hand with all her might. Leopold smiled reassuredly down at her, "Otis will look after you, he does a fine job looking after me."  
  
"Why do you need someone to look after you, Uncle Leopold?"  
  
Otis was waiting for Leopold's answer and Leopold smiled, "You are never to old to have someone to look after you. In fact, adults are in much more need of looking after than children. I don't know what I would do without, Otis". Charlotte looked skeptical. "I see you don't believe me."  
  
"I think you can look after yourself."  
  
Otis smiled, "You would be surprised, Miss Charlotte. Your uncle needs a great deal of looking after. I doubt he knows where his socks are kept, or how to fill a bathtub." Charlotte giggled and loosened her grip on Leopold and took Otis' hand.  
  
Leopold smiled at her, "I'll see you later." He then looked up at Otis with a concerned look on his face, "Thank-you, Otis."  
  
"It is no problem, your grace. I feel I might possibly have the better end of the deal." He gestured at the crying infant and Leopold smiled.  
  
"That is probably true."  
  
She went with Otis and Leopold found himself still holding the baby and jiggling it up and down to stop him from crying to no avail. Leopold spotted Janet who was standing close to the front door far away from the sitting room and all the commotion.  
  
"Ah, Janet, you are just the person I was looking for."  
  
"Oh, no you don't Leopold, you are not handing a crying baby over to me."  
  
Leopold was at a loss and then turned to find the constable standing behind him, "Your grace, my commander would like to have a word."  
  
"Of course, but there is a matter I must have you check on upstairs. My wife and Lady Spencer are upstairs. Lady Spencer held a gun on the both of us, and I have every reason to believe she would have shot us if not for the incident that occurred in the sitting room."  
  
"I'll see to it right away, your grace."  
  
"And I will have a word with your commanding officer right away." He turned back to Janet and handed the baby to her, "Pressing business, I am afraid."  
  
"What am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
"I think it was time you found out, wouldn't you say? Good practice, my dear."  
  
She gave him an evil look and began rocking him and humming to him. Leopold went to the library where the commander had been questioning Jack. Jack notice that Leopold was holding up very well, but there was something hidden behind his eyes, Leopold managed a smile, "I think your wife could use your assistance. I have left her holding the baby. It is quite a sight."  
  
"Good practice for her."  
  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
Leopold sat down in a chair while the commander was going over some notes. Uncle Millard showed up behind him, "Leopold, I really must have a word with you."  
  
"As you can see, Uncle, I am adding any knowledge I can give about the events that occurred this evening. I am sure the commander will not keep me long."  
  
Millard couldn't help but notice the edge in his voice. He was then startled by the appearance of Kate behind him a bit out of breath from coming down the stairs, holding Lord Spencer's journal in her hands, "Leopold." Her voice sounded distressed and Leopold turned and acknowledged her.  
  
"Kate." He held out his hand for her and she moved over towards him, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him holding his hand. He looked in her eyes and raised her hand to his lips. Kate saw that look again, the commander looked up from his notes.  
  
"So, your grace, I am quite baffled about this whole occurrence. Your wife's personal companion with a carving knife, your groomsmen carrying a pistol…it seems very likely that both of them had intentions of taking Lord Spencer's life this evening but his wife beat them to it."  
  
"It does seem that way, in fact I am positive it is that way."  
  
"Pray tell, why?"  
  
"It could become rather lengthy, sir."  
  
"I have all night. Is it possible you and your wife too had intentions of murdering this man as well."  
  
"The furthest thing from my mind, Commander, you see Edgar Spencer was my half brother."  
  
The Commander looked a bit surprised. Kate held up the journal, "Maybe this would explain some things, Commander. Edgar Spencer wanted my husband dead, just like his father had wanted him dead…his father had Leopold's parents murdered on that ship many years ago. Leopold should have been on that ship with them."  
  
"I find this story very hard to believe, your grace."  
  
Leopold was silent; he did not want to talk about his parents. He felt a sadness come over him and Kate saw the reaction he was having, so she spoke up, "It's all in the journal. I don't mean to be rude, but under the circumstances, I don't think this is the time to be questioning my husband."  
  
"I can speak for myself, Kate."  
  
"Of course you can, Leopold."  
  
The Commander noticed the tension. He took the journal from Kate and she stood up and showed him the entries he should look at it. After reading them he looked at Kate and then at Leopold.  
  
"This is the first you have heard of this information, am I correct, your grace."  
  
Leopold nodded. The Commander felt some compassion for this man. "I think it best you both go home. There is nothing either one of you can do here."  
  
"I have a responsibility to my niece and nephew and I need the reassurance that their mother is receiving the best possible care."  
  
"She will be convicted, your grace."  
  
"If she survives! She is extremely ill. Can't you take that into consideration?"  
  
"She pulled the trigger, and he was unarmed."  
  
Leopold stood up agitated, "You have no idea what that man has been capable of."  
  
"I am sure I don't, but it doesn't mean anyone has the right to take his life. Lady Spencer will be taken to hospital, and upon her recovery be convicted of murder, your grace. That is the law."  
  
"And what is to become of her children when you sentence her with this crime?"  
  
"Their grandmother will gain custody, your grace. She is their closest living relation."  
  
He slammed his hand down on the desk and Kate gently took hold of his arm, "Leopold, calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down. I will not leave those children with Edgar's mother. I demand full custody and guardianship. I will fight the courts, sir, you can be guaranteed of that. They will return to Balinor with me, where they have the attention and love they both deserve. Their grandmother held a gun to me, she has blackmailed my family…and you believe this is the type of person who should be raising these children, Commander?"  
  
"Your grace, in all due respect this is their home and don't you think they should remain here?"  
  
"Ask Charlotte what she wants? I think you will be surprised at her answer, Commander. This house has been no home to her."  
  
The constable walked in, "Excuse me sir, your grace…but under the circumstances I believe that Lady Spencer should be taken into custody, more appropriately committed."  
  
The Commander looked surprised and Leopold looked triumphantly pleased. "On what grounds?"  
  
"She is rattling off about killing the Duke and hoping her daughter in law would die, so she and her son and the baby could live at Balinor in grandeur. She is off her rocker, sir."  
  
Leopold looked at the Commander, "And now what do you say about the children remaining here?"  
  
"Excuse me, your grace. I will check out the situation myself." He left the room and Leopold put his head in his hand. Kate put her arms around him and he took a deep sigh as he then put his arms around her.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Leopold."  
  
"And what is to become of Millicent?"  
  
"She was a mother protecting her children. They have to see that. But then I suppose in this day and age, they haven't heard of postpartum depression. I think we need to take one step at a time. She needs to get well."  
  
"And how do you feel about the children?"  
  
"I believe they belong at Balinor with you."  
  
"And you. Kate, they are my flesh and blood, my family. That means they are your family too. Do you believe they will take away the joy I will feel about my own child?"  
  
"Of course not. And of course they are my family too. I am so sorry this all had to happen."  
  
He buried his head in her neck, and she thought she felt a tear. She stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted everything to be alright. And she knew it was going to take time. Edgar had been stopped, but at the expense of Leopold. Even in death the man was destroying him. 


	39. Reflection and Study

Millard stood at the door and cleared his throat. Kate and Leopold looked up. The last person he wanted to speak to was his uncle and when Leopold finally spoke his voice sounded irate, "What is it, Uncle?"  
  
"Mightn't I have that word with you now, Leopold?" Millard said cautiously, knowing full well that Leopold was upset with him.  
  
"One word, Uncle? I suppose I could tolerate one word.", Leopold said sarcastically.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, she could feel it coming, another run in. She sensed Millard wanted to speak to him privately, so she pulled away from Leopold, and he immediately grabbed her hand and held on to it firmly, "Anything my uncle wishes to say to me, he can say in front of you, Kate."  
  
"I just thought.."  
  
Leopold cut her off, "You can cease thinking for me for starters," he said annoyingly. "It is getting rather disconcerting that my wife and other members of my family continue to find it necessary."  
  
Millard spoke up, "Really, Leopold. That is truly not the case. It is obvious you are very upset about what has transpired here this evening. And of course you have every reason to be.."  
  
Leopold sarcastically cut in, "Oh, Uncle, how astute of you to come to that conclusion and allow me to have such feelings."  
  
"Leopold, please", Millard could tell this was going nowhere.  
  
"Please what? Please listen to anything you have to say to me. After all the lies and deception you have told me for over 20 years. I don't see how you can have the gall to even suggest such a thing."  
  
At this time the Commander appeared at the door and realized he was stepping right into the middle of a family argument. Kate was pleased. Anything to distract Leopold from a major argument was very welcome.  
  
Kate acknowledged him, "Commander, do come on. Don't mind these two. Did you need to speak to us about something?"  
  
Leopold and Millard looked towards the door, "I beg your pardon, your grace, my lord, ma'am, but I thought you would like to be informed that your groomsman has so kindly gone to town to fetch the doctor for Lady Spencer and we will be moving the body to the mortuary momentarily."  
  
"And what of Edgar's mother?" Leopold asked.  
  
"I will be speaking to the doctor and get his advice. She is quite delusional and in no way fit to remain here under the circumstances."  
  
Otis appeared behind the commander at the door and Leopold waved him in, "Otis is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, your grace, the wet nurse has been found and the child is being fed. Miss Charlotte is asking for her mother, sir. Janet is with her now, but I thought it might be best if you were to speak to her. I assumed that is what you would want."  
  
"You assumed correctly, Otis. Thank you." He turned to Millard, "We will have to continue this conversation some other time, Uncle. Maybe when I have found it in my heart to forgive you. Which could possibly be never."  
  
"Leopold, you do not mean that."  
  
"I most certainly do mean it, Uncle." He headed towards the door and turned to the Commander, "I would like Charlotte to see her mother."  
  
"Of course, your grace, we have moved her into the library."  
  
Leopold walked out with Otis and Millard turned to Kate, "You must speak to him, Kate. It is imperative he hears what I have to say. Only you can convince him to do so. You must know what he means to me and how everything I have ever done was to protect him."  
  
Kate was concerned at Leopold's final words to his uncle, "I have never seen him so distraught, Millard. I don't think I will have much influence on him. Maybe you just need to give him some time. He has a lot to sort through right now. Edgar, Millicent, the children, the death of his parents."  
  
"I knew nothing about that, you must believe me Kate. I am as shocked as Leopold to hear of Lord Spencer's arranging for my brother and his wife's murder."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I believe, it's Leopold you have to convince."  
  
  
  
The staff was now assembled in the kitchen being questioned by a constable. In the corner the lady from the village was nursing the infant. Janet had not liked the whispering and found it was upsetting Charlotte, so she took her outside and they sat on the back step looking up at the stars. Otis and Leopold found them there.  
  
He wanted to be alone with her, "Otis, speak to my uncle and tell him we will be heading back to Balinor shortly. Janet, Kate, the baby and the wet nurse can take the carriage back with you."  
  
"And Miss Charlotte?"  
  
Leopold smiled tenderly at his niece, "I thought Charlotte would like to ride Guinevere back with me."  
  
Charlotte gasped, "Oh, no, Uncle Leopold, I could not. Guinevere is a real horse, not a pony like Clover."  
  
"I don't see why a young lady such as your yourself should have any problem with a fine horse like Guinevere. She is very gentle. Would you like to ride back with me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Uncle Leopold, I'd like that very much. If you really think I am able."  
  
"More than able..well, that settles that then." He smiled at Otis.  
  
"I will make the arrangements, your grace."  
  
"Thank-you, Otis."  
  
Janet smiled at him, "Why are you looking at me that way, Janet?"  
  
"I do believe you are going to make a wonderful father, Leopold."  
  
He felt a bit embarrassed, "Run a long, inform Kate I will be riding with Charlotte."  
  
As Otis and Janet walked away Charlotte looked up at him confused. He had sat down next to her and taken hold of her hand, "But why won't I be staying here with my governess and my mother?"  
  
Leopold's expression turned to concern, "Charlotte, I need to speak to you about what happened tonight."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
Leopold nodded, "Yes, I am afraid it is."  
  
"Is it Mama? I know she is sick, I know she could die."  
  
"No, no, it's not that. You see, your mother was not very happy with your father. I am sure you were aware of this fact."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you are right, she hasn't been well. The birth of your brother was very difficult for her." Leopold wasn't sure where to go from here. He knew he had to tell her the truth. He wasn't going to lie like his uncle had to him all those years ago.  
  
But Charlotte sensed something and she had heard some of the servants whispering, "I heard a shot, Uncle Leopold. Is my father dead?"  
  
Leopold swallowed hard, feeling choked up. "I'm afraid he is, Charlotte and your mother fired the pistol that killed him. You have to understand that she is not well and probably not in her right mind at the time."  
  
"My mama wanted him dead, just like I did."  
  
Leopold was surprised by this comment.  
  
"Is it bad, I don't care? That I can't cry? When you lose someone you love you should cry. Is it bad I never loved him? Will God be mad at Mama and me?"  
  
Leopold held her in his arms, "How could anyone be mad at you?"  
  
"Is Mama going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know. She will have to go to hospital for awhile."  
  
"And my brother and I are going to live with you?"  
  
He pulled back and smiled down at her, "If that's all right with you?"  
  
She managed a smile and nodded, but then looked concerned, "Nasty old Governess Finch isn't coming to live with you too, is she? She's horrible. She slaps me when I get answers wrong. I would not be happy at your house with her there."  
  
He smiled, "No nasty Governess Finch will be living with us, I assure you. I will arrange for a proper Governess but until that time you will have your lessons with Janet. Anything else on your mind, young lady?"  
  
"Can I eat with the grown-ups in the dining room? I don't like eating in the nursery. I have been told it's improper until I am 14, but I can behave, Uncle Leopold, really I can?"  
  
"I am sure you can and I don't see why you can't sit in the dining room."  
  
She smiled, "Will you be strict? Will you punish me?"  
  
"If you are naughty, yes, I will." He managed a stern expression.  
  
"I guess that is okay. I don't want to grow up unruly and disrespectful. Otherwise Gareth will never love me."  
  
"Well, then we will make sure you will be properly disciplined and conduct yourself like a proper young lady, so Master Gareth will have no desire to ever look at another."  
  
"You are teasing me, Uncle Leopold."  
  
"On the contrary, I would find Master Gareth quite the fool if he had affection for anyone besides yourself."  
  
She smiled at him, "I think I am going to like having an Uncle."  
  
As she said this Leopold thought of his own Uncle. He wished he had the same sentiments. He quickly snapped out of it, "I thought you might like to see your mother before we left for Balinor."  
  
"I would like that very much. Will she know I am there?"  
  
"I think she will." He stood up and she took his hand and they went into the library where Millicent had been laid on a sofa, a blanket covering her. Nancy sat with her. She quickly stood up and curtseyed to Leopold, "Your grace,"  
  
"Nancy, the Commander said it would be alright if Charlotte talked to her mother. Has she gained consciousness?"  
  
"She comes and goes, your grace. Mumbles."  
  
Charlotte pulled Leopold with her as they drew closer to Millicent. She took hold of her mother's hand, "Mama, it's Charlotte. I want you to know I am going to be okay and you needn't worry about me, while you are getting better."  
  
She looked up at Leopold for reassurance and he nodded for her to go ahead. "Uncle Leopold is going to look after my brother and myself. And you are going to get better and come live with us at Balinor, where I am going to sit in the dining room and be a proper young lady. I will behave for Uncle Leopold and make you proud. Please get better, Mama." She began to cry and Leopold got down on his knees to comfort her, as he did there was some movement.  
  
"Charlotte." Millicent was very weak, but she said her name with conviction.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Millicent opened her eyes barely and saw her daughter and Leopold. She smiled faintly. What would it have been like if only she had been married to Leopold and Charlotte had been theirs? It was only a dream. But seeing them together made her happy.  
  
"Leopold." She managed to say.  
  
"Millicent, you mustn't speak. Save your strength."  
  
"The baby. Edgar mustn't have the baby."  
  
"No, he will not have the baby. Charlotte and the baby will go to Balinor with myself. I will look after them. You must concentrate on getting well." Leopold realized she didn't remember shooting him.  
  
"The baby needs to have a name."  
  
"You needn't concern yourself with that at this time, Millicent."  
  
"Philip.I would like him to be called Philip, after your father. His grandfather. Edgar won't like it." She managed a little laugh.  
  
"That is a fine choice, Millicent. Philip it will be."  
  
"I am very tired."  
  
"You close your eyes now and rest, the doctor should be here shortly."  
  
She looked back at Charlotte, gently squeezing her hand, "Leopold is a wonderful man, he will be good to you and your brother. I want you to always remember how much I love you." Charlotte began to cry.  
  
"I love you to Mama" She then watched as her mother drifted off again. She looked at Leopold, "She is going to die, isn't she."  
  
"Come, come, Charlotte, we don't know that. Let's leave your mother to rest and we will get everything ready to go to Balinor."  
  
As Leopold escorted Charlotte out of the room he looked back at Millicent lying there. He couldn't answer her question, because he was uncertain. If Millicent died, Charlotte and the baby, Philip would be orphans, like himself..to be raised by their uncle, just as he was. He would do everything he could for them. As Millard had done for him. Is that what he had done? Had Millard really had his best interests in mind when he lied and kept so many things from him? Leopold had a lot of questions he needed to answer. But right now, there were other matters that needed his intention.  
  
  
  
After packing up a few things for Charlotte and the baby, Millard, Kate, Janet, the wet nurse, Philip and Otis took the carriage back to Balinor. Leopold and Charlotte managed a steady pace on Mordred and Guinevere, Margaret's mare tied to Mordred. The weather had remained fairly pleasant throughout the day, so the ride back wasn't too cold. It was getting rather late, and Charlotte was a bit tired, but she didn't complain. Leopold took Charlotte's mind off her mother by telling her stories about the adventures he had as a child at Balinor with Jack and Janet. Of course he embellished them slightly to make them more interesting. Charlotte found Leopold's story telling enthralling and she hung on every word. Leopold was not used to this kind of admiration and found it rather enjoyable. He was definitely looking forward to a child of his own.  
  
The carriage arrived back sooner and Margaret and the servants were anxious for their return. Margaret came rushing down the front steps and when she saw her husband and then Kate felt a sigh of relief, but only briefly. Seeing the strange woman holding the infant threw her. And everyone looked drained and tired. Millard gave her a hug, and she questioned him, "Where's Leopold? Is he alright?"  
  
"He's riding Mordred, Charlotte's with him."  
  
"What has happened, Millard? Why are the children coming here?"  
  
"Edgar is dead, Millicent shot him, but she is very ill and is being taken to hospital. I don't expect her to live. Leopold has taken it upon himself to be responsible for the children. Which I find absolutely ludicrous under the circumstances. The man tried to kill him."  
  
Margaret looked confused, "But I don't understand."  
  
Kate was passing them and heading up the stairs and stopped, "She doesn't know either?" She questioned Millard and then looked at Margaret, who had pulled away from Millard and was facing Kate.  
  
"What don't I know?"  
  
Kate could see Millard feeling uncomfortable and she looked back at Margaret, "Leopold and Edgar are brothers." She noticed Margaret's shocked expression and then looked at Millard, "you have a lot of explaining to do." Then continued into the house.  
  
"Millard, I don't understand any of this."  
  
"I have tried my hardest to make this family happy. I have done everything I possibly could for you and for Leopold, and I have made incredibly bad choices. I cannot undo all the wrongs I have caused and now He will never speak to me again." Millard stormed up the stairs leaving Margaret standing there. Otis was carrying in the children's bags and saw Margaret's distress.  
  
"I am sure everything will be fine, Lady Mountbatten, Leopold just needs some time to deal with the news he has received. I believe he is in quite a lot of pain, your husband has ceased to mention that Leopold has found out his parents were murdered. Losing them was hard enough at the age of 7, the fact they were murdered and that he could've been on that ship as well.I am sure has been very disturbing for him."  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh, my word, Otis, I cannot imagine what Leopold is going through. Please tell me my husband knew nothing about this murder."  
  
"He did not. It must be disturbing for him as well."  
  
"And you? You were scheduled to be on that ship as well, as I recall, but Philip asked you to stay with Leopold."  
  
"Yes, my lady, that is true. His grace felt that I would be of much more assistance to his son than himself."  
  
"Leopold would have been lost without you, Otis. You have been much more of a father than my husband could ever be. He tried, but never quite succeeded. Whereas you and Leopold have always had a close relationship."  
  
There was the sound of horses' hooves and they both noticed the shadows of two horses approaching the house, it was obvious Leopold and Charlotte. Otis set the bags down inside the door and went down the steps to meet them, Margaret followed.  
  
Leopold dismounted Mordred and before he even had a chance to help Charlotte off Guinevere his aunt had him caught in an embrace, and he was a bit taken by surprise, "Oh, Leopold, you cannot believe my joy to have you home in one piece."  
  
Leopold wasn't sure what she knew of the lies and deceptions his uncle had fed him all his lives and didn't respond as she would have liked, "Leopold, was is it?"  
  
He pulled away from her, "Aunt Margaret, I am fully aware of my uncles deception over the years and I have an extremely hard time imagining you going along with it. I am hurt that you could be so heartless and not be honest with me. I always believed our relationship was one of trust, I am finding that not to be the case."  
  
He headed over to Guinevere, where Otis was helping Charlotte off. Margaret followed him, "You are mistaken, Leopold. I knew nothing about Edgar being your brother. In fact, I am still trying to understand how that could possibly be."  
  
"I am in no mood to discuss this matter with you or anyone at this time, I need to get Charlotte and the baby settled. Otis, do you mind talking the horses down to the stables? I am sure Tom will be more than happy to see to them, since Jack might be awhile." "Yes, your grace, I will do that right away. The children's bags are sitting by the door, I haven't had time to take them inside."  
  
"I can do that myself. When you are finished I would like to see you in my quarters." "Yes, your grace." Otis took the horses and Leopold took Charlotte's hand and they walked passed Margaret in silence.  
  
Kate had the situation inside under control. While Lily and Mrs. Collins had gone upstairs to get the nursery ready, Kate and Janet had made Sally, the wet nurse comfortable in the sitting room. Janet sitting in the corner rocking the baby and singing to him. Kate trying to make some kind of conversation to make her feel comfortable. Molly had take Charlotte upstairs for a bath and then Leopold walked into the sitting room, the atmosphere changed. Immediately Sally spoke up, "I expect payment for my services, your grace. I have a family at home. And Lord Spencer was offering me quite a large sum of money for nursing his son. With his mother dying, he surely will not survive without me."  
  
"You don't have to inform me of that, Miss Smith. I will pay you whatever my brother was offering. But if you are to remain in my house, you will also obey my rules. You will not speak of my brother or the fact that this child's mother could be dying. I do not take kindly to gossip, and you will not partake in it, is that clear. The most important thing to me at this moment is the welfare of these two children." Kate was shocked by his demanding tone. It wasn't like him to ever to speak to a servant like that. She found it disturbing.  
  
Sally backed off, "Of course, your grace, I didn't mean to offend. I just want what's coming to me, what I deserve." She sat back down. Leopold went to Janet and took the baby from her hands. Janet looked over at Kate.  
  
"Sally, you will follow me and I will show you where you will be sleeping." He walked out the door without even speaking to Janet and Kate and they both found it odd. He picked up the bag on the way upstairs and both Kate and Janet watched him from the door. Janet questioned his behavior, "What is with him?"  
  
"Just when we get over one hump, we get to another." Janet didn't have a clue what she meant. Kate just sighed and proceeded upstairs to their room.  
  
After Leopold had everyone settled in. He insisted on reading to Charlotte, and a good hour passed before he joined Kate in their rooms. Kate was in her nightgown and reading. She put the book down when he entered and went to him,  
  
"Where's Otis? I specifically asked to see Otis."  
  
"I sent Otis to bed."  
  
"Kate." he looked angry.  
  
She put her hand up over his mouth, "I don't want to hear it. Not a word. I am your wife, if you need to talk, you can talk to me. I can help you undress, in fact, there has been times on other occasions that you quite enjoyed it."  
  
"Not now, I am not in the mood."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Where's my brandy?"  
  
"Don't you take this out on me, Leopold. I know you are hurting, but I don't deserve this." "All I asked for was my Brandy, how can that possibly be misconstrued as taking it out on you. I am doing no such thing."  
  
"It's your tone of voice."  
  
"And how is my tone of voice, Kate."  
  
"It's condescending."  
  
"I will get my own brandy." He stormed off to the dressers where a decanter of brandy sat And a glass. He poured it, removed his jacket and tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He sat in the chair near the window which faced her and she stood over him, glaring. "What?"  
  
"Are you going to talk about this?"  
  
"This, and what is this?"  
  
"Leopold, stop this game."  
  
"I am trying to relax after an incredibly stressful evening, will you allow me that. I don't feel much like talking at this time about anything. Kate, if I have taken anything out on you, I am incredibly sorry. You are correct in saying you don't deserve it, because you do not. But I have found out in one day that my archenemy is my brother and in that same day he is shot by a woman I was to be engaged to. There is a strong possibility their children will be left orphans, which is a fate I would not wish on my worst enemy. To top that off, my parents were murdered, and by some shear luck I was saved from that fate by being ill with pneumonia and not being able to board that ship. And my uncle, let's not forget that the man who raised me has fed me lies all my life. I do believe I have every right to feel agitated and hurt."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Thank you for allowing me that, Kate."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I feel helpless. We get through one thing and something else rears it's ugly head. I can't stand seeing you so miserable. It's like we aren't even meant to be happy."  
  
These words struck Leopold. He was silent. He set the glass down and stood up and took her in his arms, "There you are wrong. I have never been as happy as the day you risked everything to be with me. And things have not always been idealic, but without you I would never have gotten through many of the obstacles thrown in my way the past few months. I have a reason now. A family I care for. But I need some time, Kate. I need some time to deal with what has happened today. Please, understand. I am not shutting you out." He looked in her eyes and smiled sweetly, "There will be plenty of happiness in our lives, and you must believe this. And I realize the announcement of the baby seems to have been pushed aside due to the events of this evening, but believe me I haven't forgotten for one minute that are you are carrying my child."  
  
She corrected him, "Our child, Leopold, I believe I was an integral part of his or her conception, correct me if I am wrong. I am sure you will." She smiled.  
  
He smiled. "Correction is noted. Our child.I do recall you had some part in it, if ever so slightly", he teased.  
  
She was glad to see he had lightened up and stroked the side of his face looking into his eyes, "Come to bed with me, please."  
  
Leopold saw the pleading in her eyes, "I would like to.." he began to respond and Kate knew a but was coming.  
  
"If you would like to what is stopping you?"  
  
"I have a lot on my mind, I told you I need some time. Please, Kate, give me that right now."  
  
"And what do you plan on doing? Sit here in the dark? Come to bed, I'll leave you alone. You can lie awake in the dark in our bed, next to me."  
  
He took her face in his hands, "I want to be alone right now. Maybe I will go down the lab for a while. I don't know. I won't be long, I promise." He gently kissed her.  
  
"I want to go through this with you. I want to be there for you." She was a bit frustrated.  
  
"And you are there for me, more than you know." This time he kissed her, it was more passionate and Kate did not want to let him go. He let go of her and picked up his jacket. "You need to get some sleep. I guarantee you will fall asleep the minute your head hits the pillow and you won't even know that I am gone."  
  
She headed for the bedroom door, and turned around, "Believe me I will know. But you go, and do whatever you think you have to do. Just be there when I wake up, I don't want any more surprises Leopold."  
  
"No surprises, I promise." He then headed out the door and downstairs. Kate stood still for a few seconds. She knew she had to let him deal with this in his own way. She was just hoping this was the end. That they could move forward now, once he sorted things out. But the past was now standing in their way. Kate was extremely tired and let out a sigh. At least now she didn't have to worry that something was going to happen to him every time he left her side. With Edgar gone, he was at least safe from physical harm; it was the mental harm that concerned her.  
  
  
  
Leopold was restless and as he walked down the stairs he contemplated what he was going to do. He had told Kate he wanted to be alone but he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. He had so many questions. He had hoped to talk to Otis. But as he looked at his pocket watch he realized it was much to late to disturb him. Then he thought of Jack. He was probably back from Westlake by now. So Leopold left the house and walked down to the stables.  
  
Janet had been relieved when Jack had returned. The image of Edgar's body falling to the floor after the shot played over and over in her head. And she was afraid to go to sleep because of the nightmares she might have. Jack had comforted her and they had made love and she had fallen asleep in his arms, with a smile upon her face. He was glad that Edgar could no longer hurt her, and they could move on with their lives with the new baby and the new house. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard movement in the stables and then was startled to hear a quiet tap on the door. He didn't want Janet to be disturbed and he quickly pulled on his trousers and a shirt and went to the door to find Leopold standing there, "Leopold."  
  
Leopold looked around him to see Janet sleeping, "You were asleep, I am terribly sorry to disturb you. This matter can wait until morning." He was beginning to walk away and Jack closed the door behind him and stepped outside.  
  
"Leopold, wait."  
  
When he turned he saw the desperation in Leopold's face. In need of a friend.  
  
"I doubt I would've been able to sleep anyhow, we can talk in the tack room." Leopold followed him and they sat at the small table, in the corner where Jack kept records of all the horses' visits with vets, shoeing, etc. He moved the paper work aside and pulled out a couple of bottles of ale from behind some books and handed a bottle to Leopold.  
  
They were quiet for a while, Jack expected Leopold to start and he said nothing. "Leopold, are you alright? You obviously have something on your mind."  
  
"Something would be a blessing, I could deal with that. But I am afraid my mind is bogged down with numerous matters, and there is where I am finding the difficulty."  
  
"It's been one hell of day."  
  
"You can say that again. A day I could've made do without."  
  
"But it's over, Leopold. You can move on now."  
  
He stood up and paced the floor, "That is easy for you to say, Jack. You wanted Edgar dead because of the all the suffering he put Janet through. Now he is gone, you needn't worry about a thing. Your life will go own, Janet will no longer be afraid every time she steps out the door. It is a relief to you."  
  
"And look at all the grief he has put you through, Leopold. Your debts will now be cleared. You won't lose your family home. You will no longer have to be concerned about losing your life at his hand."  
  
"He was my brother for god's sake, Jack. I am supposed to be pleased that my brother has been murdered?" Leopold was clearly upset about this, and Jack had a hard time understanding why.  
  
"You never knew him as a brother. How can you call him that?"  
  
"Because that is what he was. And if I would've known all those years ago, maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way."  
  
"Do you really believe that the two of you would have had some wonderful idealic childhood together? Leopold, you are a dreamer. Edgar had a sick warped mind even as a child. He was evil to start out with. Your uncle did the right thing."  
  
Leopold was now furious. "How can you say that? My uncle told me lies my whole life. He deceived me. The man who raised me, who I trusted and relied on."  
  
"You would not be the man you are today, if you would have been raised alongside Edgar Spencer. Everything you are is because of what your family has done for you. Your uncle and aunt, Otis, the rest of the staff."  
  
"And what of my parents murder? How can that be justified at all. Obviously I am who I am because of that dreadful occurrence as well."  
  
Jack didn't know what to say.  
  
"It was bad enough to know about the accident and to have nightmares for years concerning ships and fire. But I got through that, believing it was an accident. Now I have to deal with the fact that it was not an accident that Lord Spencer wanted Edgar to have everything and make my family suffer. I should have been on that ship with them. I should be dead."  
  
"And thank god you are not. Leopold, it is a horrible tragedy. But it happened many years ago. You can't bring them back. It isn't your fault you survived. You need to move on. You have wonderful memories of your parents. At least you have those. My mother died giving birth to me, I could blame myself for that, the pain I caused my father those first few years because I was a reminder of what he once had with her. Surely he would have rather had her alive than to have had a son. But these things happen. You are not to blame for what happened to them. You could not have stopped them from going. It's time for you to move on. You have a beautiful wife and a child on the way. Balinor is going to be the grand house that it once was, with a master who is the finest, most honorable man I have ever known. And whether he likes it or not, he is one hell of a Duke. Much grander than his father or grandfather. You have never cared much for the monarchy and being born into it, but you must see you are a new breed of monarchy and are allowing changes to occur. It's a start. There is hope for this country yet."  
  
Leopold stood back and looked at Jack, "I don't deserve such compliments."  
  
"Some people believe you do."  
  
Leopold was silent and sat back down in the chair, "I am not acting much like this Duke you described at this moment am I? Much more like a spoilt child."  
  
"Well, we all have our moments. And you have every right to feel upset after what transpired this evening."  
  
"When you left Westlake, everything was under control, I take it."  
  
"I wouldn't use that wording precisely. Edgar's body was taken to the mortuary, Millicent to the doctor's until she can be moved to a hospital in London tomorrow and Lady Spencer was medicated and is spending the evening incarcerated until Dr. Townsend can write up papers for her to be committed to a proper institution."  
  
"That was kind of you to offer your services."  
  
"It was the least I could do. You know, Leopold, I was going to kill him."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. As well, was Janet. I must say, it is lucky for you Millicent did the deed for you. She will have a much easier time at trial than either one of you, that is if she survives."  
  
"You are feeling responsible for her as well, aren't you?"  
  
"Jack if circumstances were different I would have been married to her, she would never have sunk so low. I threw her to Edgar, when I told her I was not ready to commit."  
  
"But circumstances aren't different. Stop playing the what if game, because it will get you nowhere. Millicent made her own life, and she chose to shoot Edgar. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"And what about the children?"  
  
"It was very honorable of you to take them in, but I am not so sure it was the right decision."  
  
"And what did you propose I do, leave them, so that they would be placed in some kind of a foster home. They are my flesh and blood, my family."  
  
"And related to the bastard who has caused your family such pain. Every time you look at them don't you see him?"  
  
"No, I do not. I see two innocent children who have lost one parent, if you could even call him that and are very likely to lose their mother. All they want is someone to care for them, someone who will love them. And that is myself. I am not doing this out of obligation because it is the honorable thing to be done, even though I do believe it is. I happen to care for both of them and I will not have them grow up as orphans with no family whatsoever. They will be living in my house and I expect you and everyone else who abides here treat them with the respect they both deserve."  
  
"Why did you come here, Leopold? My opinion clearly has no bearing on any of your decisions."  
  
"I understand where you are coming from Jack. Edgar has caused Janet more pain then anyone deserves, and any man in your position would feel the kind of hatred you have of this man, but to take it out on his children is absurd. And I do respect your opinions. I came here tonight because you are a friend. You have always been honest and open; I know where I stand with you. I value you that more than you will ever know."  
  
"Then you must respect how I feel about Edgar's family at this time."  
  
"I am also Edgar's family."  
  
Jack looked up at him, he had a point. Leopold knew he had stumped him. "I will never see you in that light I am afraid. I know you will always wonder what it would have been like to have a brother, but Leopold, Edgar would never have been that brother you longed for."  
  
"I know that." He took a swig of his ale.  
  
"Ah, I forgot to tell you the Commander will be paying you a visit in the morning, to go over funeral arrangements."  
  
Leopold nearly choked on his ale, "Funeral arrangements?"  
  
"Hey, remember you are Edgar's closest sane relative at the moment."  
  
"That should be an enjoyable experience." He said sarcastically.  
  
Jack noticed Leopold had relaxed considerably, he felt in his pocket and pulled out Kate's wallet, "I have something that belongs to Kate."  
  
He handed it over to Leopold and Leopold was a little alarmed, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"At Westlake, in fact very close to Edgar's dead body. I know how Kate doesn't let it out of her sight. It is the reason she went back there this afternoon."  
  
This was news to Leopold, "I suppose you have had a look inside."  
  
"Actually, I have not."  
  
Leopold held the wallet in his hand, turning it over, "You are not curious, what the big secret is?"  
  
"It is hardly of any importance to me, Leopold. I care for you and Kate, nothing can change that. If there are things you must keep from others I have to respect that. There are somethings that are not my business."  
  
Leopold handed it back, "Go ahead, look inside."  
  
"I really have no desire to."  
  
"I insist you do. It is better that you know but I cannot guarantee you will understand."  
  
Leopold set the wallet down in front of Jack and Jack eyed it and then Leopold. He picked it up and then slowly opened it and looked at the contents thoroughly, a questioning look on his face. He then looked at Leopold. "You are right, I don't understand. The contents are definitely like nothing I have ever seen before."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I had met Kate in the 21st century."  
  
Jack nervously laughed, "Really, Leopold, you are pulling my leg."  
  
"On the contrary, I am not. And I am also not crazy and Kate is not involved in the supernatural."  
  
Jack stood up and now he was pacing the floor, still looking at the contents of the wallet. While Leopold continued to talk, "The photo is of Kate and her brother Charlie. He is an actor in New York City. And the New York Drivers license. Although Kate did not own a car In New York."  
  
"A car? What is a car?"  
  
"The things I could tell you, Jack. You would never believe me. I spent 5 days in the future and it was truly amazing."  
  
"I don't understand. How could you possibly have spent any time in the future? It is impossible."  
  
"I said that as well. But it happened. That wallet is proof, Kate is proof."  
  
"Does anyone else know about this?"  
  
"Do you really think I could have told anyone about this?"  
  
"Then why are you telling me? I think I was better off not knowing."  
  
"Because you would have always wondered what we were keeping from you. And I trust you. After today's events I have concluded that laying all the cards out on the table, as they say, is what is important. No deceptions."  
  
Jack was still baffled by the contents. And even more baffled by what Leopold was telling him. But this was Leopold. Honest, open, straightforward. Jack had no reason to doubt him, but believing such an idea seemed insane.  
  
"Like I said, grasping this whole concept and then understanding it, well, unless you have experienced it, it is unfathomable. And tonight probably isn't the best night for me to go into detail of how it happened. But I will, I have notes on it in my lab, and have been researching it more intently. I would like to share my findings with you if you are interested."  
  
"Interested? How could I not be." Jack put his hand to his head, "Edgar had her wallet didn't he? Oh, god, Leopold, talk about getting into the wrong hands."  
  
"He didn't know what to make of it whatsoever, but I have no doubt he would have turned it over to the authorities."  
  
There was a sound from outside the tack room and the door opened, Janet stood there in a dressing gown rubbing her eyes, "What is going on? All this shouting and carrying on? Haven't both of you had enough for one evening?"  
  
Jack went over to her and put his arm around her, "I am sorry, love, Leopold and I were just talking."  
  
"Talking? It sounded more like arguing. Which Leopold is good at."  
  
"Janet!" Jack scolded her.  
  
Leopold just smiled, "I suppose I am quite proficient at it, living with my uncle has given me a sparing partner for life." As he said this he thought of Millard. He was angry with him but at the same time loved him dearly.  
  
"So Uncle Leopold you now will have the opportunity to practice all of you own uncles tactics in raising your nephew and niece."  
  
"It is highly unlikely I will use him as an example of raising children."  
  
Jack smiled, "He hasn't done all that bad, Leopold. Surely you can see that. And now you are finding yourself in the same position he was in upon your parents' death. How overwhelming it must have been for him to take you under his wing so to speak and groom you to become a Duke. He had no prior experience with children."  
  
"You are on his side, Jack."  
  
"Hey, he has been a bastard and made some wrong choices but he's only human and he did do everything he could for you, just like you will do for Charlotte and the baby. Do you think that the baby will grow up one day and have the same bitter feelings for you as you have for your uncle?"  
  
"I will not make those bad choices."  
  
"Aha, you say that, but you might. You do not know what the future holds." As Jack said that he smiled and thought of Kate, "Well, at least you don't know what the immediate future holds."  
  
Janet looked puzzled, "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"No concern of yours, my darling." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"But I can see the looks between you and Leopold, something is going on."  
  
"Isn't always something going on here, Janet? This is Balinor remember. I can't think of a time that there wasn't something going on."  
  
He was laughing at her, "I am going back to bed, and if you know what is good for you Jack Blackmore, you will do the same. Leopold can come back at a reasonable hour in the future if he wants to discuss things with you" She then turned to Leopold, " and I would suggest that you might want to spend some time with your wife, who is obviously concerned about you. And Jack is right about your uncle. He made some bad choices but he is your uncle and cares for you deeply, you should be able to forgive him. One day you might be in the same situation with Charlotte or Philip and I would think you would want forgiveness, but it is your decision, Leopold."  
  
Leopold looked at her seriously, "He treated you badly as well."  
  
"He sent me away when he thought I knew too much, he was protecting you. I would have done anything to protect you as well. I do not hold anything against him for sending me away. Everything that has happened has lead me to where I am right now.being with Jack. Don't forget Leopold, your uncle lead you to Kate. If you would not have gone to New York, you would never have met Kate."  
  
Janet was right. Even though Millard had disapproved of her, he would never have been at the gala that night, never have followed Stuart and fallen off the bridge if it wasn't for Millard. There was a stillness in the room. Jack handed the wallet back to Leopold, and Leopold put it in his pocket. They nodded at each other, an understanding between them. Janet found it curious, Leopold spoke up, "I won't detain you any longer. We are all exhausted from the evening's events and are in much need of sleep."  
  
Janet smiled, "Sleep, who is thinking of sleep.?"  
  
"On that note, I will depart and see you both in the morning." He smiled and Jack and Janet walked him out, as he turned to head up towards the house, "Well, I believe I have a lot of issues I need to deal with. But as always, Jack, you have opened my eyes to things I might otherwise not have seen."  
  
"But Leopold, you would have seen them in due time, I am just a good sounding board. But I am glad to have been of some assistance." Janet was snuggling up to him. "Are you two through yet? You are worse than 2 women gossiping, you never shut up." Jack raised his eyebrows at Leopold, "Women!"  
  
"Ah, my sentiments exactly. Speaking of which, I have one I should get back to." Janet started pulling on Jack's arm, "Then go, Leopold, please.Goodnight." Leopold smiled as he headed back up to the house.  
  
  
  
The house was quiet and still as Leopold entered it. The events of the evening had worn everyone out. He was surprised to find his uncle in his study, asleep on the couch. Leopold looked down at him. Recalling all the lies he had been told and then placing them against the joyful times in his life that his uncle had been responsible for. He found a blanket and gently placed it over him and his uncle stirred. His eyes slowly opened and he was surprised to find Leopold there, "Leopold" he began to sit up.  
  
"You fell asleep, I was only trying to make you more comfortable, I realize you frown upon my presence in your study.but I was just passing by and.."  
  
"You are in no need of an explanation. Your presence is well received at this time and any time in the future."  
  
"I am surprised. You have changed your tune considerably." Millard still sensed his bitterness and knew he had to tread lightly.  
  
"Will you hear me out, Leopold? Will you allow me to explain my reasoning behind the wrongful decisions I have made?"  
  
"I am extremely tired, uncle." Leopold was not prepared for a confrontation at this time. "I for one will not be able to sleep comfortably until this matter is resolved between us." "Uncle, it is not that simple. It is 20 years of lies and deceit, it will not be resolved in one evening."  
  
"I am fully aware of that fact, but it will put my mind at ease knowing that I have made some sort of effort in regaining your trust."  
  
"Trust?" he laughed. He paced the room and went to the book shelf, fingering the spines, trying not to burst out in anger, which he was more than capable of.  
  
"You have every reason never to trust me again. I have acted foolishly in the matters that have been bestowed upon this family. When Lady Spencer came to me with the information of Edgar's paternity, my brother and his wife, your parents had only been dead for 6 months. You were a very distraught child, having nightmares and hiding behind Otis or Nanny over the slightest disturbance. Your aunt and I were overly concerned upon your welfare. We had never been parents and all of a sudden we had a troubled 7 years old, and we both knew that the situation would have to be dealt with delicately in order for you to get through this difficult time. I chose not to tell your aunt of Lady Spencer's blackmail. I felt the less she knew the better. I could deal with the situation. I was very wrong indeed. It only got worse, I dug myself into a hole I could not get out of."  
  
Leopold turned around abruptly, "I can understand why I wasn't told as a child. But why did you continue to deceive me once I became an adult? Didn't you ever think that I could possibly help get our family through this?"  
  
"I toyed with the idea, but always found some reason to keep you and your aunt from knowing the truth. And of course it became worse once Edgar found out. He was always dying to tell you. And Lady Spencer had her hands full keeping his mouth shut."  
  
Leopold took a deep breath, trying to control his anger, "He was laughing at me all along. How dare you keep this from me, Uncle. You had no right."  
  
"I realize that now. But I cannot change the past, Leopold. I made mistakes." "Many mistakes." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, Many mistakes. But one thing is certain, you have become a fine man, who I am incredibly proud of."  
  
"Really, you could have fooled me. You find my choice of a bride unsatisfactory, my inventions a waste of time and my choice of friends below me."  
  
"I have grown to care for Kate, she isn't what I would have chosen for you, but she is a part of this family now and I know it has taken me sometime to accept your fascination with inventions but I believe I am finally realizing what they mean to you. And as far as your choice of friends, I find Jack a remarkable young man who this family could not do without." "But not appropriate for a close friendship with the Duke."  
  
"I am trying, Leopold. I am an old man and change is not an easy thing for me. You have not been the easiest, most cooperative young man.always fighting your birthright, your title..argumentative, stubborn."  
  
"Enough, I do get the picture, Uncle."  
  
"And now you are finding yourself in my shoes."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You have taken upon the responsibility of Edgar's children."  
  
"Which no doubt you do not approve of."  
  
"I must admit I originally found it a hasty decision on your part, but as I have thought about it this evening, I realize it was an incredible gracious gesture. To take on the children of a man who wanted you dead, not many men would want anything to do with them under those circumstances."  
  
Leopold looked at him differently. He actually approved a decision he had made. Which was surprising for Millard.  
  
"Don't look at me so shocked. I am not such a tyrant that you make me out to be. You are lead by your heart Leopold. And I am not sure where that comes from; I suppose your mother or possibly the servants had something to do with it. I envy you in those respects. And this matter concerning the children was from your heart. I have no doubt they will both look up to you and you will become the father they never had, unlike the relationship I have had with you. I was not the loving father figure you could have benefited from growing up, you relied on Otis for that close bond. I have made many mistakes, Leopold, and the biggest one was not being there for you."  
  
Leopold stood in silence, he thought he noticed a tear in his Uncle's eye, "but I did what I thought best for you. Every decision I ever made I weighed heavily on its effect on you and your aunt. They may not have been the right choices, but I never meant to harm either one of you. I ask your forgiveness, but I understand if you cannot give it. that is all I have to say." Millard stood up, "I am exhausted and I will retire to my room now." Leopold knew Millard turning away meant he was in actuality crying. Leopold had never seen his uncle cry, and he knew that he had to make a move. Millard was apologizing and Leopold had to follow his heart once again.  
  
"Uncle Millard, please wait." Millard was just about to head out the door and he turned. Leopold approached him and put his arms around him, he saw the tears in his eyes and Leopold in turn felt tears in his own, "You have been there for me, Uncle, in your on way. I never questioned your love for me; I knew it was there all along. And maybe you were not the father figure I had longed for, but I am the man I am today because you were in my life." They both hugged and began to cry.  
  
  
  
The next morning Kate was concerned that Leopold was not in bed. Where had he been all night? She headed out to the hallway and was surprised to find Margaret looking concerned as well. "I take it by your expression, Katherine, Leopold did not come to bed last evening." Kate couldn't understand how she knew this.  
  
"Either has Millard. I just hope they haven't killed each other." They both headed down the stairs and were surprised to find the staff members hovering around the dining room door, "What in god's name is going on here?" Margaret barked.  
  
Mrs. Collins stood back, and looked from one member of staff to another, who each in turn bowed their head.  
  
Kate could see there was to be no answer, "Well, I am going to find out." She started towards the door and Mrs. Collins stopped her, "I wouldn't go in there ma'am. His grace and lordship are not themselves and have tossed us all out. It is none of my business, but they both seem to have had a considerable amount to drink."  
  
"What could they possibly be doing in the dining room?" Kate questioned, "I am going in." Kate walked in and it was silent. There was not a sign of either one of them in the dining room. She turned around to look at Margaret who had followed her, and then back at Mrs. Collins.  
  
"They'll be in the kitchen, ma'am and cook is beside herself with the disruption they are causing in her schedule."  
  
Kate and Margaret headed into the kitchen and found a sight for sore eyes. Millard was on the floor leaning against a cabinet, a bottle in hand and flour covering him from head to foot, Leopold was at least standing, and as always immaculately presented, knife in hand, "Ladies, is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Leopold, what is going on?"  
  
"I would think that was obvious, we are making breakfast. We haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."  
  
"Cook could do that."  
  
"We didn't want to bother her. We are doing just fine." Millard added.  
  
Kate laughed, "I can see that." Margaret too sniggered behind her hand.  
  
"You are not laughing at me are you darling?" Millard asked.  
  
"Of course not." She went over to him to help him up and he pulled her down on top of him. Managing to cover her with flour, he held her close and kissed her, something Margaret was not used to. It was long and passionate. Millard was always so reserved. She was a bit taken a back, "Millard."  
  
"I don't believe I have kissed you like that since we were courting, Maggie.oh, what a time that was."  
  
Leopold smiled at them both and Kate looked at him, "What have you done to Millard?" "I find him rather pleasant, don't you? And look at them, Kate." Leopold put his arm around her and held her close, "Look at the way he looks at her.."  
  
"Much like the way you look at me."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, "Precisely, not a bad thing."  
  
"And you have talked things through?"  
  
"I think we have come to an understanding, yes.I think you will see a change in this household starting today.."  
  
"The staff thinks you have gone crazy."  
  
"Well, I must admit, there is definitely an air of insanity about.but I think I am thinking pretty rationally at the moment. I have had a lot of clearing of the mind in the last 8 hours." She looked at him a bit concerned.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, I assure you." He held her tight, "I am happy, Kate.happy with the life I have and I have come to realize that I may not have had parents or siblings growing up, but I had the equivalent, possibly more suitable equivalents in actuality.Jack and Janet were like my brother and sister, and I am as close to them today as when we were children.I have always been able to talk to Jack, and he has always been of great assistance when I have needed him. That is what having a brother is about; correct me if I am wrong. Wasn't it like that with Charles for you?"  
  
Kate sighed and thought of Charlie with fondness, "He got on my nerves a lot of the time and he could be such a baby. I often felt I had to hold his hand, but we talked and he listened..he was always there for me during the good and the bad.just like Jack for you." "And Otis, a friend, a confidant.a teacher.I could not have gotten through my life without him..but I could also not have gotten through it without my Uncle. He kept me safe and gave me the kind of life he and my father had.he loved me and still does, I cannot turn my back on my family.the only family I have ever really known."  
  
Kate looked up at him, "And Edgar?"  
  
"A brother by blood, does not make a brother. I will make sure he is given a proper burial, I will try and tell his children about him as they grow older, something positive.there must be something positive..but I will not dwell on the fact that I never knew him. I knew him, I knew him as the cruel, vindictive man he was.he was not my brother. I cannot turn back the clocks; I cannot bring my parents back. I must hold on to the memories I have of them and move forward, with the family I have now, you, the baby".he gently caressed her stomach and smiled, "my uncle and aunt," he looked over at them, still sitting on the floor, Margaret trying to clean the flour off him, both laughing, "Janet, Jack and Otis, Charlotte and Philip and Millicent and the staff. Here is where my loyalties lie."  
  
Kate smiled up at him, "I don't think anyone ever doubted that, Leopold."  
  
"Except for possibly myself."  
  
"You are your own worse enemy.take some credit where credit is due, you have done one hell of a job pulling this household together during times of crisis, and this time will be no different."  
  
"Only because I have the love of a wonderful woman and the support from fine friends and family. You also need to take some of the credit, my dear." He squeezed her tightly and kissed her, Millard cleared his throat. Leopold turned to look at him, "What is it, Uncle Millard, can you not see that I am busy."  
  
"Breakfast, my boy, I desperately need breakfast."  
  
Kate went to the cupboard and pulled out an apron, "Breakfast.I think I am going to take over."  
  
Leopold turned to her, "You find me not capable of scrapping up a bit of breakfast, as you recall I was more than competent in New York on my own at Stuarts."  
  
Millard overheard some of this conversation, "What are you on about, Leopold?"  
  
"Nothing, uncle." He turned back to Kate; she smiled and passed him a bowl and spoon.  
  
"Okay, master chef, let's see you whip up some eggs. I'll take care of the toast and bacon."  
  
"Without a toaster, that wonderful 20th century invention?" He said sarcastically, "How will you manage, my dear?" She took a dishtowel and gave him a swat on the behind. He smiled and got to work.. Margaret finally managed to get Millard up, and sat him at the table.. She proceeded to go and help Kate and Leopold. By this time the staff were hovering and peeking at the door, all in utter amazement of the goings on. Janet, who had been helping Sally, the wet nurse with the baby appeared and laughed at the sight of the 3 of them. Charlotte giggled, "I want to help"  
  
Before Janet could stop her, Charlotte had run into the kitchen and Leopold gave her an eggbeater, he showed her how to use it, while he continued to break eggs into the bowl. Jack had heard of the commotion and showed up putting his arms around his wife, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I have never seen anything like it. What did you say to him last night?"  
  
Jack just smiled, "I only wish I could take credit, this is explicitly Leopold's doing.I think Balinor is going to experience many changes in the next few months and years."  
  
"Like what"  
  
"Only time will tell, my dear."  
  
Leopold turned to smile at them both, "Come on you two, how about setting the table. We could use a hand. Let me see, there are at least 16 of us.Jack help me out."  
  
"Right-O, Leopold, I am on it." He went to the cupboard and began to set the kitchen table where the servants normally ate, Janet opened the cutlery drawer and got out enough silverware and began to help him. The kitchen was now bustling, everyone doing their part.soon the staff's expressions had changed from utter amazement to one's of enjoyment.they all pitched in. Leopold stood back for a minute, and looked over his household. He smiled, he was content, this is how it would be from now on.it was time for change..the events of last night were still with him but they seemed less significant, all that was important was the people in this room, the joy they were all experiencing.and that in itself gave him such gratification.he snapped out of his daydream when Charlotte tugged on his shirt, "Uncle Leopold, the eggs, they are burning."  
  
Leopold quickly began turning them, and Kate was eyeing him." so this is your idea of the meal being a result of reflection and study?" she then smiled.  
  
And he gave her a look back and continued with his cooking.she stopped what she was doing and slipped her hands around him from behind, "I love you, Leopold Mount batten."  
  
"And I you, Kate Mountbatten." He turned slightly smiling, she then returned to her toast and bacon on the stove.she realized at that moment they could get through anything.it didn't matter if it was 1876 or the year 2001.their love could withstand the good and the bad in any century.and Kate knew there would be many more hurdles and tests, but they had each other..which was all that really mattered. 


	40. Epilogue

Otis stood in his master's bedroom packing clothes into the large trunk. The following day the family would be taking the train to Liverpool and then crossing the Atlantic to New York, where Leopold was accepting an award at a dinner for scientists. As he rummaged through the wardrobe he found the waistcoat Leopold had worn the night he had announced his engagement to Kate and he smiled fondly remembering how happy Leopold was that evening. The day Kate had entered his life.it had been 6 years now since the wedding and all the events of that year. Otis sometimes wondered how they had all gotten through some of those times but they had due to Leopold's strong sense of family and the values he held dear to him. Many changes had occurred, that was for sure. As Otis continued his packing he reflected on the events that had transpired over the years..  
  
Edgar had received the proper burial Leopold had promised, but not on Balinor's property next to Leopold's mother and father, but at Westlake beside Lord Spencer. Leopold could never bring himself to have him buried on his property. Leopold, Kate and Charlotte had attended the funeral and the country finally knew the truth. There was no scandal, Edgar's colleagues and cohorts didn't much care for him and were glad he was dead, Jocelyn was now committed to an insane asylum and Edgar Spencer was pretty much forgotten. Almost as though he had never existed.  
  
Millicent had a rough time. She was not expected to live and spent the next 6 months in the hospital. But on a visit from Leopold and her children shortly after Xmas, she began to improve. Although her mental health was not as it should be. Murder charges were dropped because of her mental state. Commander Burns could not bring himself to accuse this delicate creature of such a crime. Millicent spent the next 2 years in a nursing home where Commander Burns became a frequent visitor, as well as Leopold, Kate and the children. She knew Edgar was dead but she never remembered firing the pistol that killed him. She returned to Balinor with a private nurse in 1879, and Commander Burns was often a guest of the Mountbattens and showed quite an interest in the recovering Millicent.  
  
And then there had been the changes to Balinor itself.Kate and Margaret had taken over the running of the estate, and Millard had become a man of leisure.he was often found painting or playing the piano.he took an interest in Leopold's inventions and could be found on all fours carrying a Mountbatten or Blackmore child throughout the halls neighing and carrying on as if he was a horse. Kate thrived on looking after the estate.and Leopold enjoyed watching her take such pride in their home. Being a mother had been much more difficult for her, she felt she didn't have the motherly instincts others had. Stuart Charles Philip Millard Otis Mountbatten had been born in the spring of 1877, and while Janet was being the perfect mother to her Colin, who was only 10 days older, Kate could not relax in this role that was supposed to come so naturally to women. Leopold felt some concern, but he had bonded immediately with the infant and made up for Kate's disinterest. Finding a nanny was next on the agenda.. Philip hadn't needed a nanny, Janet and the other servants had tended to him, but now with another baby in the house a nanny was needed. This was not to be an easy task, because Kate and Leopold could not agree on anyone. Leopold felt no one was good enough and this frustrated Kate to no end. It was Leopold's idea to take on the soul caring for his son of course with help from the staff when needed, which Kate thought would last a few days.but she had no idea he would take this duty quite so serious and soon the staff were afraid to even make an attempt to help him, he was very particular in his ways. He would be found in his lab with Stuart asleep on a blanket on the floor while he worked. He constructed what Kate called a playpen and as Stuart began to crawl, he had both babies playing happily while he continued his research. He insisted on changing nappies and feeding them. He took them both for walks, and as they got older, he took them both out on the horse, much to Kate's dismay. He would read them poetry and history books, and sing and play music for them. Leopold was what Kate called Mr. Mom.  
  
The estate was soon brimming with the sound of little footsteps, Jack and Janet had Hayley a year later and Jamie 2 years after that, but Kate had no intentions of going through a 19th century pregnancy again. Leopold continued his research; Kate took care of all business aspects of his inventions. She often went to London with Maggie, who was now her companion since Janet was too busy being a mother; she dealt with solicitors and patent lawyers, and arranged for Leopold to speak at meetings and events.which he despised. He was content at Balinor with the children, and wished Kate could feel the same. When Kate had arranged for him to go to New York because they would be constructing his elevator there for the first time.Leopold put his foot down and refused. He would go only if Kate agreed to give him another a child.  
  
Otis remembered the tension in the house during this time. Kate was adamant she would never have another a child. Stuart was happy and healthy and he had Philip, Colin and Hayley to play with. But Leopold didn't want Stuart to be the lonely child he had been and he was determined there would be a brother or sister. After weeks of them not speaking to one another, Leopold apologized by taking Kate to the coast for a few days.no children.but Kate knew he still was set on having his way.but after 3 glorious days together, Kate gave in and 9 months later Emily Victoria Mountbatten made her way into the world, not at all like her much more peaceful brother, she cried more than any baby Leopold had ever come across, Kate found it amusing to watch Leopold cope with the crying infant, he was often found asleep with Emily in his arms in the lab or in the nursery. These moments Kate cherished. He was too good to be true, any other man would haven thrown in the towel long ago..  
  
Otis closed another trunk and was interrupted by Charlotte, "He isn't here, Otis? Aunt Kate said he would be in here packing. I must speak to him."  
  
Otis smiled at her. She was no longer the child that had been brought to Balinor. At 15 she was a young woman, a striking beauty, much like her mother had once been. And she kept Leopold on his toes. "And who is him, Miss Charlotte?"  
  
She knew he was teasing.. "Why Uncle Leopold of course? I must tell him I am not going to New York and he cannot make me. Doesn't he see I must stay here with Mama, Commander Burns could take advantage of her and that would be just horrible? I am sure Uncle Leopold would see that Mama needs me here to protect her."  
  
Otis smiled, "From Commander Burns?"  
  
"Of course. He is after Mama's money."  
  
Otis tried not to laugh, "Your uncle is in the laboratory with Miss Emily, do be quiet, he has finally gotten her to sleep, and you know what your cousin is like when disturbed from her naps."  
  
"Thank you Otis, I do promise not to cause a ruckus." She skipped out of the room . Otis shook his head, Charlotte was not the same little girl who had been content riding horses with her Uncle or using her brother and cousin as dress up dolls.she was now interested in boys. One in particular, Jack's helper Gareth. The same boy she had had a crush on so long ago. His family had fallen into bad times and Leopold had realized Jack needed some help, so he was hired 3 years ago. He was now 16 and where once they had been friends, it was quite obvious the boy was interested in much more than that now. He was sure her wanting to stay behind was all about him and not her mother at all.  
  
Charlotte noticed Leopold's lab door was slightly ajar and she quietly peeked her head in, he was sitting at this desk and he held sleeping Emily in his arms, while he tried to pack a satchel full of notes and various paper works, while not disturbing her. At 18 months old she still was a horrible sleeper and often Leopold found he could not put her down once she fell asleep or she would scream. So he would carry her about with him, he was getting so used to not having any feeling in his left arm whatsoever.  
  
"Uncle Leopold." Charlotte whispered, and he looked up.  
  
"Charlotte, do come in," he said in a quiet voice,  
  
She stood in front of him looking down at her feet.  
  
"I take It you have something on your mind." He still had a hard time thinking of her as a young woman. And Kate was always on at him that it was time to let her grow up a bit. But that worried him. He had only to think of Janet and what had become of her at 15, and he was determined to keep his niece safe.  
  
Charlotte figured this was as good as time as any, if he was preoccupied with Emily and He wouldn't want her to wake up there was no way he would be able to raise his voice and get cross, "I just wanted to say that I am not going to New York with you. Mama needs me here. " Before he could answer she started to turn for the door.  
  
"What just one minute, young lady." He carefully stood up and took Emily over to the playpen, gently laying her down. She stirred a bit but she settled and Leopold headed for the door. Charlotte slowly turned around.  
  
"I know what you are going to say, Uncle Leopold. But I am not a child anymore and I can really be of assistance to the nurse with Mama, and who is going to keep an eye on Commander Burns and his advances? You surely must be aware he is only interested in her money. I cannot even believe you would think of leaving her, knowing what he is after." She raised her voice and Leopold turned to look at Emily who was starting to stir.  
  
"Commander Burns...after your mother's money...really, Charlotte, let's be honest here. Your real concern is leaving Gareth behind."  
  
"My mother is my first concern." She said angrily.  
  
"You mother wants you to accompany the family to New York. You will abide by her wishes."  
  
"The family? Aren't you forgetting my mother is my family, you are only my uncle?"  
  
This was a new tactic of hers, throwing the fact out that he was not her father, whenever she was upset, Leopold remained calm, "And you know fully well your mother is not capable of traveling at this time. It makes her very nervous. She believes New York will provide a unique opportunity for you and your brother."  
  
"But she will miss us. How will she bare it without us."  
  
"You are being melodramatic, it will only be for a few short months."  
  
"I am not going." She shouted and thus in turn woke up Emily who began to cry. Leopold shook his head and went to her picking her up; she buried her head into his shirt and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You are going and that is the end of that."  
  
"Uncle Leopold, you are being unreasonable. Gareth will find someone else and then what will I do? Do you want my heart to be broken?"  
  
"You are 15 years old with a whole life ahead of you, I don't like you becoming so serious about this young man. You are too young."  
  
"My mother met you when she was 16.and she knew you were the one."  
  
"But I wasn't the one, Charlotte. She was too young to know what she really wanted."  
  
"She only wanted you and if you would have married her, then she wouldn't be sick now. This is all your fault."  
  
"You are twisting this for your own benefit. You will go to your room and help Lily pack your things this instant."  
  
Kate had appeared at the door and was listening. "And what if I refuse?" Charlotte said defiantly. "Then I will have no problem taking you over my knee and treating you like the child you are behaving like at this moment."  
  
She stomped her foot, "I hate you. I really do." And she ran out of the room past Kate and upstairs.  
  
Kate smiled, "Well, you scored points there didn't you? Very nicely handled." She said sarcastically.  
  
Leopold gave her a look of disgust and began to rock back and forth with Emily, "You go talk to her then, such an expert on child rearing as yourself."  
  
"Okay, I deserved that. But Leopold she is a teenager and she is going through all these emotions, surely you must remember being 15, and what it was like to be in love for the first time."  
  
"Have you noticed the way that boy looks at her?"  
  
"Probably like the way you looked at her mother. And you were a gentleman. Give him the benefit of the doubt. He does really like her."  
  
"I suppose you think I should allow her to stay."  
  
"No, I didn't say that. I think New York will be good for her; she needs to see there are other fish in the sea. But you could be a little more understanding. It won't be long you will have Emily in the same shoes. You will be devastated if Emily turned on you saying she hated you."  
  
"I will not allow any boys near my daughter until she is at least 25." He smiled and tickled Emily's chin, she giggled, "Who's my girl?"  
  
Emily pointed to herself, "papa's girl."  
  
Kate moved closer to them, and smiled. "And is mama, papa's girl?"  
  
Emily shook her head, "NO." then pointed to herself, "Me.papa's girl."  
  
Leopold couldn't help but smile and Kate just smirked, "You are enjoying this aren't you. I know you, Leopold; you put her up to this."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. I can't help it if I have a way with the ladies of this house." He leaned towards her and kissed her, Emily began to push her away, "No, No, No." Emily's favorite word. "Kiss me."  
  
"She is just like you Leopold, always demanding, getting her way." Kate teased.  
  
All of a sudden Otis burst into the room, "I am sorry to intrude, your grace, but there seems to be a small disturbance out on the front drive, I noticed it from your window."  
  
Leopold looked slightly alarmed, "What kind of disturbance?"  
  
"Master Stuart and Master Philip.I am afraid they are having a fight."  
  
This surprised Leopold, neither boy was known to be violent in any way. Kate, Leopold with Emily and Otis rushed out the house and down the front stairs where Stuart was found sitting on top of his cousin and punching him. Philip was trying hard to protect himself, but to not much avail. Stuart was the stronger of the two and bigger, even though he was 7 months younger. Hayley stood crying near them. Leopold set Emily down next to her and proceeded to pull his kicking and hitting son off his cousin.  
  
Kate immediately went to Philip who sat up and wiped at his nose, he was trying desperately not to cry. Coming from the stables, where obviously Colin had run to get Jack... came Jack, Colin, Janet and Jamie. Philip's nose was bleeding and Kate dabbed at it with a handkerchief.  
  
Leopold managed to get Stuart settled, "What is this all about, you two?"  
  
They both began babbling at once and Leopold put up his hand, "Stuart." He turned to his son.  
  
"He called me crazy, Papa, he said I belonged in an insane asylum like his grandmamma, and they should lock me up and throw away the key."  
  
"He is crazy", Philip added, "Uncle Leopold, he makes up all these stories and believes them and you have always told us, we should tell the truth. It's a horrible thing to lie."  
  
"What kind of stories are you telling, Stuart?"  
  
"They are not stories. They are the truth! I don't lie."  
  
"Stuart, this is serious. You know how I feel about lying and fighting on top of that. Look at Philip; you have given him a bloody nose. Tell him you are sorry."  
  
"I won't. Not until he says I am not crazy."  
  
Leopold looked at Philip and he crossed his arms defiantly and turned his head away.  
  
Kate looked over at her son, the same stubborn temperament as Leopold, the same look when he was upset, "Stuart, why does Philip think you are crazy?" she asked.  
  
"He doesn't believe me about the bridge and seeing Uncle Charlie.I told him when we got to New York, that's how we can see Uncle Charlie, by jumping off the bridge."  
  
Kate immediately glared at Leopold and Leopold gave the same look back to her. Both believing the other was the one who told him about it.  
  
Kate helped Philip up and paced back and forth a bit, all eyes were on them...Otis, Janet, Jack and the children.by this time Charlotte had heard the commotion and stood behind Otis, very curious about her cousin's rantings. And Millard and Margaret had also come out of the house when they heard the commotion.  
  
Leopold was silent, Philip looked at him waiting for a response, but there was none.  
  
Stuart was frantic, "Tell him Papa, how you fell off the bridge and that's how you met Mummy in another time, and then you both jumped off it to come back here. Tell him I am not crazy."  
  
Emily giggled and jumped up and down, "Papa Jump, Mama jump, me jump too."  
  
Leopold put his head in his hands, knowing he would have to come up with some explanation without Stuart made to look like a fool, but the question was what. He looked at Kate, "Kate, I think it's only fitting that you give us an explanation of the bridge and visiting Uncle Charlie..."  
  
She couldn't believe it, "Me? This is your doing Leopold, you sort it out. I have to finish my packing."  
  
"My doing? There you are mistaken.surely this story is one you made up to make our courtship sound a bit more exciting, a bit more adventurous..."  
  
Stuart stood up..."Mummy didn't tell me.I saw the drawings in your laboratory, I saw the journals you have been working on."  
  
Leopold looked at him dumbfounded. At 5 Stuart was bright, but Leopold had a hard time believing he would be able to make heads or tails of the dozens of journals Leopold had filled with theories and research on the time portals. Leopold took Stuart by the shoulders, "You can't possibly understand my research, Stuart..."  
  
"Not all of it, but I look at the drawings and I understand that the hole is going to open up again. I am right, aren't I, papa? I don't know how I know, but I do.and I want to take Mummy to see Uncle Charlie. That's the only thing I want to do in New York. And I don't want him to go..." he pointed at Philip. Kate turned and looked at her son in disbelief.this couldn't be...the portal opening up at the same time they would be in New York.Charlie.she thought about him so often. In fact all of her bedtime stories to Stuart had been about Charlie. She couldn't help but smile, this obviously meant something. Leopold saw that look in her eyes, a longing she had to go back to her own time.he got up and went over to her putting his arms around her, there was nothing said between them. But she held on to him tightly. He knew what she was thinking. He had deliberately not told her about the portal and his findings because he knew it would bring back so many memories and feelings, especially since their trip to New York was coinciding with the possibility of the portal opening. Now Pandora's box was open, and the possibilities.well, as always, Leopold now knew to expect the unexpected.he looked down at his children and his nephew, still their eyes were on him, looking for answers.Charlotte still cross with him glared, Jack and Janet curious with how Leopold would handle this, Otis, Millard and Margaret looked concerned.Leopold smiled and sighed.who knew what the future held at this point.but one thing was for sure, this trip he had been dreading now looked much more enticing and exciting and although he loved the peacefulness of the countryside and his home, he wasn't one to turn down an adventure of this magnitude. As he looked at his son, something connected without a word.Stuart smiled at him and then turned to Philip.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Philip and I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Philip looked at him dumbfounded, his mouth open. Stuart went to Leopold and he took hold of his hand, "Can I help you finish your packing in the laboratory, Papa?"  
  
Emily raced over to them, tugging on Leopold's trousers. He picked her up, "NO, me...me, Papa."  
  
"You both can help. Come on, we have a lot to do before we set out for Liverpool in the morning." Kate and Leopold walked back up to the house, his arm around her, Stuart skipping ahead of them. Emily in his arms. Leopold couldn't remember ever feeling as content as of this moment.  
  
The others stood watching them head to the house, looking at one another, not understanding any of it. Philip looked over at Colin, and the two boys smiled at one another, "It's true." Philip said to him.  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You are more of a baby then I realized Philip, if you believe that story. Uncle Leopold obviously made it up, he loves a good fairy tale."  
  
"He didn't make it up, I know him better than you.and I am going to find out about it right now, come on, Colin."  
  
They both ran up the drive trying to catch up, Janet tried to stop them. And Jack stopped her, then Hayley not wanting to be left out scooted along after them. Charlotte looked at the adults, who seemed not that concerned with the events of the afternoon. Margaret and Millard walked hand in hand back up to the house, and Jack and Janet took Jamie back to the stables. She was left standing with Otis.  
  
"Do you believe that story, Otis?"  
  
"Your uncle is not one to fabricate stories, miss."  
  
"You can't possibly believe that?"  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out, Miss."  
  
"Jump off the Brooklyn Bridge? Like Stuart suggested? I think this whole family is crazy and it's rubbing off on you." She stormed off after them, Otis smiled and followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they headed into the house, Kate turned to him, "Leopold, what does this all mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's just take it one day at a time. There are no promises and I wouldn't want you to have false hope."  
  
"I am happy here with you, I don't want you to ever doubt that."  
  
"I have never doubted it for a second, my dear.but, you lived another life and I can never expect you to forget that life or the people in it. This trip is going to be quite like no other I am for certain of that.traveling with 4 children alone is going to be an adventure in itself...I am prepared to expect the unexpected, and I suggest you open your mind and do the same, otherwise it will drive you mad." He smiled.  
  
"You drive me mad!"  
  
He kissed her cheek, "Well, that has always been my intention." She gave him a little pinch on the rear and he smiled. Philip and Colin ran past them into the house hot on Stuart's tail. Then Hayley followed running into Leopold, he looked down at her and smiled and shyly looked down, she had always been shy around him. She then darted past him. Leopold was surprised to see Charlotte behind him. Her arms crossed over her chest,  
  
"I don't believe any of it. it's a fairy tale you made up for the children."  
  
"Suit yourself, Charlotte." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Jumping off a bridge, how absolutely ludicrous. How do you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Of course I don't. But the bridge is within walking distance of Uncle Millard's townhouse in New York, so you will be able to see for yourself."  
  
She looked at him, he sounded like he believed it.and something inside her made her feel he was telling the truth. But she couldn't. He just smiled and they joined the children in the laboratory where Stuart was showing the others the drawings Leopold had made of the bridge, Leopold headed over towards them and tried explaining it the only way he knew how. They listened and looked at him in awe, Kate smiled and began packing a few books into the remaining boxes. She watched Charlotte watch her uncle in amazement and knew she wanted to believe but felt to grown up. Kate put an arm around her, "You are never to old to stop believing in fairy tales, Charlotte. I once stopped believing and it was the biggest mistake in my life."  
  
"Uncle Leopold made you believe again, didn't he?"  
  
She nodded and handed her some books to pack. Charlotte looked at her uncle and then back to Kate, "As always it looks like I will be left to do all the packing.it doesn't look like he will be able to pry himself away from the children for at least another hour."  
  
Charlotte had always known there was something special between them, but had never been able to put a finger on it. She had always liked Kate's honesty and openness. She immediately began to help her pack. Kate was glad of the help, Leopold had packed up nearly his whole laboratory for this journey.she stopped a minute and looked over at her husband, he had stopped and looked at her at the same time. He was in his element, surrounded by children, talking about his discoveries. no, this was going to be much more than a journey. Kate could see that now. This was going to be an adventure.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
